Imperium Aeternus
by Le Roi des Ombres
Summary: Libéré par le sacrifice d'un dieu qui lui confia son savoir et le désir de régner le voyageur posa son regard sur notre galaxie et déclara :   c'est ici que j'érigerais les fondements d'un empire éternel   Extrait de la Genèse de l'Imperium.
1. Prologue : Au comencement

**IMPERIUM AETERNUS**

DISCLAIMER : multiple cross-over entre différents univers démarrant dans l'univers Stargate et, à ma grande consternation, je ne possède aucune des versions cannons de ces univers ni des personnages qui en sont issus. Seul les personnages, races et autre éléments originaux sont miens.  
Bien sur tout ce que l'Overlord conquiert deviendra sa propriété personnelle et celle de l'Imperium Aeternus.

Note : le principe de base de cette histoire est inspiré par **Stargate : Galactic Imperium** de VexMaster

PS: Certains univers visités plus tard dans cette histoire feront, même si les actions de l'Overlord dans ces mondes seront résumé, l'objet de séquels/histoire paralèllees.

* * *

**Résumé complet : **Libéré de la médiocrité qui l'emprisonnait par le sacrifice d'un dieu mourant qui lui confia son savoir et ranima en lui la soif de pouvoir, le désir de régner et de s'élever pour prendre place sur le trône suprême le voyageur solitaire, arraché à sa réalité, posa son regard sur notre galaxie et déclara : « c'est ici que j'érigerais les fondements d'un empire éternel qui s'étendra à travers les galaxies et les réalités pour englober le multivers et tous se prosterneront devant le divin souverain de l'Imperium Aeternus : l'Overlord »

_Extrait de_ _la Genèse de l'Imperium._

_

* * *

_

**PROLOGUE**** : Au commencement … ( Il était une fois …)**

L'espace, l'ultime frontière … Ha, ça ressemble tellement à du Star Trek que ça fait cliché. Et pourtant ce sont les meilleurs termes qui me viennent à l'esprit alors que, flottant sereinement dans le vide sidéral, j'observe des étoiles bien plus brillantes que tout ce que l'on peut voir sur terre.

Assis au poste de pilotage de mon vaisseau spatial qui dérive doucement dans l'espace interstellaire je suis en pleine contemplation. Entre ce spectacle fantastique et le côté surréel de la situation dans laquelle je me trouve je me sens … hésitant … plein de doutes … à l'opposé de la détermination implacable et des sentiments puissants et furieux qui m'ont habité, et on peu même dire littéralement possédé, durant ces dernier jours me forçant à agir vite et sans aucun repos jusqu'à ce que je m'effondre d'épuisement total et maintenant, après une vingtaine d'heures de repos selon mon estimation, je suis de nouveau moi-même et je me retrouve confronté à un choix.

Quel choix ? Et d'ailleurs comment est-ce-que je me retrouve l'unique occupant d'un vaisseau spatial perdu en plein milieu de la galaxie ? Ce sont la de bonnes questions car même si nous sommes toujours libre de décider de notre futur, et c'est bien là précisément ce que je dois faire, c'est notre passé qui nous a mené là où nous sommes et qui influence lourdement nos choix.

Pourtant à ce tournant de ma vie, où je me trouve actuellement, une question plus cruciale est : qui suis-je ?

Mon nom est … Non, mon nom, le nom que je portais n'a guère d'importance en cet instant présent car bien que j'ai déjà réduis les options quand à mon futur dans aucune d'elles je ne peux me permettre de garder mon nom d'origine, quoi qu'il arrive ma vie va radicalement changer.

Mais si un nom nous donne une identité il est bien loin de nous définir, nous sommes bien plus que ce qu'un simple nom peut décrire.

Qui je suis ? C'est dur à dire ou à décrire, mais je peux essayer.

Je suis né dans le nord de la France au tout début des années 80, enfant unique d'une famille d'un milieu modeste.  
Influencé par la culture et l'éducation française que j'ai reçues, mes résultats académiques me plaçant en règle générale dans la tranche inférieure du tiers supérieur : entre la 6ième et 9ième place sur 30. Ayant un très faible intérêt pour les activités sportives mais un QI plus qu'honorable, sans être du niveau d'un génie, je pratique plutôt des activités cérébrales.

Situation professionnelle ? Disons qu'un mixte entre un manque de connexions et une situation économique loin d'être brillante, ainsi que des problèmes de santé récents heureusement résolus, font que je suis réduit à une situation médiocre, loin de pouvoir exprimer toutes mes compétences.

Situation personnelle ? Célibataire et sans enfants, je suis plutôt un solitaire, un peu introverti, et ne compte qu'un petit cercle d'amis.

Addictions ? Nous sommes tous accro à quelque chose pour moi ce n'est ni l'alcool, ni le jeu, ni la drogue ou le tabac mais la lecture. En effet depuis tout jeune je suis pris d'une passion pour la lecture dévorant livre après livre et si mes choix de styles de littérature se sont affinés avec le temps je reste un lecteur avide pouvant passer des heures à lire. Et j'avoue également une dépendance mineure au chocolat … et un intérêt prononcé pour la gente féminine.

Passions et particularités ? Là ça devient intéressant car j'ai deux passions : premièrement je suis un rôliste un pratiquant du jeu de rôle, essentiellement sur table avec des amis et côtoyant à l'occasion un petit cercle de pratiquant.  
Incarnant le plus souvent des personnages plongés dans des univers de type médiéval fantastique tentant de survivre et quelquefois d'apposer leurs marques dans l'histoire et le monde qui les entoure.  
C'est une activité qui me permet pendant quelques heures de laisser ma vie banale et médiocre de côté pour vivre des aventures exaltantes et hors du commun et de laisser libre cours à mes aspirations les plus nobles en jouant les héros ou de déchainer mon côté le plus sombre en tentant de conquérir le monde ou en semant chaos et désolation sur mon passage.  
Et deuxièmement je suis aussi un fan de science fiction, de fantastique et médiéval fantastique et dans une moindre mesure d'horreur et ce sur tous supports : films, jeux vidéos, séries TV, littérature et bandes dessinées, qu'il s'agisse de comics américains, de manga japonais ou de bandes dessinées européennes. Fan oui mais pas au point de l'obsession même si j'adore ces univers fascinants où je peux m'immerger à l'occasion pour oublier le sinistre de la réalité.

Ces deux passions m'ont inévitablement conduits à l'univers des fans fictions qui m'a permis de satisfaire ma faim de lecture et offert un divertissement à la morosité et les multiples soucis de la vie de tous les jours. En vérité je me suis même lancé, bien que modestement, dans la rédaction de mes propres récits de fictions pour laisser cours à mes pulsions créatives.

En somme je suis une personne relativement ordinaire, même si il me plait, et je le pense avec raison, de croire que je me trouve un ou deux, et peut être même trois, crans au-dessus de la moyenne.

Voila dans les grandes lignes et paradoxalement de manière assez superficielle qui je suis ou plutôt qui j'étais jusqu'il-y-a encore une douzaine de jours…

* * *

Cela est arrivé durant l'été en plein milieu de la nuit, et en fait à tout autre moment que celui la les choses auraient été bien différentes car c'est le fait que je profitais des vacances d'été pour passer mes matinées au lit qui fait que je restais souvent très tard devant mon ordinateur surfant sur le Net et consultant les sites de fans fictions. C'est pourquoi à 2H du matin je me trouvais toujours debout quand un long bruit en crescendo, faisant penser à un avion de chasse vous survolant, suivit par un lourd BANG assourdissant retentit avec suffisamment de force pour briser la plupart des vitres de la maison et fut accompagné par une brève secousse, assez faible mais tout de même remarquable pour une région sans réelle activité sismique.

Après quelques secondes pour me remettre de la surprise et de la frayeur que cela m'avait occasionnées j'émergeais de ma chambre pour voir ce qui s'était produit. Attiré par une lueur provenant de l'arrière de la maison que je pouvais apercevoir depuis la porte fenêtre de cuisine je sortis prudemment dehors, en proie à la curiosité, pour chercher d'où cela provenait, au mépris de toutes les leçons que les films de SF nous enseignent quant à ce type de situation.

Derrière ma maison, au delà de la haie de sapin qui marquait le bout de mon jardin je pouvais apercevoir dans le champ qui borde l'arrière de ma propriété une large forme métallique qui apparaissait et disparaissait de manière irrégulière dans la pénombre en libérant de cours et faibles flashs de lumière.

A tout autre heure il est probable que d'autres personnes seraient également venues voir ce qui se passait mais le fait que cela se déroulait en plein milieu de la nuit et avec peu d'indications sur quoi chercher, sans compter qu'une bonne part des personnes vivants dans mon voisinage étaient parties en vacances, font que les quelques voisins présents n'osèrent pas ou ne se donnèrent pas la peine de venir voir ce qu'il s'était passé ou bien encore furent incapables de se rendre compte que ce qui avait provoqué ce puissant bang sonore semblait s'être crashé à plusieurs dizaines de mètres dans le champ juste à côté de notre cité.

Approchant doucement et avec précaution alors que mon cœur battait la chamade je me rendis soudain compte, dans un hoquet de stupeur, de ce à quoi j'avais affaire : un vaisseau spatial !

Il était de petite taille certes, encore que il était dur d'estimer sa taille vu que plusieurs parties ne cessaient d'apparaître et de disparaître dans un crépitement bleuâtre de ce qui semblait être de l'électricité et qu'il n'apparaissait jamais entièrement. Aussi on ne pouvait qu'estimer sa taille au jugé : il devait faire une bonne quarantaine de mètres de long, au moins 20m de large et un peu plus de 10m de haut, mais il n'y avait pas de doute dans mon esprit : il s'agissait indiscutablement d'un vaisseau spatial.

Le fait qu'il ne cessait de passer du visible à l'invisible me fit aussi tôt réagir en parfait fan de base : « Il est doté d'un appareil d'occultation, comme dans Star-trek » songeais-je ébahis avant de pousser un grognement de dégoût : dans une situation aussi sérieuse ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir des réflexions aussi stupides, même si elles ne semblaient pas fausses.

Examinant attentivement la scène avant de me décider à approcher un peu plus je remarquais que l'engin s'enfonçait d'un ou deux mètres dans la terre meuble et avait laissé derrière lui un sillon assez profond de vingt à trente mètres de large sur une bonne centaine de mètres.

L'appareil ne semblait pas s'être écrasé mais plutôt s'être posé en catastrophe comme en témoignaient les traces qu'il avait laissé et l'absence de cratère.

Faisant quelques pas de plus vers le vaisseau et distinguant mieux sa forme je ressentis une impression bizarre de familiarité mais avant de pouvoir réfléchir et me concentrer pour préciser l'origine de ce sentiment les évènements me prirent de court.

Une zone du vaisseau spatial devint visible et le resta révélant une ouverture d'où émergea une silhouette humanoïde qui après quelques pas s'écroula sur le sol.

Je poussais un grognement de frustration : c'était la le cas typique des films de S-F où s'approcher était la dernière chose à faire et pourtant … Dans une existence relativement vide et ennuyeuse comment tourner le dos à quelque chose d'aussi unique que ça !

Décision prise, mais gardant la tête froide et autant de prudence que possible je m'approchais doucement, prêt à décamper à pleine vitesse au moindre signe de danger, courageux mais pas téméraire.

Arrivé à une dizaine de mètres je pus me rendre compte que l'individu qui était sorti du vaisseau semblait définitivement humain, même morphologie facilement distinguable sous l'espèce de combinaison métallique fortement endommagée dont il était vêtu, et bien que je ne pouvais pas voir les traits de son visage car il était étendu sur le ventre sa tête était couverte de ce qui était sans aucun doute une longue chevelure blonde … qui semblait fraichement teinté d'un liquide sombre … du sang.

« Autant pour la théorie de l'extraterrestre » songeais-je en avançant pour déterminer si l'individu allongé devant moi était toujours en vie et si oui quelle aide je pouvais lui apporter tout en continuant à m'interroger sur l'origine du vaisseau. Le fait qu'un homme en soit descendu éliminait l'origine extraterrestre : je n'estimais guère possible la probabilité qu'un premier contact ait lieu avec une espèce qui aurait évolué de manière quasi identique à nous et possède la même apparence… quoi que … chirurgie esthétique ou capacité mimétique/métamorphique pour nous ressembler et … Non arrêtons la le délire avant de se retrouver en plein milieu d'un épisode d'une série S-F type X-files. Brièvement l'idée d'un voyageur temporel ou d'une dimension alternative traverse mon esprit avant que je la chasse : encore plus invraisemblable.

Alors que je m'agenouille une possibilité « réaliste » me vient en tête, j'ai peut-être devant moi un prototype secret de navette spatiale nouvelle génération. Secret car même si je ne suis guère les informations l'annonce du test ou de l'existence d'une nouvelle navette spatiale ne me serait pas passée au dessus de la tête, de plus la théorie d'une navette spatiale semble plus ou moins concorder avec l'engin en face de moi, du moins pour la taille, quant au dispositif occulteur : quelle armée ne rêve pas de ça ! Qu'un tel dispositif ait été recherché, découvert et gardé secret reste dans le champ du possible.

Ce qui fait que l'homme étalé au sol est vraisemblablement le pilote, ou du moins un membre de l'équipage, une fois que j'aurai appelé les secours, et du diable si je sais comment je vais présenter la chose, il faudra que je jette un coup d'œil dans le vaisseau pour voir si il y a d'autres personnes dedans et si oui si elles sont vivantes et dans quelle condition.

Il est visiblement dans un sale état, il a l'air de souffrir de brulures, et intérieurement je prie pour qu'elles ne soient pas dues à des radiations et que le vaisseau, navette ou quoi que ce soit n'ait pas un générateur nucléaire endommagé et ne soit pas en train d'irradier toute la zone, moi y-compris.  
Il saigne également de plusieurs endroits et notamment d'une large entaille au cuir chevelu mais il n'a pas l'air de faire d'hémorragie massive et il semble toujours respirer. Après avoir alerté les secours il faudra que je pense à ramener de quoi stopper les saignements autant que possible.  
Je ne m'y connais guère en premiers secours mais je sais tout de même qu'il faut éviter de bouger un blessé et le pauvre homme risque de ne pas respirer longtemps avec le visage à moitié enfoncé dans la terre meuble aussi je prends le risque de le retourner doucement tout en essayant de maintenir sa tête aussi immobile que possible en cas de dommages cervicaux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On dit qu'une bonne action ne reste jamais impunie, peut être que si à ce moment la j'avais préféré m'abstenir de jouer les bon samaritains rien ne se serait produit et je serais retourné à ma petite vie tranquille. Mais peut être était-ce la le destin et que rien n'aurait pu stopper ce qui allait se produire et changer ma vie radicalement et ME changer tout aussi radicalement. Peut être que quelqu'entité supérieure, le Destin ou encore Murphy avait décidé que c'était le moment de se servir de moi comme jouet.

Qui sait ?

Moi tout ce que je sais c'est que c'est à ce moment que ma vie bascula, en plein dans la quatrième dimension, et qui m'amène une douzaine de jours plus tard à considérer les choix pour mon futur, des choix qui risquent d'avoir de vastes, voire même de terribles conséquences. Pour moi mais aussi et peut être surtout pour un très, très grand nombre de personnes soit sur ma planète natale ou bien éparpillées dans la galaxie où je me trouve actuellement, et peut être même au delà.

Et tout à commencé à ce moment précis …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que je le retourne avec précaution je m'adresse à lui dans l'éventualité où il serait toujours conscient avec la phrase type de ce genre de situation : « Monsieur est-ce que vous m'entendez, n'aillez pas peur je vais vous aider, ça va al… » et avant même que je puisse terminer ma phrase ou bien regarder avec attention son visage couvert de sang le pilote me saisit soudain par le cou et avant que j'ai le temps de réagir il me plaque contre lui et ses lèvres se fixent sur les miennes. Complètement pris par surprise je n'ai pas le temps de fermer la bouche.

Et alors que je vois ses yeux se mettre à briller fugacement je sens quelque chose de long et d'épais s'enfoncer dans ma bouche et une vive douleur dans le fond de ma gorge qui devient atroce et se répand à toute vitesse dans mon cou, la base de mon crâne et ma colonne vertébrale, je suis comme pris de vertige et brusquement tout devient noir.

Le retour à la réalité est brutal et sans merci, ce n'est pas un retour progressif à la conscience ou bien émerger doucement du sommeil, non c'est un réveil en sursaut à la sortie d'un cauchemar sauf que là le cauchemar se poursuit dans le monde réel.  
Un flot de sensations me submerge comme une violente vague qui me percute de plein fouet, me renverse et m'emporte brièvement me plongeant en pleine confusion avant que je ne reprenne pied et que mon esprit assimile et interprète tous les stimuli envoyés par mon corps et mes sens pour en faire une image cohérente.

Je me rends alors compte de plusieurs choses : tout d'abord que si la douleur que j'ai ressentie dans la gorge, la base du crâne et la colonne vertébrale est toujours présente elle a du moins fortement diminué pour se reléguer à une sensation oscillant entre la forte courbature et un douloureux torticolis.

Ensuite tout mon corps semble complètement engourdi, comme lorsqu'on reste assis trop longtemps dans une mauvaise position et que l'on perd toutes sensations dans un pied ou une jambe, on peut toujours bouger cette partie du corps mais elle semble dépourvue de sensations au point qu'on pourrait frapper dans un mur sans rien ressentir, c'est le même genre d'impression sauf que la mon corps refuse de bouger quand je le lui ordonne ! Pire encore, je m'aperçois que mon putain de corps BOUGE TOUT SEUL !

D'après ce que je vois et j'entends je suis dans le vaisseau assis sur le sol face à un panneau ouvert et rempli de cristaux en train de marmonner dans une langue inconnue. Enfin j'entends comme une espèce de voix au loin … dans ma tête. Aussi fou que cela parait je suis sur de ne pas l'entendre avec mes oreilles mais bien avec mon esprit.

Et soudain toutes les pièces du puzzle s'assemblent et s'emboitent parfaitement les unes dans les autres aussi surréaliste et impossible que cela paraisse : je viens bien de rencontrer une forme de vie extraterrestre et visiblement elle a pris le contrôle de mon corps et il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel type d'alien mais d'un que je connais ou plus tôt reconnais ou du moins quelque chose qui s'en approche tellement que cela fait peu de différences.

Le fait que le vaisseau me soit familier prend tout son sens, après tout j'ai déjà vu plusieurs types de vaisseaux issus de la même civilisation et basés sur le même type d'architecture, tout comme le fait que mon corps agit comme obéissant à une autre volonté ou la chose qui est passée par la bouche du pilote pour rentrer en moi.

Lui aussi était contrôlé ! Un alien se cachant dans son corps. Un alien de type parasite qui fait flasher d'un éclat de lumière blanche les yeux de son hôte : HO PUTAIN, JE VIENS DE ME FAIRE POSSEDER PAR UN PUTAIN DE GOA'ULD !

Et alors que la réalité de ce qui m'arrive me saute aux yeux j'entends une voix tonitruante qui me résonne dans la tête comme pour confirmer cette folle conclusion.

_ **D'où connais-tu le vrai nom de tes Dieux ? **Interroge la voix.

_ Vous êtes vraiment un Goa'uld ? est la seule pensée qui me vient à l'esprit et apparemment l'alien est tout à fait capable de percevoir mes pensées car il me répond.

**_ En effet, et tu devrais te sentir infiniment honoré de me servir comme nouvel hôte. Maintenant tu vas me révéler d'où te vient la connaissance qui t'a permis de reconnaître ma nature alors que mon espèce n'est pas revenu sur la Tau'ri depuis plus de dix mille ans.**

Je parvins à formuler mentalement : « Ho je suis honoré, enfin à condition que vous ne soyez pas un mégalo bouffi d'arrogance comme Apophis, un psychopathe sadique comme Sokar ou une brute à l'intelligence limitée comme Moloc. »

Alors que le Goa'uld capte mes pensées je reçois ce qui semble être un écho de sa réaction au fur et à mesure que je les formule. Cela prend la forme de sensations et d'émotions en réponse à mes pensées : surprise, malice et mécontentement et une pointe d'amusement.  
Mais ce qui est des plus intéressant c'est que cela a non seulement l'air involontaire mais surtout cela me donne un aperçu de ses réactions quand je m'adresse à lui et c'est la un avantage dont je suis bien décidé à tirer parti vu ma situation actuelle.  
En effet si il s'agit bien d'un Goa'uld, et il semble le confirmer, je n'ai guère d'espoir de recouvrir ma liberté. Ma vie et la sienne sont liées pour le moment et ma seule option est de tenter de négocier un arrangement avec lui, trouver le moyen de lui être utile pour essayer de le pousser en retour à m'écouter et considérer mes suggestions et ainsi de regagner un semblant de contrôle sur mon existence.

Quelque peu encouragé par les sentiments que ma déclaration a déclenchés chez lui je décide donc de poursuivre avant qu'il ne réponde dans l'espoir que je puisse en apprendre davantage par ses réactions et confirmer l'idée qui me vient en tête que la série Stargate est bien plus qu'une simple série TV, ce qui me donnerait un avantage certain.

_ Bien sur si vous êtes aussi sage que le Seigneur Yu ou aussi rusé, intelligent et adaptable que Ba'al alors la je ne suis pas seulement honoré mais également ultra-chanceux.

Je refreine de toutes mes forces ma satisfaction et évite de formuler clairement mes pensée mais ses réactions confirment ce que je pensais : de la stupéfaction quand je parle des deux Grands Maitres Goa'uld, le genre de sensation qu'on éprouve quand quelqu'un énonce des informations qu'il ne devrait pas avoir, un grand sentiment de curiosité, des pulsions de rivalités et du dédain, particulièrement présent quand je parle de Ba'al.

Donc les Grands Maitres existent bel et bien et il s'agit bien de Goa'uld.

Comment cela est-il possible reste un mystère, à moins que la série Stargate ne soit qu'une couverture, une version romancée et adaptée au gout du public mais qui relate une version déformée de quelque chose de vrai : la porte, les aliens, une guerre secrète. Et qui permet de couvrir d'éventuels dérapages sur le caractère secret de ces choses, en cas de problèmes on utilise la série comme couverture : tournage ou actions des fans. Et en cas de révélation ? « Hé c'est un illuminé qui croit que Stargate est vrai ! ».

Ou alors la série sert à préparer le public à la révélation de la vérité.

Ou encore les scénaristes ont obtenu d'une manière ou d'une autre, par une technologie extraterrestre ou encore un Goa'uld ou un Tok'ra présent sur terre, des infos sur ce qui se passe la haut et ont pondu une série SF en utilisant des éléments de Background comme les Goa'uld qui sont vrais.

Ou encore une douzaine d'autres possibilités encore plus farfelues.

Je dois savoir à quel point les informations de Stargate sont fiables, si je veux avoir une chance je ne peux pas me permettre de traiter avec le Goa'uld dans ma tête en me basant sur des données fausses.

Au risque de donner ma meilleure carte je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, il faut que je sache ce qu'il en est : il est temps de franchir le Rubicon.

_ Quant à la question d'où me vient ce que je sais des Goa'uld et bien cela peut sembler surréaliste mais votre race est un élément majeur d'une série de science-fiction à la télévision appelée Stargate.

Ouah forte réaction quand je mentionne stargate mais seulement une grande perplexité pour le reste.

Soudain je ressens une impression de froid à l'intérieur de ma tête et quelque chose semble pénétrer dans mon esprit.

C'est une sensation indescriptible pour quelqu'un qui ne l'a pas vécu, comme tenter de décrire une couleur à un aveugle, je peux seulement dire qu'il s'agit d'une sensation très déplaisante et un peu douloureuse, comme un soudain mal de crâne, car dans les premiers instants je panique et je tente instinctivement de rejeter et à défaut de combattre cette présence.  
Mais bien vite alors que de nombreux souvenirs pêle-mêle de Stargate remontent de ma mémoire et viennent se placer à l'avant de mes pensées pour de brèves instants avant de se succéder en continu je comprends ce qui se produit : le Goa'uld est en train de sonder mes souvenirs concernant Stargate, tout juste ce que je prévoyais et espérais de lui.  
Et alors que je cesse de résister la douleur reflue et s'assourdit pour ne devenir qu'un bourdonnement irritant, mais en même temps je m'aperçois que je ressens bien plus clairement la présence et les sensations émanant de l'alien.

Il est complètement stupéfait de ce qu'il découvre dans ma mémoire et à la fois … enthousiaste ? Et un peu effrayé mais par delà ses sensations je ressens de la douleur, de la peur et comme une pointe de désespoir, tout cela est lié à sa situation actuelle et non à ce qu'il lit dans mon esprit.

Intrigué je me concentre plus intensément sur sa présence et les sensations que je reçois plein d'une curiosité qui surpasse ma peur et ma confusion face à ma situation actuelle et l'esprit rempli de questions sur le Goa'uld, son origine et comment il est arrivé sur terre, et, à ma grande surprise les sensations que je reçois du Goa'uld semble se renforcer et se transformer en flash de sons et d'images et … en lambeaux de connaissance.

Tout d'un coup je perçois des bribes d'un combat spatial entre vaisseaux-mères, des explosions, de la douleur et une fuite effrénée avec ce que je sais être le transport modifié et personnel du Goa'uld qui m'habite actuellement. Et subitement, sans savoir comment, je « sais » que mon symbiote a provoqué un Goa'uld plus puissant que lui, qu'il a été traqué et forcé au combat, qu'il a perdu, que son précédent hôte et lui-même ont été gravement blessés et qu'en désespoir de cause il a fui vers un monde où il savait pouvoir se cacher de son ennemi et trouver un nouvel hôte : la Tau'ri.

Blessé, son hôte précédent étant mourant il a pris possession du premier hôte qu'il a croisé sa route : moi.

Des parcelles de souvenirs m'apprennent ce qui s'est produit après ma possession : il a trainé le cadavre de son précédent hôte dans le vaisseau pour récupérer l'équipement qu'il transportait et éviter de laisser des traces. Réactivant son vaisseau il l'a emmené dans la zone boisée la plus proche, pour se cacher le temps d'effectuer les réparations nécessaires sur son vaisseau mais aussi sur de l'équipement vital pour lui endommagé durant sa fuite et … Avant que je puisse poursuivre, cette « connexion » se referme soudain et je réalise qu'il a fini de fouiller mes souvenirs.

**_ IMPUDENT ! **

Une vive douleur me vrille le cerveau pendant quelques secondes pour ensuite s'évanouir brusquement alors que mon corps se remet en mouvement et que l'on se dirige vers ce que maintenant je sais être la soute du vaisseau.

Il semble donc que je puisse accéder en partie à ses souvenirs quand il consulte les miens, qu'il existe une connexion entre nos esprits et qu'elle peut être à double sens. Du moins quand le Goa'uld est distrait car il a pu me chasser de son esprit sans problème alors que moi j'en suis incapable. Il contrôle la liaison mental : il peut lire mes souvenirs et pensées et projeter les siennes pour communiquer mais ça doit se faire consciemment sinon il aurait déjà certainement réagt à la ligne de pensée qui m'occupe l'esprit.

La soute est presque entièrement occupée par une énorme machine, vaguement rectangulaire de cinq à six mètres de haut, au moins huit de largeur et facilement quinze de long. Une monstruosité composée d'un amalgame de divers cristaux émergeant d'une armature métallique qui brille sous la lumière artificielle de la soute de différentes teintes ce qui suggère un alliage composé de plusieurs métaux. A l'arrière de la machine je peux apercevoir plusieurs formes d'un noir d'obsidienne qui me font penser à des espèces de Jumpers mais fortement modifiés, couverts d'espèces de modules de différentes formes, tailles et couleurs.

Le Goa'uld se dirige d'un pas vif vers l'un des nombreux panneaux de contrôles de la machine qui affiche plusieurs graphiques complexes et un langage qui m'est complètement alien et se plonge dans son étude.

Profitant du fait que je le sens entièrement accaparé par l'analyse des données de cet étrange appareil j'en profite pour me concentrer à nouveau sur notre « lien mental » aussi subrepticement que possible pour tenter d'accéder encore une fois à ses pensées et souvenirs.

La sensation est désagréable comme plonger dans de l'eau glacée, vaseuse et répandant une faible odeur de décomposition. Je comprends immédiatement pourquoi les autres hôtes surtout si ils ignorent la nature des Goa'uld et ne comprennent pas ce qui leur arrive n'essayent pas ce que je suis en train de faire.

En fait si il n'était pas aussi concentré sur la machine et distrait par la douleur sourde émanant de ses blessures je ne doute pas que mon Goa'uld détecterait facilement ma présence dans son esprit et m'en éjecterait illico. Heureusement sur ce coup la chance est avec moi.

Ce que je découvre me fait l'effet d'une bombe et me secoue presque plus que de découvrir la réalité de l'existence des Goa'uld et du fait d'être possédé par l'un d'eux.

La machine en face de moi est de conception Ancienne et si mon symbiote ne se trompe pas sur ce à quoi elle sert il s'agit d'un générateur trans-dimensionnel qui sert à ouvrir des failles trans-réalités: un appareil d'exploration Ancien des réalités parallèles.  
Les fragments de souvenirs liés à cette machine que je glane dans la mémoire du Goa'uld qui m'habite : sa découverte dans des ruines d'origines Alterranes, le langage Ancien utilisé par ses consoles de contrôles, les diverses recherches et analyses conduites sur l'appareil par mon symbiote, tout cela confirme l'authenticité et la nature de la machine.

Et un détail en particulier qui me ferait frissonner d'émerveillement, de désir et de crainte, si je le pouvais, reste gravé dans mon esprit.

L'appareil contient aussi une liste.

Une liste d'avertissement sur des races ou des êtres dont il faut prendre garde, avec qui il faut éviter tout contact ou qu'il faut fuir. La liste contient plusieurs centaines d'entrées, près de 800 en tout et mon symbiote n'en a lu qu'une centaine qui ne lui ont rien évoqué et n'a pas cherché plus loin.

Moi ? Je reconnais une douzaine de noms et suis à même de comprendre la nature et le sérieux de l'avertissement qu'ils représentent tout comme nombre d'adeptes de S-F.

Fuir les C'tan : les Dieux des étoiles dévoreurs d'âmes.

Eviter les Célestes Les Dieux spatiaux agent du Fulcrum.

Eviter Galactus le demi-dieu dévoreur de monde.

Prendre garde aux Seigneurs Siths adeptes du côté obscur de la Force.

Fuir les Yonji-Sinhindrea, les dévoreurs, ennemis de toute vie.

Eviter les Sayens, les guerriers de l'espace.

Prendre garde aux Daleks.

Prendre garde aux Vorlons et aux Shadows et à leur guerre idéologique.

Eviter le Collectif Borg

Prendre garde aux Xel'naga et à leurs créations : Zergs, Protoss et Hybrides.

Prendre garde au Continuum Q et à ses représentants.

Fuir le Flood le Parasite intelligent.

Et à cela se rajoute des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres noms et de descriptions sommaires que je ne reconnais pas.

Si tout cela est vrai … Cela explique aussi la présence d'un Goa'uld dans un univers où ils ne sont que des personnages de fictions, mon « nouvel ami » vient d'encore bien plus loin que les étoiles et si je ne me trompe pas c'est justement ce qu'il est en train de vérifier.

Finalement ma théorie d'un voyageur venu d'une réalité parallèle n'était pas si folle que ça.

Reste à savoir à quel point la série Stargate et les informations qu'elle donne correspondent à sa réalité d'origine et vu sa réaction à la lecture de mes souvenirs …

Si la réponse est proche d'une correspondance parfaite alors comment diable ce Goa'uld a-t-il pu atterrir dans une dimension où une série de fiction dépeint sa réalité à la perfection.

Ça correspond à quoi comme chance ? Une sur un chiffre astronomique ? Ou alors …

Ou alors le destin existe vraiment et tout ceci n'est pas un hasard ou encore il existe bien des êtres supérieurs et ils s'amusent avec nous.

Mais aussi fascinant que cela puisse être j'ai d'autres problèmes plus importants dans l'immédiat. Je profite de ce que mon Goa'uld est toujours trop occupé pour me prêter attention pour continuer à farfouiller le plus discrètement possible pour accéder à tout lambeau de savoir pouvant m'aider.

Le temps que mon symbiote finisse son analyse j'ai réussi à découvrir plusieurs points importants : j'ai raison quant à la nature de notre lien psychique : double sens mais il en a le contrôle il peut accéder à ma mémoire et à mon esprit à volonté sans que je puisse le bloquer mais c'est là un processus conscient qui nécessite un minimum de concentration et non pas un état permanent donc il ne « lit » pas mes pensées en continu et je garde une parcelle d'intimité. De plus lire la mémoire pour les Goa'uld se résume principalement à consulter les connaissances « brutes » de l'hôte : si il ne me prend pas sur le fait à formuler des pensées séditieuses il ne les recherchera vraisemblablement pas dans ma mémoire où de toute façon elles seraient comme des aiguilles dans une meule de foin.

En revanche il peut m'éjecter de son esprit sans problème et si rien ne le distrait il peut remarquer facilement toute tentative de ma part pour y accéder. Par contre je dois pouvoir le « contacter » en « dirigeant » mes pensées vers lui et en les formulant spécialement dans le but qu'il m'écoute sans qu'il puisse les bloquer, bien sur rien ne l'empêche de me « punir pour mon arrogance de m'adresser à mon dieu sans sa permission » après coup comme il l'a déjà fait.

Le second point majeur que je découvre c'est qu'il est gravement blessé, il serait déjà mort si il n'avait pas changé d'hôte et si ses chances dans un nouvel hôte sont meilleures il-y-a un gros risque que ça ne suffise pas, « malheureusement » le sarcophage qui se trouve à bord a été endommagé et avec l'équipement et les pièces à bord il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le réparer.

Vu que les Goa'uld ont la mauvaise habitude à leur mort de relâcher des toxines mortelles dans le corps de leur hôte cela n'augure rien de bon pour mes chances de survie.

Enfin je me rends compte que si je suis aussi calme et rationnel vu les circonstances au lieu de réagir comme un hystérique c'est principalement parce que le Goa'uld altère la chimie de mon cerveau pour me rendre « docile ».

Je n'ai guère de choix en fait je n'ai que deux options qui se cumulent pour former un plan simple : aider le Goa'uld autant que possible pour augmenter ses chances de guérir et au passage essayer de m'attirer ses bonnes grâces pour tenter de le persuader d'épargner ma vie au cas où il succomberait à ses blessures.

Et cela commence simplement : « Et bien Dorothée tu te trouves bien loin du Kansas »

**_ Comment ? De quoi parles-tu misérable mortel** ? Rétorque le Goa'uld mystifié par mes propos.

_ C'est une référence culturelle qui veut dire que tu es bien loin de chez toi, on peut même dire que tu as atterri littéralement dans la mauvaise réalité.

**_ Comment sais-tu cela ! **

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile à deviner vu la machine Ancienne qui se trouve là et ta réaction. Aussi surréaliste que cela paraisse c'est encore l'explication la plus logique. Mais trêve de plaisanterie j'ai une non en fait deux questions à te poser … si tu me le permets, ô puissant Goa'uld. Ajoutais-je rapidement pour flatter son ego, toujours une bonne tactique avec un Goa'uld, et avec une pointe sous-jacente d'ironie qu'il, je l'espère, ne va pas remarquer.

**_ Bien, je suis un dieu magnanime poses tes questions mais sache qu'ensuite je ne tolèrerai plus d'insubordination, j'ai autre chose à faire dans l'immédiat que de te dresser, mon nouvel hôte. **Déclare-t-il d'un ton un peu lasoù l'on sent la fatigue présente.

_ Ma première question est simple : comment puis-je t'aider ?

**_ Quoi ? Comment ça m'aider ? Pourquoi vouloir m'aider ? **Demande-t-il visiblement perplexe, ça doit être la première fois qu'un de ses hôtes lui offre de l'aider. **Et que crois tu pouvoir être capable de faire qui puisse seulement m'aider, tu n'es qu'un humain. **Lâche-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

Je ressens une forte suspicion, nul doute qu'il va sonder mon esprit pour vérifier la véracité de ma réponse et chercher toute trace de duplicité aussi c'est avec confiance que je lui réponds en toute bonne foi avec la pure vérité.

_ Par pragmatisme : parce que nos vies sont liées et que je sais très bien que si tu meurs … je meurs … Alors il est de mon intérêt de t'aider, surtout qu'il est visible que tu es blessé alors si il-y-a la moindre tâche que je puisse accomplir, du travail manuel à faire et que je puisse m'en charger c'est autant d'efforts en moins pour toi, autant de temps où tu peux te concentrer sur ta guérison et autant de chance en plus que mon espérance de vie ne se trouve pas réduite à quelques heures, voire quelques jours. De plus contrairement à tes hôtes précédents je comprends ma situation, je sais qui est le maitre et qui est le serviteur et je sais que l'existence d'un serviteur qui sait se montrer utile et qui sait s'attirer les faveurs de son maitre sera toujours infiniment meilleure que celle d'un prisonnier de son propre corps qui mène un combat futile et perdu d'avance contre la forme de vie supérieure qui en a pris possession. Je sens que mes paroles lui plaisent surtout la seconde partie.

**_ Et ta seconde question ?**

_ J'aimerai connaître le nom du Dieu que j'ai maintenant l'honneur d'abriter. Une onde de contentement et de fierté, un pur ego de Goa'uld, me traverse alors que d'une « voix » emplie d'orgueil il déclare.

**_ Je suis AHRIMAN !**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cinq jours ont passé depuis que je suis devenu l'hôte du Goa'uld Ahriman et si durant ce laps de temps j'ai beaucoup appris je me suis surtout concentré sur le dangereux jeu de manipulation que je dispute avec Ahriman.

Il a fallu trois jours de constant « tests » et de vérifications de sa part avant que je ne réussisse à passer outre la paranoïa naturelle du Goa'uld et à obtenir un soupçon de confiance de sa part.

Ma stratégie qui repose sur le fait que mes actions et intentions sont en grande majorité sincères semble réussir à le bluffer. Mais pour être honnête je doute que cela ait pu réussir sans la situation présente : préoccupé par les réparations du vaisseau et du sarcophage pour mettre fin à sa situation actuelle d'exilé de sa réalité originelle, excité par les perspectives de la machine Ancienne et des avantages que les connaissances de son nouvel hôte vont lui apporter mais surtout affaibli par sa santé déclinante Ahriman est loin d'être au sommet de sa forme et il est suffisamment distrait et affaibli pour que ma petite mascarade fonctionne, ce qui n'aurait certainement pas était le cas si il disposait de tous ses moyens.

Pendant les premiers jours il a régulièrement visité mes pensées et ne m'a laissé qu'une marge de manœuvre très limitée : me laissant accomplir quelques taches physiques comme transporter du matériel, m'occuper des « besoins physiques » de mon corps et m'interrogeant sur mon monde et les endroits où il pourrait trouver certains matériaux, tout en vérifiant systématiquement dans ma mémoire si je lui disais la vérité.

Tout cela je l'avais prévu et même anticipé.

Aussi pendant les premier temps je pris sur moi-même, ne laissant aucun sentiment négatif à l'encontre du Goa'uld remonter à la surface. Je me montrais serviable, totalement sincère dans ma volonté de l'aider et je ne tentais à aucun moment de me rebeller ou de profiter des courts moments de liberté qu'il m'accordait pour faire quoi que ce soit qui attire son attention ou sa méfiance.

De plus j'évitais soigneusement d'envahir à nouveau son esprit de crainte d'être repéré et de voir mes efforts réduits à néant. Par contre je me laissais aller à fantasmer sur mon « possible futur » en tant qu'hôte de Ahriman : j'imaginais des scènes où les Goa'uld les plus puissants était amenés vaincus à mes pieds, des images de conquêtes, d'immense armée à mes ordres, l'adulation des masses, les plaisirs d'une vie infinie : banquets gargantuesques, palais somptueux et un très large harem constitué des plus belles femmes de l'univers.  
Je prenais bien garde que dans tous ces fantasmes Ahriman ait la place prédominante, que se soit son nom que l'on clame, mais dans chaque partie je glissais des éléments destinés à me plaire et doucement mais surement je m'octroyais une place d'éminence grise dans « l'empire d'Ahriman » en prenant soin de ne pas apparaître comme le pouvoir derrière le trône.  
A quelques reprises je « poussais » ces fantasmes vers Ahriman, sachant qu'il en prendrait conscience, mais pas systématiquement pour laisser passer cela comme accidentel et non comme l'appât pour l'ego du Goa'uld dont il s'agissait véritablement. A mon grand plaisir je « reçus » non seulement des réponses émotionnelles chargées de contentement de la part d'Ahriman mais je le surpris plusieurs fois à épier mes fantasmes alors que je ne les lui « envoyais » pas.

Le résultat de tout ça est que peu à peu je réussis à le convaincre de ma « sincérité » et de la véracité de mes motifs car au fond il s'agissait bien de la vérité, seulement pas toute la vérité.

Au bout du troisième jour je commençais modestement à interagir avec lui, donnant occasionnellement et avec le plus grand respect possible des conseils quand je le pouvais et faisant part d'inquiétudes et même de remontrances quand il se surmenait et que je sentais que cela empirait son état de santé. D'abord accueilli avec un mélange d'agacement et d'hostilité j'arrivais toutefois à obtenir qu'il tolère mes interventions à mesure que mon utilité augmentait et que l'état de santé d'Ahriman continuait de décliner.

La prise régulière d'un liquide bleuâtre au goût métallique, semblable à celui qui permit à Jacob Carter et Selmak de survivre sur Netu le temps que SG1 réussisse leur évasion et qui je le découvris plus tard servait d'analgésique et de fortifiant pour les Goa'uld, avait ralenti son déclin mais ses blessures continuaient de le tuer lentement. Ce qui me mettait dans une position très délicate : ma propre survie en jeu contre une mince possibilité de recouvrir ma liberté.

L'analgésique que prenait Ahriman, le kal kal'mak, se révéla une bénédiction pour moi car il avait un effet soporifique sur le Goa'uld le rendant somnolant et l'obligeant à se reposer de plus en plus sur mon aide : ne pouvant contrôler avec précision mon corps sous son effet il dut se résoudre à m'utiliser pour accomplir les réparations délicates sur le vaisseau en me donnant les instructions à suivre.

Mais le bénéfice majeur pour moi fut que sous l'action de l'analgésique et quand je me livrais à des tâches qu'il jugeait ne pas nécessiter sa supervision Ahriman se laissait sombrer dans une transe régénératrice, une torpeur semblable au sommeil durant laquelle non seulement je pouvais agir librement et même accéder à son esprit sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte mais surtout où je pouvais enfin penser librement et planifier mes actions suivantes.

C'est à ce moment la que je peaufinais mon plan : gagner la confiance du Goa'uld, obtenir le maximum de liberté et si une occasion se présente : se mettre en situation de se faire capturer par la Tok'ra en se neutralisant soit même avec une dose massive de drogue tranquillisante et prier pour que les Tok'ra se décident pour une extraction plutôt qu'un assassinat, un plan simple qui ne devait jamais voir le jour.

Même si lorsque je me rendis compte de cela je me gardais par prudence d'en profiter au tout début et avec raison : Ahriman se « réveillant » brusquement sans crier gare à plusieurs reprises pendant ses premiers cycles de sommeil pour sonder mes pensées et chercher toute trace de duplicité. Mais avec le temps, son état empirant lentement et mon illusion de loyauté à son égard se renforçant, il commença à baisser sa garde me donnant l'opportunité d'accéder brièvement à son esprit et à sa mémoire durant ces deux derniers jours.

Ce que je découvris était stupéfiant.

Dans la réalité d'origine d'Ahriman l'empire Goa'uld avec à sa tête Ra et les Grands Maitres existe bel et bien. Non seulement ça mais l'identité des Grands Maitres actuels correspond à peu de chose prés à ceux de la série Stargate et du jeu de rôle tiré de la série et les différences peuvent aisément s'expliquer par la mort de certains Goa'uld due aux actions des Tau'ri et au bouleversement dans l'équilibre des pouvoirs que cela a engendré : Yu, Ba'al, Kronos, Apophis, Olukun, Nirrti, Kali, Bastet, Sobek, Heru-ur, Pelops et Mannanan Mac Lir composent le conseil actuel, même si les deux derniers mentionnés se tiennent en retrait de la politique Goa'uld depuis plusieurs siècles.

Ahriman a aussi connaissance de l'existence d'un grand nombre d'autres Goa'uld dont certains que je ne connais pas mais d'autres comme Sokar, Setesh, Isis, Osiris ou encore Marduk, Hator et Egeria existent aussi et leurs histoires concordent avec celles de la série.

Parmi les Goa'uld les plus puissants qui n'ont pas ou pas encore le statut de Grands Maitres je reconnais Amateratsu, Morrigan, Svarog, Cammulus et Raiden, ce dernier étant cité dans Stargate le jeu de rôle et ce que Ahriman sait de lui correspond à la description et aux informations fournies par le jeu de rôle.

Même les Tok'ra de sa réalité reflètent presque parfaitement ce qui en est dit dans la série : notamment leurs figures de proue comme Per'sus, Jolinar de Malkshur et Garshaw.

Quasiment toutes les informations de la série télé et du jeu de rôle semblent coïncider. Pas étonnant que cela ait ébahi Ahriman, et si ce qui se passe sur terre coïncide également avec les évènements décrits par la série …Les possibilités sont tout simplement ahurissantes.

Ahriman quant à lui est un scientifique Goa'uld de la même trempe que Nirrti et Pelops, qui s'intéresse à un vaste éventail de technologies, et comme eux basait ses projets de conquêtes sur le développement de technologies uniques qui lui fournirait l'avantage décisif pour régner sur les autres Goa'uld. Mais si Pelops vise à créer des Jaffa supérieurs, ne nécessitant pas de symbiote, grâce à ses nanocytes et que Nirrti s'échine à concevoir un hôte supérieur, un hok'tar, pourvu de capacités psychiques surhumaines, Ahriman lui bien que touche à tout s'est spécialisé dans le contrôle mental : c'est le créateur du nish'ta, le moyen le plus répandu parmi les Goa'uld pour laver le cerveaux des humains, mais aussi le père de la technologie Zatarc : méthode indétectable de manipulation psychique créant de parfaits assassins. Mais son but suprême, dont il n'était plus très loin, est de développer une technique de contrôle mental fonctionnant sur les Goa'uld.

C'est certainement cette tendance et ses expérimentations sur terre qui ont donné lieu à sa légende comme celui qui pervertit la volonté humaine, le père de l'illusion et de l'erreur, du mensonge cosmique, l'esprit trompeur, l'esprit des Ténèbres, du Mal et de la mort[.

Toutefois le Ahriman que je perçois est un individu froid, calculateur, obsédé par l'acquisition de connaissance, possédant un ego de Goa'uld et une forte paranoïa mais avant tout pragmatique.

Il possédait également un domaine florissant d'une quinzaine de planètes, qu'il gérait rationnellement sans avoir recours à une brutalité excessive ou à de la cruauté gratuite, et se concentrait sur ses recherches et l'établissement d'un réseau d'espion pour infiltrer l'empire Goa'uld et obtenir les secrets technologiques de ses rivaux, basé sur les méthodes d'infiltration Tok'ra. Persuadé que le savoir qu'il en retirerait allié avec ses propres recherches serait la clé de la réalisation de ses ambitions.

Mais cela a tourné court il y a quelques années quand un agent de Ba'al a réussi à dérober les bases de sa technologie Zatarc et que Ra a eu vent de l'existence du procédé Zatarc. Contrairement aux autres Goa'uld qui n'y ont vu qu'un outil utile Ra lui a compris qu'il s'agissait d'un processus expérimental destiné au lavage de cerveau de symbiotes Goa'uld.

Ahriman est devenu alors un danger potentiel pour le Grand Maitre Suprême qui a attaqué son domaine forçant Ahriman qui ne possédait pas la puissance militaire nécessaire pour résister aux armées de Ra à se retirer avec l'essentiel de ses forces sur la moins secrète de ses planètes de repli parmi les quatre mondes refuges qu'il avait établi pour parer à ce genre d'éventualité.

C'est là qu'il fut contacté par Anubis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anubis, semi-ascendé ayant repris forme humaine grâce à son « masque de force », avait commencé en secret à rebâtir ses forces afin de détrôner Ra et d'abattre les Grands Maitres. Anubis s'était également mis à rechercher des serviteurs compétents pour lui servir de lieutenants pour sa future campagne contre les Grands Maitres et intéressé par les talents de scientifique d'Ahriman il lui proposa d'entrer à son service.

Pour Ahriman c'était là l'occasion parfaite de se protéger de Ra et d'accéder à de nouvelles technologies. Au côté d'Anubis il prit part au développement d'armes et de technologies basées sur le savoir ancien récupéré par Anubis durant son ascension et sur les ordres de son nouveau maitre il pilla plusieurs ruines alterranes à la recherche de technologies Anciennes et c'est là qu'il découvrit le générateur trans-dimensionnel et ses quatre sondes, visiblement de conception Ancienne à l'origine mais lourdement modifié pour inclure d'autres technologies, certainement issues des réalités explorées par les concepteurs du générateur.

Ahriman commit alors l'erreur qui lui fit tout perdre : il garda l'appareil Ancien pour lui sans en référer à Anubis qui fut averti par un des espions qu'il avait placé dans son entourage.

Depuis le début il avait prévu de doubler Anubis, il avait avec prudence réussi à s'emparer en secret des plans, schémas et de certains prototypes des technologies développées par Anubis et les scientifiques Goa'uld à son service même si une bonne part des recherches et des armes développées étaient loin d'être dans leur stage final, de plus il prévoyait le moment venu d'assassiner Anubis et d'usurper son trône une fois les Grands Maitres et Ra vaincu mais en dérobant l'appareil Ancien il attira l'attention d'Anubis qui découvrit sa trahison.

Anubis bien que n'ayant pas les forces nécessaires pour s'attaquer aux Goa'uld majeurs avait largement de quoi détruire les force d'Ahriman, heureusement celui-ci apprit au dernier moment par un de ses agents dormant auprès d'Anubis que ce dernier avait découvert sa traitrise et envoyé trois de ses prototypes de Ha'tak pour l'éliminer.

A bord d'un ancien Ha'tak de classe Barge, la précédente génération de vaisseau-mère Goa'uld de forme pyramidale sans superstructure externe ayant une base creuse pour utiliser les pyramides au sol comme point d'atterrissage, Ahriman réussit à faire fuir une partie de ses forces vers son second monde refuge avant l'arrivée des vaisseaux d'Anubis, gardant son troisième refuge, le mieux caché et le mieux développé, ainsi que son laboratoire personnel secrets.

Ahriman n'avait pas l'intention d'affronter les Ha'tak d'Anubis mais il fut pris de court et n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lancer ses forces dans la bataille espérant sinon vaincre du moins occuper suffisamment les forces d'Anubis pour fuir.

Il disposait de trois Ha'tak et quatre bombardiers Alkesh pour contrer les vaisseaux d'Anubis mais deux des Ha'tak d'Ahriman étaient de classe Barge, modèle encore répandu mais devenant rapidement obsolète face au nombre grandissant de vaisseaux plus rapides, possédant une puissance de feu accrue et de boucliers plus résistants de la classe Kheops : vaisseau pyramidal à base triangulaire et muni d'une superstructure entourant la pyramide qui formait des « d'ailes » à mi hauteur sur chacune des arrêtes joignant la base de la pyramide à son sommet.

Le troisième était justement de classe Kheops disposant de trois fois la puissance de feu d'un Ha'tak Barge et des boucliers deux fois plus résistant. Les contingents de chasseurs des vaisseaux-mères avaient été déployés et étaient appuyés par les chasseurs de la garnison planétaire pour un total de 300 planeurs de la mort.

Les forces d'Ahriman avaient pris une position défensive autour de la planète, où leur dieu supervisait l'évacuation des équipements importants et des stocks de ravitaillements et de minerai précieux, afin de profiter de la couverture apportée par les trente quatre satellites de combat servant de réseau de défense planétaire.

Les vaisseaux d'Anubis aux équipages inexpérimentés firent l'erreur de sortir de l'hyperespace trop près de la planète et de son réseau de défense qui s'activa aussitôt.

Dix satellites de forme vaguement pyramidale ouvrirent le feu sur le Ha'tak d'Anubis le plus proche relâchant chacun un rayon d'énergie qui martela les puissants boucliers du vaisseau-mère durant plusieurs secondes avant de se mettre en recharge. Les vaisseaux d'Ahriman firent aussitôt feu sur le Ha'tak aux boucliers affaiblis relachant ensemble des dizaines de tirs de décharges énergétiques de plasma.

Les upgrades d'Anubis, des Kheops, étaient conçus pour être largement supérieurs au modèle de base et tout comme les Kheops sont supposés être capable de vaincre des Barges à un contre trois les upgrades d'Anubis était supposés pouvoir faire face jusqu'à quatre Kheops, en fait je sais qu'une fois achevés ils peuvent même affronter des Beliskners Asgard et avoir une chance à deux contre un de sortir vainqueur. Mais il s'agissait là de prototypes, plus puissant qu'un Kheops normal mais bien loin d'égaler la version finale des upgrades d'Anubis.

Le vaisseau d'Anubis touché tenta vainement de s'éloigner du combat et d'esquiver la pluie de tirs de canons à plasma dont il était la cible mais l'équipage pris au dépourvu par l'attaque subie à la sortie de l'hyperespace ne réussit pas à réagir à temps et sous le bombardement constant des vaisseaux ennemi ses boucliers cédèrent. La réaction des deux autres prototypes, pris par surprise par la violence et la soudaineté de l'attaque, fut trop lente pour aider la troisième unité de leur groupe.

La salve suivante le frappa de plein fouet et ce ne fut que grâce à la protection limitée qu'offrait le faible blindage du Ha'tak qu'il survécut à la vague de décharges énergétiques de plasma qui s'abattit sur lui et causa de sérieux dommages à la majorité des systèmes et détruisit une part de ses armes.

Les forces d'Ahriman changèrent aussitôt de cible pour concentrer leurs tirs sur un des deux autres upgrades d'Anubis tandis que les quatre Alkesh et une part des planeurs de la mort se jetèrent sur le vaisseau-mère endommagé, comme un ban de piranhas affamés, afin de l'achever.

Les vaisseaux d'Anubis pendant ce temps avaient mis leur armement en ligne et commencé à relâcher leurs propres chasseurs et bientôt une centaine de planeurs de la mort d'Anubis, qui ne disposaient que d'un armement légèrement plus puissant que leurs opposants, durent faire face à un peu plus de deux cent chasseurs loyaux à Ahriman dans un ballet aérien mortel.

Mais l'effet de surprise était passé et les deux prototypes prirent pour cible un des Ha'tak de classe Barge en accélérant pour accomplir une passe d'arme qui leur permit de tirer trois salves avant de passer en trombe les vaisseaux ennemis. La première volée s'abattit sur le vaisseau plus petit et plus faible et draina ses boucliers, la seconde dévasta tout un flanc malgré son blindage plus épais et résistant qu'un Kheops, la troisième salve pénétra en profondeur dans le vaisseau provoquant une série d'explosions secondaires qui le réduisit à l'état d'épave.

Les forces loyales à Ahriman continuèrent de s'acharner sur les boucliers d'un des upgrades d'Anubis et durant un instant l'espoir revint quand les satellites de combat firent feu à nouveau mais leur puissance de feu se divisa sur les deux prototypes au lieu de frapper le vaisseau ciblé par les Ha'tak d'Ahriman. Les deux upgrades d'Anubis tinrent bon et répliquèrent aussitôt détruisant avec facilité les fragiles satellites de combat avant qu'ils ne puissent tirer une troisième fois. Les deux prototypes accélérèrent à nouveau pour une nouvelle passe d'arme qui les mettraient de plus hors de portée des autres satellites qui se déplaçaient lentement en orbite haute pour se mettre en position de tir.

Alors que les boucliers d'un des upgrades d'Anubis commençaient enfin à céder le deuxième classe Barge d'Ahriman succomba sous les tirs ennemis. Seul contre les deux prototypes, même si l'un d'eux n'avait quasiment plus de bouclier, le dernier Ha'tak même si il appartenait à la classe Kheops ne faisait pas le poids. Tout au plus en restant à distance il pourrait éviter de subir un tir massif et faire durer le combat.

Le troisième prototype moribond avait finalement succombé à l'assaut des Alkesh et des planeurs de la mort mais il avait tout de même emporté avec lui un Alkesh, gravement endommagé un second et détruit une trentaine de chasseurs sur la centaine qui l'avait attaqué.

Le concert de duel entre planeurs de la mort tournait lentement à l'avantage des forces d'Ahriman malgré des pertes sévères mais il était évident que le temps nécessaire pour achever la victoire et le prix à payer empêcheraient tout planeur survivant d'influencer l'issue de la bataille.

En orbite, observant la bataille depuis son vaisseau de transport personnel Ahriman prit une décision.

Sur son ordre son dernier Ha'tak battit en retraite dans l'hyperespace attirant à sa poursuite le prototype intact, plus rapide et supérieur sur tous les niveaux il finirait éventuellement par rattraper et détruire le Kheops mais en attendant il était mis hors combat. Les deux Alkesh survivant et le reste des escadrilles de planeurs les accompagnants attaquèrent aussitôt le dernier upgrade d'Anubis pour focaliser son attention sur eux dans une attaque kamikaze qui devait permettre à Ahriman de fuir indétecté.

Mais si le plan était bon la chance ne fut pas avec lui.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de la planète et s'apprêtait à entrer en hyperespace le Ha'tak ennemi le localisa et ouvrit le feu sur lui avec une dizaine de ses canons.

Trois tirs firent mouche alors que la fenêtre d'hyperespace se formait et que le vaisseau accélérait mais les boucliers du transport personnel d'Ahriman plus résistant que la moyenne résistèrent mais tout juste et laissèrent filtrer une petite part de l'énergie qui causa une surcharge de plusieurs systèmes et plusieurs petites explosions dans le vaisseau quand des relais d'énergie surchargèrent et explosèrent.

C'est à cette occasion que le sarcophage fut endommagé et Ahriman blessé et c'est sans doute aussi à ce moment la que le générateur trans-dimensionnel dut s'enclencher faisant passer Ahriman d'une réalité à l'autre alors qu'il réussissait à entrer en hyperespace.

Blessé et risquant d'être poursuivi Ahriman qui ne voulait pas prendre le risque de conduire d'éventuels poursuivants vers ses deux derniers refuges prit le pari de mettre le cap sur la terre : en plein territoire de Ra il doutait qu'Anubis le poursuive jusque là et prenne le risque d'alerter Ra, de plus la Tau'ri lui permettrait de changer facilement d'hôte et de se cacher le temps de récupérer et de réparer son vaisseau.

Mais au court des semaines de voyage vers la Terre son état commença à se dégrader révélant des blessures que le symbiote n'arrivait pas à guérir, pire le Goa'uld découvrit que lui aussi soufrait de blessures sévères et c'est ainsi qu'un Ahriman agonisant s'est posé en catastrophe juste derrière chez moi.

Dans sa mémoire je découvre encore bien d'autres informations mais au final seules trois choses sortent du lot et peuvent influencer ma situation immédiate.

D'abord j'ai un indice quant à la situation temporelle de sa réalité : à condition que les évènements sur sa planète Terre reflètent ceux de la série Stargate le fait que Ra est vivant mais que Anubis soit selon ses prévisions à trois à cinq décades avant de pouvoir se révéler, une et demi pour achever le développement de ses upgrades et deux à trois et demi minimum pour pouvoir bâtir une flotte capable de vaincre Ra. Bien sur suite à la mort de Ra il a pu accélérer ses plans donc au jugé on doit se situer quelque part entre 1950 et 1980 dans la réalité d'Ahriman.

Ensuite Ahriman hait Anubis plus que tout et il est dévoré par le désir de vengeance et Ra n'est guère loin derrière Anubis sur la liste d'Ahriman des Goa'uld à abattre, de préférence en les torturant à mort.

Enfin et surtout Ahriman est mourant, il ne lui reste que deux ou trois jours à vivre et il est conscient depuis quelques heures qu'il ne pourra pas réparer le sarcophage avec le matériel dont il dispose ni fabriquer ou trouver les cristaux essentiels pour les réparations à temps sur ce monde.

En résumé je suis mort.

… … …

… … …

… … …

… … …

NON je refuse de baisser les bras comme ça !

Puisque je n'ai plus le choix et qu'un travail de sape dans la longueur ne sert plus à rien. Il ne me reste qu'à jouer le tout pour le tout et parier tout ce qui me reste sur un peu de logique, le fantastique ego Goa'uld et la soif de revanche d'Ahriman.

C'est tout ou rien.

Je prépare une dose d'analgésique Goa'uld suffisamment forte pour engourdir l'esprit d'Ahriman sans pour autant le faire sombrer dans sa torpeur, car il va me falloir tous les atouts disponibles, et je m'installe à côté du générateur du vaisseau avec un Zat'nik'tel pour attendre patiemment le « réveil » d'Ahriman, prêt à prendre la drogue dès que je le sentirai émerger, et prêt pour une dernière discussion avec mon « Dieu » .

Prêt pour un ultime coup de poker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors que je sens Ahriman se réveiller je m'injecte rapidement la drogue et je démarre bille en tête.

_ Ahriman, il faut que nous parlions.

**_ Oh ? Et de quoi veux-tu parler arrogant mortel. **Derrière un ton moqueur je peux ressentir une douleur sourde et omniprésente, une immense lassitude et beaucoup de colère.

_ Du fait que tu es mourant.

**_ Quoi ? Comment oses-tu ! Je suis un Dieu et je suis immortel ! Je ne vais pas mourir ! Je …**

Je le coupe d'une « voix » aussi dure que possible.

_ Te murer dans la dénégation et les prétentions de divinité que les Goa'uld utilisent pour contrôler les masses ignorantes ne sert strictement à rien et ne changera pas la réalité. Je ne suis pas comme les autres stupides esclaves des Goa'ulds, je vois bien que tu es blessé et changer d'hôte n'a pas amélioré ton état, ou du moins pas suffisamment. Tu prends des doses de kal kal'mak de plus en plus fortes pourtant son effet diminue de plus en plus. Je vois bien également qu'il te manque des pièces essentielles pour réparer le sarcophage que tu ne peux pas produire avec les moyens dont tu disposes ici et je ne parlerai même pas de l'appareil curatif qui se trouvait sur ton hôte précédent et qui est totalement cramé. Si tu pouvais fabriquer un appareil ou un médicament pour te soigner en utilisant les ressources accessibles sur Terre nous serions déjà en train de le faire et n'aurions pas cette discussion donc soit ce n'est pas possible soit tu ne disposes pas du temps nécessaire pour y arriver avant de succomber à tes blessures.

**_ Soit maudit humain ! … **rétorque le Goa'uld avec amertume avant de poursuivre. **Mais tu as raison le sarcophage était mon seul espoir, ton monde n'as pas la technologie requise pour construire un appareil curatif assez rapidement et vos drogues et substances médicales n'ont que peu d'effet sur ma race, dans les deux cas créer un remède pour mon état prendrait au mieux une douzaine de jours et je ne dispose plus de ce temps. La vie est ironique, servant, tu es le premièr hôte que je trouve qui accepte sa condition et avait même choisi de m'aider volontairement et la seule récompense que tu vas recevoir est la mort.**

_ Oui la vie est ironique mais maintenant que nous savons où nous en sommes il nous faut prendre une décision sur ce que nous allons faire.

**_ Ce que nous allons faire ? Tu es décidément bien arrogant ! Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire humain, je vais bientôt mourir et à ce moment là toi aussi tu périras.**

_ Oui. Si c'est là ton choix car vois-tu on a toujours le choix ycompris dans la mort, et puis dans ta situation actuelle tu n'as rien à perdre.

**_ Que racontes-tu la ? **Interrogea Ahriman légèrement intrigué.

_ Tu peux choisir comment mourir. Expliquai-je. D'après ce que je peux voir tes blessures te font souffrir et cela va en s'empirant, bientôt le kal kal'mak n'aura plus guère d'effet et la douleur va être atroce jusqu'à la fin. Ça peut durer des heures voire un ou deux jours, affirmais-je en repensant à l'agonie d'Apophis au SGC et en « poussant » ces pensées vers Ahriman pour être sur qu'il en prenne conscience.

_Et d'après ce que je sais le mort par toxine de Goa'uld est également très douloureuse pour un humain. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais quitte à devoir mourir je préfère que ce soit rapide et aussi indolore que possible et si l'on doit mourir autant choisir comment. Je pointe du doigt le Zak'nik'tel puis le générateur du vaisseau. Je pense qu'il te serait facile de modifier un Zat pour qu'il soit mortel en un seul tir, non ? Ou si l'on veut une fin plus spectaculaire on peut surcharger le générateur du vaisseau et partir dans un grand BANG, ou bien …tu peux choisir une autre voie si tu souhaites laisser quelque chose derrière toi …

**_ Ha, ha, ha, ha tu ne manques pas d'audace, mortel … et tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. **Concède le Goa'uld de bonne grâce. **Quant à ta dernière suggestion laisses-moi deviner : tu souhaites que je t'épargne, que je quitte ton corps avant de mourir ? **Demande-t-il avec un accent de colère et de dégoût dans sa « voix » mentale. **Vas-y : pries, supplies-moi et peut être que tu réussiras à en appeler à ma bonté et me convaincre de passer mes derniers instants comme un vers rampant sur le sol dénué de toute fierté et de tout pouvoir ! **Achève-t-il avec rage lançant des flashs de douleur dans mon cerveau.

Ça ne se passe pas vraiment bien, mais la partie ne fait que commencer : je savais dès le début que l'idée ne l'emballerait pas mais j'ai quelques arguments en stock et surtout une proposition qui peut le surprendre et l'intriguer.

_ Non je n'ai pas l'intention de te demander de quitter mon corps, en fait c'est tout le contraire. La douleur s'arrête et je ressens de la curiosité.

**_ Expliques-toi ! **Ordonne Ahriman.

_ La série Stargate : Jolinar de Malkshur et Samantha Carter. Lançais-je en guise d'explication.

Je le sens farfouiller dans ma mémoire et une onde de stupéfaction me traverse quand il découvre ce que je souhaite.

**_ Tu es extrêmement arrogant et bien présomptueux, mortel,** **pour croire qu'un Goa'uld comme moi puisse se sacrifier pour sauver ta misérable vie.**

_ Ce n'est pas tant pour me sauver la vie que tu devrais songer à cette possibilité mais plutôt pour la chaine d'évènements que cela peut créer.

**_ Ne mens pas, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de sauver ta pitoyable existence. **Contra le Goa'uld.

_ Bien sur que je veux vivre, prétendre le contraire serait hypocrite et une offense à ton intelligence. Mais il n'en n'est pas moins vrai que si tu te sacrifies pour me sauver, et pas seulement ça mais que tu transfères aussi dans ma tête le plus possible de ton savoir et de la mémoire génétique Goa'uld, tu puisses obtenir par delà la mort l'accomplissement de tes plus chers désirs.

Je le sens intrigué et incrédule mais j'ai éveillé son intérêt.

**_ Que sais-tu de mes désirs ? Et comment pourrais-tu bien les réaliser ?**

_ Revanche contre Anubis et Ra, voir les Grand Maitres vaincus et humiliés par ton génie et que les peuples de la galaxie reconnaissent Ahriman comme le Dieu suprême.

**_ En effet et tu te crois capable d'accomplir tout cela ? Toi un misérable humain. **Demanda le Goa'uld avec un zeste de mépris.

_ Seul ? Avec uniquement mes capacités et mon savoir ? En utilisant ma véritable identité ? Non je n'ai aucune chance. Par contre si je bénéficie de ton savoir, de tes connaissances, que comme pour Jolinar et Samantha tu laisses une petite part de toi en moi et que j'utilise ton identité pour prendre le contrôle des troupes et ressources à ton service ? Là oui je pense définitivement avoir une chance. Et même si j'échoue je compte bien essayer. Tu peux facilement voir dans ma tête qu'avec le savoir d'un Goa'uld, ce vaisseau et la faculté d'accéder à une « dimension Stargate » je n'hésiterai pas à tenter ma chance comme apprenti conquérant, entre ça et une vie médiocre sur ce monde la question ne se pose même pas.

Je le sens hésiter, j'ai définitivement piqué son intérêt, il est temps d'enfoncer le clou.

_ Et si tu me laisses cette chance et que je réussis, tous tes anciens rivaux sauront au moment de leur chute que je suis ton instrument et que c'est ta volonté qui est à l'origine de leur défaite, que par delà la mort c'est toi qui aura eu le dernier mot. Le nom d'Ahriman retentira dans la galaxie. Je sens une onde de plaisir me parcourir : cette idée lui plait, et maintenant le dernier coup de marteau. Et je m'assurerai qu'Anubis et Ra meurt définitivement et le plus douloureusement possible !

**_ De toute façon Ra va périr de la main des Tau'ri, une mort humiliante si il en est pour le Grand Maitre suprême. Et Anubis va être banni de ce plan d'existence. **Argumenta mon symbiote.

_ Oui à condition que les événements sur la Tau'ri se passe bien comme dans la série. Rétorquai-je. Quant à Anubis tu penses vraiment que Oma va le retenir pour toujours ? Tu sais à quel point il est fourbe surtout face à une naïve comme Oma ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne trouve le moyen de la battre ou de lui échapper et retourne sur le plan matériel mais si tu me laisses faire … Anubis est un danger trop grand et doit être neutralisé pour que je puisse accomplir mon ambition : je sais où et comment accéder à Merlin, le convaincre de créer une arme pour tuer Anubis sera un jeu d'enfant, surtout quand je lui révélerais le projet d'Anubis d'utiliser l'arme de Dakkara. Et pour Ra sous ton identité je n'ai d'autre choix que de le tuer si je veux ne serais-ce que survivre.

**_ Je …Je dois réfléchir à tout cela. **Décida Ahriman.

Il est très troublé et j'ai au moins réussi à lui faire considérer sérieusement cette possibilité.

Les dés sont jetés.

Alors qu'Ahriman réfléchit j'utilise mon dernier atout : je me mets à fantasmer sur ce que je ferai sous son identité dans sa réalité, tout en espérant qu'il épie mon fantasme et que les perspectives que j'y mets lui plaisent. Quant j'en arrive à la possibilité de contrôler une reine Goa'uld pour qu'elle transmette ma mémoire et mon esprit dans une de ses larves et de me faire implanté avec pour bénéficier de tous les avantages d'un Goa'uld sans les inconvénients vu que je serais possédé par un esprit cloné sur le mien et me faisant suffisamment confiance pour coopérer avec moi-même, je ressens la présence d'Ahriman dans ma tête et une bouffée d'espoir.

Pense-t-il que dans un tel cas de figure le Goa'uld ayant une part de sa mémoire au travers de la mienne sera d'une certaine façon un clone de lui-même, un descendant ou un héritier ? Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas c'est la dernière touche qui le pousse à prendre sa décision.

**_ Très bien mortel, tu as raison sur un point : je n'ai rien à perdre. Alors même si je doute que tu réussisses là où j'ai échoué je vais de donner ta chance. Qui sait peut être qu'ainsi mon dernier acte arrivera quand même à me venger de mes ennemis, les chances sont faibles mais elles seront toujours plus grandes que si je ne fais rien. Je peux augmenter le lien physique entre nous et le rendre pleinement à double sens et si un Goa'uld peut assimiler les connaissances de son hôte je ne vois pas pourquoi l'inverse ne serait pas possible sauf pour les limitations de l'intellect primitif de l'être humain, même si aucun Goa'uld ou même Tok'ra n'a à ma connaissance tenté cela. **

Alors que je ressens une onde de satisfaction Ahriman m'adresse ses dernières pensées.

**_ Quitte à mourir je suis étrangement réconforté et attiré par la pensée que ma dernière action est de briser une des lois les plus importantes de Ra en créant un ****Arsiésis**** d'une manière complètement nouvelle et en le relâchant pour qu'il sème le chaos en mon nom. Prépares toi humain !**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le reste de mes souvenirs est confus, le transfert de connaissances a été douloureux, très douloureux, le pire mal de tête de toute ma vie.

Pire encore que de me faire posséder par un Goa'uld.

Je sombrais dans l'inconscience pour émerger deux jours plus tard, je ne sais même pas combien de temps le transfert a duré mais à mon réveil je contrôlais de nouveau mon corps et je ne ressentais plus du tout la présence d'Ahriman.

J'étais aussi fiévreux, souffrant de fortes migraines qui après quatre jours ont diminué mais sont encore la, et en plein délirium.

Concepts, noms, coordonnées, lambeaux de souvenirs, d'images, de sensations se baladaient librement dans ma tête me laissant confus et désorienté. Mais bien vite une détermination implacable et des sentiments puissants et furieux se sont imposés à moi et m'ont empêché de raisonner rationnellement et de me reposer et récupérer le temps que ma tête s'éclaircisse. Au lieu de cela je me mit à agir sans réfléchir comme en proie à une obsession dévorante : regagner ma nouvelle dimension pour débuter mon règne.

Les trois jours suivants restent assez flous, je fis décoller le vaisseau et réactivais le bouclier occulteur qu'Ahriman avait réparé comme la majorité des systèmes endommagés et posais le vaisseau à proximité de ma maison.

Les autorités si elles avaient enquêté sur ce qui s'était produit avaient faute d'éléments à part des vitres brisées et un semi cratère vide fini leurs investigations et remballé leur présence durant la période que j'avais passé sous le contrôle d'Ahriman.

Rentré chez moi je vidais mes maigres économies et écumais les magasins le jour comme un zombie pour me procurer films, livres, bandes dessinées, mangas, matériel informatique, certains produits alimentaires comme du chocolat, du coca, des pâtes, ketchup et moutardes et bien d'autres. La nuit je pillais sur internet les sites d'informations sur mes séries, films et univers préférés dont l'univers Stargate ainsi que toute information que je jugeais utile sur le moment.

Le troisième jour ayant fait le plein et n'ayant plus guère d'argent à dépenser je déplaçais toutes mes possessions dans mon jardin et la nuit venue je plaçais le vaisseau en mode stationnaire au dessus de ma maison et j'utilisais les anneaux de transfert pour embarquer mes possessions et achats.

Les anneaux ne bénéficiaient pas du bouclier occulteur et durent attirer l'attention car durant mon dernier transfert je pouvais me souvenir d'avoir entendu des sirènes au loin se rapprocher et alors que je pilotais le vaisseau pour sortir de l'atmosphère les détecteurs repérèrent plusieurs chasseurs en approche mais cela à ce moment là n'avait guère d'intérêt pour moi, consumé par l'obsession qui m'habitait et en proie au contre coup du transfert de connaissances et de la mort d'Ahriman.

Quittant l'orbite terrestre j'engageais la propulsion hyperespace. Après un court saut je me retrouvais à l'extérieur du système solaire et je garde le souvenir d'avoir jeté un dernier regard sur mon univers d'origine avant de programmer et d'actionner le générateur trans-dimensionnel pour ouvrir une faille vers sa réalité d'origine : le réalité d'Ahriman, la réalité Stargate 01.

Le vaisseau, intérieur et extérieur se retrouva nimbé d'une lueur pourpre semblant transpercer la matière et face à lui l'espace sembla se déchirer en deux formant une crevasse géante aux bords pulsants d'énergies d'un bleu électrique alors qu'elle-même semblait s'ouvrir sur une mer de ténèbres liquides où le vaisseau s'enfonça en créant une ouverture ressemblant à une fenêtre d'hyperespace, mais différente.

Durant plusieurs minutes le vaisseau voyagea dans une espèce de tunnel chaotique multicolore avant de retourner brusquement en espace normal. En déclenchant la vue arrière sur l'écran principal je pouvais voir la faille trans-réalités se refermer en quelques secondes et se sceller entièrement sans aucune trace de son existence sur les détecteurs.

A bout de force après trois jours d'activités et privé de la motivation obsessive qui m'avait porté durant ce laps de temps je m'écroulais de fatigue et sombrais dans un repos réparateur.

* * *

Et me voila maintenant : une vingtaine d'heures de sommeil m'ont plus ou moins remis les idées en place, ou du moins m'ont permis de reprendre le contrôle sur mes actions, le chaos dans ma tête et les migraines ont diminué et d'ici quelques jours ou semaines je pense que je serais à nouveau moi-même.

Les souvenirs et connaissances d'Ahriman sont là, sous la surface, attendant que je les explore mais pour le moment je m'en garde bien préférant prendre le temps de récupérer avant de m'y confronter.

Et de plus je dois maintenant faire un choix.

Que faire maintenant ?

Ce que j'ai dit à Ahriman pour sauver ma vie était vrai, certes, mais reposait sur des « et si ? » et des fantasmes.

Il y a une marge entre imaginer un futur et vouloir ou être capable de le réaliser.

Si j'avais pu récupérer sur ma Terre sans me faire remarquer et ne pas réagir comme je l'ai fait suite au contre coup du transfert de connaissances j'aurais pu trouver le moyen d'exploiter le savoir d'Ahriman, son vaisseau et la technologie qu'il renferme. Sans connections, fonds de départs ou background scientifique pour expliquer mes soudaines découvertes cela aurait était dur, oui, mais possible.

Maintenant ? Je peux toujours piller le labo secret d'Ahriman il contient énormément de choses et de technologies y compris ses banques de données, un appareil de conditionnement Zatarc, deux sarcophages intacts et de larges quantités de drogues servant au lavage de cerveau et au contrôle et conditionnement mental, et notamment de larges doses de nish'ta.

Avec ça je peux retourner dans ma réalité d'origine et basiquement faire ce que je veux : créer une secte comme Setesh et vivre dans le luxe et la débauche, me construire une nouvelle identité et utiliser mes connaissances pour fonder un empire industriel et commercial et rejoindre l'élite et la jet-set, assujettir les masses, fonder un culte de la personnalité et comme Kaine ou Cobra Commander me lancer à la domination du monde.

Et tout cela quasiment sans opposition si je suis prudent au début et que je joue bien mes cartes. Et avec les sarcophages je peux vivre durant des décades supplémentaires, voire des siècles avec le Naquadah présent dans mes veines suite à la mort d'Ahriman,

Mais quand je regarde les étoiles de cette réalité, que j'écoute le léger bourdonnement du générateur trans-dimensionnel je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce serait là la solution de facilité et que je renoncerai à un potentiel illimité.

Je pourrai certes avoir une vie facile, agréable et pourtant intéressante et peser sur le futur de ma planète et de mon espèce mais si je décide de rester ici, si je me joins au jeu du pouvoir que les Goa'uld pratiquent et auquel les Tau'ri, SG1 en tête si ils existent, risquent de se mêler chamboulant l'équilibre des pouvoirs alors les possibilités sont infinies, je pourrai me bâtir un empire, influencer le destin de toute la galaxie, accéder à des connaissances et des technologies sans pareilles et cela pourrait n'être qu'un début.

Avec le générateur trans-dimensionnel je pourrai avoir accès à d'autres réalités, acquérir une multitude de connaissances et de technologies, obtenir de vrais pouvoirs dans des réalités comme Heroes ou Marvel et même l'immortalité. Je pourrai découvrir et pratiquer la magie, la vraie magie, et bien d'autres merveilles sans pareilles. Je pourrai non seulement rencontrer mais interagir et influencer le destin des personnages fictifs qui m'ont marqué et inspiré : Raistlin Majere deLancedragon, Artemis Entreri des Royaumes Oubliés,le 10ième Docteur, Dark Vador de Star Wars, Sarah Kerrigane de Starcraft, Harry Potter, Riddick, Honor Harrington, Guts, Buffy et bien d'autres encore.

Alors que je laisse libre cours à mon imagination je peux voir un empire glorieux s'étendant à travers les galaxies et les réalités, une multitude de peuples m'adorant alors que je guide avec sagesse leurs destin vers un avenir meilleur, de vastes armées à la loyauté et la foi en ma parole absolues prêtes à abattre les ennemis de l'empire et à conquérir l'univers au nom de leur empereur-dieu bien-aimé, de terribles challenges pour des récompenses somptueuses, et dans mes moments de repos un harem des plus belles femmes : humaines, elfes, elfes noirs, vampires, extraterrestres, démones et déesses prêtes à satisfaire mes moindres désirs et caprices avec amour et dévotion et parmi elles les versions réelles de personnages fictifs de mon monde natal tel que : Seven-Of-Nine, Buffy Summers, Faith Lehanne et Willow Rosenberg, Seras Victoria et Integra Hellsing, Claire Bennet et Elle Bishop, Kitiara Uth Matar, Xena et Gabrielle, Shego et Kim Possible, Arwen, Amidala, Samantha Carter, Rei Ayanami, Misato Katsuragi et Ritsuko Akagi, Motoko Kusanagi, Emma Frost, Illyanna Raspoutine et Kitty Pride, Natasha Romanov, Supergirl, Raven, WonderWoman et Starfire, la majorité des Claymore et des elfes noire de Faérune et beaucoup, beaucoup d'autres.

Bien sur ce serait là un chemin difficile à suivre où il me faudrait presque constamment tout risquer y compris ma vie pendant les premiers temps et même après je devrai toujours prendre des décisions difficiles, risquer encore et encore à mesure que le jeu du pouvoir prendra de l'ampleur, et même si les récompenses sont attractives il faudra que je supporte le fardeau des responsabilités.

Tout cela n'est bien sur qu'un rêve, complètement irréaliste je m'en rends bien compte et pourtant … une petite part de moi me murmure qu'aussi infime soit-elle une chance de réaliser tout cela existe si je prends le risque, après tout quelles étaient les chances qu'un Goa'uld mourant d'une autre réalité s'écrase derrière chez moi et que je réussisse à le convaincre non seulement de m'épargner mais aussi de m'offrir son savoir et sa mémoire génétique ?

Peut-être est-ce là un reste de la personnalité d'Ahriman ou la nature corruptrice de la mémoire génétique Goa'uld, même dormante, que je porte désormais en moi ou bien était-ce-là depuis toujours enfoui au fond de mon être attendant l'occasion de se manifester, comme le prédateur qui sommeil dans le cœur de chaque homme, mais c'est là un destin que celui que je suis aujourd'hui désire du plus profond de son être.

Et au fond de moi je trouve la réponse à ma question : je sais désormais ce que je veux et je sais qui je veux être, qui je suis désormais.

Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire je me dresse désormais en tant que l'OVERLORD futur souverain d'un empire que je fonderai de mes mains, un empire éternel … L'IMPERIUM AETERNUS.

Et ceci est le début de mon histoire.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre de **IMPERIUM AETERNUS**

… … ….

_Alors que je franchis la porte mon champ de force du à sa programmation s'active automatiquement, plus rapidement que si j'avais du le déclencher manuellement, et cette précaution paie quand un tir d'énergie provenant d'une tourelle au plafond vient s'écraser sans dommage contre la barrière de force qui me protège._

_Un second tir tout aussi inutile me frappe et la tourelle devient silencieuse alors que les détecteurs audio de mon casque captent un hoquet de surprise à une vingtaine de mètres, visiblement la tourelle doit être contrôlée par quelqu'un pour fonctionner ce qui n'est guère étonnant vu l'état des lieux._

_Prenant une voix normale je déclare afin d'inciter mon hôte à se montrer : « Il est inutile d'avoir peur, je viens en paix et ne vous veux aucun mal »_

_Après quelques secondes d'hésitation un individu s'avance à ma vue, portant une combinaison tirant entre le beige et le bronze se dresse un homme entre 50 et 60 ans, il a le front dégarni, les cheveux gris, un peu d'embonpoint et un visage rond où se disputent une expression de surprise et de crainte et un timide sourire._

__ Comtraya. Me salue-t-il._

__ Bonjour …Harlan._

… … …


	2. Chapter 1 : Ouverture

**Chapitre 1** : **Ouverture ( préparation de l'échiquier )**

_Note de l'auteur__ : pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre et beaucoup d'explications mais certaines choses doivent être posées pour que l'histoire puisse se développer. Heureusement le prochain chapitre sera bien plus actif alors courage, accrochez vous. _

_

* * *

_

_Précédemment dans_** Imperium Aeternus ****:**

… _Et au fond de moi je trouve la réponse à ma question : je sais désormais ce que je veux et je sais qui je veux être, qui je suis désormais._

_Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire je me dresse désormais en tant que l'OVERLORD futur souverain d'un empire que je fonderai de mes mains, un empire éternel … L'IMPERIUM AETERNUS._

_Et ceci est le début de mon histoire._

_

* * *

_

… _Quand l'Overlord arriva dans notre réalité grâce au sacrifice du seigneur Ahriman, plein de passion et de fureur, il aurait pu laisser sa rage embraser la galaxie, causant chaos et destruction sur son passage pour abattre l'empire Goa'uld.  
Mais le futur Empereur-Dieu de l'Imperium Aeternus était déjà un sage à cette époque et guidé par sa volonté d'acier et la vision du futur qu'il allait bâtir il choisit de se retirer loin du monde à Za'ha'dum, sa forteresse de solitude, pour méditer en paix. _

_Il est dit que c'est durant cette retraite qu'il planifia le chemin de l'ombre qui devait mener à la fondation de l'Imperium et à la chute des faux dieux Goa'uld._

_Et il est également dit que c'est durant ses contemplations que l'Overlord prit la décision de créer ses Aspects, ses Avatars, nés de sa volonté et animés par une fraction de son essence afin de l'aider dans sa tâche … _

_Extrait de __**la Genèse de l'Imperium**__._

_

* * *

_

_Univers Stargate 01, à quelques heures-lumières hors du système solaire terrien._

L'Overlord … un titre qui impose le respect, un titre qui crée la peur, un titre grandiose … et très arrogant.

Et c'est désormais le mien.

Plus que ça il est désormais mon nom car j'ai choisi d'abandonner mon ancien nom, mon ancienne identité, pour m'en forger une nouvelle.  
Ho, bien sur, j'aurai pu tout simplement me choisir un nouveau nom mais le chemin que j'ai décidé de prendre va soit me conduire à une mort qui si je suis chanceux sera rapide, soit à un destin hors du commun faisant de moi le dirigeant d'un vaste empire avec la possibilité de dépasser mon statut de simple humain et d'acquérir des pouvoirs fantastiques et de vivre, sinon éternellement du moins bien plus qu'un homme normal. Alors au risque de mettre la charrue avant les bœufs autant prendre un nom qui convienne à ces aspirations et puisque je souhaite devenir plus qu'un homme il me faut un nom qui soit plus que ça.  
Seul un titre pourra me définir comme je le souhaite, et puis cela a un aspect psychologique plus marquant qu'un simple nom, ça apporte une certaine mystique et tel un nom d'artiste ça me rend unique et me démarque clairement des « simples Goa'uld » …Et ça en jette un max !

C'est la conclusion à laquelle j'arrive au bout de trois jours, alors que je me prépare à bouger et que je réfléchis à ce que j'ai fait durant ce laps de temps en savourant une plaque de chocolat pour relever mon niveau de sucre après les efforts des deux semaines passées.

Mais je dois aussi prendre garde car ça reflète déjà une grande arrogance, le talon d'Achille des Goa'uld. Et pour moi, moi qui flotte actuellement aux limites du système solaire de la Terre, et pas n'importe quelle Terre : celle de l'univers Stargate, dans un vaisseau spatial qui fut le transport personnel du Goa'uld Ahriman. Moi qui viens d'une autre réalité où j'ai été possédé par le dit Goa'uld qui en mourant m'a laissé sa mémoire génétique. C'est là quelque chose que je dois surveiller avec attention car dans ces souvenirs, maintenant enterrés dans mon esprit, se cache l'arrogance et l'égo surdimensionné des Goa'uld.  
Et je n'ai certainement pas l'intention d'en être victime et de finir stupidement comme eux. Des sept péchés capitaux c'est la fierté, l'arrogance, dont il va falloir que je me méfie en permanence et vis-à-vis de laquelle je devrai être toujours sur mes gardes.

J'ai déjà commencé à explorer tout doucement les souvenirs qu'Ahriman m'a légué. Il me suffit de me concentrer sur quelque chose de précis, ou sur une question pour que les souvenirs Goa'uld qui y sont liés remontent à la surface de mon esprit. Mais cela peut facilement et rapidement devenir trop, et menacer alors de submerger mon esprit, me laissant catatonique pour plusieurs heures le temps que je traite la surcharge d'information.  
Savoir méditer pourrait sans doute aider mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je sais faire actuellement, bien que je prends une note mentale d'apprendre la méditation dès que j'en aurai l'occasion.  
Il faut donc que je sois prudent et que j'évite soigneusement que cela se produise à un moment où mon attention est nécessaire car ça m'est déjà arrivé deux fois au cours des quatre derniers jours et je ne tiens pas à tenter le coup une troisième fois.  
Il y a toutefois un avantage : une fois que j'ai « assimilé » des souvenirs les informations qu'ils recèlent me deviennent alors disponibles comme si il s'agissait de quelque chose que j'avais appris et que je connaissais par cœur.

C'est l'idée même que je me fais d'une mémoire eidétique. Et en plus ce n'est peut être qu'une impression mais mes propres souvenir me semblent …plus nets, les choses semblent naturellement couler de source. Si c'est un effet secondaire du transfert de la mémoire génétique d'Ahriman alors c'est là un bénéfice inattendu.

Ce qui me fait penser que ce genre de transfert est quasiment unique, si quelque chose de semblable s'est déjà produit par le passé cela n'apparaît pas dans le mémoire Goa'uld. Pas même sous la forme d'interdit. La seule chose qui s'en rapproche est une pratique consistant pour un Goa'uld à dévorer un symbiote vaincu pour assimiler sa mémoire et découvrir ses secrets. Et encore cette pratique a été prohibée par Ra et les Grands Maîtres car on suspecte qu'elle peut engendrer une instabilité mentale quand on y recourt trop souvent. Il semble d'ailleurs que c'est la raison de la folie de Tiamat et de la chute de Marduk.

Il me faut donc être doublement prudent et je dois surveiller mes réactions avec attention car je m'aperçois que j'ai des pulsions, des envies qui ne me ressemblent pas. Même si je sais que l'aventure que j'ai vécu m'a changé et que nous évoluons avec chaque nouvelle expérience ces désirs sont trop différents de mon moi habituel : rejoindre mon monde refuge le plus tôt possible, avertir anonymement Ra du retour d'Anubis pour les voir s'entredéchirer pendant que je rebâtis mon pouvoir en utilisant les donnés dérobées à Anubis, me cacher pendant des décades pour fabriquer une flotte de nouveaux Ha'Tak plus performants et une envie presque irrésistible d'utiliser le sarcophage de régénération Goa'uld … Tout ça : ce sont visiblement les désirs qu'Ahriman a laissé en moi.  
Heureusement ils se démarquent assez clairement de mes pensées habituelles pour que je les remarque facilement, une fois que je sais quoi chercher. Une chance que je suis d'un naturel prudent, pour moi avant de commencer un nouveau jeu on commence par voir comment il marche, on teste les commandes avant de se lancer directement dans un partie, or les restes psychiques d'Ahriman me poussent à faire exactement le contraire, à me lancer sans réfléchir en utilisant des plans bâclés et les méthodes Goa'uld habituelles sans aucun bénéfice de mes connaissances de l'univers Stargate.

Mais ma première impulsion en arrivant a été heureusement pour moi de prendre le temps d'évaluer ce dont je dispose, d'étudier les souvenirs d'Ahriman, de planifier avec précaution mon prochain mouvement tout en m'accordant le temps nécessaire pour m'adapter à tout ce qui vient de m'arriver, et je m'y suis accroché fermement. Et en ce faisant je viens d'éviter mon premier faux pas, je viens de découvrir une faiblesse, un défaut chez moi que j'ai bien l'intention de maitriser. Je viens de remporter ma première victoire…. Vive moi !

Mais durant ces derniers jours depuis mon réveil je ne suis pas resté inactif, j'ai appris à piloter le vaisseau d'Ahriman en mixant les simples commandes qu'il m'avait enseigné avec mon exploration de ses souvenirs et j'ai pu tester mes nouvelles compétences sans risque dans le vide spatial. Je ne suis certes pas encore un pilote accompli et je ne me risquerai pas à engager un combat sans plus de pratique mais je maitrise désormais les bases, assez pour naviguer sans risque. J'ai également vérifié l'état du vaisseau, les dégâts n'étaient pas très importants mais difficiles à réparer sans le bon matériel mais Ahriman a fait un excellent travail : presque tous les systèmes sont opérationnels à 100 pourcent et seul l'hyper-propulsion qui doit être maintenue en dessous de 92% pour ne pas prendre de risque et le champ occulteur qui ne marche qu'a 80% posent encore des problèmes.

J'ai aussi étudié le générateur trans-dimensionnel et les sondes qui vont avec. Sans l'esprit d'Ahriman pour déchiffrer le langage Ancien j'ai du me contenter de ses notes en goa'uld, langue que j'assimile avec une extrême vitesse. J'ai survolé les procédures d'activation du générateur, bien trop complexe pour mon niveau, même avec une mémoire de Goa'uld en renfort, mais aussi la « notice » de fonctionnement. C'est très compliqué mais j'en retire deux choses. D'abord que je ne suis peut être pas dans la réalité d'Ahriman mais une réalité parallèle proche car en actionnant le générateur je lui ai fourni un double critère : la réalité d'Ahriman et les informations générales de la série Stargate. Bien sûr les infos Stargate se sont révélées étrangement identiques aux connaissances d'Ahriman sauf éventuellement celles pour la Tau'ri dont on ne pouvait pas vérifier la véracité alors il est possible que je sois bien dans la réalité originelle d'Ahriman. Sinon je devrais me trouver dans une réalité Stargate quasi identique à celle de la série à l'exception du fait qu'un Ahriman y a existé et a été détruit par Anubis au lieu d'échouer à l'arrière de mon jardin.

Dans les deux cas ma situation est identique aussi inutile que je m'appesantisse dessus.

Le deuxième point est plus sensible. Le générateur a une composante temporelle et quand on passe d'une réalité à l'autre on peut choisir le moment d'arrivée ce qui est génial : pas de différence de temps, je peux quitter une réalité passer le temps que je veux dans une autre réalité et revenir dans la première juste après mon départ. Ce qui offre un avantage certain malgré deux petits problèmes : à chaque transfert il existe une marge d'erreur d'approximativement 350 jours en plus ou en moins et je peux donc arriver presque un an avant ou après la date que je vise et le deuxième problème est que le générateur est programmé pour éviter tout paradoxe temporel donc il ne peut pas être utilisé pour aller dans une réalité à une date antérieure à la dernière visite qu'on y a faite. Donc du à la marge d'erreur quand on revient dans une réalité il nous envoie au minimum 351 jours après la date de départ. Ce qui donne selon que la marge d'erreur est positive ou négative qu'on arrive avec un décalage allant d'1 à 700 jours. Pour une réalité qu'on visite pour la première fois ce n'est guère important mais pour des aller et venue c'est un peu plus délicat.

Pour moi ça veux dire que je me retrouve, en comptant les quatre semaines et demi de voyage d'Ahriman dans ma réalité, au minimum un peu plus loin qu'un mois et demi après la bataille entre les forces d'Anubis et celle d'Ahriman et au maximum cela fait plus de deux ans que cela s'est produit.

Bien. Deux ans ce serait le mieux. Laissons Anubis nous oublier.

Survoler les autres notes concernant le générateur m'apprend peu de choses mais je n'ai pas le temps de les étudier en détail maintenant. Dans la liste d'avertissement des anciens, sur la petite part qui a été traduite je remarque quelques nouveaux noms que je reconnais : les Ori, les faux dieux imposant la voie mensongère d'Origine … la Déesse Dragon Tiamat, aussi connue comme Takhisis la reine des ténèbres à l'ambition dévorante … Wolfram and Hart, le loup se dissimulant sous un vernis de civilisation … les Lanternes Noires porteurs de mort … et des avertissements plus obscurs concernant les Horreurs, les sept de l'Ordre et du Chaos, les Anges et d'autres choses encore dont l'évocation m'est familière sans que je puisse en pointer avec certitude la nature et l'origine.(1)

Mais dans l'immédiat ces avertissements, à part pour les Ori, ne me concernent guère. Pas alors que je suis sur le point de me mettre en mouvement pour obtenir la dernière pièce d'information dont j'ai besoin pour mettre au point ma stratégie afin de prendre le contrôle de l'empire Goa'uld, ou du moins d'essayer, et cela grâce à des machines non seulement aussi importantes que le générateur mais encore plus complexes : les sondes trans-dimensionnelles.

Bien que de conception Alteranne et prenant, à la base, l'apparence de Jumpers automatisés elles ont visiblement été lourdement modifiées avec des technologies venant d'autres réalités. Elles sont commandées par des I.A très avancées bien que conçues spécifiquement pour mener à bien leurs tâches d'exploration et d'éclaireur. Elles comportent encore plus d'éléments inconnus aux Goa'uld que le générateur. La puissance, la portée, la précision et le champ de leurs scanners sont ahurissants au point de pouvoir localiser un individu spécifique sur une planète comme la Terre ou d'estimer le nombre de planètes habitées par une même espèce à l'échelle de la galaxie.  
Elles sont dotées de multiples capacités de furtivités et d'occultations, de la capacité de s'auto-réparer et d'un armement défensif limité de ce qui me semble être un disrupteur pouvant briser le lien entre électrons, protons et neutrons anéantissant ainsi la matière mais aussi capable d'annuler la plupart des types d'énergies. Plus encore elles disposent de composantes bioméchaniques leur donnant accès à des capacités extra-sensorielles comme de la télépathie à haut niveau ainsi que ce qui est décrit comme des matrices de champ d'énergie pouvant altérer le réel mais qui dans leurs apparences d'être liées à un objet ou un symbole spécifique et leurs effets, font penser à ce que tout être humain appellerait de la magie. Il n'y pas d'information précise sur leurs sources d'énergie mais il semble qu'elles captent et emmagasinent tout type d'énergies dans de multiples réservoirs faisant penser à des sortes d'E2PZ ( Extracteurs de Potentiels du Point Zéro ). Si il y a 5 sondes, seules deux signalent un niveau d'énergie optimal, deux autres sont à peu près à 50% et la dernière, utilisée par Ahriman pour ses tests, est à 16%.  
Quoi qu'il en soit ces sondes représentent l'un des summums de la technologie que j'ai jamais vu. Malheureusement elles ne sont pas conçues pour livrer leurs secrets et sont bien trop précieuses pour en démonter une, et de toute façon je n'ai tout simplement pas le niveau de savoir nécessaire pour percer leurs secrets même en en disséquant une.

Toujours est-il que ce sont ces petites merveilles qui vont m'apporter mes réponses.

Après avoir chargé les données qu'elles doivent rechercher en utilisant l'interface rudimentaire installé par Ahriman je me rends au poste de pilotage et j'engage l'hyper-propulsion selon la trajectoire que j'ai préétablie.

Le vaisseau plonge immédiatement dans la fenêtre d'hyperespace qui s'ouvre et après quelques secondes de voyage je regagne l'espace normal presque deux millions de kilomètres derrière Mars qui me sert d'écran pour que rien sur Terre ne puisse me repérer. Les deux sondes ayant leurs réserves de puissance à 100% sont alors larguées dans l'espace, initialisant leurs champs furtifs elles disparaissent des détecteurs avant de se diriger vers la Terre. Ne sachant pas avec exactitude à quelle vitesse sub-luminique les sondes se déplacent ou combien de temps elles mettront pour obtenir les informations recherchées je prends mon mal en patience en consultant la liste de l'Overlord maléfique, « the evil Overlord list » en anglais, écrit par des fans pour pointer toutes les choses à faire ou ne pas faire pour éviter de se faire battre par le « héros » et qui mine de rien est pleine de bon sens et évite de commettre des erreurs stupides même si certains numéros de la liste enlèvent une grande part du fun à être un vilain et qu'elle doit être plus considérée comme un guide général.

Moins de 2 heures plus tard les deux sondes réintègrent le vaisseau, elles ont fait …vite et encore je découvre dans leur compte-rendu qu'elles ont opéré en utilisation minimum de leurs capacités.

Le résultat de leurs recherches confirme mes espérances et amène un sourire sur mon visage : sur Terre nous sommes, d'après les émissions d'informations captées, le 22 septembre 1987 soit approximativement 7 ans et demi avant les évènements du film Stargate et un peu plus de 9 ans avant le début de ceux de la série Stargate SG1 (2). Ça me laisse une marge d'avance pour me préparer à profiter des événements à venir même si c'est bien trop court à mon goût, construire un vaste empire en si peu de temps est quasi impossible même en utilisant tout les avantages et « raccourcis » présentés par la série. Pourtant … ce serait osé, très osé mais … il y a une option possible et si j'ai de la chance elle fera d'une pierre deux coups.

Les autres informations qui me réjouissent sont la confirmation de l'existence de plusieurs personnes dont notamment Georges Hammond, Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson, Hank Landry, Samantha et Jacob Carter, Janet Fraiser, Charles Kawalsky**, **Harry Maybourne, Robert Kinsey, Henry Hayes et bien d'autres encore. De plus ils occupent tous des postes ou travaillent dans des secteurs qui correspondent à leurs passés dans la série. Ainsi Kinsey et Hayes sont dans la politique alors que Hammond, Landry, Maybourne, O'Neill et les autres appartiennent aux différentes branches de l'armée des U.S.A, Carter qui a à peine 18 ans est un petit génie qui vient d'être recruté par l'Air Force et Jackson poursuit sa formation d'Archéologue.  
Deux portes des étoiles sont détectées sur Terre : une en antarctique et l'autre sur le sol américain.  
Enfin différentes signatures énergétiques Goa'uld ont été repérées et concordent avec le sarcophage d'Hator, le vaisseau d'Osiris, et beaucoup de matériel technologique Goa'uld se trouvant dans une propriété identifiée comme appartenant à « l'église de Seth ».

Tout semble bien indiquer que cette Terre est, autant que je peux en juger, identique à celle de la série. Bien sûr il faudra que je surveille les événements pour m'assurer que Stargate et Stargate SG1 aient bien lieu mais j'ai du temps pour cela et maintenant que je sais où j'en suis et sur quoi compter pour le futur je peux tourner mon attention ailleurs et me concentrer sur le présent.

Je commence à entrer de nouvelles coordonnées de navigation, il est temps pour moi de gagner le sanctuaire le plus secret d'Ahriman d'où je pourrai me préparer à prendre le contrôle des forces qui lui restent et qui ont survécu à la purge d'Anubis. C'et également là que je compte cacher le générateur trans-dimensionnel et planifier mes prochains mouvements.

Le système solaire où se trouve le laboratoire secret d'Ahriman n'a pas de nom mais heureusement pour moi il ne se trouve pas « très loin » de la Terre, presque 800 années lumière soit pour mon vaisseau qui peut actuellement voyager à un peu plus de 4000 fois la vitesse de la lumière, 80 pourcent de la vitesse maximum afin de ne pas stresser les moteurs, il me faudra un tout petit peu plus de 2 mois pour y arriver. Les systèmes vitaux de l'appareil et notamment les filtres et systèmes de recyclage m'assurent que je ne manquerai ni d'air, ni d'eau et entre les réserves de nourritures diverses que j'ai emmenés avec moi et les stocks de rations du vaisseau j'ai plus que largement de quoi faire le voyage.

Entrant le cap j'indique le système à atteindre par un nouveau nom qui remplace son ancienne désignation numérique. Après tout si ce système doit me servir de point de départ autant lui donner un nom, un nom qui soit approprié pour l'endroit d'où l'Overlord va surgir et à l'ombre duquel il va édifier sa stratégie de conquête. En le modifiant légèrement je choisis un nom bien particulier, celui d'un haut lieu de la SF, un nom qui est la source d'un pouvoir dont l'ombre s'étend sur la galaxie, un lieu dont il est dit que quiconque s'y rend en revient transformé, et ça va être le cas : car une fois là bas ce n'est pas celui que je fus ou même que je suis aujourd'hui qui en émergera mais celui que j'aspire à devenir : l'Overlord.  
De toute façon je ne compte pas m'aventurer dans la réalité où ce monde existe avant longtemps et quand cela arrivera je doute de pouvoir m'en emparer, ceux qui le contrôlent préféreront le détruire plutôt que de me le céder alors autant utiliser ce nom ici et maintenant pour lui permettre de survivre.

Et alors que j'engage l'hyper-propulsion et que la fenêtre d'hyperespace s'ouvre je commence mon voyage vers Za'Ha'Dum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le trajet est long … très long. Néanmoins il me donne le temps d'accomplir plusieurs choses.

Et tout d'abord d'intégrer la connaissance Goa'uld qui flotte dans ma tête. Cela prend du temps et c'est laborieux car je dois le faire par petites « séances », entre lesquelles je dois me laisser du temps pour assimiler les souvenirs que j'ai parcouru, et non en une seule ou bien même un petit nombre de fois car ce serait trop dangereux : je ne tiens pas du tout à souffrir d'une nouvelle surcharge.  
Le point positif est que mes migraines ont disparu et que je ne me suis pas mis à mélanger le français et le Goa'uld, comme me l'a indiqué un petit programme d'une des consoles informatiques du vaisseau destiné à repéré les paroles prononcés en Goa'uld, donc, contrairement à O'Neill avec la bibliothèque Ancienne, la connaissance Goa'uld téléchargée dans mon crâne n'est pas en train de me griller le cerveau.

C'est bon à savoir.

Par contre en survolant les souvenirs d'Ahriman j'ai remarqué la présence de « trous » et de souvenirs incomplets : il semble qu'il n'ait pas réussi à me transférer la totalité de la mémoire génétique Goa'uld. Au jugé je dirais qu'il en manque 15 à 20 pourcent. Mais bon, parmi les choses incomplètes certaines sont de peu d'intérêt et d'autres peuvent facilement être récupérées en consultant les banques de données d'Ahriman dans son laboratoire sur Za'Ha'Dum.

Il me manque quelques éléments sur la société et la « civilisation » Goa'uld mais rien qui me semble vital et une bonne part de ce qui est incomplet peut être deviné via le contexte, une vision globale et mes propres connaissances de l'univers Stargate. Par contre j'apprends des choses surprenantes comme le fait que beaucoup d'informations considérées « acquises » car provenant de Teal'c se révèlent erronées mais c'est parce que les Goa'uld mentent et dissimulent certaines choses même à leurs Jaffa.  
Par exemple la vitesse des vaisseaux qui est selon Teal'c de 10 fois la vitesse de la lumière, avant que des « progrès » en matière d'hyper-propulsion ne filtrent à travers tout l'empire. Hé bien c'est faut : ce ne sont que les tout premiers vaisseaux construits par les Goa'uld qui se déplaçaient à cette vitesse, à l'heure actuelle les vaisseaux les plus anciens, considérés comme obsolètes, se déplacent au minimum à 100 fois la vitesse lumière. De même contrairement à ce que disent les Tok'ra les Goa'uld ne sont pas si stagnant que ça beaucoup se livrent à des recherches. Bien sûr le manque de partage d'informations et le culte du secret ralentissent le développement du savoir Goa'uld, sans compter qu'ils ce concentrent sur certains domaines, comme les armes ou l'hyper-propulsion, et sur l'affinement de technologies qu'ils utilisent déjà. Ce qui fait que la courbe d'évolution Goa'uld est lente pour les terriens et la vitesse de développement de leurs technologies car les Goa'uld mettent un à deux siècles pour une évolution visible là où il faut à peine un an sue Terre, mais elle existe.  
Et c'est sans compter sur les disparités énormes existant à tous les niveaux entre les différents Grands Maitres ou la différence de ressources et de moyens entre Goa'uld mineurs et Grands Maitres. Le SGC a été extrêmement chanceux d'avoir Apophis et d'autres Goa'uld mineurs du même type, fidèles aux traditions imposées par Ra, comme ennemis et non des Goa'uld comme Bastet, Kali, Olokun ou Ba'al qui sans l'intervention des réplicateurs, la révolte Jaffa et les Ori auraient facilement balayé la Tau'ri.

La stagnation apparente des Goa'uld est en fait l'œuvre de Ra dans son effort pour contrôler les tendances autodestructrices de sa race. Il a imposé des limites à la technologie en circulation dans l'empire pour stabiliser les conflits internes et il a mis en place des traditions et une codification des méthodes Goa'uld pour rendre les conflits entre eux contrôlables mais rendant par la même les Goa'uld très prévisibles et peu à même de s'adapter à des styles de conflits, comme la guérilla et le sabotage pratiqués par les Tau'ri et la Tok'ra. Avec la mort de Ra les limitations qu'il a imposées se sont progressivement évanouies et sans des événements comme la révolte Jaffa, les guerriers Kull d'Anubis ainsi que sa super-arme et la technologie ancienne qu'il a utilisée et surtout l'invasion des réplicateurs l'empire Goa'uld aurait pu tenir suffisamment pour s'adapter avec des leaders comme Ba'al, Morrigane, Kali et Bastet. Déjà dans la série plusieurs technologies que certains Goa'uld détenaient mais n'osaient pas utiliser à cause des interdits de Ra se sont répandus comme l'occultation, les champs de force personnels ou le conditionnement Zatarc et c'est sans compter sur l'évolution de la vitesse d'hyper-propulsion qui a été fulgurante. C'est sur le plan de la stratégie et de la tactique où les Goa'uld avaient une approche trop répétitive et rigide, basée sur les traditions, qu'ils ont le moins évolué avant leur chute. C'est ce qui a été leur talon d'Achille, en plus de leur arrogance et de la chance insolente de SG1.

Mais c'est une faiblesse que moi je ne possède pas.

La seconde chose que j'ai faite pendant mon trajet fut de planifier mes actions. Je me basais sur les épisodes de la série et les informations du jeu de rôle et même des idées que je trouvais dans certaines fanfictions que j'avais téléchargées comme celle de VexMaster StarGate: Galactic Imperium ou encore Empress in the shadows pour voir les situations exploitables qu'ils proposaient. Mais voulant éviter de provoquer un effet papillon et ainsi perdre mon plus grand avantage : la connaissance de la suite d'événements à venir je me pris sérieusement la tête en essayant de calculer les changements possibles et comment maintenir la trame des événements avant finalement d'accepter le fait qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose que je ne pourrai pas contrôler mais tout au plus influencer.  
C'est donc en fonction de comment seraient les choses au début de la série, les acteurs principaux, la situation sur les mondes que je prévoyais de conquérir ou d'utiliser, et pas forcément comment elles allaient évoluer que je basais mes plans. Si je n'avais pas de plan « fixe » j'avais établi une longue liste d'actions à entreprendre pour fonder puis consolider mon empire à venir avec des variations selon les succès et échecs possibles et je traçais également les grands traits de la société, du gouvernement et de l'organisation de mon futur Imperium.

J'ai également commencé à dessiner des plans et schémas basés sur les technologies, les appareils, armes, machines et vaisseaux Goa'uld en apportant les modifications et améliorations auxquelles je pensais et que j'étais capable de mettre en place avec mes nouvelles, quoique encore incomplètes, connaissances techniques. Le plus souvent ces altérations étaient basées sur le bon sens, la logique et sur comment appliquer la technologie pour en tirer un maximum d'avantages car les Goa'uld gaspillent souvent le potentiel de leurs technologies en n'en faisant qu'une utilisation basique ou en se limitant à une utilisation « traditionnelle ».

Je jetais aussi fréquemment un œil sur : « the evil Overlord list » qui était une bonne source d'inspiration pour ne pas commettre d'erreurs stupides.

Enfin j'évaluais et je me familiarisais avec les ressources d'Ahriman qui devaient toujours exister et que je comptais bien récupérer à mon profit.

Le domaine principal d'Ahriman était perdu, certes. Annexé par Ra il devait maintenant être sous l'autorité d'un de ses lieutenants mais je pouvais déjà établir des plans basés sur ma connaissance de ce territoire, de ses ressources, de sa population et de ses défenses pour pouvoir le moment venu, juste après la mort de Ra, le reconquérir facilement.

Mais comme tout Goa'uld un tant soit peu compétant Ahriman avait édifié des refuges où il pourrait se retirer en cas de défaite et où il pourrait rebâtir sa puissance. Et contrairement à d'autres il ne s'était pas contenté d'établir un unique monde refuge, il avait été jusqu'à en créer quatre : Za'Ha'Dhum son laboratoire secret qui datait du temps où Ra contrôlait encore la Terre et où Ahriman n'était encore qu'un scientifique Goa'uld qui offrait ses talents contre la protection et le patronage de Goa'uld plus puissants. Barongo le premier monde dont Ahriman s'était rendu maitre, il y a quelques 1300 ans, et qui avait servi de camp d'entraînement secret à ses premières forces avant qu'il n'accède au statut de Seigneur Goa'uld et ne conquiert « officiellement » son premier monde. Taïga et Castana qu'il avait établi respectivement il y a 450 et 380 ans durant une période ou il avait agrandi son territoire et s'était livré à de l'exploration dans la galaxie, trouvant le moment opportun d'étendre son « filet de sécurité » après être tombé sur des sites appropriés.

Toutefois je ne pouvais vraiment compter que sur un des quatre mondes-refuges qu'Ahriman avait fondés dans sa paranoïa car sur les quatre : le nouveau nommé Za'Ha'Dhum bien que très secret et assez riche en ressources était dépourvu de population et d'infrastructure à l'exception du laboratoire secret d'Ahriman, qui ressemblait plus d'ailleurs à un mini centre industriel automatisé, et si il pouvait m'être utile actuellement comme refuge et avait un potentiel certain il était trop limité pour l'instant pour tout autre usage.  
Barongo, le refuge où Ahriman s'était établi après que Ra se soit mis à le traquer et à conquérir son domaine, se trouvait à approximativement à 1000 années lumières de la Terre dans la direction opposée à celle de Za'Ha'Dhum et en plein dans le territoire de Ra. Se cacher dans le territoire de son ennemi était assez gonflé mais Ra possède un vaste territoire qu'il est loin d'avoir entièrement exploré et il n'a pas les forces nécessaires pour le patrouiller ou le contrôler efficacement. Le résultat ? Ra se concentre sur une fraction de son territoire ainsi que quelques mondes éparpillés à travers son domaine et interdit toutes incursions majeures sur son territoire de la part de ses rivaux et des autres Goa'uld qui ne lui rendent pas hommage. Mais Barongo qui était le monde refuge le plus développé d'Ahriman a subi l'attaque des armées d'Anubis. Et vu qu'il était impossible pour Anubis de s'en emparer à cause de sa localisation je n'ai aucun doute qu'il a du lui faire subir un bombardement orbital intensif et ne laisser que des ruines derrière lui. Il y a peut-être des survivants voir même certaines choses à sauver mais m'en occuper maintenant me coûterait plus que le gain possible.  
Taïga, hors du territoire de Ra se trouve à plus de 20 mille années lumières, dans la sphère d'influence de Seigneur Yu, elle fait parti d'une zone neutre servant de tampon entre plusieurs territoires de Seigneurs Goa'uld et même si la zone où elle se trouve est stable actuellement elle représente un trop grand risque de sécurité. C'est une zone assez surveillée et une activité spatiale trop importante pourrait facilement attirer sur moi une attention que je ne souhaite pas, surtout que c'est le sanctuaire qu'Ahriman a le moins développé. De plus c'est vers cette destination qu'il a envoyé ce qu'il a pu sauver en personnel et en matériel avant l'attaque d'Anubis. Il y a trop de chances qu'un espion d'Anubis ait pu infiltrer ce monde à cette occasion ou que le Ha'tak de classe Barge qui y a été envoyé soit poursuivi jusque là. Si Anubis n'a pas déjà détruit ce refuge c'est là qu'il m'attendra si il a le moindre soupçon qu'Ahriman ait pu survivre.

Reste Castana à environ 14 mille années lumières sur le bras du cygne, proche de l'extrémité du bras et de la bordure de la galaxie, qui se trouve dans une région assez inexplorée et pauvre en portes des étoiles. Castana entretient une population stable de 100 mille Jaffa et une population humaine de taille indéterminée, car personne ne s'est donné la peine de les recenser, qui est également présente sur trois des systèmes aux alentours, c'est aussi pour Ahriman, qui en cela rejoint les scientifiques Goa'uld comme Pelops et Niirti, un monde qui lui sert à mener ses expérimentations sur le contrôle mental et le lavage de cerveau. De plus Castana possède un petit chantier de construction spatial et est protégé non seulement par un réseau de satellites de défense planétaire mais aussi par deux Ha'tak : un Barge et un Kheops, le Kheops bénéficiant de la technologie dérobée à Anubis et presque aussi performant qu'un des prototypes d'Anubis.

C'est donc Castana qui sera le point de départ de l'Imperium.

Mais pas tout de suite, j'ai encore plusieurs préparatifs à faire avant de me lancer ainsi qu'une mesure de sauvegarde à prendre mais surtout une idée osée m'est venue juste avant que ne débute mon voyage, quelque chose de risqué mais qui pourrait me faire bénéficier d'énormes avantages ou au contraire me faire chuter avant même que ne débute mon aventure. Cela dépendra beaucoup de mon talent en diplomatie et de la conformité de certains points bien précis de la série Stargate avec la réalité mais …. C'est tentant, très tentant et j'ai passé de longues heures durant mon trajet à faire tourner et retourner cette idée dans ma tête et à évaluer les risques et gains potentiels sans arriver à prendre une décision.

Mais c'est là un choix qui même si je ne vais guère plus pouvoir le retarder n'est pas ma préoccupation immédiate car alors que mon vaisseau sort de l'hyper-espace j'arrive enfin à Za'Ha'Dhum.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Za'Ha'Dhum fait parti du système ternaire que je nommais Ha'Dhum : trois étoiles, assez proches, deux naines, une rouge et une jaune, orbitant à l'opposé l'une de l'autre autour d'une géante rouge en formation.

La pseudo-géante rouge, Ha'Dhum A, était accompagnée par plusieurs champs et ceintures d'astéroïdes quatre planétoïdes et deux géantes gazeuses pourvues de multiples lunes. C'est un système riche en ressources, y compris du naquada et ce qui semble être du neutronium, mais sans planète habitable et donc délaissé par les Goa'uld qui, pour la plupart, n'ont pas d'industrie minière spatiale, préférant la solution de facilité qui est d'exploiter uniquement les planètes terra-formées.

Ha'Dhum B, la naine jaune, est un système de 11 planètes mais seules deux sont, et cela de manière assez juste, dans la zone d'eau liquide, à chaque opposé de la-dite zone : l'une étant un immense désert et l'autre plongée dans une aire glacière perpétuelle. La quatrième planète, le monde désert à peine habitable à qui je donne le nom de Gobi, montre les traces d'une ancienne civilisation et une intense exploitation de ses réserves minérales mais rien d'exploitable comme l'a déjà vérifié Ahriman.

Enfin Ha'Dhum C ressemble beaucoup à Ha'Dhum A : riche en ressources minérales mais dépourvu de planètes habitables malgré cinq mondes orbitant autour de son soleil rouge. Une planète se trouve en plein dans la Zone d'eau liquide mais elle n'a pas été terra-formée. C'est un monde ayant une atmosphère toxique pour les humains et encore trop fine pour le protéger des radiations solaires ou conserver la chaleur, un monde qui, à l'exception des volcans qui couvrent 15 pourcent de la planète, est froid, désert et sans vie.

C'est vers ce monde que mon vaisseau se dirige, là où le laboratoire secret d'Ahriman a été bâti au prix du sacrifice de milliers d'esclaves humains pour qui ce monde est devenu un tombeau : c'est Za'Ha'Dhum.

Une fois entré dans l'atmosphère j'envoie la suite de signaux adéquats pour être reconnu et aussitôt, dans l'une des zones les plus stables géologiquement, de larges portes s'ouvrent dans le sol pour accueillir mon vaisseau et se referment automatiquement après l'atterrissage.

Dans le hangar qui se remplissait d'air respirable, mais que je savais être un piège mortel prêt à exploser, je me gardais de sortir tout de suite et lançais la seconde suite de codes d'autorisations. Descendant de mon vaisseau je pris le tunnel d'accès, long de plusieurs kilomètres, et son véhicule de transport pour me rendre au laboratoire secret d'Ahriman, qui ressemblait plus à un petit complexe industriel. Tout le long du chemin je désarmais les multiples sécurités avec les codes hérités d'Ahriman et la connaissance des mécanismes à enclencher, heureusement les protections étaient toutes basées sur des codes ou des mécanismes à manipuler et non pas sur des procédés de reconnaissance physique due au risque d'un changement d'hôte entre deux visites.

Le complexe compte plusieurs parties distinctes : d'immenses entrepôts où sont stockés matières premières, minerais divers, composants technologiques, réserves de matériel …Des ateliers et des chaines de montages et d'assemblages automatisées à partir desquelles on peut construire la quasi-totalité des appareils ou équipements résultant de la technologie Goa'uld, allant de l'armement de base jusqu'aux vaisseaux légers comme les Alkesh ou les transports personnels de Goa'uld tel celui avec lequel je suis arrivé et qui a été construit et updaté à plusieurs reprises ici même. Plusieurs laboratoires où Ahriman se livrait à ses diverses expériences et où il recréait la technologie dérobée à ses rivaux. Les quartiers personnels du Goa'uld, extrêmement luxurieux, ainsi que « sa salle aux trésors » contenant ses archives, banques de données, une large installation informatique ainsi que pas moins de trois sarcophages et plusieurs exemplaires d'appareils servant d'équipement personnel aux Goa'uld comme le kara'kesh.  
Le site comptait également toute une infrastructure : quartier pour les serviteurs, cuisines, salles des générateurs, serres hydroponiques et bien d'autres choses encore, qui permettaient à un groupe de taille moyenne, 200 à 300 personnes, d'y vivre en complète autarcie pendant plusieurs années. On pouvait donc s'en servir pour s'y cacher et se faire oublier d'ennemis victorieux le temps qu'ils vous croient mort et cessent de vous traquer.

Ma première étape fut le labo médical, qui servait également d'infirmerie, et qui recélait plusieurs appareils permettant différentes analyses, de quoi me faire un check-up. Les résultats furent conformes à mes attentes : mon sang présentait désormais des traces de naqua'da et de protéines laissées par la présence d'un Goa'uld, mon cerveau, bien qu'ayant une activité très légèrement au-dessus de la moyenne, qui n'était en rien dangereuse, ne présentait aucun dommage.  
Ma période de possession par Ahriman, malgré le fait qu'il était mourant, et sa mort n'avaient laissé aucune séquelle, tout au contraire je semblais être en meilleur forme qu'avant.

Durant les jours qui suivirent je me familiarisais avec l'installation et toutes les possibilités qu'elle offrait et je continuais le travail entrepris pendant le trajet à une exception : je commençais à passer de la théorie à la pratique.  
Ainsi après avoir vérifié que le naqua'da présent en moi me permettait bien de faire fonctionner les appareils et interfaces Goa'uld, en utilisant avec délectation les capacités offensives du kara'kesh, je commençais à fabriquer plusieurs appareils.

Des lentilles de contact pouvant reproduire sur une simple commande mentale, comme la plupart de l'équipement personnel Goa'uld, le « flash de lumière » des yeux d'un Goa'uld.

Un petit disque qui placé sur ma gorge pouvait produire la voix vibrante à l'accent métallique d'un Goa'uld.

Une armure complète de métal sombre dont les capacités de protection faisaient appel aux meilleures connaissances et techniques Goa'uld, y compris celles dérobées à Anubis. Bien que pesant un peu moins de 35 kg je ne la ressentais presque pas grâce à un système d'exosquelette très basique qui, même si il n'augmentait guère mes capacités physiques, me permettait de me déplacer presque normalement sans être affecté par le poids de l'armure et reproduisait 85% des mouvements du corps humain.

Cette armure était encore loin d'être parfaite ni à la mesure de mes attentes, étant un fan des armures high-tech. Elle était lourde, massive et d'un design rudimentaire, ressemblant à un croisement entre une armure de chevalier du moyen-âge et l'armure « traditionnelle » du Docteur Victor von Fatalis et ce n'était là qu'un premier jet. Pourtant elle pouvait encaisser beaucoup de dommages physiques, quasi insensible aux Zat'n'ktel elle pouvait aussi résister à plusieurs tirs de lances Jaffa sur la même zone et elle était équipée de plusieurs fonctions.

Le casque comportait des détecteurs audio, de mouvement à courte portée et de composition de l'air basiques, des capteurs visuels allant de la vision nocturne à l'infrarouge en passant par une vision télescopique. L'armure avait la capacité de se sceller et de devenir étanche en présence de conditions dangereuses comme une atmosphère non respirable ou le fait de se retrouver sous l'eau, elle bénéficiait alors d'une réserve d'air de deux heures. Le projecteur de champ de force personnel Goa'uld était intégré dans la ceinture de l'armure avec une cellule d'énergie au naqua'da qui l'alimentait ainsi que le reste des fonctions de l'armure, et pour l'instant, j'ai modifié le champ de force pour que le champ cylindrique qu'il génère autour de moi débute à 5 cm au-dessus de mon contact avec le sol me permettant ainsi de me déplacer quand il est actif, même si cela laisse une très petite zone vulnérable. Enfin un mini-ordinateur à commande vocale surveille et déclenche les fonctions et il peut être programmé pour activer automatiquement certaines fonctions selon des circonstances précises.

Mais surtout mon chef d'œuvre : un Gantelet de Pouvoir, qui me recouvre la main, le poignet et la moitié de l'avant bras, il contient l'équivalent d'un kara'kesh dans le haut de la paume de la main, d'un Zat'n'ktel monté sur le dessus du poignet et l'appareil de guérison Goa'uld installé sur le bas de la paume. Enfin l'extrémité des doigts peut se changer en courtes griffes qui au contact infligent une décharge d'énergie similaire à l'effet du bâton de torture Goa'uld. La majorité des appareils Goa'uld dans une seule enveloppe, un appareil multifonctionnel capable de frapper au corps à corps, à courte ou moyenne distance mais aussi de guérir.

En dehors de ces pièces de mon équipement personnel je créais aussi, en me basant sur des schémas Goa'uld existant, une sonde semblable au MALP du SGC : une sonde de laboratoire analytique mobile (Mobile Analytic Laboratory Probe en anglais). Capable de franchir la porte des étoiles et d'envoyer des informations sur l'environnement de la planète visitée telle que : l'atmosphère, les radiations, les traces de vie et de civilisations, la présence d'un DHD fonctionnel pour le retour. La sonde est également équipée : d'un ensemble audio-vidéo afin de communiquer les images de ce qui se trouve au-delà de la Porte et de renvoyer les données collectées ainsi que d'un bras articulé pour échantillonnage et composition sur le DHD.

C'est là un premier modèle, basique, dépourvu de capacités offensives ou défensives et avec une autonomie très restreinte mais il est suffisant pour mes besoins immédiats. Avec cette sonde je visitais une douzaine de planètes qui avaient reçu la visite de SG1 en me basant sur les coordonnées_ supposées _d'un des sites de fan de Stargate.  
A mon grand soulagement les données reçues confirment que les adresses sont correctes. Je sais donc désormais avec certitude que je peux me rendre dans chaque monde, ou du moins la plupart, qui ont été visité par SG1.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Univers Stargate 01, Za'Ha'Dhum 25 décembre 1987._

Mais malgré ces avancées, et après trois semaines passées sur Za'Ha'Dhum, mon travail stagne.

Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'ai du mal à me concentrer et que je n'ai guère de goût à travailler, j'ai déjà ressenti cela pendant le long trajet de la Terre à Za'Ha'Dhum travailler en continu, seul, et sans interaction d'aucune sorte devient rapidement laborieux, lassant et ennuyeux. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les Goa'uld privilégie la Porte des étoiles et pourquoi quand ils voyagent sur de longues distances en vaisseau ils préfèrent hiberner dans leurs sarcophages.

De plus je brûle d'envie de passer la Porte pour commencer mon ascension et découvrir cet univers Stargate. Je commence à être las de ces préparations, même si je suis conscient de leur importance, je veux passer à l'action, faire quelque chose de concret, même si il ne s'agit que de quelque chose de petit, d'un premier pas avant de poursuivre mes préparations.  
Ma solitude me pèse car cela fait plus de 100 jours que je n'ai parlé à personne, même si j'ai une nature assez solitaire cela commence à faire beaucoup. Je ressens l'envie de bouger et de rencontrer d'autres personnes.  
Et puis les pulsions que m'a léguées Ahriman, avec sa mémoire Goa'uld, même si je commence à savoir les maîtriser, voir même les étouffer, me poussent également à agir. Le fait que je suis presque prêt à rejoindre Castana pour tenter d'en prendre le contrôle ne fait que renforcer cette envie d'agir.

Ces sentiments se heurtent à ma nature prudente, au plan et à l'agenda basique que j'ai établi, qui voudrait que je prenne encore un mois pour me préparer, et aussi à une grande appréhension que je découvre en moi. Je ne me cache pas la vérité je suis inquiet, pour ne pas dire que j'ai peur, à l'idée de me lancer. Car au moment où je passerai la Porte tout cela, ce qui m'est arrivé, les plans que j'ai faits, ce que je vais tenter d'accomplir et toutes les actions, bonnes ou mauvaises, qu'il me faudra entreprendre pour atteindre mon but, tout deviendra réel.

Et il n'y aura plus de marche arrière possible. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion : une fois lancé, directement ou indirectement, je changerai la vie, en bien ou en mal, de milliers de personnes. Et plus loin j'irai plus je toucherai de vies … et plus je prendrai de vies. Et même si je ne peux pas en être certain maintenant je ne crois pas que je m'arrêterai, que je laisserai tous les sacrifices que je devrai faire, et que ce qui me suivront feront, ainsi que toutes les morts que la création de l'Imperium et sa pérennité causeront être fait en vain, même si pour cela je dois causer encore plus de mort et de souffrance et de sacrifices.

Mais ce ne sont pas là des choses que je dois affronter maintenant, heureusement !

Il y a également une autre partie à cette équation : d'après mes calculs si tout se passe bien et même en utilisant au mieux mes connaissances du futur et qu'aucun effet papillon ne vienne tout bouleverser, je devrai tout juste être en mesure de profiter de la mort de Ra pour récupérer une petite part de son domaine mais même en surfant sur la vague de chaos que la Tau'ri, SG1 en tête, va causer je n'aurai pas le temps de rassembler les forces nécessaires pour conquérir et surtout contrôler la galaxie, pas sans les ravages causés par Anubis, l'invasion réplicateur et la croisade des Ori.

Or ce sont là des événements que je suis bien décidé à stopper si j'y arrive.

Mais sans eux les Goa'uld ne seront pas assez affaiblis, l'équilibre du pouvoir finira par se stabiliser et je risque de voir émerger un nouveau Grand Maitre Suprême, très certainement Ba'al, qui prendra la suite de Ra. Même si je dispose d'un léger avantage au niveau de la technologie et que je compte perfectionner l'équipement de mes troupes et non pas me contenter du matériel Jaffa standard l'avantage de qualité qui en résultera ne sera pas suffisant pour contrebalancer la quantité de troupes et de vaisseaux des Goa'uld.

Comme le veut l'adage : « la quantité a une qualité qui lui est propre ». Et le mieux que je pourrai faire sera de fonder un empire de taille moyenne et ensuite, une fois révélé au grand jour, affronter ouvertement, dans ce qui risque d'être une longue et couteuse guerre, les autres factions au pouvoir tout en prenant garde aux puissances émergeantes comme les Tau'ri et leurs alliés.

Une perspective qui est loin de m'emballer.

Bien sur il y a le générateur trans-dimensionnel. Mais pour l'utiliser efficacement pour m'emparer de technologies dans d'autres réalités il va me falloir une base de pouvoir : des troupes et des vaisseaux et le temps que j'acquiers tout cela et que je mette au point les fondations de mon empire de façon à ce qu'il ne s'effondre pas en mon absence les événements Stargate risquent d'avoir lieu et ma présence va être nécessaire si je veux pouvoir en tirer parti.

En résumé je vais manquer de temps.

Pourtant il y a une possibilité, un plan qui me trotte dans la tête depuis mon arrivée et qui a muri pendant mon voyage vers Za'Ha'Dhum. Un plan risqué et même osé mais qui pourrait avoir des bénéfices certains et même me permettre d'atteindre deux cibles avec une seule pierre. Il repose sur des conceptions de l'univers Stargate, mes capacités de persuasion et de diplomatie et de la balance entre le désespoir et une morale assez rigide de la part de ceux que je vais contacter.

Jusque là j'ai retardé toute décision vis-à-vis de ce plan mais aujourd'hui en ce jour de noël 1987 je me décide finalement après une longue réflexion. J'ai besoin de tous les atouts possibles, surtout pour démarrer l'Impérium. Et puis quitte à prendre des risques autant faire en sorte que le jeu en vaille la chandelle.

Mais avant ça j'ai un arrêt à faire pour mettre en œuvre un plan de secours, une contingence que j'avais de toute façon prévu de préparer avant de me rendre sur Castana et qui si les choses devaient tourner mal me servirait de filet de sécurité pour m'assurer que quoi qu'il arrive l'Overlord ne disparaisse pas, du moins pas complètement.

Il ne me faut que quelques heures pour me préparer et réunir les affaires dont j'ai besoin, essentiellement deux ordinateurs Goa'uld contenants chacun des données spécifiques et plusieurs cristaux mémoriels, deux jeux contenant les informations techniques sur les vaisseaux et une bonne part de la technologie Goa'uld et deux autres jeux vierges. Il me faut aussi presque deux heures pour installer un champ de force activable par un code télécommandé qui puisse sceller la Porte comme un Iris que je n'ai pas eu le temps de fabriquer et alimenté par un générateur à naqua'da portatif capable de le faire fonctionner en continu pendant au moins deux ans.

Ce dispositif n'est là que pour compléter celui laissé par Ahriman. Il s'agit d'un système simple : deux Portes, une sur Za'Ha'Dhum et l'autre placée dans des ruines sur Gobi, la planète déserte de Ha'Dhum B, une seule adresse pour le système de Ha'Dhum, un dispositif placé sur le DHD de la Porte de Za'Ha'Dhum permettant de contrôler quelle Porte a l'accès prioritaire et un satellite furtif de relais caché. Quand Ahriman s'absentait longtemps il lançait un signal après avoir passé la Porte qui enclenchait le dispositif faisant de la Porte de Gobi la Porte principale et quiconque visitait ou explorait le système se retrouvait sur Gobi, une planète sans valeur où il est dure de simplement survivre. Et quand Arhiman voulait revenir sur Za'Ha'Dhum par la Porte il ouvrait un vortex vers Gobi, lançait un signal qui était capté par un satellite caché et retransmis vers Za'Ha'Dhum où il activait le dispositif rendant la Porte de Za'Ha'Dhum à nouveau prioritaire, le tout en moins d'une heure puis au bout de ce laps de temps il pouvait ouvrir un nouveau vortex et gagner Za'Ha'Dhum.

Une fois prêt je place mes affaires et quelques provisions sur une petite plate-forme mobile car il y en a un peu trop pour que je porte tout moi-même. J'enclenche la séquence de symboles adéquate et je regarde avec un zeste d'émerveillement la Porte s'activer et le vortex se former. C'est encore plus impressionnant qu'à la télé. Je pousse la plate-forme en avant et je la vois disparaître dans l'horizon des événements. En m'approchant à mon tour de la Porte je vérifie la programmation de mon armure car je sais que la première traversée d'un vortex risque d'être déstabilisante alors autant être préparé.

Avant de passer la Porte je marque un temps d'arrêt, une boule d'angoisse me serre la poitrine et pendant un instant fugitif je contemple l'idée de faire marche arrière et de regagner ma réalité d'origine mais je serre les dents et refoule ma peur : pas question de reculer maintenant. C'est d'une démarche ferme et résolue que j'entre dans le vortex et que je fais le premier pas vers ce qui sera, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, la destinée que j'ai choisie.

Alors que je franchis la Porte mon champ de force du à sa programmation s'active automatiquement, plus rapidement que si j'avais du le déclencher manuellement, et cette précaution paie quand un tir d'énergie provenant d'une tourelle au plafond vient s'écraser sans dommage contre la barrière de force qui me protège.

Un second tir tout aussi inutile me frappe et la tourelle devient silencieuse alors que les détecteurs audio de mon casque captent un hoquet de surprise à une vingtaine de mètres, visiblement la tourelle doit être contrôlée par quelqu'un pour fonctionner ce qui n'est guère étonnant vu l'état des lieux.

Prenant une voix normale je déclare afin d'inciter mon hôte à se montrer : « Il est inutile d'avoir peur, je viens en paix et ne vous veux aucun mal »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation un individu s'avance à ma vue. Portant une combinaison tirant entre le beige et le bronze se dresse un homme entre 50 et 60 ans, il a le front dégarni, les cheveux gris, un peu d'embonpoint et un visage rond où se disputent une expression de surprise et de crainte et un timide sourire.

_ Comtraya. Me salue-t-il.

_ Bonjour …Harlan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les cinq jours passés sur le monde d'Harlan ont été productifs, j'ai réalisé tout mes objectifs et c'est avec un cœur bien plus léger que j'achève mes préparatifs, vérifiant les informations que j'ai été recherché parmi mes affaires durant une visite éclair sur Za'Ha'Dhum hier, pour la seconde partie de mon voyage qui promet d'être bien plus difficile et périlleuse.

_ Bientôt prêt à partir Boss ? Demande une voix identique à la mienne derrière moi.

Me retournant je fais face à un individu au visage complètement identique au mien, portant des vêtements ressemblant à ceux d'Harlan, mais dans des tons bleu-argentés, et qui porte un grand chiffre 1 inscrit au niveau du cœur.

_ Oui numéro un il est temps que je me mette en route.

_ C'est un sacré risque que vous allez prendre là Boss.

_ En effet … Et qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ? Trop audacieux ? Trop peu de chances de réussir ?

_ Ce que j'en pense ? Comme vous Boss, je ne suis pas un de vos clones pour rien. Sûr ça va pas être une promenade de printemps et ça va dépendre de beaucoup de facteurs hors de votre contrôle, mais si ça réussis …. Ça va résoudre pas mal de nos problème, encore que ….

_ Oui ?

_ Comme vous je ne pense pas qu'ils vont vous faire du mal ou vous tuez, s'est pas leurs styles, surtout que vous allez vers eux en toute bonne foi et pour les aider. Bien sûr ils pourraient choisir de vous stopper en vous emprisonnant, que se soit dans une prison ou une cage dorée, si ils estiment que vous êtes un danger pour la galaxie. Mais vu l'état actuel des choses j'en doute, et puis vous pouvez difficilement faire pire que SG1. Mais quand à vous accordez ce que vous espérer là j'ai un doute. Me confie mon premier clone robotique.

_ Tout comme moi, mais même si je n'obtiens que le minimum de ce que j'espère ça en vaudra la peine, en fait si je n'obtiens que leur amitié, voire leur neutralité et qu'ils acceptent de maintenir la ligne temporel ça sera toujours une victoire importante même si les effets ne s'en feront sentir que plus tard. Et puis même si ils m'arrêtent vous êtes désormais là pour reprendre le flambeau et toi numéro un tu te retrouvera bombardé nouvel Overlord. Plaisantais-je. « Où sont les autres d'ailleurs ? »

_ 4 et 5 sont avec Harlan, 2 s'occupe de réparations et 3 travaille sur les plans de la hallebarde. En faite Boss quand on y réfléchi c'est vous qui aller avoir le plus excitant et le meilleur job alors que nous on va devoir se taper les corvées et le reste du travail de préparation, sans compter le fait de devoir vivre avec Harlan ! S'exclame mon clone.

Gloussant derrière mon masque métallique je réponds : « Je commence à sympathiser avec ce que Ba'al a dut vivre. »

_ Hé ! Au moins on ne risque pas de vous planter un couteau dans le dos ! Bien que les clones de Ba'al étaient tout de même capable de collaborer et semblaient avoir un certains respect, avec un mélange de paranoïa, vis-à-vis de l'original.

_ Oui c'est une chance que je ne sois pas un Goa'uld et que j'ai bien plus confiance en moi-même pour ne pas me trahir.

_ Parce qu'on _sait_ que non seulement vous n'aller pas être l'Overlord qui siège sur le trône de l'Imperium en continu et que pendant que vous assumerez d'autres identités ou que vous prendrez un break nous allons jouer cette position à tour de rôle mais en plus si l'un de nous en à mare de faire le larbin et que la fondation de l'Imperium est un succès vous l'autoriserez à tenter sa chance dans une autre réalité après lui avoir offerts suffisamment de troupes et de ressources pour qu'il puisse s'établir. Et surtout contrairement aux Ba'al on sait que vous 'allez pas nous sacrifier pour un oui ou un non ou pour servir de diversion. Si vous devez sacrifier l'un d'entre nous c'est parce que vous n'aurez pas d'autre choix. On forme une fraternité : nous somme légion …. Commence-t-il.

Et j'achève automatiquement sa phrase en répondant : « … parce que nous sommes nombreux. »

Venir sur ce monde s'est avéré être le choix le plus judicieux à faire.

Mon but principal était de créer des doubles robotiques de moi-même en guise de « copies de sauvegarde » au cas où il m'arriverait malheur mais aussi afin de poursuivre mon travail de préparation en vue de la fondation de l'Imperium pendant ma prochaine mission ne sachant pas du tout le temps que j'allais être absent si tout se passait bien.  
Ainsi j'ai créé cinq clones de moi, chacun possédant la réplique exacte de mon esprit et de mon savoir jusqu'à il-y-a trois jours. A partir de maintenant chacun va évoluer de manière différente et ils vont rapidement devenir des individus à part entière et uniques mais j'ai confiance en moi-même, comme j'ai l'intention des les traiter comme mes frères, même si je reste le leader incontesté, ils ne me trahiront pas. Pourquoi ? Car dans leur situation je ne le ferais pas et ils savent qu'à mesure que l'Imperium se développera j'aurai besoin de seconds de confiance qui en dirigeront les « provinces ».  
Et puis passer ces trois derniers jours avec mes clones, quoique un peu troublant, m'a convaincu que c'est le bon choix. Nous avons pu faire rebondir entre nous des idées concernant certains de mes projets et arriver à un résultat que je trouve parfait et auquel je n'aurais peut être pas pu arriver seul, ou du moins pas si vite, et ils partagent la même vision des choses que moi. Je suis donc quasi-assuré que le résultat de leurs travaux sera non seulement à la hauteur de mes attentes mais aussi conforme à mes désirs.

Mon second but était d'obtenir les services d'Harlan, tout irritant qu'il puisse être, et heureusement il l'est bien moins qu'Urgo, car il est aussi compétant. Ça fait des décennies qu'il maintient le complexe où il vit, il a donc de bonnes connaissances techniques dont je peux faire usage mais surtout à travers lui je peux obtenir la technologie des clones robotiques et les autres secrets et technologies que recèle cette immense complexe souterrain. J'avais préparé toute une histoire, un subtil mélange de demi-vérités avec quelques pieux mensonges et des allusions à la possibilité de retrouver ses compagnons qui avaient quitté le complexe pour partir à l'aventure et qui étaient évoqués dans Stargate le jeu de rôle, pour le convaincre de se joindre à moi pour « le bien de l'univers » et devenir ainsi la première recrue de l'Imperium.  
Je découvris rapidement que cela était inutile, Harlan soufrait tellement de la solitude qu'il était comme un chiot affamé d'affection et il était prêt à faire presque n'importe quoi pour plaire et ne plus se retrouver seul. Bien sûr mes « explications » ne firent que le conforter dans son attitude et quand je lui demandais de créer des clones de moi il en aurait presque sauté de joie même si il fut un peu étonné que je veuille cinq exemplaires. Harlan est comme de la glaise n'attendant que d'être modelé, même si je devrai prendre quelques précautions car il est assez naïf, il faudra que je contrôle son entourage, mais avec le temps il fera un bon serviteur et pour l'instant il peut m'apporter une aide précieuse.

Le seul point noir de ce plan est le risque d'interférer avec SG1 lors de leur visite car leurs clones auront plus tard un impact majeur en aidant les originaux à tuer Kronos. Or je doute qu'Harlan puisse leur jouer la comédie pendant longtemps sans rien révéler sur l'Imperium et son implication. Mais si les informations sur ce monde contenues dans Stargate : le jeu de rôle s'avèrent exactes alors il est possible de créer une copie d'Harlan, une copie dont on peut altérer les souvenirs et retirer toutes traces de mon intervention, et elle pourra interagir avec SG1 et leurs clones comme l'aurait fait « l'original ». Il suffira alors d'isoler une partie du complexe où mes clones et Harlan pourront continuer leurs vies, si d'ici là nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le moyen pour les clones de survivre hors du complexe pour une large période de temps, et voilà ! La « ligne temporelle » est maintenue.

A condition que d'ici là mes actions n'aient pas envoyé la ligne temporelle originelle de Stargate faire un vol plané par-dessus un ravin.

Mais c'est quand même un des projets sur lesquels mes clones vont pouvoir travailler en mon absence, autant être préparé si l'occasion se présente. Parmi les autres projets de mes clones il y a l'amélioration des vaisseaux Goa'uld, de l'armement Jaffa, la création de vaisseaux « civils » miniers, la structure sociale de l'Imperium et j'en passe. Et, bien sur, il y a la création d'une « batterie » leur permettant une plus grande autonomie hors du monde d'Harlan, après tout même si je ne suis pas Samantha Carter entre les connaissances Goa'uld que je possède, l'expertise d'Harlan et les informations que je peux découvrir dans ce complexe je dois pouvoir moi aussi créer ce genre de dispositif.

Alors que je referme l'ordinateur devant moi et que je récupère les cristaux de données qui vont s'ajouter au contenu de l'unique sac à dos que je compte emmener avec moi je me tourne vers numéro un et déclare : « Je suis prêt à partir. »

_ Alors bonne chance à toi Boss. Me répond-t-il.

Derrière mon masque je souris devant ce terme affectueux : Boss que mes clones ont choisi d'eux-mêmes de me donner pour marquer mon autorité sur eux.

_ Et d'ici à ce que je rentre essayez de vous trouver des noms plutôt que des numéros.

_ Hé Boss, vous savez quel est le problème : on se dispute tous pour les mêmes noms. Mais on fera un effort pour en avoir chacun un pour votre retour.

Chacun de nous prend bien soin de ne pas évoquer la possibilité que je ne revienne pas.

Encore une fois je me trouve devant la Porte des étoiles, prêt à la franchir. C'est la quatrième fois et je doute que le sentiment d'émerveillement mélangé d'appréhension qui me serre le cœur quand je m'apprête à franchir la Porte disparaisse dans un proche avenir. En vérité je n'en n'ai pas envie. Alors que s'achève l'année 1987 et que 1988 va commencer je franchi la Porte.

J'émerge de l'autre côté de la porte sur une nouvelle planète. Aussitôt arrivé je suis scanné par le système de protection de ce monde, pendant un instant je suis parcouru par un frisson de peur même si je ne pense pas faire réagir le système de défense la possibilité existe.

Mais finalement le scan prend fin sans qu'il ne m'arrive rien et je pousse un léger soupir de soulagement.

En face de moi se trouve le monolithe de protection, un grand obélisque de pierre gravé de rune pour dissimuler sa nature aux autochtones et surmonté d'un appareil de détection en forme de T d'un bronze doré ayant un style visuel similaire. Plus loin j'aperçois des montagnes : ma destination.

Il me faut presque deux heures de marche pour finalement tomber sur un des indigènes de ce monde, mon apparence est suffisamment impressionnante pour qu'il accepte de me conduire à son chef, surtout quand je lui apprends que je suis arrivé par la Porte, l'Anneau comme il l'appelle. Heureusement, grâce à la Porte et sa capacité de « télécharger » une langue commune chez ceux qui l'utilise, la barrière du langage ne se pose pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard je me retrouve face au chef du village local, un guerrier bien bâti, chevelu, une hache à la main et vêtu d'un mélange de vêtements et de fourrures d'une qualité supérieure à celle des guerriers qui se tiennent autour de nous. A quelque pas derrière lui se tient une femme rousse, sa femme, que je reconnais à ses vêtements et qui n'a qu'une très vague ressemblance avec l'actrice qui joue son rôle dans la série Stargate. L'aspect que me donne mon armure semble les impressionner et je n'ai guère de temps à perdre aussi je vais droit au but, la conversation qui s'en suit est relativement courte.

_ Salut à vous ! Je viens en paix. Je suis à la recherche de l'œil de pierre.

_ Salut à toi étranger. Et pourquoi donc recherches-tu l'œil ?

_ Je souhaite parler avec votre dieu. Je lève la main pour l'empêcher de m'interrompre. « Il saura juger si je suis digne de lui parler et dans le cas contraire c'est seul que j'affronterai sa colère, aucun tort ne retombera sur ton peuple et toi. »

Après un instant de délibération avec sa femme il finit par accepter ma demande et me conduit à l'œil.

Une fois arrivé je m'assure qu'il reste suffisamment loin avant d'activer l'œil et de me retrouver téléporté dans la chambre des épreuves. Je fais alors face à l'hologramme d'un puissant guerrier d'apparence viking, portant une armure, un casque et un marteau de guerre qui m'annonce que je dois me soumettre à ses épreuves si je veux prouver que je suis digne de son pouvoir. Connaissant d'avance les épreuves pour les avoir déjà vues je sais exactement comme les réussir, et après avoir résolu la seconde, l'épreuve de la sagesse, le guerrier réapparait un court instant avant que son image se dissolve et se transforme pour prendre l'aspect d'un petit extraterrestre de couleur grise, chauve et un peu chétif, avec de grands yeux entièrement noirs et un crâne très développé et autant que je puisse le dire avec une expression sereine sur son « visage ».

_ Je suis celui que vous connaissez sous le nom de Thor.

Dissimulé derrière le masque de mon armure je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire : ma première rencontre avec un Asgard ! Mais contrairement à Sam et Daniel je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un message enregistré mais d'une communication en temps réel, et d'ailleurs si j'en doutais la façon qu'il a de m'observer ainsi que la salle autour de nous confirme bien cela. Avant qu'il continue son explication sur qui il est je décide d'agir en m'inclinant légèrement en guise de respect et de révéler la petite surprise que j'ai pour lui.

_ Oui je sais cela. En fait je sais exactement qui vous êtes Thor commandant suprême de la flotte Asgard et membre du Haut Conseil Asgard. Tout comme je sais que c'est vous qui êtes chargé de veiller au respect du traité des planètes protégées qui a été passé entre les Asgard et les Goa'uld et dont cette planète, Cimméria, fait parti.

Thor me jette un regard que je qualifie de suspicieux avant de déclarer :

_ Vous n'êtes pas un des natifs de ce monde.

_ C'est vrai. Mais venir ici passer ces épreuves est l'un des rares moyens dont je savais qu'il attirerait votre attention et me permettrait de vous parler directement.

_ Et pourquoi voulez vous me parler ?

_ Car je crois pouvoir vous aider dans le conflit qui vous oppose actuellement aux réplicateurs. Je peux lire un instant de surprise chez Thor quand je mentionne les réplicateurs et tout en souriant je porte l'estocade finale.

_ Pour cette raison ainsi que plusieurs autres je vous demande officiellement de m'accorder une audience auprès du Haut Conseil Asgard.

**A suivre …**

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur** : le principe de base de cette histoire est inspiré par **Stargate : Galactic Imperium** de VexMaster

N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations et idées ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire. °_^ . Vous pouvez aussi me dire comment vous aimeriez voir l'histoire évoluer.

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : Buffy contre les vampires et la voie du Berserker ( dont un nouveau chapitre vient également d'être posté ) et Harry Potter et le Miroir d'Orichalque.

1 : point bonus pour ceux qui trouvent à quelles séries je fais référence.

2 : En tant que rôliste et pour épicer un peu l'histoire je vais utiliser un jet de dés dans certain cas où la chance est un facteur important pour décider comment certaines situations vont évoluer et j'en informerai le lecteur après coup. Système utilisé : je lance deux dés et garde le meilleur résultat ( un pour moi et un pour l'Overlord ) en général plus le résultat est haut plus la situation est une réussite plus il est bas plus c'est un échec. Pour ce chapitre par exemple : temps d'arrivée avant le film Stargate : 1dé12 années, résultats 4 et 7 : j'ai retenu le 7.

Dans le prochain chapitre de : **IMPERIUM AETERNUS**

… … …_._

_Utilisant l'arme à projectiles de conception Asgard je tire sur les réplicateurs, les faisant exploser en morceaux l'un après l'autre. Mais ils continuent d'arriver encore et encore. _

_Pourtant j'ai bon espoir de sauver le vaisseau, nous avons toujours le contrôle des systèmes et les points de défenses internes automatiques nouvellement installés réussissent pour l'instant à maintenir l'infestation sous contrôle et confiner dans une unique zone. Les réplicateurs sont encore loin d'avoir le nombre nécessaire pour prendre le contrôle du vaisseau et pour chacun que nous détruisons c'est un de moins qui peut se répliquer. _

_Nous arrivons à nous enfoncer dans la zone infectée, ils sont plus nombreux ici et notre avancée se fait plus lente mais ils sont encore loin de nous submerger et ils doivent divertir de plus en plus d'entre eux pour arrêter le danger que nous représentons et cela en laisse de moins en moins pour se répliquer. _

_Mais je me montre trop confiant, trop arrogant, sentant la victoire proche j'ai oublié toute prudence et je me retrouve au premier rang des défenseurs du vaisseau concentré sur les réplicateurs devant moi je ne prête pas assez attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi._

_Le plafond au dessus de ma tête se liquéfie et je sens avec horreur une masse me tomber sur le dos. Pendant un instant l'image d'un réplicateur incrusté dans le dos d'un humain, comme ça a été le cas dans l'Arche de Vérité, s'impose dans mon esprit et je me mets aussitôt à paniquer, tentant désespérément de déloger le réplicateur accroché à moi._

… … …_._


	3. Chapter 2 : Le gambit Asgard

**Chapitre 2** :** Le Gambit Asgard ( l'Overlord au pays des Asgard )**

**

* * *

**_Précédemment dans_** Imperium Aeternus ****:**

_Thor me jette un regard que je qualifie de suspicieux avant de déclarer :_

__ Vous n'êtes pas un des natifs de ce monde._

__ C'est vrai. Mais venir ici passer ces épreuves est l'un des rares moyens dont je savais qu'il attirerait votre attention et me permettrait de vous parler directement._

__ Et pourquoi voulez vous me parler ?_

__ Car je crois pouvoir vous aider dans le conflit qui vous oppose actuellement aux réplicateurs. Je peux lire un instant de surprise chez Thor quand je mentionne les réplicateurs et tout en souriant je porte l'estocade finale._

__ Pour cette raison ainsi que plusieurs autres je vous demande officiellement de m'accorder une audience auprès du Haut Conseil Asgard._

_

* * *

_… _Le premier acte de l'Overlord démontra sa grande sagesse car avant même de fonder l'Impérium il commença par se rendre dans la galaxie natale des Asgards :Ida, qui était en proie aux exactions de réplicateurs hors de contrôle. Un danger que l'Overlord savait devoir un jour se répandre à travers l'univers si il n'était pas maitrisé au plus vite et qui menacerait la Voie Lactée, notre galaxie, point d'origine du futur royaume de l'Overlord : l'Imperium Aeternus._

_Généreusement l'Overlord offrit son aide aux Asgards afin de les assister dans leur lutte contre les réplicateurs et de renverser la situation dans la guerre qu'ils étaient en train de perdre. _

_C'est à cette occasion que les Asgards démontrèrent à quel point leur ancienne race était sage et intelligente car non seulement ils acceptèrent l'aide et la main de l'amitié que leur tendait l'Overlord mais ils firent également preuve de gratitude à son égard. … _

_Extrait de__**la Genèse de l'Imperium**__._

_

* * *

__Cimméria, Galaxie de la Voie Lactée, 1__er__ janvier 1988._

_ C'est là une demande bien surprenante et peut être aussi un peu présomptueuse. Me déclare Thor en réponse à ma demande d'audience auprès du Grand Conseil Asgard.

Je ne peux résister de répondre avec un : « En effet. » dans le plus pur style Teal'c avant d'ajouter :

_ Je peux même concevoir que, de votre point de vue, cette demande puisse sembler être … arrogante. Mais si vous m'accordez un entretien, face à face, je suis certain de vous convaincre du sérieux de cette demande. Il y a bon nombre de choses que je ne souhaite pas révéler dans une communication à distance, aussi sécurisés puisse être les moyens de communications Asgard, mais je peux vous dire que même si les réplicateurs sont la raison majeure pour laquelle je souhaite rencontrer le Grand Conseil ils ne sont pas la seule raison. Je suis au courant de l'existence d'autres dangers qui menacent la survie de la race Asgard et dont vous devez être informé.

_ C'est là une attention bien …altruiste. Me répond Thor avec toujours un léger accent de soupçon.

_ Non pas vraiment. Ho bien sûr, je souhaite sincèrement aider votre race mais j'ai plusieurs motifs pour cela et notamment le fait que je sais que ces dangers, tout comme les réplicateurs, vont aussi menacer cette galaxie qui dans sa grande majorité n'est pas capable de repousser ces dangers.

Thor me regarde un peu plus intensément …du moins est-ce l'impression qu'il donne et je décide d'appuyer sur ce point.

_ Je **sais **qu'actuellement vous êtes en train de perdre le conflit qui vous oppose aux réplicateurs tout comme je **sais **que d'ici quelques années terriennes, 15 à 20, vous ne pourrez plus les contenir dans votre Galaxie, Ida, et qu'ils viendront infester cette galaxie. Je détiens des informations qui peuvent vous aider. Je n'affirme pas qu'elles vous permettront de retourner la situation mais elles peuvent au moins vous donner une piste à suivre concernant le meilleur moyen de combattre les réplicateurs et vous permettre de mettre au point une meilleur stratégie. Je le sens qui hésite quand il se met à cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. « Si vous craignez un piège Goa'uld vous pouvez monitorer votre « marteau », quand vous arriverez si vous ne pouvez pas le faire immédiatement d'où vous êtes, il est intact, preuve que je ne suis pas un Goa'uld. Et si vous suspectez une embuscade par une flotte de vaisseau Goa'uld je peux, si vous le souhaitez, vous rejoindre sur n'importe quelle planète munie d'une Porte si vous m'en donnez les coordonnées. »

Thor prend un instant de réflexion, il semble qu'en proposant d'aller vers lui pour assurer que ce n'est pas un piège Goa'uld j'ai marqué des points. Soudain une suite de symboles se matérialise dans l'air : une adresse de Porte.

_ Étant actuellement présent dans cette galaxie pour superviser l'évolution de certains des mondes du traité des planètes protégées je dispose d'un peu de temps avant de regagner Othala, j'accepte donc de vous rencontrer pour écouter vos arguments avant de prendre une décision sur votre demande d'audience auprès du Grand Conseil Asgard. Je suis actuellement en orbite autour de cette planète. Dit-il en désignant d'un geste les symboles qui flottent dans les airs à sa droite.

_ Parfait, il me faudra un peu plus de deux heures, en unités de temps terriennes, pour rejoindre la Porte avant que je puisse vous rencontrer.

_ Non, ce trajet sera inutile. Déclare Thor et brusquement je suis enveloppé par un flash de lumière et je me retrouve face au marteau de Thor, juste à côté des la Porte des étoiles.

Je laisse échapper un petit gloussement de plaisir : je viens d'être congédié par Thor dans le plus pur style de ses premières rencontres avec O'Neill ! Et en plus je viens de goûter à ma première téléportation, non ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai j'ai été téléporté dans la grotte de l'œil de pierre mais j'étais trop concentré sur ma future rencontre avec Thor pour y faire vraiment attention.

Pour l'instant tout se passe bien, j'ai pris contact avec Thor et j'ai réussi à le convaincre de me rencontrer. Je ne pense pas avoir trop de mal à le persuader de mon utilité pour les Asgards et de mon désir d'aider son peuple. Thor est intelligent, ouvert, sans trace d'arrogance et il a un faible pour l'humanité, tant que je reste franc avec lui tout devrait bien se passer, d'ailleurs mentir aux Asgards est exclu, je ne sais pas si ils peuvent, avec leur technologie, détecter d'éventuels mensonges pendant que je discute avec eux mais je ne vais certainement pas en prendre le risque.

Avant tout il me faut la confiance des Asgards, il faut qu'ils me croient si je veux réussir mon plan si risqué et les manipuler à mon bénéfice.

Et si Thor devrait être facile à convaincre cela risque d'être bien plus délicat avec le Grand Conseil.

Mon plan est simple : d'abord aider les Asgards pour éliminer certains dangers actuels, comme les réplicateurs, et m'assurer leur aide contre des dangers futurs possibles, comme les Ori si je n'arrive pas à empêcher qu'ils ne découvrent notre galaxie.  
Ensuite gagner leur amitié et les convaincre que mes futurs agissements sont pour le bien de tous et que l'Imperium sera une bonne chose afin de m'assurer qu'ils soient mes alliés ou du moins qu'ils restent neutres à mon égard pendant que je fonderai l'Impérium et que j'étendrai ma domination à travers la Voie Lactée.  
Enfin, et cela de manière optionnelle car ce sera la chose la moins aisée, obtenir des Asgard toutes technologies, équipements et savoirs dont je pourrai les convaincre de me « faire cadeau » pour mon aide avec les réplicateurs.

Pour les deux premiers points je suis assez confiant si je réussis à convaincre le Grand Conseil, pour le dernier je le suis beaucoup moins.

Les risques majeurs de ce plan : que les Asgard voient en moi un danger comme le sont les Goa'uld quand ils connaitront mon origine, les avantages que cela me donne et que je leur exposerai mes plans pour ma galaxie, ils pourraient alors choisir de me neutraliser. L'autre grand risque est de provoquer un effet papillon qui altérera complètement la ligne temporelle de la série Stargate. Mais ceux sont là des risques que j'accepte de courir et puis si je gagne l'amitié des Asgards et leur confiance je devrais pouvoir les convaincre de suivre dans les grandes lignes le scénario de la série Stargate pour maintenir pendant un temps la ligne temporelle, surtout si cela les conduit à mettre la main sur l'androïde Reese, la « mère » des réplicateurs, et sur le « disrupteur » issu de la technologie Ancienne.

C'est donc avec une confiance relative et après quelques minutes pour reprendre mon calme et me concentrer en vue de mon rendez-vous avec Thor, revoyant les arguments et les informations que je prévois d'utiliser pendant ma conversation avec lui, que je franchis, une fois encore, la Porte des étoiles.

A peine de l'autre côté de la Porte et je suis à nouveau téléporté dans un flash de lumière, sans même avoir eu le temps de voir sur quel type de monde j'ai atterri. Je me retrouve dans une pièce métallique assez simple, certainement quelque part sur le vaisseau de Thor.

Le diagnostique automatique de mon armure m'informe aussitôt que les armes de mes gantelets sont désactivées, il semble que Thor soit prudent, et en parlant du maitre des lieux : une porte s'ouvre automatiquement et le petit homme gris apparaît face à moi.

_ Re-bonjour, commandant suprême.

_ Salutation. Me répond-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Un silence pesant plane durant plusieurs secondes, visiblement il a décidé de me laisser faire les premiers pas.

_ Peut être pourrions nous discuter dans un endroit un peu plus confortable, où je pourrais retirer cette armure car je doute qu'elle soit nécessaire sur ce vaisseau, si nous sommes bien sur votre vaisseau.

Autant être poli et donner un gage de bonne foi en retirant mon armure et puis je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si Thor me veut du mal ce n'est pas mon armure qui va le stopper, elle m'est donc inutile pour le moment.

_ C'est exact nous sommes bien à bord de mon vaisseau. M'informe Thor avant d'ajouter. Veuillez me suivre.

Mais avant de quitter cette pièce j'ajoute : « Avant que nous n'allions plus loin Vous devriez peut être me scanner. Par acquis de conscience et pour être sûr qu'on ne m'a pas greffé de bombe, après tout nombre de Goa'uld ont recours à cette technique et à des agents sous contrôle mental pour assassiner leurs ennemis. Ce n'est certes pas le cas ici mais je suis le seul à pouvoir en être sûr alors j'aimerais éliminer cette possibilité pour qu'elle n'entache pas notre discussion de suspicions non fondées. »

Thor me regarde un court moment avant d'annoncer : « Un tel scan a déjà été effectué durant votre transfert et à l'exception d'une trace de possession passée par un Goa'uld vous ne semblez pas être sous l'influence de leurs techniques de contrôle ou porteur d'un quelconque mécanisme offensif. »

_ Heu … Bien ! Je vous suis commandant suprême.

Thor est visiblement très prudent et très intelligent il faut que je me rappelle de ne pas le sous-estimer.

Il me conduit dans ce qui pourrait être une salle de briefing avec en son milieu une table high-tech avec plusieurs panneaux de contrôle et des sièges d'apparence assez élaborée adaptés à la morphologie Asgard. En bout de table il y a un fauteuil de commandement Asgard à partir duquel Thor peut certainement contrôler la majorité du vaisseau et sur lequel il prend place et à l'opposé il y a un fauteuil adapté pour accueillir un humain.

Nous ne sommes pas seul, deux autres Asgards sont présents, assis de chaque côté de Thor.

Arrivé prés de mon siège j'enclenche l'ouverture de mon armure. C'est Ra qui a, pour le moment, le monopole et la connaissance la plus avancée de la technologie Goa'uld du métal déployable dont est équipée sa garde Horus, comme on peut le voir dans le film, mais Ahriman en possède les bases et je l'ai inclus dans mon armure. Plusieurs pièces, essentiellement celles couvrant mes articulations se rétractent dans les pièces principales : cuirasse, jambières, ceinture, casque, épaulières et mes gantelets de puissance. Je retire alors mon casque et mes épaulières en quelques secondes et les place sur la table, ainsi que le sac qui contient les quelques affaires que j'ai décidées d'emmener pour cette rencontre, avant de prendre place sur le fauteuil préparé à mon intention.

Faisant face aux Asgards qui me regardent avec un air que je qualifierais de moyennement curieux j'entame ce que je sais être des négociations car si je convaincs Thor de me soutenir j'aurais déjà fait une avancée majeure pour convaincre le Haut Conseil Asgard de m'écouter et de considérer mes recommandations.

_ Bien, je m'aperçois que je ne me suis pas encore présenté, alors commençons par cela si vous le voulez bien. Le nom que je porte actuellement est Sirus Jod Vorelle (1), ce n'est pas mon nom original mais un nom que j'ai choisi pour moi-même car comme vous vous en êtes rendus compte j'ai été l'hôte d'un Goa'uld et cela m'a profondément changé au point que la personne que je suis aujourd'hui ne correspond plus à celle que j'étais. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'abandonné mon ancienne identité pour prendre un nouveau nom et un nouveau départ.

C'est la première fois que j'utilise ce nom, Sirus Jod Vorelle, mais je me suis rapidement aperçu de la nécessité d'avoir un « nom normal » pour les occasions, dans cette réalité ou une autre, ou j'aurais besoin d'agir « incognito » et d'interagir sans alerter personne, car si l'Overlord est un nom imposant il est loin d'être discret.  
Et puis qui sait j'aurais peut être un jour l'occasion d'écrire ce nom dans les airs en usant de magie et de réarranger les lettres pour révéler ma véritable identité.

Thor incline très légèrement la tête en signe d'acceptation avant de présenter les deux Asgards présents : « Voici Saga et Volstägg. » Aucune information supplémentaire, pas de titre, de rang ou même la raison de leur présence. Bien, je joue donc en aveugle.

Imitant Thor je leur lance un simple : « Salutation. » Et j'ai le droit à un hochement de tête presque imperceptible en retour.

Tous trois restent silencieux après ça, ils ont l'air d'avoir décidé de ne pas me rendre la tâche facile. Prenant une grande inspiration je me lance.

_ En tout premier lieu je tiens à préciser que si tout ce que je vais dire est la stricte vérité et que je ne mentirais à aucun moment il y a certaines choses que je garderais pour moi, des choses personnelles, et d'autres qui n'ont d'intérêt que pour moi. Bien cela étant dit et comme je l'ai déjà expliqué je sais que vous, les Asgards, êtes en guerre contre une race mécanique appelée les réplicateurs et que soit vous êtes déjà en train de perdre cette guerre, soit cela sera le cas d'ici peu de temps, quelques années en temps Terrien. Mais c'est loin d'être la seule menace qui pèse sur votre race. Vous n'avez bien sûr pas de raison de me croire sur parole et si mes informations s'avèrent exactes il peut paraître suspicieux que je puisse en être le détenteur. En fait je comprends que cela peut même avoir l'apparence d'un piège très élaboré des Goa'ulds surtout que comme vous l'avez remarqué j'ai été récemment l'hôte d'un Goa'uld. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, en fait c'est beaucoup plus … complexe et …hum …surréel.

Thor et ses deux compagnons restent de marbre, quoique, on dirait qu'ils sont légèrement intrigués.

_ Une bonne part de ce que j'ai à dire est destiné au Haut Conseil Asgard car si je souhaite sincèrement aider votre race j'ai besoin, sur un point précis, d'obtenir une certaine chose de la part de votre peuple, une …promesse … au minimum … sans laquelle de toute façon une bonne part de mes connaissances risquent de devenir caduc. Comprenez donc que je garde certaines informations pour pouvoir négocier. Mais ce que je peux révéler tout de suite si vous êtes d'accord, et afin de pouvoir être pris au sérieux, c'est comment j'ai obtenu les informations concernant les dangers qui menacent votre peuple et quels sont ces dangers.

J'ai le droit à un hochement de tête presque imperceptible de la part de Thor, en signe d'acceptation, avant que je ne poursuive.

_ Il y a de cela peu de temps selon mes calculs, un peu plus de deux ans au maximum, quoique pour cette histoire le temps soit relatif, un scientifique Goa'uld a découvert dans des ruines Alterranes une machine crée par les Anciens dans le but de voyager entre les dimensions et d'explorer des réalités parallèles.

Hooo ! Je crois que je viens d'obtenir toute l'attention des Asgards vu que même sur leurs visages quasiment toujours inexpressifs je peux voir de la surprise et de l'intérêt.

_ Malheureusement, ou heureusement selon le point de vue, il a voulu garder cet appareil pour lui et trahir le Goa'uld qu'il servait. Ce dernier en représailles a lancé une attaque qui a forcé le scientifique Goa'uld à fuir et durant le combat il a été gravement blessé et le moteur trans-réalité s'est enclenché. Résultat il est arrivé dans une réalité parallèle, ma réalité, où il a gagné la Terre, la Tau'ri, pour y trouver un nouvel hôte, le premier humain qu'il a croisé : moi.

Je choisis maintenant mes mots avec précision et prudence pour ne pas mentir, en cas d'utilisation d'un détecteur de mensonge, mais aussi pour tromper subtilement les Asgards et ne pas révéler exactement d'où me viennent mes connaissances.

_ Sous son influence j'ai gagné cette réalité qui semble être sa réalité d'origine. Ses blessures étant trop graves et le Goa'uld a fini par succomber. Mais avant ça j'ai eu l'occasion d'acquérir des informations sur une réalité alternative qui autant que j'ai pu le confirmer jusqu'à présent est quasiment identique à celle-ci. En fait vérifier l'existence des réplicateurs et de votre conflit avec eux est un des derniers points que je devais confirmer. De plus par rapport à cette dimension parallèle il y a une différence temporelle de 20 années terrestres et donc cela me donne un aperçu de votre futur théorique même si ces informations proviennent non directement de la version alternative de votre race mais de certains de leurs alliés.

Bien j'ai réussi à expliquer comment je possède des connaissances concernant leur guerre avec les réplicateurs et d'éventuelles menaces et tout ça sans nommer Ahriman ni reconnaître que mes informations viennent d'une série tv. Voyons ce qu'ils en pensent maintenant.

_ Des questions ?

_ Vous dîtes que vous avez été l'hôte d'un Goa'uld mourant. Alors comment se fait il que vous soyez en vie ? Car quand un Goa'uld meurt il tue son hôte. Demande l'Asgard Saga.

_ Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, un Goa'uld en règle générale libère des toxines mortelles pour son hôte à sa mort mais il peut consciemment empêcher ce phénomène. C'est ce que font les Tok'ra, les dissidents Goa'uld qui vivent en symbiose avec leur hôte et s'opposent aux Grands Maitres. Dans mon cas je ne suis pas absolument sûr des motifs qui ont poussé le Goa'uld qui m'habitait à me laisser la vie, sinon qu'il utilisait des doses importantes de kal kal'mak un médicament Goa'uld servant d'analgésique qui semblait avoir un effet sur ses facultés mentales.

_ Avez-vous des preuves de tout cela ? Demande finalement Thor.

Doucement je sors de mon sac un des cristaux de données que j'ai préparé.

_ Ceci contient des informations, bien qu'incomplètes, sur le générateur trans-dimensionel qui devraient, je le pense, vous convaincre.

Je tends le cristal à un des Asgards présent, après une subtile manipulation de sa console et un flash lumineux qui fait apparaître ce que je pense être un adaptateur pour lire le cristal, il l'insère et tous trois se mettent à parcourir les données. Après quelques minutes à scanner les informations et plusieurs échanges dans un langage qui doit être la langue Asgard Thor se tourne vers moi.

_ Cela semble en effet véridique, veuillez poursuivre. Annonce-t-il.

Bien un point pour moi.

_ A partir des informations que j'ai acquises, et même si elles ne viennent pas directement de la version parallèle de votre peuple, j'ai une idée générale de comment est en train de tourner votre guerre avec les réplicateurs et de comment elle va évoluer. Vous aller perdre Othala d'ici quelques années et être obligé d'évacuer Ida, même si vous allez réussir avec un peu d'aide externe à détruire la majorité des réplicateurs un défaut dans votre dernier plan leur permettra toutefois non seulement de survivre mais aussi d'évoluer à un nouveau stade, bien plus dangereux et au final même si ils seront détruits quand ils s'attaqueront à la Voie Lactée le prix pour votre race sera extrêmement lourd. Avec votre problème génétique concernant vos clones et l'absence de reproduction, votre race sera mourante à ce stade.

Thor et ses compagnons semblent accuser le coup, preuve qu'ils semblent me croire.

_ Le problème c'est que ce n'est pas la seule menace que vous allez devoir affronter, simultanément à la dernière phase de votre conflit avec les réplicateurs vous allez devoir faire face à un grave danger dans la Voie Lactée qui va vous affaiblir encore plus et au final une nouvelle menace venant d'une autre galaxie va apparaître et causer l'extinction de la majorité des Asgards, seule une très petite faction dissidente de votre peuple va survivre, encore que ils vont se trouver dans une situation très précaire.

_ Pouvez vous préciser la nature de ces « menaces » ? Demande Thor.

_ Oui mais je ne suis pas certain de vos connaissances actuelles concernant les Anciens et leur histoire ainsi que la hiérarchie Goa'uld. Savez vous ce qu'il est advenu des Anciens après qu'ils aient été frappés par l'épidémie qui les a décimés ?

_ Nous savons qu'après la première épidémie, avant que nous les rencontrions, ils ont quitté un temps leur galaxie pour s'établir dans une autre, celle que les humains de la Terre appelle Pégase, mais un conflit les a poussé à revenir dans cette galaxie. Durant la seconde épidémie nous avions nos propres préoccupations à l'époque et n'avions plus guère de contacts avec nos alliés ne souhaitant pas les impliquer dans nos problèmes, nous n'avons appris ce qu'il leur été arrivé que plus tard quand nous avons cherché à reprendre contact. Indique Thor en restant vague sur lesdits problèmes, peut-être quelque chose que les Asgard ne souhaitent pas révéler ?

_ Et savez vous ce qu'il est advenu d'eux ? Qu'ils ont effectué l'Ascension ?

Ho, ho : j'ai presque le droit à un « haussement de sourcils » de surprise de la part de Thor, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois au courant de cela.

_ Oui. Même si nous n'avons que des preuves indirectes nos recherches ont indiqué qu'ils ont choisi cette méthode pour échapper à l'extinction.

_ Bien et est-ce-que le nom d'Anubis vous dit quelque chose ?

Après un court instant de réflexion Thor me répond.

_ C'est un ancien Goa'uld, un rival du Grand Maitre Suprême Ra, qu'il a tenté de renverser à deux reprises et qui a été vaincu et est supposé décédé.

_ Oui c'est exact sauf pour le « présumé mort ». La grande Majorité des Anciens après leur ascension et pour plusieurs raisons ont décidé de faire respecter une politique de non intervention avec notre plan d'existence, mais tous ne sont pas d'accord et certains, tout en restant dans des limites raisonnables, interviennent pour faciliter l'Ascension d'êtres qui sont proches de l'illumination de l'esprit. Mais une erreur a été commise, Anubis en maitre manipulateur a réussi à persuader un Ancien ascendé à l'aider pour effectuer son Ascension. Mais une fois cela fait il a révélé sa vraie nature, les Anciens ont alors tenté de le faire régresser mais ils n'ont pas pu réussir entièrement. Maintenant il existe sur notre plan dans un état semi-ascendé et les Anciens ne lèveront pas la main contre lui tant qu'il n'utilisera pas ses pleins pouvoirs. Mais le problème est qu'il a eu accès à une part du savoir des Anciens, notamment de leur technologie et il est en train de reconstituer ses forces et de bâtir des vaisseaux suffisamment puissants pour rivaliser avec le Beliskiner. Le fait que Ra devrait en théorie mourir d'ici quelques années et que les Grands Maitres vont s'entredéchirer va lui ouvrir la voie pour conquérir la galaxie, y compris les planètes protégées par vous. Et vous allez en faire les frais personnellement commandant suprême.

Saga et Volstägg jettent un regard que je qualifie d'inquiet à Thor en entendant cela.

_ Et puis il y a l'autre menace majeure : les Ori. Les Anciens ne sont pas originaires de cette galaxie, à l'origine il ne faisait qu'un seul peuple avec les Ori, les Alterans. Mais un schisme philosophique s'est produit entre les Anciens et les Ori qui souhaitaient imposer leur domination à leur galaxie. Un conflit en a résulté et les Anciens ont du fuir jusqu'ici. L'épidémie qui les a décimés à deux reprises est en fait une arme biologique de conception Ori. Les Ori pensent avoir gagné et détruit toutes vies dans cette galaxie mais d'ici 15 à 20 ans ils vont accidentellement se rendre compte que ce n'est pas le cas et ils vont venir en conquérant pour imposer leur domination. Ils vont rapidement vous considérer comme une menace à cause de votre niveau de technologie et entrainer votre extinction.

Les Asgards présents dans la pièce n'ont pas vraiment l'air heureux du moins autant que je puisse le dire, de cette conclusion, preuve qu'il semble me prendre au sérieux. Deuxième point pour moi.

_ Quel type « d'aide » proposez vous ? Veut savoir Volstägg.

_ Si vous voulez savoir si je dispose d'armes anti-réplicateurs efficaces, la réponse est malheureusement non même si je peux pointer le champ de recherche à poursuivre pour développer une telle arme, mais ça risque de prendre du temps. Par contre je peux fournir immédiatement des informations tactiques et stratégiques, qui se sont montrées effectives dans la réalité alternative dont je tiens mes informations, et j'ai également quelques idées personnelles qui pourraient marcher contre les réplicateurs. Pour le problème posé par Anubis et par les Oris j'ai mes propres plans qui pourraient fortement amoindrir Anubis et éventuellement empêcher les Oris de venir dans ma galaxie.

_ Pourquoi vous impliquer et proposer votre aide ? Me demande Saga.

_ Plusieurs raisons. D'abord ces dangers menaces tous la Voie Lactée, vous aider est une façon de protéger ma galaxie. En plus j'ai déjà l'intention de combattre Anubis et si possible d'empêcher les Ori de prendre connaissance du fait qu'une vie intelligente existe toujours dans cette galaxie, mais si j'échoue il vaut mieux pour tous que la guerre contre les réplicateurs s'achève avec le moins de pertes possible pour vous car il ne fait aucun doute que vous allez aussi combattre ces menaces et plus forts vous serez meilleurs seront les chances de victoires. Ensuite vous avez fait beaucoup pour protéger des peuples humains de la déprédation des Goa'uld et si les choses se passe dans cette réalité comme dans la version parallèles que j'ai vue vous aller aider la Terre à survivre et la protéger le temps qu'elle fasse ses premiers pas dans un univers hostile, sans rien demander en retour, alors il est temps que quelqu'un vous aides à votre tour quand vous en avez besoin. Même si je sais que certains Tau'ri pourraient faire de même dans l'avenir. Enfin autant que je puisse en juger vous êtes noble et généreux, vous avez une grande civilisation avec une longue histoire et vous méritez de survivre. Et puis d'après ce que j'ai pu voir de votre race, j'aime bien les Asgards et je n'ai aucun désir de les voir disparaître.

Même si je sais au fond de moi que si ils seront de bons alliés à cour termes ils risquent de me poser des problèmes à long terme, mais même en sachant cela j'ai adoré les Asgards dans la série tv Stargate et n'ai aucune envie de les voir encore une fois disparaître en un suicide collective.

Thor montre encore une fois son intelligence quand il me demande : « Et que désirez vous en retour de l'aide que vous nous proposez ? » Il est clair qu'il pense que tout cela est un peu trop beau pour être vrai.

_ Ce que je veux ? Hooo ! Je désire énormément de choses. En fait aussi énorme et arrogant que cela puisse paraître je désire toute la connaissance, la science et la technologie Asgard compactées dans un de vos « cœurs », mixte d'ordinateurs, de générateur et autres technologies de pointe, le tout contrôlé par une intelligence artificielle de haut niveau. En fait j'en voudrais trois ou quatre exemplaires plus un cœur « vierge » pour y transférer le savoir ancien contenu dans leurs dépôts de connaissances sur lesquels je pourrais mettre la main. Ho ! Et quelques vaisseaux de combats seraient bien aussi.

Les Asgards présents me regardent avec des yeux ronds et une expression de stupéfaction pour une fois clairement visible. Face à cette image je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

_ Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ….Non, sérieusement, même si c'est ce que je désire dans mes rêves les plus fous, ce n'est pas ce que je veux vraiment ou surtout ce que je compte demander. Ho bien sûr j'accepterai tout « cadeau de remerciement » que votre peuple voudra me donner si mon aide s'avère efficace. Mais comme je l'ai déjà mentionné il n'y a qu'une chose que je demande véritablement.

Les Asgards ont toujours l'air un peu surpris mais aussi intéressés.

_ Comme je l'ai dit la plupart de mes connaissances viennent d'une autre réalité qui jusqu'à maintenant semble être une copie conforme, ou du moins extrêmement proche, de celle-ci. Jusqu'à quel point cela reste à voir selon que certains éléments futurs se produisent ici de manière identique ou non. Mais il y a une différence : dans cette réalité il n'y avait personne comme moi et donc ce que je fais, comme venir vous voir maintenant risque de changer les choses. Or une bonne part de mes futurs plans pour stopper Anubis et empêcher l'arrivée des Ori se base sur certaines activités des Tau'ri, les Terriens, avec qui vous allez, dans un futur proche, entrer en contact et interagir ….

_ Et vous craignez donc que vos actions ici ne modifient ces interactions de façon substantielle menant à une divergence importante de leurs actions et donc éloigneraient notre ligne temporelle de celle de la réalité alternative sur laquelle vous basez vos plans. Conclut Thor.

Il a très vite compris où je voulais en venir, il n'y a pas à dire les Asgards sont très malins, peut-être même trop.

_ Exactement.

_ Vous voulez donc que nous nous conformions, dans nos relations futures avec les Tau'ri, à ce qui s'est produit dans cette réalité parallèle, que nous les manipulions pour que vous puissiez réaliser vos objectifs. Demande Thor avec un léger ton désapprobateur qui me met immédiatement sur mes gardes.

_ Pas tout à fait …. Je demande seulement que vous examiniez ce qui aurait du être votre relation probable sans mon intervention. Je dispose, dans les grandes lignes de ces informations. Et si vous estimez que, sans les connaissances préalables que j'apporte, ce compte rendu de vos interactions possibles avec les Tau'ri reflète bien les actions et décisions que vous auriez prises, il serait bon que vous essayez alors de les suivre sans en faire plus ou moins pour les premiers temps. Et je vous assure que c'est aussi à votre avantage.

_ Pourquoi donc ? Demande Saga.

Il est temps de révéler un de mes jokers.

_ Parce qu'au final, si les choses se passent de manière assez identique, les Tau'ri vont vous permettre d'obtenir une arme décisive pour votre guerre contre les réplicateurs.

_ Comment est-ce possible ? Leur niveau technologique est encore trop primitif pour cela ? S'étonne Volstägg.

_ Parce qu'ils vont réactiver leur Porte des étoiles sous peu et se mettre à explorer la galaxie et ils vont tomber sur un dépôt de connaissances des Anciens qui va être téléchargé dans le cerveau de l'un d'eux, en fait ce sera la seconde fois que cela arrivera, et cet homme et son équipe vont établir préalablement des relations de confiance et d'amitié avec le commandant suprême ici présent et rechercher son aide. En reliant l'esprit de cet homme avec l'ordinateur de son vaisseau, avant de le débarrasser des informations Anciennes qui sont trop volumineuses pour son cerveau, et pendant ce laps de temps il va utiliser la connaissance Ancienne pour concevoir une arme efficace contre les réplicateurs.

Je m'aperçois que je commence à révéler trop de choses à mon goût, il est temps de mettre fin à cette discussion, et puis je pense avoir marqué suffisamment de points pour être pris au sérieux.

Les Asgards, eux, ont l'air pensif et discutent dans leur langage, ils ont l'air de délibérer aussi je saisis cette opportunité pour demander : « Etes-vous suffisamment convaincu du sérieux de ma demande pour m'organiser une audience auprès du Haut Conseil, commandant suprême ? »

Thor me fixe durant plusieurs secondes d'un air insondable et je dois réprimer un frisson d'appréhension, les deux autres Asgards le regardent également comme attendant son jugement.

_ Malgré le caractère à première vue invraisemblable de votre histoire vous semblez sincère et vous avez certaines preuves et informations pour corroborer vos dires. La possibilité que vos informations puissent nous aider dans notre conflit avec les réplicateurs ne doit pas être ignorée, je vais donc transmettre votre demande au Haut Conseil ainsi que mes recommandations. Indique Thor.

Intérieurement je jubile : j'ai remporté la première manche !

_ Devons-nous convenir d'un lieu pour nous rencontrer si la réponse du conseil est favorable ?

_ C'est inutile, il ne me faudra que peu de temps pour les contacter et les informer de la situation. Si ils acceptent nous partirons sur le champ, sinon vous serez déposé sur la planète de votre choix. Déclare Thor alors que d'un geste il se téléporte ailleurs.

Je suis un peu surpris, quoique avec Thor je sais que les choses se font promptement. Heureusement je me suis déjà préparé à cette éventualité et j'ai avec moi tous les éléments dont j'ai besoin en vue de ma rencontre possible avec le Haut Conseil.

Saga et Volstägg restent dans la pièce avec moi, certainement pour me garder à l'œil, mais dans l'ensemble ils m'ignorent occupés à discuter tout en travaillant sur leurs consoles.

Attendre sans rien avoir à faire est quelque chose que je déteste, alors je sors l'équivalent Goa'uld d'un portable de mon sac, insère un de mes cristaux de données personnelles, et continue le travail entamé sur le réarrangement de la configuration interne du Ha-Tak et sur l'élaboration d'un prototype de vaisseau minier.

Cela pique la curiosité de Volstägg qui me demande ce que je fais et est surpris par ma réponse surtout pour le projet de vaisseau minier.

Deux, peut être trois heures se passent mais finalement Thor se rematérialise et annonce : « Votre requête à été acceptée et des quartiers vont vous être préparés. Nous allons regagner immédiatement Othala. »

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Othala planète mère des Asgards, Galaxie d'Ida, 11 janvier 1988 _

Le voyage vers la planète mère Asgard : Othala dans la galaxie d'Ida pris 8 jours, preuve que les moteurs intergalactiques Asgards du Beliskiner était plus performant que ceux dont les terriens hériteraient pour le Dédale et les autres vaisseaux de sa classe. Sans compter que je ne suis même pas sûr que nous voyagions à pleine vitesse vu ce que la série laisse parfois croire (2), non que je ne prenne pas en compte que la série tv ait tort sur certains points comme le timing.

Juste avant de partir je pus apercevoir qu'il y avait un second vaisseau Asgard non loin de celui de Thor et au cours du voyage j'appris qu'il était commandé par Saga, alors que Volstägg était le second de Thor.

L'un dans l'autre le trajet fut assez ennuyeux et je passais l'essentiel du temps dans les quartiers assez spartiates qu'on m'avait assignés, pourtant j'appris tout de même plusieurs choses

Un point que la série ne précise pas est la taille de l'équipage d'un vaisseau Asgard, je découvris que même si le Beliskiner était extrêmement automatisé il y avait tout de même un tout petit peu plus de 50 membres d'équipage. Il y avait également plusieurs robots et constructions mécaniques que les Asgards utilisaient, en les contrôlant par téléprésence, pour tous les travaux physiques auxquels leur frêle constitution n'était pas adaptée. Les unités robotiques de maintenance et de réparations externes m'inspirent particulièrement et je pris note de recréer quelque chose de ce style pour mes futurs vaisseaux.

Un autre point que je découvris et qui allait poser problème était la nourriture, les « nutriments » Asgards étaient loin de me convenir. Heureusement anticipant ce fait grâce à la série(1) j'avais pris plusieurs « échantillons » de nourriture que les Asgard pouvaient répliquer pour moi, un choix limité mais bien plus acceptable.

L'équipage Asgard que je croisais se montrait poli, certains même un peu curieux, mais assez distants et durant mes quelques conversations ils se refermaient comme des huitres dès qu'on abordait des sujets touchant leur race, leur histoire, leur technologie ainsi que le conflit avec les réplicateurs. Des ordres avaient visiblement été donnés à ce sujet, je n'étais visiblement pas sensé avoir accès à des connaissances sur les Asgards tant que je n'avais pas rencontré le Haut Conseil, un bon moyen de mesurer ce que je savais d'eux ou non. Toutefois, après avoir compris quels sujets éviter j'arrivais à avoir quelques conversations sur tout et sur rien avec certains des Asgards les plus curieux sur un vaste choix de sujets : sociologie, philosophie, assez étonnamment art, culture et tradition mais surtout technologie.

Au fil de ces discussions je laissais filtrer certaines choses, qui je m'en doutais, remonteraient jusqu'aux oreilles de Thor. Ma connaissance de la « nourriture » Asgarde, dont le fait que les nutriments jaunes étaient les favoris du commandant suprême, et du fait qu'elle n'était pas adaptée au goût humain. Quand un Asgard s'intéressa particulièrement à mon armure je mentionnais avoir déjà vu des Asgards en armure de combats et je les décrivis sommairement, sans indiquer qu'elles provenaient de dissidents Asgards vivant dans la galaxie de Pégase. Un peu surpris mon interlocuteur admit que son peuple possédait de telles armures dans le passé mais ne les employait quasiment plus depuis de nombreux millénaires. Une autre chose qui intéressa certains Asgards avec qui je discutais était mes projets de vaisseaux et cela me permit, après réflexions, d'introduire en « douceur » mes « projets » futurs, ou du moins une partie d'entre eux, et notamment que je comptais revendiquer le contrôle d'une planète de mon ancien Goa'uld, bâtir une infrastructure plus moderne et faire évoluer la civilisation Jaffa et utiliser ces ressources pour tenter de lutter contre les Grands Maitres et essayer de stopper Anubis et les Oris.  
J'avais d'abord jugé plus opportun de garder ces projets secrets jusqu'à ma rencontre avec le Haut Conseil mais au vu de mon entretien avec Thor j'étais revenu sur cette décision jugeant qu'il valait mieux que mes « projets » ne soient pas perçus comme des secrets et qu'il était préférable qu'ils soient introduits de manière informelle.

Arrivé sur Othala j'attendis encore une journée avant d'être reçu par le conseil. Je dois avouer que mes nerfs furent mis à rude épreuve, autant par l'attente que par la rencontre elle-même avec le Haut Conseil et que j'étais très anxieux juste avant d'être introduit même si je faisais de mon mieux pour le dissimuler. Tellement de choses allaient dépendre de cette rencontre et de ma capacité à convaincre les Asgards d'accepter mon aide et la condition que j'y posais et au-delà de cela c'est ma future relation avec les Asgards qui se jouait ici.

Finalement je fus conduit devant le Haut Conseil, ou plutôt une version restreinte du Haut Conseil de 7 membres contre la soixantaine qui composent une session majeure, comme je l'appris plus tard. Chaque membre du Haut Conseil, dont ceux dont je connaissais l'existence comme Thor, Freyr, Penegal et à ma surprise Saga, disposaient d'une console devant eux leur permettant d'avoir un accès instantané à toutes informations dont ils pourraient avoir besoin.

Tous portaient le collier indiquant leur fonction.

Je m'y présentais sans mon armure, en comptant que cela serait perçu comme un signe de confiance et de respect, mais j'emportais quelques cristaux de données avec moi, mes « jokers » dans ma future négociation avec le Haut Conseil.  
Cette audience se passa dans l'immense salle circulaire du conseil au centre de laquelle je fus transporté, avec les sept membres du conseil en face de moi, me dominant de leurs sièges imposants qui se trouvaient en hauteur. La première partie de l'audience fut en majeure partie une répétition de mon entretien avec Thor avec quelques détails en plus. Puis après une courte pause arriva le moment décisif de convaincre le Haut Conseil.

__ Bien, je pense que maintenant nous avons établi de manière assez probante, même si ce n'est pas à votre totale satisfaction, que je suis bien ce que je prétends être : un voyageur extra-dimensionnel, que je suis ici dans le but de vous proposer mon aide contre les réplicateurs, contre lesquels je dispose d'informations utiles, et de vous avertir de l'existence d'autres dangers pour votre race, et que je n'attends qu'une chose en retour : le maintien de vos relations avec les Tau'ri telles qu'elles auraient du être sans mon intervention, si vous êtes d'accord sur le fait que c'est ainsi que vous auriez agi avec eux dans ces circonstances sans connaissance préalable._

__ Oui. Admet Odin qui préside le conseil. Vous n'êtes pas un agent Goa'uld, vous ne disposez d'aucun dispositif d'attaque caché que nous puissions détecter et si vous en aviez un vous l'auriez déjà utilisé, pour tuez Thor ou ce conseil ou bien pour vous emparer d'un de nos vaisseaux. Vous disposez également d'informations auxquelles les Goa'ulds n'ont pas accès et qui tendent à corroborer vos dires sur votre origine, tout comme les données techniques sur le générateur transdimensionnel._

'_Bon.' Pensais-je. 'Voila déjà une chose d'acquise.'_

__ Ce conseil tend également à accepter la logique de vos motivations et de vos arguments en ce qui concerne votre désir de nous aider. Mais nous sommes plus circonspects sur votre capacité à le faire. Continua-t-il avant d'ajouter « Et le fait que vos informations proviennent d'observations faites dans une réalité parallèle les rend incertaines. » _

_C'est le moment de sortir l'artillerie lourde pour convaincre les Asgards._

__ Il est vrai, comme je l'ai déjà dit au commandant Thor, que je ne dispose pas, dans l'immédiat, d'armes anti-réplicateurs. De plus je suis loin d'être au courant des détails de la situation actuelle concernant votre conflit avec les réplicateurs, je le reconnais je manque d'informations précises, et cela risque de limiter ma contribution. Toutefois en ce qui concerne l'intérêt des informations dont je dispose et leur fiabilité … la réalité alternative sur laquelle je me base est, jusqu'à maintenant, si identique à celle-ci que c'en est réellement troublant. Les multiples vérifications que j'ai faites jusqu'à présent indiquent toutes que jusqu'à ce point cette réalité et la notre sont semblables. Ho, je suis sûr qu'il existe des différences, et que mes propres actions pourront en causer suffisamment pour faire diverger, tôt ou tard, ces réalités. Mais jusqu'à maintenant tout me laisse à penser qu'elles sont identiques, ou du moins suffisamment, pour s'y fier. _

_Malgré mes assurances les Asgards ont toujours l'air sceptique._

__ Quand à l'utilité de ces informations … Je sors un des cristaux de données sur lequel j'ai fait un compte rendu détaillé des premiers épisodes de la série Stargate où SG-1 affronte les réplicateurs et je le montre au conseil, un appareil de lecture se matérialise aussitôt et flotte devant moi et j'y insère le cristal._

_Les Asgards prennent un instant pour parcourir le document puis se mettent à discuter entre eux et finalement Thor s'adresse à moi._

__ Cela est effectivement intéressant. Admet-il. « Il semblerait que les réplicateurs soient sensibles à des attaques et des stratégies plus … « basiques » que ce que nous employons. »_

__ Oui, l'intérêt de l'aide que je propose est une approche différente. Vous essayez de vaincre les réplicateurs grâce à votre technologie mais ils s'y adaptent et la retourne contre vous, vous forçant à développer votre technologie encore plus et répétant ainsi le processus. Vous combattez les réplicateurs sur leur terrain, moi je propose des idées se basant sur l'exploitation de leurs points faibles : leur obsession de se répliquer, leur prévisibilité et une certaine vulnérabilité contre des attaques et des méthodes plus « primitives » ou inhabituelles. Je vous propose une approche et une façon de penser différentes : vous chercher la solution parfaite et directe, l'outil approprié pour résoudre le problème que posent les réplicateurs mais moi je compte utiliser ce dont vous disposez déjà mais pas forcement de la manière dont c'est prévu et en essayant de trouver des stratégies originales, en apparence illogiques, pouvant surprendre les réplicateurs, je vais essayer de « penser hors de la boîte ». _

_Les Asgards semblent considérer mes paroles, un bon signe, mais maintenant il est temps de jouer cartes sur table._

__ Je ne prétends pas avoir de solution miracle, en fait je doute de pouvoir faire plus que de tracer des ébauches de plans, dont je ne suis pas certain qu'ils seront effectifs, mais __vous__ vous avez la connaissance et les moyens pour les mettre en œuvre, moi je me contenterai de …d'offrir des stratégies possibles. Et puis cela vous coûte peu d'au moins les envisager, en fait il y en a quelques unes que j'ai inscrites dans le second fichier du cristal de données._

_Les Asgards se penchent à nouveau sur leurs consoles, puis se mettent à discuter vivement entre eux, j'ai l'impression que mes « idées » ont eu de l'effet._

__ Faire exploser une étoile …semble une tactique extrême. Souligne finalement Thor._

__ Mais si le système est infesté de réplicateurs et qu'on arrive en plus à y attirer des vaisseaux qu'ils contrôlent au moment de l'explosion …_

__ Oui cela pourrait être effectif, et il est clair que certaines de vos autres propositions ne viendraient jamais à l'esprit d'un Asgard. Concéda Thor._

_Je prends ça comme un compliment._

__ Et il est bien possible qu'elles surprennent les réplicateurs et vous donnent l'occasion de les ralentir et de gagner un répit, voir même de minimiser vos pertes jusqu'à ce que vous obteniez un moyen plus radical de les détruire. Je sors alors un autre cristal de données. « La demande que je vous adresse en même temps que mon offre d'aider n'est pas sans raison. Voici l'ensemble des interactions majeures que votre peuple a eu avec les Tau'ri dans la dimension alternative qui sert de base à mes informations. » Je charge le second cristal sur le lecteur. _

__ Comme vous le voyez les Tau'ri au cours de leurs explorations vont tomber sur la créatrice des réplicateurs, l'androïde Reese, dont les restes vous permettront, si cela se passe aussi de cette façon dans cette réalité, d'attirer l'ensemble des réplicateurs dans un même système solaire. Le plan de la dilatation temporelle et du trou noir ne fonctionneront pas tout à fait mais cela vous montre la possible évolution des réplicateurs et comment il est possible pour vous d'entrer en possession d'une arme anti-réplicateurs grâce à O'Neill. »_

_Ces nouvelles informations, qui concernent tous les épisodes Tv avec les Asgards sauf la présence des dissidents Asgards sur Pégase, l'épisode sur Loki, semblent causer un vif débat à voix basse entre les membres du conseil. _

__ Les Tau'ri risquent encore de faire bien d'autres choses qui vont contribuer à l'effondrement de l'empire Goa'uld, à commencer par la mort de Ra, mais aussi ils vont contrarier bien des plans d'Anubis et aider contre les Oris. Bien sûr beaucoup de choses ne sont que pure spéculation car la ligne temporelle de notre réalité peut diverger de celle que reflètent ces informations, qui ne sont d'ailleurs que le résumé retraçant les relations Asgard/Terrien et dont il peut manquer certains détails, mais cela donne une bonne perspective du futur __probable__ auquel on peut s'attendre et qu'il serait bon, dans les grandes lignes d'essayer de maintenir. _

_Après une rapide consultation Odin me répond : « Nous sommes d'accord. Votre demande est acceptable. En fait il est surprenant que vous nous donniez accès à ces informations sans accord préalable. »_

__ Je suis confiant sur le fait que ma demande vis-à-vis des Tau'ri est autant à votre profit et le leur qu'au mien. Et puis je ne comptais pas faire de cette demande une condition sine qua none à l'aide que je vous propose de toute manière. Sans compter que ces informations soulignent deux autres dangers pour la race Asgard : le plus important est qu'une expérience à grande échelle pour remédier à votre dégénérescence génétique va mal se passer et contaminer l'ensemble de votre population sur votre nouvelle planète Orilla. C'est cela, couplé avec l'attaque Ori qui va causer l'extinction de votre race. Le second danger est la présence Wraith dans la Galaxie de Pégase mais c'est loin d'être un danger pressant vu qu'ils y sont depuis des dizaines de millénaires et que leur technologie hyperspatiale est limitée. Aller d'une galaxie à une autre leur prendrait des années._

__ Vous aviez mentionné que vous aviez vos propres plans pour stopper Anubis et les Oris. Me rappelle Thor._

__ Oui, pour les Oris, ils vont découvrir la présence humaine dans la Voie Lactée quand on va accidentellement enclencher un appareil Ancien de communication Extra-Galactique. Selon mes informations je sais qui va découvrir cet appareil dans l'autre réalité et je compte faire en sorte que cette personne ne puisse pas le faire ici. Cela n'est pas une solution totalement sûre, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait tomber sur cet appareil mais au minimum cela devrait nous faire gagner du temps et me laisser l'occasion de trouver sa localisation et de le mettre en sûreté. Pour Anubis, c'est …plus complexe. Je sais qu'il est déjà actif, et comme il se cache des Grands Maitres le trouver sera difficile et il ne se révélera que quand il pensera pouvoir l'emporter. Mais il va compter sur la désunion de ses ennemis, alors si on peut prévenir les Grand Maitres et les unirent contre lui on pourra l'affaiblir ou peut-être même le vaincre. _

__ Les Goa'uld n'accepteront jamais d'écouter un humain. Intervint Freyr._

__ Non, c'est vrai. J'active alors mes lentilles et mon modificateur vocal. __**« C'est pour cela que j'ai l'intention de me faire passer pour un Goa'uld.**__ et ce sera l'occasion de lutter conte les Grands Maitres de l'intérieur comme le font les résistants de la Tok'ra. »_

_Je pense qu'on a à peu près fait le tour et que j'ai marqué suffisamment de points et on approche de sujets plus sensibles alors autant ne pas risquer les ennuis aussi je demande : « Alors ? Acceptez-vous mon aide ? Que je puisse, avec l'aide de certains membres de votre peuple, mettre mes idées pour combattre les réplicateurs sous une forme applicable, les tester en simulation et les présenter au commandant Thor pour approbation ? Et que je puisse aider et apporter mon avis pour planifier une stratégie globale si les choses dans la Voie Lactée se produisent bien comme dans la réalité alternative que ces documents décrivent ? »_

_Le Haut Conseil prend quelques minutes de délibération et m'annonce sa décision._

__ Oui._

Une journée après cette audience je me retrouve pour une première séance de brainstorming avec 5 « assistants » dont Volstägg. Je commence tout d'abord par m'informer de la situation actuelle du conflit, de l'état des forces et des conditions actuelles de la Galaxie d'Ida.

C'est loin d'être joli même si la situation n'est pas encore désespérée, mais je comprends comment d'ici peu les Asgards vont se faire progressivement battre.

La guerre contre les réplicateurs dure depuis plusieurs décades, un peu plus d'un siècle, et elle a commencé quand un vaisseau Asgard a rencontré des réplicateurs dormant et en a ramené un dans leur espace pour étude. Le réplicateur a réussi à infester le vaisseau, à en prendre le contrôle et a commencé à se répliquer. Heureusement il semble que l'équipage ait pu effacer la plupart des bases de données quand il s'est rendu compte du danger, et notamment la localisation du territoire Asgard.

Depuis ce moment les réplicateurs se sont répandus dans Ida comme une nuée de sauterelles, allant de planète en planète pour en consommer les ressources minérales et se répliquer et faisant augmenter leur nombre de manière exponentielle.

Si les Asgards avaient été seuls à les combattre, ou leur unique objectif, ils auraient déjà perdu mais les réplicateurs se sont heurtés à toutes les races avancées de la galaxie d'Ida.

Si il existe plusieurs douzaines de races intelligentes qui se sont développées dans cette galaxie il y en a 27, actuellement, qui ont survécu et acquis un niveau technologique suffisant pour atteindre les étoiles, même si elles sont loin d'être unies et ne sont pas toutes les amies des Asgards un équilibre s'était instauré dans Ida qui n'avait plus connu d'affrontement majeur depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Les Asgards sont, parmi ces 27, la race la plus ancienne et la plus évoluée qui sert de « doyen », d'arbitre entre ces races.

Ou plutôt servait.

Les réplicateurs se sont attaqués à toutes ces races, qui sont tombées une à une et aujourd'hui seuls les Asgards se tiennent face aux réplicateurs.

Heureusement les réplicateurs n'ont pas détruit toute vie dans cette galaxie, ce n'est pas leur objectif, car leur but est de se répliquer. Il semble également qu'ils n'ont pas de fonction de mineur car ils se sont principalement attaqués aux planètes ayant de riches gisements de minerais en surface ou à des mondes développés avec une industrie importante.

Mais maintenant les réplicateurs ont commencé à pénétrer sur le territoire Asgard. Un territoire étonnamment petit, mais il est vrai que les Asgards sont une race sur le déclin depuis bien longtemps, malgré leurs accomplissements. La population Asgard a cessé de croitre depuis de nombreux siècles et n'a fait que diminuer. En dehors d'Othalla ils n'ont plus que quelques douzaines de mondes dont une dizaine de colonies majeures, ayant déjà perdu plusieurs mondes face à l'avancée réplicateur. Mais leur flotte reste puissante même si elle commence à être trop étirée entre la protection de leurs mondes, des planètes protégées dans la Voie Lactée et leurs opérations anti-réplicateurs, sans compter leurs pertes qui commencent à s'accumuler.

Car c'est un tort de croire que les Asgards sont actuellement sans défenses, comme c'est un tort de croire que les réplicateurs sont intouchables, ou plutôt sont tous intouchables. Les réplicateurs sont loin d'être unifiés même si ils partagent des informations, et ils sont loin de tous être au même stade d'évolution : « les réplicateurs sont ce qu'ils mangent » et ils sont loin d'avoir tous eu les mêmes « repas » tant au niveau de la matière que de la qualité.  
La majorité sont faits de métaux et d'alliages inférieurs, après tout le Naqua'da et le Trinium sont loin d'être des matières courantes et le Neutronium est rare, très rare. Il existe donc divers groupes de réplicateurs, et si ils sont tous dangereux et que tous possèdent une résistance aux armes à énergies car ils se nourrissent d'énergie, seuls les plus évolués sont totalement insensibles aux armes Asgards.  
De même tous ne voyagent pas à bord de vaisseaux Asgards et même si ils peuvent se « brancher » sur le générateur des vaisseaux qu'ils occupent pour augmenter leur puissance globale et modifier certains de leurs systèmes pour qu'ils soient plus performant cela ne fait que combler partiellement la différence de technologie et de qualité.

C'est pourquoi une large part de la flotte Asgard est occupée à écumer leur galaxie pour frapper les groupes de réplicateurs moins avancés avant qu'ils n'évoluent pour essayer de limiter leur propagation. Mais c'est un combat qu'ils perdent lentement car si la plupart du temps ils gagnent parfois ils sont surpassés par le nombre car « la quantité a une qualité qui lui est propre » et ils perdent des vaisseaux qui donnent naissance à des groupes de réplicateurs plus évolués qui ne sont attirés que par la technologie et les matériaux supérieurs Asgards pour se répliquer.

Etant un peu plus au courant de la situation je commence à souligner certains comportements des réplicateurs pour les utiliser contre eux : les réplicateurs ne cherchent qu'a se répliquer, ils sont comme un virus ou comme des insectes vivant en colonies et non pas comme un ennemi cherchant à vaincre ou détruire, ils sont ce qu'ils mangent, ils utilisent les vaisseaux qu'ils infestent contre leur créateur mais même si ils sont intelligents, logiques, ils ne sont pas malins, ils n'ont pas de stratégie, ils réagissent face au danger et s'adaptent mais ils n'anticipent pas et tout comme les Asgards il se basent sur leur hautes capacités technologiques et donc sont sensibles à l'utilisation de la « force brute ». Le résultat c'est qu'il y a plusieurs formes d'attaque auxquels ils ne s'attendent pas et sont vulnérables.

Ce n'est pas que les Asgards soient idiots mais ils sont tellement habitués à leur supériorité technologique et à résoudre leurs problèmes avec des solutions très élaborées et pleines de finesse, aussi parfaites que possible qu'ils ne pensent même pas à des solutions plus simples.

Des simulations vont confirmer l'efficacité des armes à énergie kinésique employant des projectiles contre les réplicateurs : les réplicateurs ont peut être une grande capacité d'emmagasiner et de stocker de l'énergie de tout type, y compris solaire mais ils en consomment énormément en se répliquant et donc sont rarement à leur maximum. L'impact de projectiles non seulement disperse leurs blocs mais en se faisant disperse pas mal d'énergie, rendant les blocs inertes, attendant d'être réactivés par un autre réplicateur, ou les forçant à dépenser encore plus de puissance pour se réassembler et ne pouvant répéter le processus qu'un petit nombre de fois.

Cela va me donner suffisamment de crédit pour mettre en avant d'autres idées.

Le premier projet que je lance avant toute chose est de limiter leur capacité d'adaptation, car comme les Borg une même méthode ne marche pas deux fois de suite contre eux car ceux qui en sont victimes en informent le reste. Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'il est possible de briser la communication entre les blocs formant les réplicateurs et ainsi les neutraliser les Asgards ont repris cette ligne de recherche qu'ils avaient abandonnée mais encore une fois leur perfectionnisme joue contre eux, ils se concentrent pour obtenir la solution parfaite sans prendre en compte qu'un moyen « imparfait » est quand même utilisable. Quand je le demande les Asgards confirment qu'il est possible, et beaucoup plus simple, de perturber des communications subspatiales à longue distance que celles entre les blocs de réplicateurs ou celles entre des réplicateurs se trouvant dans le même système solaire.  
C'est là que je pointe du doigt qu'on pourrait « se contenter » dans un premier temps de brouiller les communications subspatiales à longue distance des réplicateurs. Cela ne les détruiraient pas mais empêcherait un groupe de révéler à l'ensemble comment il est en train de se faire battre, et permettrait de réemployer cette méthode plusieurs fois.

_ Mais les réplicateurs vont s'adapter au brouillage de leurs communications. Remarque un de mes « assistants ».

_ Oui mais vous pouvez toujours essayer ensuite de réadapter votre brouillage pour qu'il soit à nouveau efficace. Et durant le temps qu'il faudra aux réplicateurs pour réagir, comprendre ce qui se passe et s'adapter on pourra utiliser des tactiques qui marchent contre eux à de multiples reprises et pas seulement une fois.

Cette idée donne naissance à un premier sous-groupe de recherche quand un de mes assistants obtient l'aide de plusieurs autres Asgards pour approfondir ce concept et travailler dessus.

Je pointe ensuite que si les réplicateurs utilisent leurs vaisseaux contre eux, les Asgards peuvent à leur tour utiliser le fait que les réplicateurs s'emparent de vaisseaux Asgards.

J'introduis alors le concept de désinformation.

Les Asgards comprennent parfaitement l'importance de récolter des informations sur l'ennemi, d'empêcher que l'ennemi fasse de même, ainsi que le fait de mentir. Mais que l'on puisse volontairement donner des informations erronées à l'ennemi pour le tromper n'est pas quelque chose qu'ils pratiquent. Tant mieux cela va d'autant plus surprendre les réplicateurs.

J'arrive rapidement à faire comprendre tout l'intérêt de cela quand ils réalisent qu'on peut ainsi manipuler les réplicateurs, qu'on peut les attirer dans un piège, leur faire croire que les planètes Asgards se trouvent dans d'autres zones de la galaxie qui en fait sont pauvres en planètes qui permettent aux réplicateurs de se répliquer, au contraire indiquer dans des banques de données falsifiées qu'une planète n'a rien d'intéressant pour les réplicateurs quand c'est en fait tout le contraire. Avec des émissions de puissances trafiquées et une apparence externe trompeuse, couplée avec de fausses informations on peut également faire passer un vaisseau leurre comme nouveau, plus perfectionné et donc plus attractif pour que durant une bataille spatiale les réplicateurs se focalisent dessus et non sur les vaisseaux Asgards standards.

Tout ça et bien d'autres choses encore.

Cela donna lieu à un second sous-groupe de travail, bientôt suivi par un troisième basé sur la modification des vaisseaux Asgards pour mieux lutter contre les réplicateurs.

Si le concept de « tourelles de défense » automatiques et autonomes utilisant des armes à projectiles de création Asgards qui tiraient de petites sphères de céramique extrêmement dures et équipées de senseurs optiques de 360 degrés sur 360 et audio, pour les bruits caractéristiques des réplicateurs ainsi que des détecteurs de mouvement pour ralentir l'infestation d'un vaisseaux fut bien reçu, la proposition d'utiliser des robots armés de fusils à projectiles le fut beaucoup moins.

_ Cela ne fera que fournir des matériaux aux réplicateurs pour se répliquer et ils retourneront ces robots contre nous.

_ Les réplicateurs ne les dévoreront pas si ils n'apparaissent pas suffisamment « appétissants», quand à les contrôler c'est possible mais si on les conçoit suffisamment bien, notamment pour qu'ils s'autodétruisent dès qu'un réplicateur tente d'en prendre le contrôle et qu'ils contiennent un explosif, non relié à leurs systèmes, qu'on puisse déclencher par contrôle externe. Si on leur adjoint une personne pour les commander, avec une armure de combat dont le blindage externe soit fait pour être le moins « attirant » possible pour un réplicateur tout en étant le plus résistant possible à l'acide qu'ils génèrent pour faire fondre les métaux. Il y aurait une chance de contenir, voir de repousser une infestation. Le tout c'est que les robots utilisés soient tout juste à la hauteur de la tâche tout en restant aussi basiques que possible.

Le fait de vouloir créer quelque chose qui soit volontairement sous-standard était une notion alien pour les Asgards, pour les inspirer je sortais des données concernant les droïdes-soldats de base de la fédération du commerce dans Star Wars : la menace fantôme. C'est tout juste ce dont on a besoin, pas trop sophistiqué avec le moins de matériel possible qui soit de la plus médiocre qualité mais quand même capable de manier un fusil, de viser et de tirer.

Si les droïdes créés volontairement pour être d'une qualité inférieure perturbèrent les Asgards ils furent horrifiés quand je proposais de créer des vaisseaux contenant des défauts volontaires, comme une coque plus mince et fragile ou encore des relais d'énergies plus exposés pouvant entrainer des explosions en cascade détruisant le vaisseau quand ils étaient atteints.

_ Comprenez que les réplicateurs, contrairement à des ennemis classiques ne veulent pas détruire vos vaisseaux, ils veulent les infester, les capturer et les utiliser contre vous. Vous par contre vous voulez détruire les vaisseaux et futurs vaisseaux infestés. Les réplicateurs ont tendance à les rendre plus performant alors autant placer à l'avance des défauts exploitables pour les détruire plus facilement. C'est vrai ils seront moins efficaces contre d'autres ennemis comme les Goa'uld mais vous n'avez qu'à les utiliser exclusivement pour le combat avec les vaisseaux réplicateurs.

Au cours des jours suivants bien d'autres propositions virent le jour dont les deux plus importantes concernant les vaisseaux : un brouillage électromagnétique basé sur celui employé par les Wraith et qui soit indépendant des boucliers pour bloquer la téléportation de réplicateurs sur des vaisseaux qui venaient de perdre leurs boucliers. Et un dispositif d'auto-destruction dissimulé par des matériaux n'étant pas utilisés par les réplicateurs pour se répliquer et qui n'était pas relié aux systèmes du vaisseau et donc que les réplicateurs avaient moins de chance de stopper.

_ Les humains semblent penser que tous les problèmes peuvent être résolus par une explosion. Nota Volstägg à cette occasion.

_ Pas tous les problèmes. Le détrompais-je. « Seulement la plupart. »

Je me retrouveais à passer d'un groupe à l'autre, sans cesse sollicité pour avoir mon opinion, faisant des suggestions ici et là et me contentant de superviser le travail. Le fait que je doive dormir et que je prenne des pauses, en en profitant pour faire un peu d'exercice physique pour me vider la tête tout en essayant d'entretenir ma forme et de perdre mon embonpoint car je n'avais jamais été très athlétique mais je savais que j'aurais bientôt besoin d'être en bonne condition physique, était assez frustrant pour les Asgards qui n'étaient pas autant sujets à ces besoins. Mais au bout de trois semaines de travail mon équipe était prête pour présenter nos résultats et une version applicable de nombre de mes idées.  
Thor se montra intéressé surtout devant plusieurs simulations assez prometteuses et après que je lui ai expliqué les tenant et aboutissant de certaines des tactiques et « leur logique » basée sur le comportement réplicateur et non sur la logique rationnelle Asgards. De plus les données sur l'expérience de son double avec Samantha Carter pour sauver Othalla grâce à la destruction du O'Neill et les« retranscriptions » de leurs conversations semblaient lui avoir ouvert l'esprit quand à une approche moins rationnelle.

Des plans commencèrent à être élaborés, je laissais l'essentiel de la stratégie à Thor en me contentant de quelques suggestions et surtout en encourageant une opération de grande échelle, de multiples frappes contre les réplicateurs. N'étant pas certain de l'efficacité du brouillage subspatial j'encourageais l'utilisation de mêmes stratégies simultanément à différents endroits. Il y avait là un risque : si elles échouaient ou ne se montraient pas efficaces ce serait une défaite majeure pour les Asgards mais j'étais confiant, tout comme Thor. Plusieurs pièges furent mis en place se basant, sur mes conseils, sur l'exploitation par les Asgards de la connaissance des capacités et faiblesses de leurs vaisseaux et le fait que les réplicateurs ne percevraient pas certains dangers. L'explosion de plusieurs étoiles en nova fut programmée, des champs d'astéroïdes ou l'on attirerait les réplicateurs minés, des systèmes solaires aux caractéristiques naturels propices pour se camoufler des scanners Asgards choisis comme lieux d'embuscades, des champs de mines furent mis en place.  
De nombreux vaisseaux Asgards reçurent les modifications internes proposées pour les rendre plus résistants à l'infiltration ainsi que des banques de données altérées alors que deux vaisseaux créés avec des défauts volontaires pour les rendre plus faciles à détruire, contenant les fausses données à « transmettre » aux réplicateurs pour des plans à long terme et spécifiquement prévus pour être capturés par les réplicateurs furent construits.

Il fallut 5 semaines de préparation mais finalement l'opération était prête. Je décidais d'accompagner Thor sur son vaisseau qui devait participer à l'une des embuscades à la fois car j'étais curieux d'assister à une bataille spatiale menée par les Asgards et aussi en signe de confiance pour montrer que j'acceptais de partager les risques de ce plan et de ces stratégies que j'avais aidé à élaborer.

Je me retrouve donc dans la salle de contrôle du vaisseau de Thor, à travers toute la galaxie les forces Asgards viennent d'engager les réplicateurs, des vaisseaux appâts aux moteurs d'hyperpropulsion sur-gonflé attirent actuellement les vaisseaux réplicateurs vers nos positions.

Les forces ennemies arrivent, la bataille s'engage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le système choisi pour la bataille était parfait pour une embuscade, son étoile était instable et émettait des pulsations d'énergies qui interféraient avec l'hyperespace. Un vaisseau pouvait, avec peine, y ouvrir une fenêtre pour sortir d'hyperespace à condition d'avoir de bons boucliers mais les fenêtres pour entrer en hyperespace se montraient trop instables et dangereuses, il fallait aller jusqu'en bordure du système pour pouvoir utiliser l'hyperpropulsion. Le système comprenait aussi une géante gazeuse avec de nombreuses lunes qui émettait des radiations pouvant masquer la présence de vaisseaux aux scanners Asgards.

Là, silencieux, attendaient six vaisseaux de classe beliskiner modifiés, deux d'entre eux étaient également équipés de lance-missiles et d'un petit nombre de missiles expérimentaux, un type d'arme qui n'était pas employé par les Asgards mais que j'avais réussi à les convaincre de tester, comme quelques autres types d'armes. Même si les missiles étaient plus là pour contrer d'éventuels vaisseaux composés de blocs de réplicateurs.

Mon casque posé à côté de moi je me tiens dans mon armure, qui a été légèrement modifiée pour l'occasion, aux côtés de Thor. Sur l'écran de contrôle principal un satellite furtif nous informe de la situation dans le système. Notre vaisseau appât vient de sortir d'hyperespace, deux vaisseaux Asgards infestés sur les talons et 5 autres non-asgard à quelques minutes derrière lui.

Les vaisseaux réplicateurs font feu sur notre appât qui essaye désespérément de rejoindre notre position en évitant les tirs.

Thor reste silencieux mais je le vois se contracter, intervenir alerterait les réplicateurs encore en hyperespace de notre présence et si nous détruisions les 2 vaisseaux infectés le rapport de force serait tel que les autres vaisseaux réplicateurs fuiraient la confrontation en restant en hyperespace. Les réplicateurs ne sont pas complètement stupides, ils savent, quand une situation est sans espoir, battre en retraite pour se regrouper avant de revenir en force.

Notre vaisseau est touché à de multiples reprises et ses boucliers commencent à céder mais soudain une fenêtre d'hyperespace se crée à quelques centaines de milliers de kilomètres derrière les vaisseaux infectés et les autres vaisseaux réplicateurs nous rejoignent.

_ A tous les vaisseaux commencez l'attaque. Ordonne aussitôt Thor.

Notre groupe d'attaque sort de sa torpeur, les moteurs subluminiques se mettent en marche et nous propulsent droit vers notre cible, les boucliers se lèvent et les armes se chargent.

A plusieurs endroits dans le système solaire des satellites furtifs qui dérivaient dans l'espace tous systèmes éteints reprennent soudain vie en recevant le signal du commandant et ils commencent immédiatement leur tâche : émettre un champ de brouillage subspatial calibré sur la bande de fréquences employée par les réplicateurs afin de stopper leurs communications hors du système solaire.

Notre navire appât corrige sa direction pour nous rejoindre, ses boucliers sont affaiblis mais ils tiennent toujours. Les réplicateurs qui le poursuivent semblent marquer un temps d'arrêts quand ils n'adaptent pas eux aussi immédiatement leur trajectoire. Le brouillage les a-t-il surpris ? Déstabilisé ? Ou bien reconsidèrent-ils leur stratégie face à l'apparition de nos 6 vaisseaux ? Quoique qu'il en soit ça ne dure qu'une poignée de secondes avant qu'ils ne se remettent à poursuivre leur première cible sur un cap d'interception avec nous.

Le vaisseau appât à l'équipage réduit a bien fait son job, il est arrivé dans le système ni trop loin, ni trop près de nous, et le petit répit qu'il a gagné durant le moment d'hésitation des réplicateurs l'amène à portée extrême de missiles juste avant que ses poursuivants puissent à nouveau faire feu sur lui.

Comme Thor ne réagit pas je demande : « Ne serait-il pas opportun de lancer une ou deux salves de missiles maintenant ? »

_ A cette distance les vaisseaux ennemis pourront facilement les détruire ou les éviter. Me répond Thor sceptique.

Les Asgards n'ont guère d'expérience avec les missiles, qu'ils jugent « primitifs », il faut dire que contre des vaisseaux possédant des boucliers ils sont bien moins efficaces que des armes à énergies. De plus, pour leur utilisation à longue distance, entre les armes Asgards et leur système de tir précis ils sont facilement détruits et face à un nombre suffisamment important pour qu'ils ne puissent pas tous être détruits à temps il est simple pour un vaisseau pouvant rapidement et facilement ouvrir une fenêtre d'hyperespace de se mettre hors de portée.

Cela réduit les missiles à des armes de courte et moyenne portée où l'armement énergétique Asgards est bien meilleur, sauf pour un éventuel vaisseau constitué intégralement de réplicateurs. Un tel vaisseau n'existe pas pour l'instant mais la seule perspective du vaisseau de numéro 5 a convaincu les Asgards d'avoir ce système d'arme prêt, au cas où. Mais ici j'ai l'intention d'en faire usage.

_ Dans cette situation les réplicateurs ne peuvent pas les éviter en gagnant l'yperespace. Si ils cherchent à détruire les missiles ce sont autant de tirs qu'ils ne pourront pas utiliser contre le _Balder_, et même si ils se livrent plutôt à des manœuvres d'évitement cela réduira l'efficacité de leurs tirs.

_ …C'est vrai. Réalise Thor avant de donner immédiatement l'ordre.

Trois salves de 12 missiles quittent alors notre groupe, se déplaçant à une large fraction de la vitesse de la lumière et ciblant les vaisseaux réplicateurs de tête. Ils croisent le _Balder_ et continuent leur course pour atteindre les vaisseaux ennemis. Le premier groupe de réplicateurs ne les traite que comme un obstacle et tente de les évitermais les missiles ajustent leur trajectoire et 7 les touchent produisant de puissantes explosions dans l'espace : 5 sur le premier vaisseau et 2 sur le second.  
Leurs boucliers tiennent car ces missiles sont un premier jet, les Asgards manquant d'expérience dans ce domaine sont loin d'avoir pu créer en si peu de temps un missile aussi performant et dévastateur qu'ils le pourraient, mais ils sont un peu affaiblis et ne devraient pas être revenu à pleine force avant que nous les engagions. De plus le vaisseau qui en a reçu 5 a vu sa trajectoire légèrement altérée et perd un peu de distance en la corrigeant.  
Les 5 missiles qui ont été évités poursuivent leur course vers le second groupe mais maintenant les réplicateurs prennent conscience de la menace, ou bien le second groupe a déjà rencontré ce type d'arme, car ils font feu sur les missiles. Mais ces vaisseaux sont moins performants ou les missiles Asgards plus efficaces que ceux qu'ils ont rencontrés jusque là car un des missiles touche un vaisseau réplicateurs avant d'être détruit comme les autres et inflige des dégâts notables aux boucliers de sa cible.

La seconde salve n'a pas autant de chance car les réplicateurs s'adaptent déjà à la menace et tentent d'abattre les missiles mais ils visent tous le premier vaisseau, légèrement en avance sur le second, et les réplicateurs montrent leurs absence de coopération car n'étant pas visé et donc pas en danger le second vaisseau n'essaye pas d'abattre les missiles. Le résultat : 2 missiles réussissent tout de même à frapper le premier vaisseau alors que les 10 autres sont détruits.

Malheureusement les réplicateurs adaptent leur capacité de visée et augmentent la cadence de tir, même si cela diminue la puissance c'est suffisant pour abattre un missile qui n'a pas de bouclier, ou dans le cas présent tous les missiles de la troisième salve.

Je suis un peu déçu, je pensais que l'idée des missiles marcherait mieux, les vaisseaux Asgards n'ayant pas de points de défense anti-chasseurs et anti-missiles, mais Thor, lui, a l'air assez content.

_ Ces …missiles … ont atteint leurs objectifs le _Balder _va pouvoir nous rejoindre avant que ses boucliers ne cèdent et les boucliers ennemis vont être un peu affaiblis pour le début de la bataille. Déclare Thor.

A voir il s'attendait à ce que les missiles, surtout des prototypes, soient totalement inefficaces et il est surpris, agréablement même, que ce n'ait pas été le cas et qu'il gagne un avantage tactique car les vaisseaux ennemis commenceront le combat avec des boucliers endommagés.

Nous arrivons à portée d'armes à énergie et les canons à ions Asgards se mettent à faire feu. Tous nos vaisseaux tirent sur le même vaisseau ennemi. D'habitude les Asgards, même si ils gardent une supériorité numérique pour affronter leurs vaisseaux infestés qui sont rendus plus puissants que ceux sous leur contrôle, engagent plusieurs vaisseaux ennemis à la fois, à deux ou trois contre un, plutôt que de concentrer tous leurs tirs sur un seul vaisseau à la fois mais ici j'ai convaincu Thor de tester cette méthode qui dans les simulations et selon les forces en présence peut être plus intéressante.  
Le résultat est appréciable : sous l'intensité des salves de tirs massives de notre groupe le vaisseau de tête ennemis perd ses boucliers et reçoit des dommages moyens avant de nous croiser. Le second vaisseau réplicateurs n'encaisse que quelques tirs avant de nous dépasser à son tour.

Mais un problème se pose : les deux vaisseaux infestés continuent de poursuivre le _Balder _plutôt que de s'en prendre à nous, peut être sont ils plus attirés par son hyperpropulsion un peu plus performante ou bien il fait une cible plus facile en tout cas ils nous ignorent alors que le second groupe de réplicateurs, lui, nous attaque.

Thor ordonne à un de nos vaisseaux de se porter au secours du _Balder _qui courageusement fait demi-tour pour affronter ses poursuivants, puis il se concentre sur la bataille présente alors que je garde un œil sur ce qui se passe pour le _Balder_.

Avec le beliskiner qui lui vient en aide ils concentrent leurs tirs sur le vaisseau ennemi le moins endommagé, une tactique qui m'étonne car il vaut mieux pour moi se débarrasser tout de suite du vaisseau le plus facilement éliminable pour le retirer de l'équation et se concentrer sur l'autre. Je suis sur le point d'en faire la remarque quand je comprends mieux la raison à cela : le beliskiner modifié qui aide le _Balder _est un de ceux équipé de lance-missiles et son commandant semble apprécier ses nouveaux jouets car il tire une salve sur le vaisseau privé de boucliers qui en plus lui tourne le dos. Il ne peut fuir les missiles plus rapides que lui et n'est pas en position de les détruire à temps, il tente désespérément de les éviter mais 4 des 6 missiles le touchent provoquant une immense explosion et le transformant en un nuage de gaz et de débris en expansion.

Mais juste avant cela les boucliers du _Balder _venaient de céder. Le vaisseau réplicateurs cesse un instant de tirer, cherchant certainement à infiltrer le _Balder _via téléportation mais le nouveau système de protection contre la téléportation semble fonctionner car ne pouvant infester leur cible les réplicateurs se remettent à faire feu.

Le _Balder_ essaye d'éviter les tirs mais il est quand même touché à de nombreuses reprises et subit d'importants dégâts. Brusquement le vaisseau réplicateurs se désintéresse de lui et se retourne contre son autre adversaire mais le tir conjoint des deux beliskiner conjugués avec les dégâts de missiles finit par avoir raison des boucliers ennemis et quelques dizaines de secondes après ça le vaisseau infesté succombe.

Pendant ce temps la bataille contre l'autre groupe de réplicateurs fait rage, deux des vaisseaux ennemis ont été détruits mais les vaisseaux Asgards sont forcés d'ajuster leur position pour permettre à l'un des leurs dont les boucliers faiblissent de s'abriter derrière les autres, pire les réplicateurs semblent avoir découvert que le vaisseau de Thor est le vaisseau amiral et se concentrent sur lui.

Le _Balder _se met soudain à dériver, privé de propulsion. Je me demande durant un instant si ses dégâts sont plus importants qu'il n'y paraisse quand une communication un peu brouillée de son capitaine arrive.

_ Les….ont causé des dom… ge au boucl…electromagné…Nous sommes confrontés à une très forte invasion de répli… les défenses internes les ont ralentis mais n'ont pu stopper un tel nombre, j'envois les données pour analyse. Les réplicateurs sont sur le point de prendre le contrôle total du vaisseau et ils ont déjà désactivé l'autodestruction, je vais activer le nouveau système d'autodestruction. Nous informe le commandant du _Balder._

_ Votre sacrifice ne sera pas oublié. Lui promet Thor.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas les téléporter ?

_ Non il faudrait abaisser nos boucliers et les réplicateurs en profiteraient pour monter à bord.

_ Heu … si je ne me trompe pas vous avez bien des capsules de survie.

_ Elles se trouvent dans des zones endommagées ou sous contrôle réplicateur, nous ne pouvons pas y accéder. Il n'y a aucun moyen pour nous de nous échapper, mais mon vaisseau ne tombera pas aux mains des réplicateurs. Conclut-il.

Génial ! On est en plein sacrifice héroïque ! Heureusement, moi, je sais contourner les difficultés.

_ Est-ce-que vous contrôlez toujours votre système de téléportation ?

_ Oui mais nous ne pouvons pas nous téléporter sur un vaisseau sans qu'il risque d'être à son tour contaminé.

_ Oui c'est vrai. Mais si le vaisseau le plus proche largue ses capsules de survie vous pouvez vous téléporter dedans sans lui faire courir de risque avant l'explosion de votre vaisseau et elles ne présentent pas assez d'intérêt pour que les réplicateurs vous y suivent, non ?

Thor et le commandant du _Balder _me fixent un court instant, presque stupéfaits.

_ C'est réalisable. Confirme le commandant du _Balder._

_ J'informe immédiatement le _Hogün_ de l'opération. Ajoute Thor.

Pendant qu'on sauve l'équipage du _Balder _je regarde où en est la bataille. On a presque gagné seuls deux vaisseaux ennemis sont encore là et ils sont sur le point de succomber mais soudain ils accélèrent droit sur nous et je réalise avec horreur : « Ils vont nous éperonner !»

Notre groupe fait feu dans l'espoir de les détruire avant la collision et le Béliskiner tente de s'écarter de leur trajectoire mais il est trop tard.

Le premier vaisseau nous percute et explose contre nos boucliers déjà affaiblis durant le combat. Le choc se fait ressentir malgré les amortisseurs inertiels et me jette brutalement à terre, tout comme Thor. La force de l'impact couplée avec la puissance de l'explosion est gigantesque mais les boucliers tiennent, tout juste.

Le second vaisseau est pris dans un feu croisé et explose avant de nous atteindre mais plusieurs larges débris viennent heurter nos boucliers qui cèdent. Plusieurs chocs se font ressentir quand le flanc du Beliskiner se fait marteler d'impacts et des alarmes se déclenchent puis … plus rien.

Le vaisseau a survécu à cette charge en apparence suicidaire. Mais je remarque avec un frisson que la coque a été percée à plusieurs endroits par des débris.

Dans tout bon film SF/horreur, c'est là une situation parfaite pour les monstres/aliens pour monter à bord et je ne vois pas en quoi ça serait différent ici.

J'aide Thor et Volstägg à se relever et je leur annonce la mauvaise nouvelle.

_ Il y a des risques que les débris qui nous ont heurté et ont endommagé la coque contenaient des réplicateurs il faut activer les défenses et aller vérifier. En attendant il vaut mieux mettre le vaisseau en quarantaine et avertir le reste de nos forces.

_ Oui. Admet Thor

Je ramasse mon casque avant de le mettre et d'activer le déploiement de mon masque de métal.

_ Utilisez les robots de réparation externes pour vérifier une éventuelle présence réplicateurs dans les zones touchées, et mettez une unité de droïdes sous mon contrôle, je vais participer aux recherches.

_ Cela va vous mettre en danger Sirus Jod Vorelle. Souligne Thor.

_ Appelez moi Sirus, et d'ailleurs commandant suprême si il y a bien des réplicateurs à bord nous sommes tous en danger. Et vous allez avoir besoin de toute l'aide disponible si on veut avoir une chance de stopper leur propagation et de sauver votre vaisseau.

_ Sirus, vous pouvez m'appelez Thor. Je vous transmets la localisation des zones endommagées. Annonce l'Asgard avec comme une forme de respect dans la voix, du moins autant que je puisse en juger.

Alors que je quitte la passerelle pour me rendre à la réserve d'armes et de droïdes la plus proche, les informations concernant les plans du vaisseau et la position des zones où la coque a été percée apparaît sur l'écran optique intégré de mon masque, il est temps de partir à la chasse aux crabes.

Je récupère une des nouvelles armes à énergie kinésique Asgards et prend facilement le contrôle d'un groupe de droïdes qui me suit docilement alors que j'avance d'un pas rapide dans le vaisseau et que je continue de recevoir une actualisation de la situation. Plusieurs zones bien que toujours apparaissant comme endommagées sont confirmées comme ne présentant pas de présence réplicateurs. Malheureusement des réplicateurs finissent par être repérés dans une, puis deux et enfin une troisième zone.

De bonnes nouvelles arrivent de la première zone : les réplicateurs étaient tout juste en train de pénétrer le vaisseau quand une équipe leur est tombée dessus et a réussi à les détruire avant qu'ils ne se répandent dans le vaisseau. La troisième zone signale une faible présence et plusieurs stations de défense automatique ont réussi à stopper l'avancée réplicateur, plusieurs équipes sont sur le point d'y arriver et devraient résoudre le problème.

Par contre la seconde zone dont je suis proche, elle, semble présenter une importante présence réplicateur.

Soudain mon détecteur audio repère le bruit caractéristique d'un réplicateur, il émerge au bout du couloir et je le mets en joue, mon arme s'interface avec mon armure sans problème et je peux voir avec précision sur l'écran de mon masque la zone que je cible.

Sans arrêter de marcher je fais feu et le réplicateur explose en morceaux, j'ordonne à un des droïdes de rester en arrière le temps de s'assurer qu'il ne se réassemble pas alors que je presse le pas, maintenant que nous sommes repérés il faut avancer le plus vite possible. C'est une course contre la montre qui s'engage, il faut détruire les réplicateurs le plus rapidement possible et le faire plus vite que leur capacité à se répliquer.

Mais plusieurs autres équipes sont arrivées aux abords de la zone et je les entends faire feu, il semble que nous ayons encerclé les réplicateurs alors que les défenses internes automatiques les empêchent de se propager partout.

Dans le couloir suivant se trouvent plusieurs autres réplicateurs que j'abats aussitôt avec l'assistance de mes droïdes et nous continuons d'avancer rencontrant de plus en plus de réplicateurs sur notre chemin.

Utilisant l'arme à projectiles de conception Asgard je tire sur les réplicateurs, les faisant exploser en morceaux l'un après l'autre. Mais ils continuent d'arriver encore et encore.

Pourtant j'ai bon espoir de sauver le vaisseau, nous avons toujours le contrôle des systèmes et les points de défenses internes automatiques nouvellement installés réussissent pour l'instant à maintenir l'infestation sous contrôle et confinée dans une unique zone. Les réplicateurs sont encore loin d'avoir le nombre nécessaire pour prendre le contrôle du vaisseau et pour chacun que nous détruisons c'est un de moins qui peut se répliquer.

Nous arrivons à nous enfoncer dans la zone infectée, ils sont plus nombreux ici et notre avancée se fait plus lente mais ils sont encore loin de nous submerger et ils doivent divertir de plus en plus d'entre eux pour arrêter le danger que nous représentons et cela en laisse de moins en moins pour se répliquer.

Mais je me montre trop confiant, trop arrogant, sentant la victoire proche j'ai oublié toute prudence et je me retrouve au premier rang des défenseurs du vaisseau concentré sur les réplicateurs devant moi je ne prête pas assez attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Le plafond au dessus de ma tête se liquéfie et je sens avec horreur une masse me tomber sur le dos. Pendant un instant l'image d'un réplicateur incrusté dans le dos d'un humain, comme ça a été le cas dans l'Arche de Vérité, s'impose dans mon esprit et je me mets aussitôt à paniquer, tentant désespérément de déloger le réplicateur accroché à moi.

La plupart des droïdes sont occupés à faire feu sur le gros des réplicateurs qui nous font face, mais l'un d'eux essaye pourtant de tirer sur le réplicateur qui s'agrippe à moi, malheureusement le fait que je me débatte pour faire lâcher prise au crabe mécanique qui m'attaque ne lui rend pas le tâche facile et ses tirs me touchent moi plutôt que sa cible. Mon armure tient le choc, plus ou moins, alors que je suis secoué d'impacts et que je sens comme de légères brûlures à plusieurs endroits. Un second réplicateur jaillit du plafond et se jette sur le droïde, qui explose quelques secondes après pour éviter de tomber sous son contrôle et cause le chaos dans nos rangs.

Celui sur moi est en train de cracher sa morve acide sur mon armure, à ma grande horreur, et soudain je sens une douleur fulgurante dans mon épaule gauche qu'une de ses pattes mécaniques, passant à travers mon armure, vient de transpercer. Pire je me rends compte que les réplicateurs sont sur le point de submerger mes droïdes désorganisés.

Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça, pas face à un ennemi comme les réplicateurs.

Comme en réponse à ma prière le réplicateur sur mon dos éclate en morceaux et un tir intense repousse la vague de réplicateurs. Je sens qu'on arrache le membre du réplicateur qui est fiché dans mon épaule et qu'on me retourne doucement.

_ Sirus Jod Vorelle, allez vous bien ? Demande la voix de Volstägg qui se tient au dessus de moi dans son armure de combat. Une version moins élaborée et plus massive que celle des renégats de Pégase mais qui est équipée sur ma suggestion d'un senseur optique arrière et d'une petite mitrailleuse sur chaque épaule pouvant viser et tirer automatiquement sur l'avant comme sur l'arrière, un peu comme les armes d'épaule des Prédateurs.

Je suis sous le choc et blessé par le réplicateur mais aussi par les tirs du droïde qui a essayé de m'en débarrasser. C'est avec difficulté que je réponds : « Non, ça va pas vraiment … » juste avant que je sombre dans l'inconscience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je reviens à moi beaucoup plus tard dans un centre médical sur Othalla, plus de 6 jours après la bataille.

Mes blessures étaient assez sévères, mais rien que la science Asgards ne puisse soigner, en fait ils ont même fait du zèle et ont soigné et réparé tous les problèmes de santé et imperfections de mon corps aussi minimes soient ils.  
Ils ont aussi « amélioré » ma condition physique, ralenti légèrement mon vieillissement, et mon état et mon apparence sont désormais celles d'une personne au milieu de la vingtaine au top de sa forme.

Les Asgards ont même pris sur eux de réparer et d'améliorer mon armure pour la mettre à leur standard.

A peine sur pied, et m'habituant à mon nouvel état physique je suis informé des résultats de notre opération.

Dans l'ensemble c'est un succès.

Le Béliskiner a été sauvé et les réplicateurs à son bord éradiqués. Il a fallu du temps, après que le gros des réplicateurs ait été supprimé il a fallu traquer des individus isolés avant qu'ils ne se cachent et commencent à se répliquer à nouveau. Et même après cela le Beliskiner est resté en quarantaine et patrouillé en continue pour s'assurer que tous les réplicateurs avaient été éliminés.

Quatre autres vaisseaux Asgards ont pu également repousser une infestation réplicateurs grâce aux nouveaux systèmes de défenses internes qui fonctionnent bien contre une faible présence réplicateur de départ.

Comme ça a été le cas pour le _Balder_ et failli être le cas pour le Beliskiner dans notre groupe la flotte Asgard a subi des pertes, mais bien moins que dans des engagements précédents de cette taille avec les réplicateurs. Si quelques vaisseaux réplicateurs ont pu fuir à différents endroits la plupart des vaisseaux infestés au cours du combat ont été détruits.  
La grande majorité des opérations ont été un succès, total ou partiel, un petit nombre a du être avorté ou abandonné pour éviter une défaite ou de trop lourdes pertes, mais une seule vraie défaite était à signaler quand un groupe assez important de réplicateurs qui n'avait pas été détecté avait frappé un de nos groupes de combat par surprise alors qu'il menait un dur combat contre l'ennemi.

Mais l'un dans l'autre c'était une grande victoire car bien plus de vaisseaux avaient été perdu par les réplicateurs qu'ils n'en avaient gagnés.  
Plusieurs planètes sous contrôle réplicateurs aux porte de l'espace Asgard et servant de point de départ de leurs incursions avaient été détruits.  
Les vaisseaux « piégés » avaient bien été capturés et les premiers mouvements de l'ennemi qui avaient été détectés après les combats suggéraient qu'il réagissait comme prévu aux fausses informations qu'ils contenaient tout comme les banques de données modifiées de tous les vaisseaux Asgards capturés.

Et si tous mes plans et idées n'avaient pas fonctionné ou aussi bien fonctionné que je l'espérais ces nouvelles approches avaient rendu pour le moment l'avantage aux Asgards. Face au nombre gigantesque de réplicateurs dans la galaxie d'Ida cela restait une petite victoire, mais une victoire tout de même et elle offrait du répit et de l'espoir aux Asgards.

Durant les mois qui suivirent je continuais mon travail auprès des Asgards, même si j'évitais de retourner en première ligne sauf une fois afin de faire face à ma peur et d'empêcher qu'elle me domine mais à cette occasion je n'eu pas à faire face directement aux « crabes ».

Je continuais de développer de nouvelles idées et tactiques.

Utilisation de différents types d'armes, comme le canon à positron qui se montra un temps assez efficace avant que les réplicateurs ne s'y adaptent. Altération de la fréquence des armes et des boucliers, mise en place de commandes parallèles gainées de matériaux non-attractifs pour les replicateurs et enclenchées par un « interrupteur » physique pour regagner durant un temps les commandes d'un vaisseau infesté. Des détecteurs audio qui ne soient pas mis en réseaux pour repérer la présence générale de réplicateurs dans les vaisseaux …

Pour augmenter la production Asgard je suggérais l'emploi de champs de dilatations temporelles, cette technologie récente n'était pas encore à son stade le plus avancé. Car comme la technologie de réplication, utilisant conjointement leur technologie de téléportation et celle du convertisseur de matière, qu'ils utilisaient pour construire leurs vaisseaux ne fonctionnait pas actuellement avec leur technologie temporelle ils n'avaient jamais tenté de l'utiliser pour ce but jusqu'à ce que je pointe le fait que la construction « a l'ancienne » utilisant des chaines de montage et d'assemblage robotique, qui était moins efficace que la réplication, elle fonctionnait parfaitement sous temps dilaté.

Différents types de vaisseaux aux tâches spécifiques furent conçus : des vaisseaux extrêmement basiques, fait pour ne pas attirer l'attention des réplicateurs du à leur technologie peu évoluée et les matériaux sub-standards qui les constituaient mais qui étaient prévus pour récupérer les équipages Asgards dont les vaisseaux étaient compromis par les réplicateurs, sans espoir d'en reprendre le contrôle. Ils disposaient de défenses internes plus importantes pour supprimer tout réplicateur se téléportant tout de même à bord.  
D'autres vaisseaux assez simples étaient équipés de mass-driver pour bombarder les planètes infestées par les réplicateurs à coup d'astéroïdes projetés à haute vélocité. Cela se montra assez efficace ce qui stupéfia les Asgards : lancer des gros cailloux sur une planète en guise de méthode pour détruire les réplicateurs était visiblement quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais considéré et ils étaient ébahis que quelque chose d'aussi simple fonctionne si bien contre les réplicateurs.  
M'inspirant de l'attaque suicide dont nous avions été victimes je lançais l'idée de vaisseaux drones Kamikaze, programmés pour exploser si leurs boucliers venaient à tomber pour empêcher que les réplicateurs n'en prennent le contrôle et chargés de percuter les vaisseaux réplicateurs désignés tout en surchargeant leur réacteurs. Assez simple, dépourvus d'armes, de systèmes vitaux et de nombres de systèmes secondaires ils étaient principalement des missiles géants composés d'une lourde masse de métal et équipés de boucliers. Ils rencontrèrent un franc succès dans les premier temps jusqu'à ce que les réplicateurs apprennent à démultiplier la puissance de leurs boucliers pour un court instant afin de survivre à l'impact. Heureusement cela demandait toute la puissance du vaisseau et consommait énormément d'énergie ce qui interdisait aux réplicateurs d'utiliser cette méthode durant des affrontements classiques.

Le brouillage subspatial se montra efficace pendant un temps avant que les réplicateurs comprennent qu'il s'agissait d'une forme d'attaque et ne s'y adaptent, communiquant sur de multiples fréquences, les Asgards tentèrent de contrer ces adaptations mais il devint de moins en moins effectif.

Tout comme d'autres systèmes et tactiques, ainsi les réplicateurs apprirent à reconnaître la déstabilisation artificielle d'une étoile pour qu'elle se transforme en nova et leurs vaisseaux ne se laissèrent plus prendre au piège. Ils apprirent aussi à by-passer le bouclier électromagnétique contrant la téléportation même si il leur fallait du temps et que des changements de fréquences de ce boucliers les ralentissaient encore plus.

Mais un-à-un ils érodaient lentement nos avantages.

Au bout de six mois la situation Asgard était toutefois bien meilleure qu'avant mon arrivée, ils étaient encore loin de pouvoir vaincre les réplicateurs mais pour l'instant ils les tenaient en respect et avaient regagné la main en gagnant plusieurs séries d'affrontement et en détournant temporairement leurs ennemis grâce à de la désinformation. Mais cela promettait de tourner lentement à une guerre d'attrition que les réplicateurs finiraient par gagner même si il leur faudrait une ou deux décades de plus que dans la série Tv.  
De plus les Asgards anticipaient cette fois une possible défaite et avaient non seulement préparé leur retraite hors d'Ida en commençant dès maintenant à s'établir sur Orilla mais s'inspirant du dernier épisode de Stargate ils avaient piégé leurs planètes les plus exposées et commencé leur évacuation prêt à faire usage de la technique de la terre brûlée pour ralentir les réplicateurs.

Pour moi j'avais épuisé la plupart des idées que j'avais pour ralentir les réplicateurs et il était temps que je regagne la Voie Lactée pour me concentrer sur mes propres projets maintenant que je savais la menace réplicateur contenue pour le moment.  
Je ne repartais pas les mains vides. En plus de mon nouveau physique, j'avais continué à travailler sur certains de mes projets sur l'amélioration des technologies, appareils et constructions Goa'uld en guise de détente et cela avait attiré l'intérêt de certains de mes assistants Asgards, dont Volstägg, qui décidèrent de me « donner un coup de main ». Ho, ils ne me donnèrent pas de secrets technologiques Asgards, ou très peu, mais ils m'aidèrent à « maximiser » ce qu'on pouvait faire avec la technologie Goa'uld, à restructurer les vaisseaux Goa'uld pour les rendre plus performants et à corriger les défauts de certains appareils et notamment du sarcophage.  
J'avais également eu de longues conversations avec Thor comme intermédiaire concernant les informations sur la « réalité alternative » que j'avais fourni au Haut Conseil, et notamment sur l'implication des humains de la Terre et leur relation possible avec les Asgards. Une ligne d'action commune fut décidée où dans les faits les Asgards acceptaient, pour le moment, de suivre mes recommandations, de me laisser agir à ma guise, même si je me doutais qu'ils garderaient un œil sur moi, et de voir comment les choses allaient tourner.

Je fis finalement part de ma décision de partir et je fus reçu à nouveau par le haut Conseil, là je les informais que je leur transmettrai toutes nouvelles idées contre les réplicateurs que je pourrai avoir et ils me donnèrent les coordonnées d'une planète leur servant d'avant poste dans la Voie Lactée d'où je pourrai les contacter, ainsi d'ailleurs qu'un appareil de communication.

Je révélais aussi, après mûre réflexion, la possibilité de « pistes », toujours provenant d'informations issues de la « réalité parallèle », pouvant aider avec leur problème génétique : la possibilité qu'Atlantis, quand les humains retrouveront la cité, puisse avoir des informations utiles ainsi que certains appareils Anciens : celui sur lequel est basé les sarcophages Goa'uld et un appareil de séquençage et de manipulation génétique Ancien sur lesquels j'espère mettre la main dans l'avenir sachant, si la ligne temporelle se maintient, où ils seront à un certain moment dans le futur. Néanmoins je préviens tout de suite que je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoirs et que je ne sais absolument pas si cela pourra vraiment les aider. Au final je mentionne aussi la possibilité de travailler avec Loki sur ce projet admettant que certains aspects pourraient aller contre l'éthique et la morale Asgards mais sans violer ceux de l'empire que je souhaitais fonder.

J'avais abordé le sujet de la création de l'Imperium Aeternus avec Thor en soulignant que non content d'être un bon outil contre eux la chute des Goa'uld allait entrainer un vide du pouvoir qui engendrerait le chaos dans la galaxie et que beaucoup, assis mal intentionnés que les Goa'uld, comme les Aschen et l'Alliance Lucienne, que je décrivais sommairement, tenteraient de prendre leur place, sans même compter les dissensions au sein des Jaffa et les problèmes internes Tau'ri.

La galaxie aura alors besoin d'un contrepoids à tout ce chaos. Elle aura besoin de l'Imperium.

Le Haut Conseil me remercia finalement de mes efforts pour aider leur race, indiqua que cela méritait une récompense et me demanda ce que je désirais. Ne croyant pas un seul instant que je pourrais les convaincre de me céder certaines de leurs technologie je me contentais de répondre : « Tout ce que je désire est l'amitié des Asgards. » Et ajoutais mentalement 'et que vous me laissiez conquérir la voie Lactée en paix.'

Après plusieurs minutes de délibération dans leur langage Odin déclara : « Alors vous êtes désormais l'ami de notre race. »

Cool.

Je fus téléporté avec Thor et me retrouvait dans un des chantiers spatiaux de la planète plutôt que sur le Beliskiner. Devant nous à travers une large baie vitrée on pouvait voir un immense vaisseau, bien plus long, large et massif qu'un Beliskiner ou tout autre vaisseau Asgards que j'avais vu jusque là.

_ Voici le Mjolnir. M'informa Thor.

_ C'est un beau vaisseau mais il risque d'attirer les réplicateurs droit sur lui, pour eux il sera un morceau de choix.

_ Le Mjolnir n'est pas destiné à affronter les réplicateurs. C'est un de nos anciens vaisseaux que vous qualifieriez de « cuirassé », le souvenir d'une ère révolue mais qui avait été conservé jusque là. C'est avec lui que vous allez repartir pour votre Galaxie, Sirus.

Ha ? Je pensais que Thor me ramènerait mais je suppose qu'il a d'autres obligations, et je sais qu'il est très occupé avec la guerre. Quand au Mjolnir, le marteau de Thor, si il est destiné à être affecté à la Voie Lactée ce sera un puissant moyen dissuasif contre les Goa'ulds qui seront certainement très impressionnés par sa taille.

_ Hé bien je suppose que nous nous séparons ici Thor, je comprends que la guerre vous retienne sur Ida mais j'espère que nous nous reverrons dans un futur proche. Quand au Mjolnir je suis sûr qu'après m'avoir déposé lui et son capitaine rappelleront aux Goa'ulds pourquoi il faut respecter les Asgards.

_ Non Sirus, vous m'avez mal compris pour les services rendus à notre race il a été décidé de vous récompenser. En signe de gratitude et parce que nous pensons que vous êtes un digne représentant de la 5ième race nous vous offrons la majorité des connaissances Asgards, sous certaines limitations, ainsi que ce vaisseau avec lequel vous allez pouvoir rentrer dans votre Galaxie.

C'est … complètement inattendu … et j'en reste stupéfait … abasourdi. Et la seule chose que j'arrive à faire sur le moment est de regarder Thor et de dire :

_ Hein ?

**A suivre …**

**

* * *

****Note de l'auteur** : le principe de base de cette histoire est inspiré par **Stargate : Galactic Imperium** de VexMaster

N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations et idées ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire. °_^ . Vous pouvez aussi me dire comment vous aimeriez voir l'histoire évoluer.

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : Buffy contre les vampires et la voie du Berserker ( dont un nouveau chapitre vient également d'être posté ) et Harry Potter et le Miroir d'Orichalque.

Di castillo de mortes : C'est ça entre autres choses. Mais ce sont les « avertissements plus obscurs » qui sont plus difficiles à trouver car je donne moins de références et ils proviennent de séries plus … obscures et moins populaires et large public.

Azeaze : Oui je peux aller dans beaucoup de directions. J'ai déjà pas mal de choses prévues ( notamment pour les Goa'uld et Aschen ) mais pour beaucoup d'autres je suis encore indécis, d'où l'intérêt de review où mes lecteurs donnent leurs avis et ce qu'ils espèrent voir.  
NB : j'ai beaucoup apprécié ta review et j'espère que tu m'en écriras d'autres.  
NNB : essayes ma fic Buffy/Berserk ( sauf vraiment si tu détestes ) je pense que tu apprécieras car j'en suis assez fier ( et elle manque désespérément de review pour me dire si j'ai raison ou tort ).

1 : un petit anagramme ( avec un gros indice )

2 : saison 4 épisode 1.

En tant que rôliste et pour épicer un peu l'histoire je vais utiliser un jet de dés dans certains cas où la chance est un facteur important pour décider comment certaines situations vont évoluer et j'en informerai le lecteur après coup. Système utilisé : je lance deux dés et garde le meilleur résultat ( un pour moi et un pour l'Overlord et quand il s'agit de mes ennemis : un jet pour eux et un pour murphy et je retiens le plus mauvais ) en général plus le résultat est haut plus la situation est une réussite plus il est bas plus c'est un échec. C'est le facteur chance, car bon ou mauvais, pour moi ou mes ennemis la chance est capricieuse et n'est pas réservée qu'à mon seul personnage.

Pour ce chapitre : _ résultats de la négociation avec les Asgards ( qui affectent les cadeaux de remerciement qu'ils m'offrent ), D20 = 11 et 19, j'ai retenu le 19.  
_ efficacité de mes stratégies contre les réplicateurs, D20 = 17 et 3, j'ai retenu le 17.  
_ Adaptation des réplicateurs aux nouvelles stratégies ( à court terme ), D20 = 11 et 9, j'ai retenu le 9.

Dans le prochain chapitre de : **IMPERIUM AETERNUS**

… … …_._

_Tous mes préparatifs sont enfin achevés._

_Il est temps pour moi de prendre mon essor, de poser la première pierre de mon empire. _

_Za'Ha'Dum, Harlan et mes clones robotiques et les cadeaux que m'ont offerts les Asgards tout cela m'a mené jusqu'ici mais si tout cela est important, les fondations de mon pouvoir personnel, c'est ce dernier pas qui me mène au fondement de mon rêve, de mon Imperium._

_J'entre la destination dans l'ordinateur du Mjolnir et lance l'hyperpropulsion._

_Je prends place dans le fauteuil de commandement du vaisseau alors qu'il file vers Castana, futur cœur de l'Impérium Aeternus._

… … …_._


	4. Chapter 3 : Fondation part 1

**Chapitre 3** : **Fondation partie 1 : le premier pas ( un petit pas pour l'homme, mais un grand pas pour l'Overlord )**

* * *

_Précédemment dans_** Imperium Aeternus ****:**

…

__ Non Sirus, vous m'avez mal compris pour les services rendus à notre race il a été décidé de vous récompenser. En signe de gratitude et parce que nous pensons que vous êtes un digne représentant de la 5__ième__ race nous vous offrons la majorité des connaissances Asgards, sous certaines limitations, ainsi que ce vaisseau avec lequel vous allez pouvoir rentrer dans votre Galaxie._

_C'est … complètement inattendu … et j'en reste stupéfait … abasourdi. Et la seule chose que j'arrive à faire sur le moment est de regarder Thor et de dire : _

__ Hein ?_

…

* * *

_Castana première parmi les premières._

_Castana première planète de la première galaxie du premier univers._

_Castana berceau de L'Imperium Aeternus._

_Castana, Castana, Castana …_

_Castana terre sainte des fidèles qui y viennent en pèlerinage pour prouver leur dévotion._

_Castana demeure des élus où seuls les plus valeureux et dignes serviteurs de l'Imperium peuvent résider._

_Castana lieu de repos de notre Empereur-Dieu adoré, notre bien-aimé Overlord._

_Castana, Castana, Castana …_

_Poème à la gloire du premier monde._

* * *

_Le Mjolnir en route vers Altair la « planète d'Harlan », Galaxie de la Voie Lactée, le 23 juillet 1988._

Assis sur le fauteuil de commandement de l'ancien cuirassé Asgard _Mjlonir_, désormais futur vaisseau amiral de la flotte impérial de l'Imperium Aeternus, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que les Asgards m'ont offert un tel cadeau et c'est sans compter l'ordinateur central qui se trouve au centre du vaisseau, une version plus basique de la matrice installée sur l'Odyssey à la fin de la série Stargate : le cœur Asgard qui allie un superordinateur contenant tout le savoir Asgard, un générateur ultracompact très puissant, un système de convertisseur de matière et d'autres pièces de technologie Asgard le tout contrôlable grâce à un système d'intelligence artificiel extrêmement sophistiqué.

Leur attitude dans la série tv ne laissait pas présager ça … enfin… pas vraiment.

C'est vrai que même si leur politique était de ne pas partager leur technologie et leur savoir avec des races moins avancées en un genre de directive première(1) ils avaient tout de même apporté les finitions nécessaires au Prométhée quand ils avaient eu besoin de l'aide de SG-1 contre les réplicateurs dans l'épisode 12 de la saison 6. Ils avaient également aidé les Terriens pour améliorer certains systèmes comme la propulsion ou les boucliers. Et bien sûr ils avaient offert le cœur Asgard et upgradé l'Odyssey avec toutes leurs technologies juste avant la destruction de leur race, même si cela avait été un choix controversé au sein du Haut Conseil.

Mais avec moi les circonstances étaient différentes : je n'avais pas des années de relation avec eux, je ne les avais pas aidés à de multiples reprises, sauvé par deux fois la vie de Thor, au risque de la mienne, et ils étaient loin d'être sur le point de disparaître.

Mais il semble qu'aux yeux des Asgards ce que j'avais fait maintenant pour eux était aussi important, sinon plus, que ce que Sg-1 pourrait faire dans le futur.

C'est vrai aussi que les contacts entre Sg-1 et Thor étaient épisodiques et peu fréquents même si ils s'étalaient sur plusieurs années, alors que moi j'étais resté 6 mois en continu à leurs côtés, travaillant et me battant avec eux, côte-à-côte. Leur apportant des victoires et un renouveau d'espoir.  
En fait sans moi plusieurs planètes Asgards seraient tombées, maintenant ou dans un futur proche provoquant des millions de morts, de morts définitives.

Car si les Asgards en cas de mort sont clonés et une « copie de sauvegarde » de leurs esprits est téléchargée dans le clone, quand leur conscience ne peut être extraite et transférée depuis le corps mourant vers le nouveau corps, il faut pour cela disposer de la réserve d'ADN et de la « copie de sauvegarde » de l'esprit de l'Asgard qu'on veut ramener à la vie et qui doit être régulièrement updaté. Or la politique traditionnelle Asgard sur ce point était de ne pas centraliser ces éléments sur la planète mère mais au contraire, sauf pour les membres de la flotte, de les mettre au plus près des Asgards à qui ils correspondaient, évitant ainsi qu'en une frappe un ennemi puisse détruire l'ensemble de la faculté de clonage Asgard. Une stratégie logique contre un ennemi normal car vu la puissance Asgard, prendre une de leur planète n'est pas un chose facile et prend du temps, assez pour qu'ils évacuent les éléments nécessaires au clonage se trouvant sur la planète visée.  
Mais les réplicateurs ne sont pas des ennemis normaux, leur vitesse de développement et de propagation quand ils arrivent sur une planète Asgard ainsi que leur capacité à prendre le contrôle des systèmes Asgards sont tels qu'il est quasi impossible d'évacuer quoi que se soit causant ainsi la mort permanente de millions d'Asgards.

Bien sûr on peut s'étonner que les Asgards ne gardent pas dans un endroit protégé et secret une copie des éléments nécessaires au clonage de chaque membre de leur race mais cela s'explique par deux raisons. Tout d'abord ils n'en ont jamais vraiment eu l'utilité, leur territoire étant sûr et protégé de toute invasion depuis des millénaires avant l'arrivée des réplicateurs, et les cas où un second duplicata de sauvegarde aurait du être nécessaire étant rarissime. Ensuite existe le fait que la copie exacte d'un esprit est un processus délicat et complexe et étrangement tout comme une photocopie d'une photocopie se dégrade par rapport à l'original il en va de même pour les copies d'esprits, ce qui pourrait miroiter le problème de dégénérescence physique des Asgards. En fait même si une différence existe d'une copie à l'autre elle est infinitésimale et imperceptible et il faut plusieurs dizaines de copies successives pour que des différences, qui restent extrêmement mineures, apparaissent et de plus dans les faits rien n'empêche de faire deux copies de l'original, sauf pour updater périodiquement la copie la plus éloignée, mais il semble que les Asgards pour des raisons morales qui leurs sont propres, et peut être aussi par tradition, refusent de recourir à plus d'une copie de sauvegarde de leur esprit.

En tout cas c'est ce qu'ils m'ont affirmé mais si ce n'était pas le cas ce serait un de leurs secrets les plus importants et comme je ne suis pas certain qu'ils me fassent complètement confiance je ne rejette pas la possibilité qu'il existe un dépôt secret contenant les éléments nécessaires pour recloner tout ou une partie de leur race à la vie.

Un dernier point à prendre en considération est le fait que depuis de nombreux siècles, depuis la fin de l'alliance des quatre races (2) les Asgards n'ont jamais eu besoin de l'aide de quiconque, mais au contraire ont toujours été ceux qui donnaient de l'aide aux autres races comme en témoigne le traité des planètes protégées. Et même avant cela ils avaient très, très rarement besoin d'une aide extérieure.  
Il semble que cela ait magnifié leur sentiment de gratitude et de dette à mon égard, d'où la « récompense » qu'ils m'ont attribuée.

Toujours est-il que je semble les avoir impressionnés, suffisamment pour qu'il me traite en égal et me fasse cadeau d'une bonne part de leur technologie, avec certaines limites. Le fait que j'ai, comme ils l'ont vu, déjà accès à toute la technologie Goa'uld a également joué pour moi.  
Les limites vis-à-vis des connaissances qu'ils m'ont offertes concernent essentiellement les technologies militaires ainsi que certaines autres spécifiques comme la manipulation temporelle, dans ces domaines ils ont gardé pour eux deux à trois générations d'avance entre ce qu'ils utilisent et ce à quoi j'ai actuellement accès. Ainsi les vaisseaux Asgards garderont une marge d'efficacité notable, à presque tout point de vue, sur ceux que je pourrais concevoir en utilisant les connaissances qu'ils m'ont données.

Pour d'autres domaines comme la manipulation temporelle ou le clonage je ne dispose également pas des techniques les plus modernes. En fait pour la manipulation temporelle je sais que le concept dont je dispose, contrairement aux dernières avancées Asgard qui utilisent une méthode différente, est limité demandant une consommation d'énergie exponentielle par rapport au facteur selon lequel je veux accélérer ou ralentir le temps et la zone visée. Ainsi avec le_ Mojnir_ je peux placer une planète dans un champ temporel et au grand maximum attendre pour l'instant un facteur x12 à x14, créant une bulle englobant une planète où le temps passe de 12 à 14 fois plus vite ou plus lentement.

Mais c'est déjà tellement mieux que ce que je possédais où que j'espérais obtenir des Asgards que je ne vais pas me plaindre. En fait que les Asgards se conservent une avance dans ces domaines est compréhensible : ils s'assurent de toujours avoir un avantage au cas ou je me retournerais contre eux ou que je me montrerais indigne dans l'usage que je ferais de leurs cadeaux.

La dernière limite qu'ils ont posé est d'empêcher que je puisse télécharger l'ensemble de ce savoir hors de l'ordinateur central du _Mojnir_. Ho, je peux brancher un autre ordinateur sur celui du _Mojnir_ et l'utiliser pour retirer des données que j'ai consultées ou utilisées pour mes projets mais je ne peux pas dupliquer la base de données Asgard de manière automatique. Cela a certainement pour but d'empêcher que je sois tenté « d'en faire cadeau » à mon tour, ou du moins pas avant quelques années le temps que j'ai consulté, extrait et assimilé ces données moi-même.

Une mesure prudente, qui ne m'empêche pas de m'approprier ces connaissances mais va me ralentir, surtout quand on sait le temps qu'il a fallu à Sam et Daniel pour parcourir et exploiter la base de données Asgard dans le dernier épisode de Stargate SG-1.

Mais si j'ai été étonné que les Asgards me confient une large part de leur savoir je l'ai été encore plus quand ils m'ont offert le premier cuirassé de la classe Mjolnir qui était conservé comme un élément de l'histoire Asgard_._ Certes ce vaisseau est de plusieurs générations antérieur au vaisseau de classe Béliskner, en fait depuis la mise au garage du _Mojnir _il y eut un autre type de vaisseau avant la mise en service des Béliskner comme principal vaisseau Asgard, et cette classe a connu deux updates et radoubs majeurs.  
Mais il reste formidable surtout après son réarmement et la mise à jour de ses systèmes pour correspondre au niveau technologique auquel j'ai accès, et sa différence de classe : étant un cuirassé selon les standards Asgard alors que le Béliskner doit être assimilé à un croiseur de combat compense largement la différence de technologie.

Le _Mjolnir_ ou Mjöllnir : le marteau de Thor dans la mythologie nordique est l'arme divine la plus puissante, symbole de la protection de l'univers face aux forces du chaos. Cela reflète parfaitement la puissance et le but visé par le cuirassé Asgard _Mjolnir_.

Ce vaisseau titanesque fait 2300 m de long pour 880 de large contre les 1400 de long et 640 de large du _Béliskner_. Sa forme générale ressemble beaucoup à celle d'un Béliskner plus grand et massif mais avec plusieurs différences. Le _Mjolnir_ a trois paires d'ailerons, trois au dessus et trois en dessous, à l'arrière du vaisseau et non deux comme le _Béliskner_, une paire sur chaque côté du vaisseau juste avant la formation des ailes et une en plein centre, ils sont un peu plus courts mais aussi plus larges et massifs comparés à ceux du _Béliskner_.  
Le corps du vaisseau est rectangulaire avec une tête en marteau, un rectangle moins large et long mais plus haut qui est perpendiculaire au corps avec une extrémité formant un triangle à base large. Deux ailes légèrement incurvées qui sont plus longues comparées à celles du _Béliskner_ se trouvent à l'arrière du vaisseau, de chaque côté, et sur la partie ventrale du cuirassé se trouvent également deux modules, un carré vers l'arrière du vaisseau et un rectangulaire au milieu.

Si le _Mjolnir_ne dispose d'aucun chasseur de combat embarqué et se repose beaucoup sur ses téléporteurs il dispose tout de même de quatre navettes armées d'exploration équipées de boucliers pour les planètes et systèmes solaires dont les conditions : radiations, champs électromagnétiques, atmosphères particulières …rendent la téléportation dangereuse.

Enfin sur la partie dorsale on distingue quatre séries de deux grands anneaux, qui débutent juste après la tête du vaisseau et dont les deux derniers se trouvent entre les ailerons arrières, et qui correspondent aux huit générateurs neutrino-ion du vaisseau, six pour l'alimentation principale et deux secondaires. Car le _Mjolnir _avec ses boucliers massifs, son armement imposant et des moteurs d'hyperpropulsion, surtout ceux assurant les déplacements intergalactiques, moins efficaces consomment beaucoup d'énergie et il est même équipé d'une douzaine de générateurs à Naquada disséminés sur le vaisseau servant d'énergie de secours.

Contrairement aux vaisseaux de la classe Béliskner qui sont plus des vaisseaux d'explorations armés, comme ceux de Starfleet dans Star trek, à usage divers, le cuirassé _Mjolnir_ est conçu spécifiquement pour le combat et il possède une immense puissance de feu. Il possède un puissant canon à ion à l'avant du vaisseau comme arme principale, 50 pourcent plus puissant que celui du _Béliskner_ même si il est moins efficace, plus volumineux et que sa cadence de tir est plus lente.  
En guise d'arme secondaire il possède trois canons à ion sur chaque ailes, plus petits et moins puissants mais ayant une cadence de tir plus élevée ainsi que plusieurs batteries de canons à plasma, plus puissants que ceux des Ha'tak Kheops Goa'uld, ressemblant vaguement à ceux du _Destinée _de la série Stargate Univers et qui permettent de tirer de flanc, et pour certaines vers l'arrière, contrairement aux canons à ions, tous tirant vers l'avant.  
Enfin il dispose de plusieurs tourelles de défenses, une trentaine, équipées de canons à plasma « légers » dont la puissance équivaut tout de même à presque 40 pourcent de celle d'un canon d'un Kheops, capable de tirs rapides et soutenus à courte et moyenne portée sur 360 degrés à l'horizontal et 180 à la verticale.

Si les boucliers du _Mjolnir _sont moins efficaces que la version la plus moderne dont disposent les Asgards, qui absorbe plus d'énergie et la dissipe mieux, ils possèdent plus d'émetteurs capablent de canaliser une plus grande quantité d'énergie dans les boucliers les rendant sinon plus solides du moins plus « massifs » et capables d'encaisser plus de tirs que ceux d'un Beliskner.

Mais la principale différence visible entre mon cuirassé et les vaisseaux actuels Asgards est son aspect « pierreux » du à son blindage externe. Bien qu'il dispose d'un blindage en Naquada-Trinium, même si il n'est pas aussi résistant que celui, plus élaboré, du _Béliskner _ou celui en Naquada-Trinium-Carbone du futur O'neill, celui du _Mjolnir_ est bien plus épais mais surtout il dispose d'une couche de blindage secondaire externe faite en Uru, l'alliage précédemment utilisé par les Asgard.  
Cette couche a deux intérêts, tout d'abord il s'agit d'un blindage ablatif qui si il est moins résistant et absorbant que le Naquada-Trinium disperse bien mieux l'énergie et ensuite contrairement au blindage utilisant du Naquada on peut utiliser avec l'Uru une technique ressemblant à la polarisation de la coque dans Star trek qui renforce le lien moléculaire et « durcit » le métal le rendant bien plus résistant même si cela consomme pas mal d'énergie, une autre raison pour le nombre important de générateurs. Enfin l'Uru est plus facile à produire car il est constitué d'éléments bien moins rares que le Trinium et le Naquada.

En résumé le _Mjolnir_ est un terrible vaisseau de combat, capable de combattre, grâce à sa différence de classe, deux Béliskner et d'en sortir victorieux sans trop de dommages. Voir même d'en affronter quatre avec une chance d'être victorieux même au prix de très graves dommages ou du moins, même si il est détruit, de réduire les unités ennemies au stade d'épaves.

C'est donc avec une immense fierté que je rentre dans la Voie Lactée aux commandes de ce puissant navire spatial car ce vaisseau et les merveilles qu'il contient vont faire avancer prodigieusement mes plans. Maintenant bien plus de choses me sont possibles, tout un éventail de nouvelles possibilités s'offrent à moi.

Et c'est sans compter les « cadeaux » personnels que m'ont fait mes « assistants » Asgards dont notamment Volstägg. Dans les banques de données de l'ordinateur central du _Mjolnir _se trouvent non seulement les schémas sur lesquels certains m'ont aidé mais également la version achevée de plusieurs de mes projets qui étaient en cours. Et dans mes quartiers personnels se trouve une version bien plus avancée de mon armure, avec un bien meilleur design lui donnant une apparence proche de celle de l'armure de Fatalis 2099 quand il conquiert les Etats-Unis. Elle bénéficie de tous les éléments de l'ancienne mais aussi de nombreux nouveaux systèmes issus de la technologie de pointe des Asgards.

Malgré les risques encourus le pari que j'ai fait en contactant Thor a plus que payer, mon gambit Asgard est un succès qui dépasse mes espérances les plus folles. Non seulement pour les biens matériels et le savoir que j'en retire mais pour l'expérience que cela m'a apportée, à tout point de vue, y compris ma rencontre en tête à tête avec les réplicateurs et le fait que j'ai failli mourir à cette occasion.  
J'ai été trop arrogant, pas assez prudent et j'ai failli en payer le prix fort mais même si je sais que dans le futur il y aura des occasions où je devrais risquer ma vie je sais que cette leçon me sera profitable, ou du moins je l'espère.  
Tout cela m'a rendu plus sage et plus mûr, désormais la voie que je suis ne me fait plus l'effet d'un rêve d'adolescent, d'un fantasme, d'une vague possibilité. Désormais cela est devenu réel, être possédé par Ahriman m'a transformé, changeant profondément mon ancien moi vers ce personnage que je souhaitais ardemment devenir, cette version de mon nouveau moi idéalisé : l'Overlord. Mais ma métamorphose était incomplète, libéré d'Ahriman je n'étais encore qu'une chrysalide, une ébauche pas encore terminée. Mais mon séjour en territoire Asgard, ma participation à un évènement aussi important que leur guerre contre les réplicateurs a achevé de me transformer.

Et maintenant que je suis de retour dans « ma » galaxie je ressens au plus profond de moi que même si il me reste encore beaucoup à apprendre et découvrir sur moi et qu'être l'Overlord est comme un immense voyage, je l'ai maintenant entamé. Je fais mes premiers pas sur ma nouvelle destinée, celle que j'ai choisi, enfin je suis véritablement l'Overlord. Et j'ai bien l'intention de faire trembler cette galaxie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Le Mjolnir en orbite autour d'Altair la « planète d'Harlan », Galaxie de la Voie Lactée, le 21 juillet 1988._

Vue depuis le ciel la planète d'Harlan est en triste état, il est clair qu'elle a été ravagée par un terrible conflit et presque détruite par l'utilisation d'armes de destructions massives et de catastrophes civiles, certainement la destruction de ses centrales de production d'énergies. Il en a résulté un empoisonnement de l'atmosphère, un phénomène semblable à un hiver nucléaire et une destruction quasi complète de l'écosystème.  
Mais cela est arrivé il y a plusieurs siècles et la planète bien qu'encore grandement affectée montre des signes d'amélioration, dans plusieurs zones le niveau de radiation est retombé dans des limites acceptables, l'hiver nucléaire a pris fin sans que la planète ne sombre dans une aire glacière. Et des traces de vie sont visibles quoique je ne m'avancerai pas à spéculer sur quel type de vie.

Depuis le _Mjolnir_ je détecte la présence de plusieurs complexes souterrains, dont un possède une Porte des étoiles. Il est d'ailleurs le seul qui présente des traces d'énergie et tous les autres semblent morts.

Les détecteurs n'arrivent malheureusement pas à détecter les « signes de vies » de mes doubles robotiques et d'Harlan, aussi je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me téléporter au niveau de la Porte.

Dans un flash de lumière je me matérialise et active le bouclier amélioré de la nouvelle armure que je porte, le système de défense, la tourelle placée au plafond pour neutraliser toute personne arrivant par la Porte ne se déclenche pas en l'absence d'activation de la Stargate.

Il n'y a malheureusement aucun moyen de contacter mes doubles, une chose à laquelle je n'ai pas pensé avant de partir, aussi je déambule dans le complexe à la recherche d'un signe de vie durant plusieurs minutes.

_ Woah ! Boss, génial la nouvelle armure ! Ça fait très Fatalis 2099 dans sa seconde version ! Retentit soudain une voix derrière moi.

En me retournant je fais face à une copie exacte de moi-même tel que j'étais il y a un peu plus de 6 mois et qui porte le chiffre 3 en relief sur la poitrine au niveau du cœur.

_ Bonjour numéro 3. C'est un petit cadeau de mes nouveaux amis Asgards. J'ai énormément de nouvelles pour notre petite équipe, mais dis moi comment se sont passées les choses ici ?

_ Vu que vous n'êtes pas arrivé par la Porte, sinon nous aurions été averti, et vu cette nouvelle armure ultra-classe je ne doute pas un seul instant que tu dois avoir un paquet de choses à nous raconter. Pour ta question : tout se passe bien, on a pas mal avancé même si on bute encore sur certains trucs. Je pense que tu vas être content, on a même une ou deux surprises et en plus Harlan ne nous a pas encore rendu cinglé. Me répond mon clone robotique.

_ Excellent ! Trouvons les autres.

_ Inutile je peux les contacter facilement. Me rétorque-t-il.

Appuyant sur le numéro de sa poitrine qui émet un léger « blip » il annonce ensuite : « Ho ! Les gars ! Situation claire ? »

_ Oui, ils sont en pleine partie d'échec, ça peut durer des heures. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Répond une voix venue de nulle part, ou plutôt du communicateur qui semble se trouver intégré dans le numéro que porte mon double.

_ le Boss est de retour. Lâche numéro 3.

_ Hein ? …Comment ? …Mais la Porte ne s'est pas activée pourtant …Cool ! Comment va-t-il ? Résonnent plusieurs voix.

_ Wooh ! Pas tous en même temps ! Non la Porte ne s'est pas activée, il semble que le père noël a réussi à trouver le Boss même chez les Asgards, qui semblent être devenus nos amis si j'en juge par sa nouvelle armure flambant neuve. Il a pas mal de nouvelles pour nous alors je l'emmène en salle de réunion, rejoignez nous là-bas. Explique numéro 3.

_ Ok …5 sur 5…Pas de problèmes. Répondent mes autres clones.

Numéro 3 me guide jusqu'à une salle assez loin dans le complexe. Elle a été complètement rééquipée et présente plusieurs appareils et ordinateurs Goa'uld, ainsi que de nombreux écrans, dont un géant sur le mur où apparaît un plan de la galaxie, diverses consoles et une grande table de dix places avec moniteurs et claviers intégrés et un projecteur holographique central.

Numéro 2 est déjà présent à notre arrivée et rapidement 1, 4 et 5 nous rejoignent, nous prenons alors tous place et j'ôte mon casque.

_ Tout d'abord je suis heureux de vous annoncer que mon voyage chez les Asgards est un franc succès et même plus que ça. J'ai pu communiquer avec Thor sur Cimméria et le convaincre de me rencontrer, quand je lui ai exposé ce que je pouvais et voulais faire pour les Asgards il m'a obtenu une audience avec les membres du Haut Conseil qui ont, même si ils étaient un peu sceptiques, accepté mon aide et mes idées dans leur guerre contre les réplicateurs.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce-que ça a donné ? Me demande anxieusement numéro 2.

_ Toutes nos stratégies et idées n'ont pas marché ou aussi bien marché que nous l'espérions mais la plupart ont porté leurs fruits. On a réussi à prendre les réplicateurs par surprise plusieurs fois, on a repoussé leur première intrusion dans le cœur du territoire Asgard et ralenti leur avance générale. Les Asgards avec des stratégies radicalement différentes de celles auxquelles les réplicateurs s'attendaient de leur part ont marqué pas mal de points. Malheureusement ça risque de n'être que temporaire, les réplicateurs, tout comme les Borg(3), s'adaptent et plusieurs tactiques qui marchaient au tout début de mon arrivée ont commencé à être moins efficaces et certaines ne marchent déjà plus du tout. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que les réplicateurs ne reprennent l'avantage, mais maintenant les Asgards savent à quoi s'en tenir et se préparent, ils ont déjà commencé à évacuer leurs planètes les plus exposées vers Orilla. Je pense tout de même que nous leur avons fait gagner un avantage suffisant pour qu'ils puissent aisément tenir jusqu'à ce que l'on mette la main sur Reese(4) et les dépôts de connaissances Anciennes avec lesquelles ont pourra construire un disrupteur anti-réplicateurs.

_ Excellent ! Et pour les autres problèmes à venir ? Et leur relation avec les Tau'ri ? Questionne numéro 1.

_ Ils sont prévenus pour Anubis et les Ori et acceptent pour l'instant de me laisser agir pour essayer de régler ces problèmes, et pour les Tau'ri ils vont suivre le scénario. Tout se passe comme nous l'avons prévu. Dis-je en posant les coudes sur la table et en croisant mes doigts à l'horizontal, juste en dessous du niveau de mes yeux, prenant la célèbre pose de Gendo Ikari et récoltant quelques gloussements et rires d'amusement face à mon imitation du grand manipulateur de la série Evangelion.

_ Il semble que j'ai également grandement impressionné nos amis Asgard, suffisamment pour qu'ils me déclarent « ami » de leur race et récompense grandement mes efforts.

Je branche alors mon armure sur la console en face en moi et commence à télécharger les informations sur le _Mjolnir_ et le savoir Asgard que j'ai reçus ainsi que les données et schémas sur les projets que j'ai achevés avec l'aide de certains Asgards et les caractéristiques de ma nouvelle armure.

J'ai le droit à des sifflements et des exclamations de surprise et d'admiration. La conversation part alors sur un compte-rendu complet de mes « aventures » chez les Asgards puis sur le détail des cadeaux que m'ont offerts les Asgards en remerciement de mon aide pour sauver leur race.

_ Putain ! Affronter les réplicateurs en personne a du être grisant ! Mais tu as pris de sacrés risques Boss ! D'après ce que tu dis on n'est pas passé loin de voir numéro 1 devenir le nouvel Overlord. Souligne numéro 4.

_ Oui. Je dois l'avouer ça a été un peu trop juste à mon goût. Mais j'avais besoin de ça pour comprendre que ce n'était pas un jeu, aussi « fun » que ça puisse paraître. J'ai été arrogant, alors même que je sais à quel point les réplicateurs sont dangereux, on les repoussait si facilement que j'ai abandonné toute prudence dans l'exaltation du combat …et de la victoire qui nous tendait les bras. Mais ça a été une bonne leçon, et à double titre. Vis-à-vis de mon comportement personnel, où j'essayerai de faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise pas même si je sais que je serai certainement amené tôt ou tard à me battre encore en première ligne, essayer de garder la tête froide autant que possible quand on est au cœur du combat est difficile mais ça évite les erreurs stupides. Et puis il y a le fait qu'après le combat, quand j'ai eu le temps de revoir tout cela au calme, je me suis rendu compte que je me suis laissé influencer par un reste mental d'Ahriman, l'orgueil du Goa'uld qui sent la victoire et ne peut plus se contrôler, comme un requin qui a senti l'odeur du sang, et presse en avant. Une chose dangereuse, surtout quand c'est un piège de l'ennemi et qu'il faut rester calme et concentré pour s'en rendre compte

_ C'est un point important pour nous tous, une faiblesse que nous partageons et qu'il va falloir supprimer autant que possible. Je suppose que tu as déjà travaillé dessus ? Demande numéro 1.

Je le regarde comme si il venait de me demander une évidence.

_ Bien sûr, je ne suis pas encore certain d'en avoir un contrôle total, mais maintenant que j'en suis conscient je saurai me rendre compte quand ces pulsions se manifesteront. Mais ça a amené la question de savoir quels autres restes psychiques se trouvent dans nos têtes et dont nous n'avons pas conscience parce que la situation requise pour qu'ils se manifestent ne s'est pas encore présentée.

La discussion tourne autour de ce sujet pendant plusieurs minutes sans réelle avancée autre que le fait que nous sommes plusieurs maintenant ce qui permettra, quand l'un de nous sera victime d'une de ces pulsions latentes Goa'uld et s'en apercevra, de nous avertir mutuellement. Au-delà de ça nous sommes maintenant conscients que tous les résidus mentaux d'Ahriman n'ont pas encore été tous purgés et qu'il est nécessaire d'être sur le qui-vive quand à nos décisions prises sur l'instant, pour être sûr qu'elles ne découlent pas d'une pulsion Goa'uld.

La discussion retourne sur les évènements que j'ai vécus ces 6 derniers mois ainsi que sur le _Mjolnir _et le savoir Asgard et comment cela va affecter nos plans. Au final deux questions concluent cette part de notre conversation.

_ Au fait Boss, je suis quand même un peu étonné que tu arrives à piloter un tel vaisseau tout seul. S'étonne numéro 3.

_ Ho, mais j'ai un équipage. La table holographique projette alors l'image d'un large droïde monté sur quatre jambes, aux pieds pouvant se transformer en roues, avec un corps large et volumineux, une tête en demi-sphère dotée de plusieurs capteurs optiques et qui possède quatre longs bras à articulations multiples et dont deux des mains semblent être configurables pour donner lieu à plusieurs types d'outils.  
« Ce sont des androïdes de maintenance et de réparations, mais leur intelligence artificielle a été upgradé pour qu'ils puissent piloter le _Mjolnir_ et assurer les diverses tâches nécessaires à bord. Bien sûr ce n'est pas sans défauts, bien que leur programmation soit très complexe et leur permet de réagir à un vaste champ de situation, ces droïdes manquent d'initiatives. En l'absence de directives, d'ordres ou d'une situation qui affecte le _Mjolnir_ ils se contentent d'assurer la maintenance avec routine et suivent les derniers ordres donnés. De plus en situation de combat leur efficacité n'est que de 80 pourcent par rapport à un équipage normal. Mais en attendant c'est suffisant, et puis ils peuvent servir à un vaste éventail d'autres taches : construction, radoub, combat, opération de minage … Ils peuvent même s'auto-répliquer.

_ Heu ? On ne risque pas d'avoir un problème de type « réplicateurs » avec eux ? Demande numéro 4.

_ Pas de souci, leur programmation contient des protocoles de contrôle très sophistiqués et si l'IA qui les anime est bien supérieure à celle du réplicateur de base ils n'ont pas de capacités de communication assez élaborées pour agir comme une ruche à la manière des réplicateurs. Ils sont plus proches des cylons mais les connaissances Asgards en matière d'IA font qu'ils restent des machines, des outils dociles qui ne peuvent pas dépasser leur statut, leur programmation est suffisamment souple pour qu'ils soient quelque peu adaptables mais pas assez pour qu'ils puissent la dépasser et devenir sensibles et doués de raison et d'un libre arbitre.

_ Cool ! Et sinon tu as commencé à travailler sur la base de données Asgard pendant ton voyage de retour ? S'enquit numéro 1.

_ Un peu. Je suis parti le 8 avec le _Mjolnir_, sans pousser les moteurs à fond, il m'a fallu 15 jours pour arriver, 14 pour revenir dans la Voie Lactée et presque 1 pour en traverser les deux tiers. Ce qui je le note est plus que les 8 jours pour l'aller jusqu'à Ida. Durant ce temps j'ai travaillé pas mal sur la programmation de ma nouvelle armure qui dispose d'une interface neurale, tout comme l'ordinateur central du _Mjolnir_. C'est bien plus rapide et efficace que l'interface vocale/tactile secondaire mais avec …

_ Si tu peux accéder mentalement à la base de donnée, l'ordinateur peu aussi accéder à ton esprit et si tu contrôles ce qu'il peut y « télécharger » … Formule numéro 1.

_ … Je ne peux pas contrôler ce qu'il peut « lire » dans ma tête, et pour l'instant …

_ Nous ne faisons pas suffisamment confiance aux Asgards pour ne pas suspecter qu'ils aient installé un programme pour découvrir nos intentions et envoyer ces informations par une transmission secrète codée. Et vue que nous ne maitrisons pas assez leur technologie pour détecter si c'est bien le cas ou un simple accès de paranoïa … Continue numéro 5.

_ …Je n'ai pas eu envie de prendre le risque. J'ai travaillé surtout avec l'interface secondaire, vocale/tactile, j'ai survolé quelques sujets mais en pratique je n'ai avancé que sur la création d'un « amortisseur neural » pour l'interface pour m'assurer que la communication avec l'ordinateur du _Mjolnir_ soit à « sens unique », je transmets mes instructions via l'amortisseur et reçoit les réponses de la base de données par lui qui sert ainsi de zone tampon. Ça ralentit un peu le processus et son efficacité mais ça reste bien meilleur que d'utiliser l'interface secondaire pour accéder à une telle masse de données.

_ Ok Boss, je crois qu'on a fait le tour pour l'instant même si il faudra revoir notre planification avec tous les avantages que tout cela nous ouvre. D'autres questions ? Non ? Demande numéro 3. « Bon, et bien je pense que c'est à nous maintenant. »

_ Oui, et tout d'abord est-ce-que vous avez choisi vos noms ? Après tout j'ai mon nom « public » quand je ne veux pas apparaître comme l'Overlord avec Sirus Jod Vorelle.

_ Il y a toujours des tensions sur le sujet. Avoue numéro 4. « Avec Kaine et le Roi d'Ombre déjà retenus pour tes premiers clones organiques et si on veut éviter tout plagia avec des personnes qu'on risque maintenant de rencontrer, comme Fatalis, Raistline Majere ou Artemis Entreri par exemple, on se dispute le reste de manière assez véhémente. Pour l'instant on a pioché dans nos personnages de jeu de rôle avec les avantages qui sont prévus, mais … »

_ Ho, putain, non ! Vous savez que je compte m'en servir quand le besoin de « prendre des vacances » se fera sentir, quand l'Imperium deviendra un trop lourd fardeau et que j'aurai besoin de me relaxer sans avoir le poids d'un empire constamment sur mes épaules. Me plaignis-je.

_ On sait, on sait. Mais ça risque pas d'arriver avant un bout de temps, n'est-ce-pas ? Demande numéro 2.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, c'est vrai que j'ai énormément de choses à faire, dans cette dimension et galaxie, avant que ce ne soit le cas ou même seulement que je puisse me le permettre.

_ Donc en attendant rien n'empêche qu'on les utilise jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse passer dans un corps organique ou découvrir qu'on est coincé dans des corps artificiels. Continue numéro 2.

J'accepte à contre cœur mais c'est là une concession que je peux faire, et mes clones le savent.

_ Alors qu'est ce que ça donne pour l'instant ?

_ Tant qu'on reste à travailler dans les ombres ou avec seulement un rôle public « mineur » qui nous évite de nous exposer trop on restera « Légion » avec nos numéros d'origine. Explique numéro 2. Si on doit avoir un rôle plus actif, de premier plan, numéro 1 deviendra Cyan Darknor et numéro 3 Daemon Asoch. »

Génial mes personnage AD&D : Cyan, mon demi-dragon multiclassé et Daemon, mon « guerrier maléfique ».

_ Donc numéro 1 veut se la jouer « puissance brute » avec un futur corps de demi-dragon …

_ Pour cette dimension un corps de type Unas me conviendra. Pointe numéro 1.

_ ... et numéro 3 aura l'occasion de libérer et d'expérimenter nos pulsions les plus noires et destructrices. Bien, et pour les autres ?

_ C'est un peu plus complexe, numéro 5 veut prendre le nom de Razor avec la possibilité de devenir Razoxane Dihada, et numéro 4 souhaite prendre le nom de Raziel Vassara, même si on risque de rencontrer un « Raziel » dans l'univers Soul Reaver / Legacy of Kain. Et pour moi-même numéro 2 me convient très bien mais sinon je pourrais faire avec Cyrgon.

Raziel Vassara, mon guerrier mage agent secret qui travaillait avec autant de factions qu'il le pouvait appartenant à la fois à tous les camps et à aucun, numéro 4 a des aspirations de barbouzes. Cyrgon, nom d'un des dieux d'une des séries de David Eddings, un nom que ce personnage ne méritait pas car il faisait un dieu pathétique.  
Mais le plus surprenant était que numéro 5 reprenne le « nom » de Razoxane ma guerrière lesbienne tournée mage, une mercenaire dans l'âme, spécialiste de la trahison, pour qui sa survie passait avant tout le reste. Je me doute des raisons qui poussent numéro 5 à faire ce choix mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le regarder en haussant un sourcil.

_ Hé ! C'est pas comme si tu n'y avais jamais pensé ! Se défend-t-il. « Si quelqu'un découvre le pot-aux-roses à propos de Légion ou même se contente de remarquer que tous tes « lieutenants » sont des mâles je ferai alors le parfait « As caché dans la manche », et en plus si je deviens Razoxane je fais le parfait agent pour infiltrer certains ennemis comme l'Alliance Luxienne. Et c'est sans compter le bénéfice potentiel d'avoir une meilleure chance de séduire « certains personnages » aux mêmes tendances sexuelles que Raz dans d'autres univers. Quand au fait de me retouver dans un corps féminin, disons que si on met la main sur le livre de magie de « Bible Black » ça ne sera pas un problème. Mais de toute façon ça ne reste que de l'hypothétique.

Dans la dernière phrase de numéro 5 je sens une certaine tension, je sais à quoi il fait allusion, le transfert inverse, d'un corps robotique à un biologique, est il possible et même si c'et le cas quelle réaction cela aura-t-il sur leurs âmes, dans le cas où ils en aient seulement une.  
C'est une inquiétude que j'ai eu avant de créer mes clones : peut-on copier une âme ? La transférer comme on transfère un esprit ? Peut-elle seulement exister à la base sans un corps organique ?

Cela ramène à la question fondamentale de « qu'est-ce que l'âme » ?

C'est un point que je n'ai pas encore approfondi vu mes considérations matérielles plus immédiates. Mais d'après ma théorie personnelle, renforcée par le point de vue purement scientifique Asgard, l'âme est notre empreinte, notre signature énergétique propre et unique que l'union du corps et de l'esprit génère, elle change avec le temps et avec nos expériences et les tendances et choix que nous embrassons. Ce n'est pas l'esprit à proprement parlé, c'est à la fois plus et moins, un peu comme notre inconscient, mais il existe visiblement une relation, presque symbiotique entre l'esprit et l'âme et jusqu'à ce qu'elles évoluent suffisamment pour atteindre l'ascension toutes deux ont besoin d'un corps.

Mais le problème reste le même : une âme peut-elle exister ou se développer dans des corps artificiels. Ma réponse est : peut-être, mais malheureusement je doute que ceux de mes clones robotiques soient suffisamment avancés et sophistiqués pour ça. Ils sont plus des IA copiant ma personnalité de base et contenus dans des corps robotiques.  
Mais cela n'a pas à être définitif, en me basant sur la connaissance Asgard et la procédure de « rappel à la vie » d'un Asgard mort, j'ai découvert que la « signature énergétique » propre, l'aura, ou ce que je suspecte être la manifestation physique de l'âme peut être transférée d'un Asgard mourant vers son nouveau clone en même temps que son esprit, mais si l'Asgard est déjà mort et que l'on utilise la « copie de sauvegarde » de sa conscience la procédure est plus longue, on déverse peu à peu la conscience dans le nouveau corps qui semble l'assimiler progressivement et au fur et à mesure se met à générer une aura qui est au final quasi identique à celle que l'Asgard mort avait.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi une telle procédure ne marcherait pas pour mes clones, même si je préfère garder cette possibilité pour moi en attendant d'avoir plus d'informations et peut-être même le point de vue d'un expert.

_ Bien, on va faire comme ça. Et puis ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que chacun de vous explore une facette de notre personnalité et gagne sa propre individualité. Donc en résumé vous avez vos noms pour le cas ou vous « sortiriez » de l'ombre mais en attendant vous gardez vos numéros jusqu'à ce que vous adoptiez un nom définitif ?

_ Tout à fait. Confirme numéro 1.

_ Bon passons à la suite. Où en êtes vous ici, numéro 3 m'a dit que vous avez bien progressé et que vous avez quelques surprises pour moi.

_ Oui, on a maintenant deux Harlan avec un troisième en stand-by. Lâche numéro 1.

Je le fixe étonné, mes clones m'indiquent alors qu'ils ont travaillé avec Harlan sur les préparatifs de l'arrivée de SG-1, un tiers du complexe est désormais quasiment isolé en vue de leur future venue. Ils ont également étudié la machine qui crée les clones robotiques et ont commencé à en découvrir les secrets. La base de données qui contient un duplicata de tous ceux qui ont été clonés et qui peut servir à créer des doubles, comme indiqué dans Stargate le jeu de rôle, a été trouvée et gardée secrète vis-à-vis d'Harlan, inutile qu'il soit au courant et tente de recréer ses anciens compagnons.  
Par contre avec l'aide d'Harlan mes clones ont trouvé comment dupliquer un être robotique à partir d'un clone existant, avec Harlan comme volontaire pour tester la procédure, ils ont aussi appris à « éditer » la mémoire du nouveau clone. Suite à ça un troisième clone d'Harlan a été créé, sans aucun souvenir de mon existence, de mon intervention, de celle de mes clones et de la taille réelle du complexe. Dès que le SGC se mettra en fonction il sera activé et placé dans la partie isolée du complexe, qui est sous surveillance complète, ce qui devrait maintenir intact la ligne temporelle concernant les événements de l'épisode « les doubles robotiques » ainsi que l'existence des clones de SG-1 et leur possibles futures actions menant à la mort de Kronos.

_ On doit reconnaître ça à Harlan : c'est un bon ingénieur et il nous a pas mal aidé pour divers projets, doublement depuis son clonage. Reconnaît numéro 4

_ Sans compter qu'ils se tiennent mutuellement compagnie une bonne partie du temps, ce qui les rend bien plus supportables. Ajoute numéro 5.

Nous passons ensuite à la liste des projets sur lesquels ils ont travaillé et là je suis surpris, ils ont abattu une énorme masse de travail, transformant de nombreux projets en réalité, mais ils confirment que c'est parce que leur nouveau corps sont « meilleurs ». Non seulement ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de sommeil, juste un cycle de maintenance/mis à jour d'une dizaine de minutes de temps à autre, mais en plus leurs cerveaux artificiels marchent comme des ordinateurs stockant et restituant mieux les données et permettant de les utiliser plus efficacement tout en accélérant les capacités de raisonnement, en gros les rendant d'une certaine manière plus intelligents.  
Entre les ressources de ce complexe et celles de Za'Ha'Dhum auxquelles mes clones ont pu accéder durant de brèves visites ils ont même pu construire plusieurs prototypes. Avec le nouvel influx de technologie Asgard la plupart de ces projets devront être updatés ou même complètement remplacés mais dans l'immédiat je peux tout de même m'en servir.

Ils ont mis au point bien des choses comme entre autre la première version de la Hallebarde à plasma, que je pourrai améliorer plus tard, destinée à remplacer la lance/« bâton long » qu'utilise les Jaffas. La Hallebarde dispose au niveau de la « tête » de l'arme d'une lame semi-circulaire d'un côté, la rendant plus mortelle au corps-à-corps et d'une pointe, qui peut servir de viseur très basique, de l'autre améliorant la précision des tirs à longue portée. La « tête » de l'arme comme celle du bâton long s'ouvre légèrement pour tirer des décharges de plasma qui au coup-par-coup sont presque 15 pourcent plus puissantes que celles du bâton long, mais la Hallebarde dispose également d'un mode « semi-automatique », relâchant deux tirs par seconde sur une durée de trente secondes avant d'avoir besoin de trois secondes de refroidissement et de « rechargement », le seul inconvénient de ce mode étant que les tirs ne sont qu'à 80 pourcent de la puissance de ceux de la lance Jaffa traditionnelle.

La composition de l'armure Jaffa a été aussi réactualisée, mes clones ont développé plusieurs versions ayant divers degrés de protection. Contrairement à celle que les Goa'uld utilisent pour équiper leurs troupes et qui sont loin d'être ce qu'il y a de plus efficace mais qui coûtent peu et peuvent être produites en masse, je choisis d'augmenter le coût pour utiliser du meilleur matériel et obtenir un alliage supérieur et une armure de meilleure qualité même si cela augmente le temps de fabrication.  
Pourtant avec les ressources limitées dont je vais disposer je ne peux pas utiliser directement le type d'armure le plus performant. Toutefois celles que je vais utiliser pour l'instant résistent aux armes à projectiles de petit calibre et devraient bien mieux résister aux types d'armes utilisées par le SGC, La partie côte de mailles peut encaisser une décharge de lance Jaffa qui ne causera qu'une brulure légère alors que les parties renforcées de l'armure peuvent supporter jusqu'à deux tirs. De plus elle « amortit » légèrement les tirs de Zat permettant à ceux ayant une solide constitution d'être affecté moins longtemps par un premier tir, voir même de survivre au second même si il en résulte inconscience, voir dommages nerveux.

Mes clones ont également mis au point un véhicule léger de combat, à mi-chemin entre buggy et jeep militaire, très légèrement blindé avec deux lances à plasma légèrement orientables, sur le modèle de ma nouvelle Hallebarde, sur chaque côté et un canon à plasma, du type employé par les Jaffa pour les positions fixes, monté en tourelle à l'arrière. Ce n'est qu'un premier jet et il faudra certainement le retoucher après avoir vu comment il se comporte au combat mais c'est un avantage certain contre les Goa'uld qui n'utilisent que de l'infanterie et un support aérien limité.

Un gantelet de foudre, une version très limité de mon Gantelet de Pouvoir, capable de délivrer des décharges électriques au corps-à-corps et de façon plus ou moins linéaire jusqu'à une distance de 4 à 6 mètres, une courte décharge neutralisant l'adversaire comme un tir de Zat et une plus longue l'assommant et causant des brûlures électriques, voir des dommages internes ou la mort si elle est maintenue trop longtemps. Ce n'est pas l'arme la plus efficace mais elle est visuellement et psychologiquement impressionnante.

Bien d'autres projets me sont présentés, pas tous terminés comme la reconfiguration interne des Ha'tak Kheops, avant que nous aboutissions sur les deux projets les plus personnels de mes clones.

La batterie qui leur permettrait de fonctionner pour de plus longues périodes de temps hors du complexe. Ils ont réussi à en faire une première version, augmentant leur autonomie de près de 16 heures mais elle est encore inachevée, très inefficace et encombrante, devant être transportée dans un sac à dos avec un long temps de rechargement et une courte durée de vie. Mais avec la technologie Asgard ils devraient pouvoir remédier à ces problèmes et en obtenir une version bien plus performante.  
Le second projet est la mise au point d'une interface de partage de connaissance permettant de lier nos esprits pour que chacun d'entre nous puisse expérimenter les souvenirs des autres et gagner leurs expériences et connaissances. C'est un projet intriguant qui nous permettrait de rester conforme, de rester « un » au lieu de lentement dévier et de devenir des individus complètement distincts même si ils possèdent une base commune. Mais pour l'instant on n'en est pas encore au stade pratique, et mon statut « d'organique » pose problème même si ils pensent que réduire la vitesse de transfert suffira à compenser le fait que mon cerveau n'est pas aussi performant que le leur.

Au final nous abordons le dernier sujet qui doit être discuté.

_ Bien, et maintenant Boss ? Demande numéro 1.

_ Maintenant ? Nos préparatifs sont suffisamment avancés, il est temps de passer à l'action. Notre timing est déjà assez serré même avec la dilatation temporelle Asgard. Si nous voulons être suffisamment puissant pour intervenir quand « Stargate » commencera nous ne pouvons plus retarder les choses, il faut commencer à augmenter nos ressources et à bâtir l'Imperium. Déclarais-je.

_ Castana ? Ça nous met en avance de près d'un mois et demi sur notre planning original. Interroge numéro 2.

_ Oui, Castana. C'est notre meilleure carte à jouer actuellement, et si …non, quand j'en serais maitre nous pourrons continuer à nous préparer et commencer à nous développer.

_ Quand comptes tu y aller ? Demande numéro 3.

_ Dans deux jours. J'ai le droit à un sifflement d'étonnement de la part de numéro 4.

_ Ça fait assez court pour se préparer.

_ Non ça me laisse 8 jours.

_ Hooo ! On va tester le système de dilatation temporelle ! Réalise Numéro 5.

_ Bien entendu, ensuite j'embarquerai une Porte que je protégerai avec un Iris codé et je laisserai le _Mjolnir _en mode furtif, ici. Indiquais-je en projetant via l'interface de mon armure la localisation d'un système solaire sans Porte à moins de trois années lumière de Castana.

_ Ce n'est pas dangereux de laisser le _Mjolnir _seul ? Questionne numéro 3.

_ Non au moindre incident les droïdes seront programmés pour me joindre et puis j'attends que vous vous relayez à son bord comme ça vous pourrez commencer à utiliser la base de données Asgard.

_ C'est un bon plan, tu prévois donc une arrivée par la Porte. Remarque numéro 1.

_ Oui, c'est ce qui provoquera le moins de problème, je ne veux pas que les Jaffas de Castana attaquent le _Mjolnir _si j'arrive directement avec.

Le reste de la séance se concentre sur la meilleure façon de prendre le contrôle de Castana. Finalement alors que la plupart de mes clones repartent à leurs occupations je reste seul avec numéro 1 et 3 pour peaufiner mon voyage sur Castana prenant juste le temps d'envoyer un message au _Mjolnir_ qui déclenche la dilatation temporelle nous plaçant dans une zone de temps accéléré par un facteur de 4.

L'espace autour de moi semble vibrer légèrement comme quand on passe en hyperespace. La phase finale de mes préparatifs pour fonder l'Imperium vient de débuter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le reste des préparations fut assez rapide.

Deux des Droïdes du _Mjolnir_ furent débarqués dans le complexe d'Harlan, ils aideraient à la maintenance et à la construction de robots de réparation et de maintenance spécifiques puis ils pourraient servir grâce à leur contrôle par téléprésence à explorer les autres sites souterrains détectés sur la planète.

Je pus enfin avoir accès à une nourriture plus variée même si les stocks qui venaient de ma réalité natale étaient quasiment épuisés, en savourant un de mes derniers Coca je décidais que me réapprovisionner sur Terre serait sous peu une nécessité. Heureusement une visite de la Terre s'accordait avec mes plans une fois Castana sous mon contrôle, sa population ralliée à ma cause et sa loyauté acquise.

Pour obtenir cette loyauté je n'hésitais pas en malade du contrôle que je me savais être, un trait renforcé par l'influence de la mémoire génétique Goa'uld que j'avais reçue, à recourir à la panoplie de drogues destinées au contrôle mentale d'Ahriman, une de ses grandes spécialités.

Un court voyage à Zha'Ha'Dhum me permet de mettre la main sur plusieurs containers de gaz destinés au lavage de cerveau des Jaffas. Ce n'est pas aussi efficace que ce qu'Apophis avait fait subir à Teal'c dans l'épisode 1 de la saison 5 et qui a nécessité l'utilisation du rite de M'al Sharran, qui consiste à amener un Jaffa aux portes de la mort en lui retirant son symbiote, pour rendre à Teal'c son libre arbitre. Ce n'est pas non plus aussi radical que la procédure Zatarc mais cela peut affecter la population d'une large zone.

Cette drogue le Tal'Kol Jor Nis'tra, qui peut se traduire par « le Maitre qui prend pouvoir sur le serviteur » est une amélioration du Nish'ta même si elle n'est pas aussi puissante et son effet bien plus lent. Elle est par contre plus subtile, elle affecte des zones du cerveau le rendant réceptif à l'implantation de puissantes suggestions via des émissions subliminales, certaines fréquences inaudibles et certaines signaux de diverses natures et notamment radios, normalement imperceptibles par les humains ou Jaffas mais que certains éléments de la drogue catalysent directement dans le cerveau.  
Il ne s'agit pas d'instructions ou d'ordres absolus mais de puissantes suggestions récurrentes, qui vont influencer la population. Selon la dose reçue la drogue va agir entre plusieurs semaines et plusieurs mois durant lesquelles les instructions captées dans cet état vont revenir en boucle dans l'esprit de la victime jusqu'à ce que la drogue cesse d'agir ou que les instructions se soient ancrées dans l'inconscient.  
L'avantage est que ce type de lavage de cerveaux est presque imperceptible, y compris par ceux qui en sont victimes et qui vont croire que ces nouvelles pensées, idées et sentiments qui se manifestent lentement sont les leurs, l'inconvénient est que cela ne marche pas à 100 pourcent sur tout le monde. Plus une personne possède des sentiments et des croyances proches des suggestions transmises plus elle est affectée, à l'opposé plus ses idées et convictions sont opposées et plus elle sera capable de résister, ensuite cela dépend de la force de l'esprit de chaque individu, de sa volonté, de sa nature indépendante et rebelle ou au contraire conformiste et submissive.  
Mais dans l'ensemble et bien qu'il n'agisse pas immédiatement, les premiers effets mettant plusieurs jours à se manifester, ce composé a d'excellent résultats, même ceux qui y résistent le mieux et sont complètement opposés aux directives données vont ressentir de grands doutes face à leurs convictions qui s'opposent aux ordres reçus sous l'influence du Tal'Kol Jor Nis'tra. Ils vont être tentés sinon d'accepter, du moins de considérer d'un esprit « ouvert » les suggestions perçues et ressentir de « l'attraction » à se conformer aux ordres et comportements qui suivent les suggestions.

Le plus gros problème pour ce type de lavage de cerveau était sa méthode de propagation car le gaz a une pale couleur bleu et une légère odeur sous sa forme concentrée mais la base de données Asgard apporta la réponse parfaite en permettant la création de disperseurs atmosphériques avec capacité d'occultation capables de répandre le gaz sur de larges zones, libérant le dosage peu à peu pour saturer l'atmosphère tout en le rendant quasi imperceptible. De même le _Mjolnir _permit la création de satellites furtifs pour ensuite transmettre mes directives aux Jaffas de Castana une fois sous l'effet du Tal'Kol Jor Nis'tra.

J'équipais une des navettes dotées de la téléportation Asgard du _Mjolnir_ de plusieurs éléments dont les disperseurs et un trône de commandement de type Asgard avec téléporteur et système de convertisseur de matière, et sous la conduite d'un droïde elle devait rejoindre Castana en restant hors de portée des détecteurs, passer en occultation et se placer en orbite d'où j'aurais accès à son contenu via téléporteur.

Je comptais dans la mesure du possible m'inspirer de la fanfiction de VexMaster : Stargate : Galactic Imperium, quand à comment prendre le contrôle de Castana y compris en préparant à l'avance la « redécoration » de la « salle du trône » d'Ahriman et en ajoutant quelques petites surprises de mon cru.

J'avais préparé mon armure pour un maximum d'effet ainsi que quelques effets spéciaux visuels destinés à intimider.

Avec mes clones j'avais également passé en revu la composition du commandement Jaffa, formée des natifs de Castana et d'une part des Jaffas de l'empire d'Ahriman qu'il avait réussi à faire évacuer. Ces Jaffas étaient loyaux à Ahriman, pour la plupart, si j'arrivais à me faire accepter comme son successeur il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de problèmes. De plus une bonne part des serviteurs du palais était fortement conditionnée et je pourrai me faire reconnaitre et accepter comme nouveau maitre avec un simple mot de passe. J'avais également préparé un Vo'cum avec un « message d'outre tombe » de la part d'Ahriman, un faux absolument convaincant créé avec les capacités holographiques Asgards.  
Il y avait quelques Jaffas importants dont la loyauté était en doute et dont je devrai me méfier. Heureusement dans sa paranoïa Ahriman avait fait mettre sous écoute les maisons de tous les officiers Jaffas par sa version d'une police secrète, petite en nombre mais efficace. Avec les ordinateurs Asgards et des filtres de sujets de conversation à mots clés je devrais être capable de prendre le pouls de la population une fois que je me serais fait connaître.

Pendant ces huit jours de préparations finales je rencontrais également les deux Harlan à plusieurs reprises, ayant droit à des doubles : « Comtraya ! » Leur nouvelle situation semblait leur plaire, le complexe retrouvait peu à peu sa gloire d'antan, ils avaient enfin de la compagnie et des nouvelles occupations passionnantes avec les multiples projets qui leur étaient confiés, être deux semblait également avoir mis fin à leur solitude.  
Ils étaient tout de même un peu inquiets à la pensée de devoir éventuellement quitter leur monde, n'ayant pas une âme d'explorateur et le complexe étant tout ce qu'ils connaissaient depuis des siècles, un environnement rassurant qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas quitter. Je les rassurais sur ce point : ils ne seraient jamais obligés de partir, au contraire ce complexe deviendrait un centre de recherche et ils auraient toujours de la compagnie. Heureux sur ce point ils semblaient aussi assez fiers d'appartenir désormais à une organisation, voir une future nation qu'ils aidaient à fonder même si la perspective de conflits futurs les mettaient un peu mal à l'aise mais la description de l'empire Goa'uld et de ses exactions avait calmé leur conscience. Ils finirent même par me souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite juste avant mon départ.

D'autres détails furent réglés et au final le champ de dilatation temporelle fut levé.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tous mes préparatifs sont enfin achevés.

Il est temps pour moi de prendre mon essor, de poser la première pierre de mon empire.

Za'Ha'Dum, Harlan et mes clones robotiques et les cadeaux que m'ont offerts les Asgards tout cela m'a mené jusqu'ici mais si tout cela est important, les fondations de mon pouvoir personnel, c'est ce dernier pas qui me mène au fondement de mon rêve, de mon Imperium.

J'entre la destination dans l'ordinateur du Mjolnir et lance l'hyperpropulsion.

Je prends place dans le fauteuil de commandement du vaisseau alors qu'il file vers Castana, futur cœur de l'Impérium Aeternus.

Durant le trajet je ne fais qu'un seul arrêt pour récupérer une Porte des étoiles sur une planète déserte que j'équipe d'un Iris, doublé par un champ de force.

Il ne me faut que quelques heures pour arriver à ma destination, un système quasiment vide autour d'une géante rouge, les détecteurs du _Mjolnir_ confirment l'absence de vie et de toute activité dans ce système. La navette que je compte utiliser comme support quitte le vaisseau pour rejoindre Castana alors que je vérifie que la Porte que j'ai récupérée a mis à jour sa position par rapport au réseau Stargate. Numéro 1 arrive alors, prenant le premier « tour de garde » et prêt à intervenir en cas de problème sur ma demande.

Finalement j'active la Porte avec l'adresse de Castana et je là franchis, un petit pas pour un homme mais le premier pour mon Imperium.

Je me rematérialise de l'autre côté de la Porte activant automatiquement mon champ de force Asgard, plus perfectionné et moins visible que la version Goa'uld, face à moi se tient la trentaine de Jaffas chargés de monter la garde, leurs armes sont toutes braquées sur moi comme celles de la tourelle de défense en face de moi et les 2 lances-canons, une sur chacun de mes flancs. Ils ne semblent pas certains quand à ce qu'ils doivent faire, je ne suis pas un Jaffa d'Ahriman, donc pas un allié, mais je ne suis pas un Jaffa tout court, mon apparence et le fait que je suis seul les déconcertent visiblement.

Je ne me laisse pas démonter face à cette puissance de feu, je fais un pas en avant, faisant simultanément briller les yeux de mon masque à la manière Goa'uld et je me permets de lancer un : **« Jaffa ! Kree ! » **Avant d'ajouter : « **Anack Kre Shell, Kel'Kol.** » Quand un des Jaffas me lance : « Kal'Ko'Na. » Ce qui veut dire en gros de ma part : « **inclinez vous et saluez votre dieu** » en réponse à son : « Que faîtes-vous ici ».

Avant de venir sur Castana j'ai hésité à me présenter comme un « dieu » Goa'uld mais après réflexion j'ai accepté d'en passer par là, même si je ne souhaite pas pour l'instant m'imposer en tant que dieu mais plutôt en tant que souverain, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne les pouvoirs nécessaires pour supporter cette affirmation.

Mais il est clair que passer pour un « dieu » est le moyen le plus rapide de prendre le contrôle de Castana, du moins jusqu'à ce que j'établisse ma dominance, d'ailleurs comme on le voit dans Ghostbuster quand on vous demande si vous êtes un dieu il vaut mieux répondre oui. Et ça semble marcher.

Les Jaffas ont l'air confus pendant un instant face à mon apparition, mon aplomb et ma déclaration, il est vrai qu'avec mon armure d'apparence bien plus sophistiquée que ce à quoi ils ont l'habitude et avec ma longue et lourde cape rouge sang qui semble faite de métal liquide, en réalité un alliage Asgard avec une grande capacité d'absorption énergétique, et qui bouge et se déploie toute seule autour de moi grâce à des micro servo-moteurs, je donne une image bien plus impressionnante que celle du Goa'uld moyen. Mais finalement le Jaffa qui dirige ce groupe les rappelle à l'ordre avant de se tourner vers moi.

_ Nous sommes au service du seigneur Ahriman, notre dieu, et ici s'étend son royaume. Partez si vous ne voulez pas subir son courroux.

Il est visible qu'il préfère éviter la confrontation si possible. Il n'a aucune envie de se mesurer avec un « dieu », surtout un, aussi impressionnant que moi. Mais il est aussi loyal et si il n'a pas d'autre choix il combattra et ses hommes suivront certainement son exemple et ensuite ce sera le cas sur tout le chemin d'ici jusqu'au palais. Je dois faire une forte impression mais quelle approche choisir ici ? Une démonstration de mon pouvoir ? Leur montrer que leurs armes sont inefficaces contre moi ? Ou bien un peu plus de diplomatie et révéler dès à présent qu'Ahriman est mort et que je suis son successeur « désigné » ?

Contrairement au personnage de VexMaster je n'ai pas de Goa'uld à tuer devant tout le monde comme moyen d'établir mon autorité, tôt ou tard il faudra que je fasse une démonstration de force, le seul langage universel, pour m'imposer. Autant la faire ici et garder les révélations fracassantes pour les Jaffas les plus importants et influents.

Je me tourne légèrement vers le capitaine jaffa et je réponds avec ma voix de Goa'uld : « **NON, je suis ici pour prendre possession de ce domaine. Combattez-moi si vous l'osez ou écartez vous de mon chemin. »**

La réponse est immédiate et une douzaine de décharges de lance Jaffa frappe mon champ de force qui apparaît autour de moi sous la forme d'un léger miroitement bleuâtre de l'air en forme de sphère. Avant que l'ordre ne soit donné d'utiliser les armes lourdes je frappe. D'une commande une partie du métal dans la paume de mes mains se rétracte pour faire place à des cristaux de Kara'kesh un peu plus compacts alors que je lève les bras, paumes en avant, vers le groupe de jaffa qui se tient en face de moi.

Deux ondes de choc à 50 pourcent de leur puissance balayent mes opposants les projetant dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres et séparant la plupart de leur armes. Tout en continuant de relâcher des ondes de choc je fais un mouvement circulaire avec chaque bras pour « arroser » la zone, libérant un nuage de poussière et neutralisant presque tous les Jaffas pour finalement viser les deux canons à plasma qui sont sur le point de faire feu sur moi. Mais ceux qui les manient ont été pris par surprise par la violence et la vitesse de mon attaque et j'ai le temps de faire feu avant qu'ils ne se reprennent. Une décharge à 80 pourcent de la puissance maximum frappe chaque canon avec assez de force pour les déloger de leurs appuis les rendant de fait extrêmement difficile à manier pour la suite du combat vu leurs poids sans compter que les Jaffas sensés les utiliser ont subi le même sort que le premier groupe.

Soudain mon bouclier se met à scintiller dans l'air alors qu'il intercepte les tirs de la tourelle de défense. Elle est du même type que celle utilisé par Hathor dans l'épisode 1 de la saison 3, une petite tour dans les 6 mètres de haut avec à son sommet un Jaffa assis dans une pseudo-cabine de contrôle et qui dirige le canon à plasma placé au dessus de lui.

A travers mon champ de force je ressens à peine les chocs des décharges énergétiques qui s'abattent sur moi, l'ordinateur intégré de mon armure m'informe en continu de l'état de mon bouclier. Pour l'instant il tient sans problème, chaque tir du canon ne lui faisant perdre qu'un ou deux dixième de pourcent de sa puissance, mais je garde un œil vigilant sur son état. Mon armure avec sa technologie avancée me donne certes un avantage énorme mais elle ne me rend pas invulnérable, une puissance de feu suffisamment importante : une douzaine de canon de ce style ou les tirs concentrés de nombreuses armes Jaffas, Zat et lance, pourraient fort bien abattre mon champ de force et mon armure ne tiendrait guère plus de temps après ça.

Plusieurs des Jaffas, dont leur capitaine, sont conscients et commence à se remettre de leur vol plané, suffisamment du moins pour me regarder résister au tir de la tourelle et tenter de se relever, j'ai assez de spectateurs pour la suite du spectacle.  
D'un ordre mental j'ordonne à ma cape de se déployer sur les côtés, les mécanismes miniatures qui y sont intégrés la font bouger et claquer dans l'air comme si elle était douée de vie pour augmenter l'impression dramatique. Je tends le bras et je pointe alors ma main droite, les doigts écartés, vers le sommet de la tourelle et je relâche une puissante décharge électrique en utilisant un système semblable à celui du gantelet de foudre mais bien plus performant et avec une plus longue portée. Je suis satisfait en voyant que la majorité des multiples éclairs qui sortent de mes doigts arrive à frapper leur cible qui est à plus de 25 mètres de moi, l'effet visuel est proche de celui des éclairs de force de l'empereur Palpatine dans « le Retour du Jedi ».  
En moins de trois secondes le Jaffa sur la tourelle tombe inconscient après avoir été secoué de spasmes et tous les autres me regardent stupéfaist alors que je mets fin à mon attaque et que ma cape reprend un aspect « normal » autour de moi. Les Jaffas sont habitués à voir les Goa'uld utiliser des ondes de choc pas à voir quelqu'un lancer de la foudre avec sa main.

En quelque pas je rejoints le capitaine qui s'est relevé et je le renvoie au sol d'un revers de la main. Mon armure actuelle, contrairement à sa première version, augmente ma force de façon significative, avec mon armure je dispose de la force concentrée de plusieurs hommes, je peux facilement soulever une tonne et j'ai suffisamment de puissance dans les mains pour tordre du métal entre mes doigts. Renvoyer le capitaine Jaffa au tapis est un jeu d'enfant. Ses hommes commencent à se relever et à récupérer leurs bâtons longs mais il est top tard, je l'immobilise au sol en posant un pied sur sa poitrine et il peut voir au dessus de sa tête la lumière annonciatrice de torture et de mort du cristal qui se trouve dans la paume de ma main, dirigée vers son visage.

Ce Jaffa a du courage car il fixe la mort en face sans détourner le regard.

Mais heureusement pour lui je n'ai aucun désir de le tuer, et en plus j'ai besoin d'un messager qui ait été témoin de ma démonstration de puissance.

**_ Tu es courageux Jaffa pour oser m'affronter, mais c'est peine perdue. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de réclamer ce qui est maintenant à moi.**

_ Il y a des guerriers plus forts que moi sur ce monde qui t'arrêteront ! Et même si ils échouent tu connaitras la colère d'Ahriman, notre dieu, et tu périras de sa main. Me crache-t-il au visage.

Il y a comme une lueur de fanatisme dans ses yeux, Ahrimanaà bien conditionné ses troupes. C'est quelque chose que je dois stopper ou retourner à mon profit si je veux m'imposer, il est temps de commencer à révéler la nouvelle donne aux Jaffas de ce monde.

**_ Tu es loyal envers ton dieu, Jaffa. Malheureusement pour toi ça n'arrivera pas. Car Ahriman …est mort.**

Le capitaine me jette un regard où se disputent la surprise, l'accusation et le refus de croire mes paroles.

**_ Je devine ce que tu penses Jaffa et les questions que tu te poses. Pour la première, la réponse est non : ce n'est pas un mensonge, pour la seconde : même un dieu peut mourir, surtout si c'est du aux actes d'un autre dieu et enfin : non, ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris la vie de ton ancien maitre. Au contraire je suis celui à qui il a confié les restes de son royaume, à qui il a confié son héritage. Je suis son successeur désigné. **

Autour de moi les Jaffas qui se sont relevés et me tiennent en joue semblent choqués par mes paroles et commencent à murmurer entre eux, je recule d'un pas, permettant au capitaine de se relever. Il ne semble plus y avoir de danger imminent, plusieurs Jaffas abaissent même leurs armes pour voir ce qui va se passer et attendant visiblement les ordres de leur capitaine.

**_ **Comment être sur que c'est bien là la vérité et qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une ruse pour nous pousser à la trahison ? Demande finalement le capitaine.

Ma cape se met à bouger, répondant à ma commande mentale, elle saisit la sphère de métal qui se trouve à l'arrière de ma ceinture et l'amène devant moi. Le capitaine reconnaît aussitôt de quoi il s'agit : un Vo'cum. L'appareil de communication utilisé par les Goa'uld, notamment quand ils veulent adresser un message à leurs sujets.

**_ ****Parce que je suis le porteur de l'ultime message que votre dieu, Ahriman, vous adresse. Porte mes paroles à Khozian, Mek'tet, Nevaïo, Heotis, Cohelo, Hry'sos et Bazire. Qu'ils se présentent, avec leurs subordonnés immédiats, dans trois heures dans la salle du trône du palais de leur ancien maitre. Je les y attendrai et là ils pourront juger de la véracité de mes révélations et choisir de s'agenouiller devant moi ou de tenter de me défier.**

Avec cette dernière proclamation j'active l'un des mécanises les plus avancés de mon armure : la propulsion gravitique. Je m'élève alors dans le ciel alors que ma cape se déploie majestueusement à nouveau, arrivé à une centaine de mètres de hauteur je me mets à voler vers la capitale de Castana : Bethsabée, qui se trouve à une quinzaine de kilomètres de la Porte. Mon système de propulsion gravitique est pour l'instant limité du à la miniaturisation excessive qu'il a du subir pour tenir à l'intérieur de mon armure, limitant ses capacités, mais aussi parce que je ne dispose pas des dernières avancées Asgards les plus récentes dans ce domaine ni celles pour miniaturiser ce système de manière plus efficace.  
Mais ce que j'ai me convient actuellement, avec ce type de propulsion je peux me déplacer en volant avec une assez bonne maniabilité et atteindre une vitesse maximum un peu supérieure à 100 kilomètre heure, en ajoutant plus tard des réacteurs de style « Iron Man » je pourrais facilement résoudre ce problème de vitesse. Mais ce système a tout de même un inconvénient actuellement, entre certaines interférences qu'il produit et l'énergie qu'il demande, mon champ de force se trouve réduit à 60 pourcent de sa capacité quand je suis en vol, mais je peux faire avec … pour l'instant.

En tout cas, d'après ce que je peux voir avec ma vison télescopique, ma capacité à voler, et l'ensemble de ma prestation, semblent avoir abasourdi les Jaffas qui gardaient la Porte. Un groupe continue de garder la Porte mais plusieurs Jaffas partent au pas de course vers la ville alors que trois autres se dirigent vers la piste la plus proche où se trouvent des planeurs de la mort Goa'uld.

J'approche de Bethsabée à une vitesse approximative de 60 km/h, c'est une grande ville qui abrite plus de 45 mille Jaffas et qui s'étale sur plusieurs kilomètres de circonférence avec en son centre un large palais en forme de pyramide qui a été bâti sur une petite colline et qui domine le reste de la ville. Elle est protégé par deux murs fortifiés qui séparent la ville haute où vit l'élite de la population, la ville basse où réside la classe moyenne et la ville extérieure, hors des fortifications où vivent les Jaffas les plus pauvres et la population humaine, à l'exception des esclaves qui servent dans la ville haute et basse.

J'atteins le palais en moins de 15 minutes, sans apercevoir aucun planeur ou que l'on me tire dessus, même si je cause une certaine agitation en arrivant alors que plusieurs personnes dans la ville me remarquent.

J'entre dans le palais par un des balcons des étages supérieurs, je me fais rapidement reconnaître des serviteurs que je croise comme leur nouveau maitre grâce au conditionnement implanté par Ahriman et à la connaissance des mots de passe nécessaires pour les contrôler. Pour eux il n'y a aucun doute possible : je suis leur nouveau dieu et ils me doivent la même obéissance et loyauté que celles qu'ils devaient à Ahriman.

Mon premier acte une fois dans le palais est de procéder à son verrouillage, les étages supérieurs du palais n'abritent que les serviteurs personnels d'Ahriman, presque tous humains et les Jaffas n'y viennent que sur invitation même si ils assurent la protection autour du palais et celle du rez-de-chaussée. Seuls trois escaliers et deux jeux d'anneaux de transport mènent aux étages, avec une simple commande de lourdes cloisons de séparation viennent bloquer deux des escaliers, les anneaux cessent de fonctionner et les marches de l'escalier principal se rétractent, le transformant en toboggan, alors que deux tourelles automatiques dissimulées se dévoilent, prêtent à faire feu sur quiconque tentera de gagner le premier étage, transformant l'escalier principal en un goulot mortel pour tout assaillant.  
Un autre bénéfice du verrouillage est qu'il donne l'ordre à la majorité des serviteurs, qui sont plus de deux cent, de regagner leurs quartiers et d'y rester jusqu'à la fin de l'alerte, le reste va se réunir non loin de la salle du trône pour recevoir les ordres de leur maitre ce qui va faciliter leur « conversion ».

Je suis maintenant tranquille jusqu'à ce que je sois prêt à recevoir mes invités.

Je rejoins les appartements privés d'Ahriman pour consulter son terminal informatique où sont stockés les derniers rapports de situation de la planète ainsi que ceux de sa police secrète sur de possibles troubles. Dans l'ensemble tout va bien même si il existe des indices de la présence d'individus prônant la rébellion au nom de la liberté pour les Jaffas, la future « rébellion Jaffa » semble déjà avoir des sympathisants dans mes rangs, dont au moins un membre fait parti des Jaffas importants de la planète, un problème qu'il va me falloir régler.

Je me rends ensuite dans la salle du trône que j'entreprends de redécorer, la modifiant radicalement. Arriver à ce résultat en si peu de temps sera une autre façon de manifester mon pouvoir et de m'imposer face aux chefs de la population Jaffa.

La salle du trône était essentiellement composée de pierres et de décorations en or utilisant des hiéroglyphes avec quatre colonnes de pierre de chaque côté de la pièce. Grâce à la navette Asgard en orbite qui contient les éléments nécessaires et peut me les téléporter ainsi qu'aux plans que j'ai fait avec mes clones pour ma nouvelle salle du trône je suis à même de reconfigurer radicalement cette salle en l'espace d'une heure.

Le sol est maintenant couvert d'un matériau ressemblant à du marbre, les colonnes et les murs recouverts d'une couche cristalline bleutée avec des finitions dorées. Sur l'un des murs se trouve une série de fresques avec des textes racontant l'existence d'Ahriman et résumant en image les grand moments de sa vie, y compris sur la fin, la défaite de ses troupes à Barongo par Anubis, qui est succinctement représenté comme une silhouette ténébreuse, et le fait qu'il ait été mortellement blessé lors de la bataille. Finalement une version très personnelle de sa mort et de mon origine prend place dans laquelle il sacrifie ce qu'il lui reste de vie pour « libérer » et faire venir une « entité » dans cette univers capable de vaincre Anubis et de renverser Ra et ses Grands Maitres.

Dans la salle, le trône d'or d'Ahriman a disparu, remplacé par mon trône de commandement Asgard dont l'apparence externe : cristalline avec des finitions et des décorations discrètes en or, l'aspect massif et imposant, et le fait qu'il flotte dans les airs à un demi mètre au dessus du sol, sont les parfaits reflets de ma puissance. Il est de plus équipé de nombreux systèmes : téléportation, convertisseur de matière, champ de force, de puissantes armes dissimulées, interface de contrôle mental … avec un puissant ordinateur et des projecteurs holographiques qui me permettront dans le futur de centraliser les informations et de commander à distance nombre de systèmes sur toute la planète depuis ce siège.

Au dessus de mon trône se trouve ma bannière avec le symbole que j'ai décidé d'adopter pour l'instant pour mes futurs Jaffas : un œil couronné dessiné en noir, un œil stylisé avec sur chaque coin des pointes qui vont vers le haut et une plus longue qui émerge du dessus de l'œil en son milieu, comme celles d'une couronne circulaire de type diadème, le tout sur un fond rouge sang.

Cette pièce irradie maintenant d'une atmosphère de puissance et de mystère, conçue pour surprendre et impressionner.

Enfin au « pied » de mon trône se trouvent de chaque côté deux boites, une carrée et une plus longue rectangulaire reliées toutes deux par un court conduit au containeur qui se trouve partiellement dissimulé derrière mon trône. L'ensemble sert à transformer les armes et armures Jaffas en la version plus moderne que mes clones ont mis au point et peut convertir jusqu'à 150 unités avant que le réservoir de matériaux nécessaires pour la transformation et qui se trouve dans le containeur ne doive être réapprovisionné.

En dernier je crée un piédestal devant mon trône pour y placer le Vo'cum et je téléporte un des diffuseurs de gaz de conditionnement mental qui va se placer silencieusement au plafond près de l'entrée de la salle avant de s'occulter.

Je commence ensuite à relier mon trône de commandement en téléportant et en installant des modules de contrôle à distance à divers systèmes de la pyramide comme ses défenses automatiques, le système de verrouillage, celui de la surveillance et les divers détecteurs, le terminal informatique du palais …

Mon chronomètre m'indique finalement que les trois heures sont presque écoulées. Je regagne la salle du trône pour prendre place sur mon siège de commandement et déverrouiller l'accès au grand escalier alors que j'ordonne à mes servants d'aller accueillir nos « hôtes ».

Les systèmes de surveillance révèlent que la pyramide est encerclée par plusieurs centaines de Jaffas, tous armés, que plusieurs armes lourdes, principalement des lances-canons, ont été amenées à proximité mais n'ont pas été déployées. Le point le plus rassurant est que les sept personnes que j'ai convoqués, les représentants de l'autorité dans la capitale, se tiennent à l'entrée du palais avec une quinzaine d'individus en plus et une cinquantaine de soldats Jaffas.

Les portes du palais s'ouvrent devant eux et mes nouveaux servants les invitent à entrer alors que je patiente sur mon trône, en silence, et que je me prépare à la confrontation.

**A suivre …**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : le principe de base de cette histoire est inspiré par **Stargate : Galactic Imperium** de VexMaster

N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations et idées ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire. (°_^) . Vous pouvez aussi me dire comment vous aimeriez voir l'histoire évoluer.

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : Buffy contre les vampires et la voie du Berserker (qui a enfin une review … mais une seule) et Harry Potter et le Miroir d'Orichalque.

Di castillo de mortes : merci pour la review, content que cela continue de te plaire, pour répondre à ta question : Evangelion, trilogie le maitre du temps et la porte du chaos, série Earthdawn et Shadowrun.

Azeaze : Il y a plus d'action plus loin dans l'histoire mais les deux trois prochains chapitres portent encore sur l'établissement de l'Imperium, mais ça devrait commencer à aller en crescendo. J'essayerai de mettre les numéros d'épisodes quand je ferai des références.

Kapuis : D'après certaines sources que j'ai consultées et notamment wikipédia la peste qui a décimé les Anciens est bien d'origine Ori.

Silver7872 : J'essaye de faire en sorte que l'Overlord ne soit pas trop puissant, trop vite et que ses ennemis forment une véritable opposition. Dans mon histoire l'Overlord n'est pas parfait ( même si il s'améliore constamment ) il fait des erreurs ( dont certaines lui couteront cher plus loin dans l'histoire ) même si avec ses avantages en terme de connaissances et son approche prudente il sera souvent victorieux ( surtout au début quand personne ne sait qu'il existe et ne s'oppose activement à lui ) il connaitra aussi la défaite. Si il a de la chance ce sera aussi quelques fois le cas de ses ennemis/rivaux. L'Overlord n'a pas tant été augmenté par les Asgarde qu'optimisé, il est maintenant proche du maximum de ses capacités physiques naturelles. L'Overlord ira sur Atlantis en temps et en heures mais pas quand il n'y aura personne à cause du paradoxe temporel de l'épisode : 15 de la saison 1 de Stargate Atlantis, si le docteur Wear n'arrive pas en premier pour retourner dans le temps et obtenir l'aide de Janus pour s'assurer que le bouclier de la cité tiendra et qu'elle remontera à la surface quand elle « ré-arrivera dans le futur » il y a un risque de détruire Atlantis en y allant avant l'expédition atlantis, si on cause un effet papillon ( la mécanique temporelle est comme Murphy : il vaut mieux ne pas la provoquer quand on n'y est pas obligé ). L'Overlord n'est pas si pressé et il est plus subtil, Atlantis attendra son bon vouloir.

1 : référence à la « directive première » de non-interférence de l'univers Star-trek.

2 : les Asgards, les Nox, les Anciens et les Furlings.

3 : le Collectif Borg est l'une des races de Star-trek, créatures mi-organiques mi-machines dont les esprits sont liés pour former un collectif ils assimilent les autres races pour absorber leurs technologies et leurs individus dans leur collectif.

4 : l'androïde Reese découvert par Sg-1 dans l'épisode 19 de la saison 5 est la « mère » des réplicateurs avec lesquels les Asgards sont en guerre.

En tant que rôliste et pour épicer un peu l'histoire je vais utiliser un jet de dés dans certains cas où la chance est un facteur important pour décider comment certaines situations vont évoluer et j'en informerai le lecteur après coup. Système utilisé : je lance deux dés et garde le meilleur résultat ( un pour moi et un pour l'Overlord et quand il s'agit de mes ennemis : un jet pour eux et un pour murphy et je retiens le plus mauvais ) en général plus le résultat est haut plus la situation est une réussite plus il est bas plus c'est un échec. C'est le facteur chance, car bon ou mauvais, pour moi ou mes ennemis la chance est capricieuse et n'est pas réservée qu'à mon seul personnage.

Pour ce chapitre et le suivant : _ opposition possible sur Castana, spécifique et général ( avec comme ordre de grandeur : 1 à 3 : révolte, 4 à 5 : espion goa'uld ennemi, 6 espion Tok'ra, 7 : tentative d'assassinat, 8 et 9 rebelle jaffa, 10 : accueil légèrement suspicieux, 11 et 12 : surprise et confusion, 13 à 15 : acceptation rapide, 16 à 18 : loué soit le seigneur, 19 et 20 : le sauveur est arrivé ).  
Pour le cas spécifique : D20 = 6 et 8, j'ai retenu le 8. Pour le cas général : D20 = 9 et 14, j'ai retenu le 14.

Dans le prochain chapitre de : **IMPERIUM AETERNUS**

… … …_._

__ Goah Sha Kree ! Déclarent les conjurés, leur cri de ralliement qui signifie : « je ne crois en aucun dieu ». _

__ Mes frères une chance s'offre à nous de gagner notre liberté avec la mort du faux dieu Ahriman. Beaucoup qui lui étaient fidèles sont maintenant en proie au doute et si nous leur apportons la preuve que les Goa'uld ne sont que des imposteurs ils nous suivront. Affirme leur leader._

__ Mais que ferons nous si ils apprennent que nous nous sommes rebellés contre un des leurs ? Ils enverront leurs flottes et leurs armées nous détruire. S'inquiète l'un des conjurés._

__ Non, ça n'arrivera pas car ce monde est secret, les autres Goa'uld n'en connaissent pas l'existence ou la localisation. Ce monde peut devenir un sanctuaire pour ceux qui veulent échapper à la domination Goa'uld et quand nous seront prêt il sera le cœur de la révolte qui anéantira nos oppresseurs ! Clame le leader avec fougue, récoltant des cris d'approbation._

__ Mais comment arriverons nous à cela ? Beaucoup ont déjà prêté allégeance au nouveau « dieu », cet « Overlord »qui veut nous diriger. Et ses déclarations à propos de fonder un empire et de conquérir la galaxie en attirent beaucoup parmi la vieille garde. Souligne un des Jaffas présents. _

__ Ils font cela car ils ne savent pas qu'il existe un autre choix : celui de la liberté. Ceux de l'ancienne génération ont connu les chaines toute leur vie et ne connaissent rien d'autre contrairement à nous, les membres de la jeune génération, qui avons encore des rêves et qui ne sommes pas encore brisés par le fardeau de la servitude. Mais pour animer la flamme de la révolte il nous faut une étincelle, une preuve que les Goa'uld ne sont que des faux dieux, pour conquérir notre liberté il faut abattre le tyran qui veut devenir notre nouveau maitre, il faut que nous tuions l'Overlord._

_Assis sur mon trône je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire derrière mon masque en écoutant l'enregistrement de cette conversation. Ces Jaffas qui croient pouvoir mettre fin à mon règne qui vient de débuter vont en fait, et sans même le savoir, m'apporter le dernier élément dont j'ai besoin pour affermir mon pouvoir sur ce monde.  
Quand j'écraserai publiquement leur mouvement de résistance je prouverai que ma volonté est absolue et que l'on ne peut pas me résister, réduisant ainsi à néant les dernières poches d'opposition._

… … …


	5. Chapter 4 : Fondation part 2

**Chapitre 4** : **Fondation partie 2 : le premier sang ( tant que ce n'est pas le mien qu'il faut verser … )**

* * *

_Précédemment dans_** Imperium Aeternus ****:**

…

_Les systèmes de surveillance révèlent que la pyramide est encerclée par plusieurs centaines de Jaffas, tous armés, et que plusieurs armes lourdes, principalement des lances-canons, ont été amenées à proximité mais n'ont pas été déployées. Le point le plus rassurant est que les sept personnes que j'ai convoqués, les représentants de l'autorité dans la capitale, se tiennent à l'entrée du palais avec une quinzaine d'individus en plus et une cinquantaine de soldats Jaffas. _

_Les portes du palais s'ouvrent devant eux et mes nouveaux servants les invitent à entrer alors que je patiente sur mon trône, en silence, et que je me prépare à la confrontation._

…

* * *

_Orgueil, Envie, Paresse, Gourmandise, Luxure, Colère, Avarice. Les 7 pêchés capitaux. Ils ne représentent peut être pas tous les défauts inhérents à l'homme mais il sont certainement le cœur de la faiblesse humaine. _

_Dès le début de mon aventure j'étais décidé à aller le plus loin possible et pour cela je me devais d'être conscient de mes faiblesses et défauts pour savoir les surmonter ou du moins les maîtriser._

_Avec la mémoire génétique d'Ahriman en moi, ou du moins l'essentiel, je pris particulièrement garde à l'Orgueil et la Colère, talon d'Achille des Goa'ulds et principale raison de la chute de tant d'entre eux.  
Avec mon agenda très chargé pour faire face aux épreuves à venir je n'avais guère le temps de me laisser aller à la Paresse.  
Envie et Avarice sont comme certains poisons, à petite dose ils sont utiles et servent de médecine contre l'apathie et la stagnation. De plus je gardais en tête les leçons de l'histoire concernant les grands conquérants comme Alexandre, Napoléon et même Hitler : savoir ne pas avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre, ne pas combattre sur de multiples fronts, externes comme internes, et savoir s'arrêter de conquérir pour consolider ce que l'on a conquis._

_Gourmandise et Luxure ? _

_Je ne les percevais pas comme un vrai danger : même si j'avais une prédilection pour certains plats, un régime alimentaire loin d'être équilibré et une faiblesse pour le chocolat, ce n'était là rien que je ne savais maîtriser ou qui était hors de contrôle et d'un point de vue plus général je n'avais pas de désir ou de vice qui pouvait tourner à l'obsession. Pour la Luxure, même si j'avais l'intention de m'y adonner je ne voyais là qu'une façon de me dé-stresser et de prendre un « repos » bien mérité. N'ayant pas un physique de rêve mais un peu d'embonpoint je n'avais jamais été un grand séducteur et ma vie sexuelle n'était guère épanouie mais en contre partie cela n'était pas une priorité pour moi, surtout avec internet sous la main. _

_Bien plus concentré sur les risques de succomber à l'Orgueil, l'Avarice ou la Colère, je ne pensais donc pas que ce dernier point serait un problème, …ce qui fut une erreur de ma part. _

_J'aurais du me rappeler l'adage : « Si tu veux tester un homme : donnes lui du pouvoir », j'aurais du également être conscient qu'il est facile de résister à la tentation quand il n'y a rien pour nous tenter et me rendre compte que la mémoire génétique Goa'uld pouvait affecter d'autres désirs que la soif de pouvoir et que le désir de dominer pouvait prendre des formes plus …subtiles._

_Et alors que je prenais le contrôle de Castana, j'aurais du remarquer les premiers signes d'un défaut qui allait me causer autant de plaisir que de difficultés …_

_Extrait des mémoires de l'Overlord_

* * *

_La planète Castana, Galaxie de la Voie Lactée, le 28 juillet 1988.( réalité Stargate 01)_

Mes « invités » parcourent les couloirs du palais d'un pas vif et sûr alors que je les observe au travers des caméras de sécurité, ou du moins l'équivalent Goa'uld, j'ai levé le verrouillage du palais et ils peuvent avancer sans encombre.

A leur tête se trouve Khozian, le prima de Castana, un Jaffa dans la force de l'âge, plus jeune que Brat'ac mais plus vieux que Teal'c. Un Jaffa expérimenté, compétent et loyal, un maitre qui a prodigué son enseignement à beaucoup des Jaffas qui ont servi d'officier à Ahriman ce qui fait de lui l'un des maîtres Jaffa les plus respectés de la planète. Vêtu de l'armure traditionnelle Jaffa, avec son bâton long à la main, il a de courts cheveux noirs où des touches de gris commencent à apparaître, une mâchoire carrée et des traits durs.  
Quatre des jaffa qui l'accompagnent se tiennent près de lui, deux d'entre eux sont ses lieutenants, le troisième son dernier élève en date à avoir acquis le rang de Guerrier Jaffa, le quatrième, qui porte une épée harnachée dans son dos et non la traditionnelle lance/bâton long, est d'origine asiatique, un transfuge du Goa'uld Raiden qui était entré au service d'Ahriman après que sa famille se soit « déshonorée » en attirant sur elle la « colère de son dieu », un peu comme cela avait été le cas de la famille de Teal'c face à Kronos. Il s'appelle Chenboub et sert de combattant d'élite et de garde du corps à Khozian, qu'il considère comme un père, un guerrier redoutable qui protége le prima de ceux qui auraient voulu prendre sa place par la force.

Derrière le prima vient Mek'tet le jaffa le plus haut placé parmi ceux que Ahriman avait réussi à faire évacuer quand son royaume s'était retrouvé attaqué par les forces de Râ. Avec lui se trouvent son premier lieutenant ainsi que trois guerriers, deux d'entre eux sont certainement des capitaines et le troisième est Narten, un colosse de plus de deux mètre dix qui tient dans ses mains une lourde hache à doubles lames, il tient auprès de Mek'tet le même rôle que Chenboub auprès de Khozian. C'est un guerrier redouté au corps à corps qui se bat comme un véritable berserker.

Viennent ensuite Hrysos et Bazire, respectivement les capitaine des deux Ha'tak, un Khéops modifié et un Barge, présent en orbite autour de Castana, Heotis le grand prêtre d'Ahriman de la planète avec quatre de ses acolytes, Nevaïo le chef administrateur de Bethsabée, la capitale de Castana, et deux de ses aides et finalement Cohelo, le représentant des technoprêtres : la caste des Jaffa techniciens.

Car si les Goa'uld maintiennent la majorité des jaffa dans l'ignorance ils sont tout de même obligés de recourir à un minimum de main d'œuvre qualifiée pour entretenir et faire fonctionner leurs vaisseaux, fabriques d'armes, chantiers spatiaux, ateliers de fabrications d'appareils de haute technologie … Les Goa'uld les plus puissants, ceux qui règnent, emploient les Goa'uld de « base extraction » à leur service pour superviser ces tâches et encadrer le petit nombre d'humain ou de Jaffa qui ont été formés pour ces travaux et qui sont strictement séparés du reste de la population et le plus souvent conditionnés pour une totale loyauté et obéissance. Les Goa'uld qui règnent mais n'ont guère de sujets de leur propre race ou qui sont trop paranoïaques se contentent d'utiliser des servants non-Goa'uld.  
Le nom de cette catégorie de serviteurs des Goa'uld varie mais on peut généralement traduire leur appellation par « prêtre dans le secret des dieux » ou « pratiquant de la magie des dieux » soit pour moi technoprêtre ou technomancien, ce qui sera un nom bien plus simple.  
Ces « technoprêtres » ont une compréhension basique de la technologie Goa'uld, suffisamment pour servir de technicien, voir d'ingénieur. Ils sont totalement séparés des autres jaffa, cantonnés aux ateliers, chantiers et usines Goa'uld, et ils sont entourés d'une aura de mystère, ils représentent un sujet de discussion tabou au point que la majorité des Jaffa ignore même parfois leur existence.

C'est sans doute pour cela que Teal'c n'en n'a jamais fait mention, du moins pas que je m'en souvienne, mais c'est une aubaine pour moi qui veux moderniser la société Jaffa, ça me donne une base de travail, même si je doute que cela suffise pour atteindre mes objectifs concernant l'Imperium.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus sur ce sujet car le groupe vient d'arriver face aux portes de la grande salle du trône où je me trouve. Un de mes tout nouveaux serviteurs informe mes « invités » qu'ils peuvent entrer et être chacun accompagné d'une petite escorte mais que le reste des Jaffa qui les suit, une bonne soixantaine, devra attendre à l'extérieur.

Une courte discussion s'ensuit entre les six dignitaires que j'ai convoqués et qui représentent les dirigeants de fait de Castana en l'absence d'Ahriman, le ton monte entre ceux qui se sentent suffisamment confiants pour me confronter sans renfort et ceux plus prudents. Rapidement un compromis est atteint et en plus de leur entourage respectif vingt Guerrier Jaffa viennent se mettre sous les ordres des lieutenants de Khozian et Mek'tet.

Alors qu'ils sont prêts à entrer les grandes et lourdes portes de la salle, maintenant équipées d'un système d'ouverture rudimentaire, s'ouvrent automatiquement devant eux. C'est loin d'être quelque chose de stupéfiant mais tout ce qui peut me donner un avantage, aussi petit soit-il, est le bienvenu, et si cela les impressionne, les fait douter ou simplement se poser des questions, même juste un peu, c'est à mon avantage, cela me permettra d'avoir un plus grand impact psychologique et facilitera ma prise de pouvoir. Car à l'instant où les portes s'ouvrent mon « diffuseur » de conception Asgard qui flotte au plafond invisible et silencieux commence à relâcher le Tal'Kol Jor Nis'tra dans la pièce que j'ai plongée dans la pénombre grâce à mon contrôle sur les sources lumineuses incrustées dans les décorations en cristal.

Le groupe de Jaffa s'avance dans la pièce prudemment et l'arme en main, il fait suffisamment « clair » pour discerner les formes dans la pièce, les colonnes ainsi que mon trône sur lequel je siège.

Dès que le dernier jaffa entre les portes se referment augmentant la nervosité des occupants de la salle du trône, moi y compris car je sais imminente la confrontation qui va décider si Castana va se soumettre à moi pacifiquement ou me combattre jusqu'à ce que je la soumette par la force en faisant couler un bain de sang que je ne désire nullement.  
Sur mon ordre silencieux la luminosité augmente. La pièce s'éclaire sans qu'aucune source lumineuse ne soit visible vu leur emplacement, l'effet est tel qu'on dirait que la lumière vient de nulle part. Mais c'est la nouvelle « décoration » de la salle du trône qui choque mes « invités » et les laisse sans voix.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça et sont confus, c'est l'occasion idéale pour moi d'attaquer notre petite discussion pour renforcer cet effet car plus ils seront déstabilisés moins efficacement ils pourront organiser une résistance à ma « prise de contrôle » et plus facilement ils accepteront de se soumettre à mon autorité.

_ **Alors ? On ne s'agenouille pas devant votre nouveau seigneur ?** Demandais-je de ma plus belle voix de Goa'uld.

Le silence traîne durant quelques secondes alors que mes invités hésitent sur la façon de répondre à cela. Alors que je fais briller les yeux de mon masque, signe de mécontentement habituel chez les Goa'uld, pour leur mettre un peu plus la pression, Khozian se décide à agir.

Le prima de Castana est un jaffa audacieux mais aussi prudent et expérimenté. C'est à la fois ses prouesses de combattant, ses talents de commandant mais surtout un bon instinct politique qui lui ont permis de s'élever dans la hiérarchie des forces d'Ahriman jusqu'à la position qu'il occupe aujourd'hui. Il sait que quelquefois il vaut mieux esquiver le combat.

Le prima ne s'agenouille pas mais il s'incline en signe de respect pour m'apaiser, ses hommes l'imitent aussitôt et bientôt le reste des jaffas et des dignitaires présents suivent son exemple, certains avec plus d'hésitation ou de mécontentement que d'autres.

Je réalise que j'ai bien fait de mettre les détecteurs optiques de mon casque en mode enregistrement, revoir plus tard cette scène et les expressions et attitudes des gens présents m'éclairera sur ceux en qui je peux avoir confiance ainsi que sur ceux dont je dois me méfier.

_ Je vous présente mes respects, seigneur. Mais je ne peux pas vous obéir et m'agenouiller car ma loyauté n'appartient qu'à mon dieu : Ahriman. Commence prudemment Kohzian. Nous obéissons à la volonté d' Ahriman, ce monde est le sien et nous le défendrons en son nom contre tous ceux qui tenteront de le lui dérober.

Je considère attentivement ces paroles et ma réponse, entre toutes les personnes présentes Kohzian sait certainement ce que j'ai déclaré à mon arrivée sur ce monde au chef des jaffa en station devant la Porte des étoiles (1). Il est suffisamment prudent pour ne pas dévoiler ce qu'il sait, surtout si cela s'avère au final être faux, mais il est conscient que les choses ne sont peut être plus ce qu'elles étaient et que je suis peut être l'incarnation du changement, qu'avec moi un nouvel ordre risque d'arriver. Il joue le jaffa loyal sans toutefois s'opposer directement à moi si je peux prouver qu'Ahriman est mort et que je suis venu à eux en tant que son successeur.

Mais avant que je puisse répondre quelqu'un d'autre intervient.

_ C'est exact ! Vous n'êtes pas notre dieu ! Vous n'êtes pas un de ses serviteurs ni un de ses alliés ! Sinon vous vous seriez fait connaître en tant que tel. En fait on ne sait même pas qui vous êtes ! Et vous n'avez aucune autorité ici ! Lance un des capitaine de Mek'tet, un jeune jaffa fougueux qui parle souvent avant de réfléchir.

Le fait que Mek'tet ne le réprimande pas semble indiquer qu'il partage cette opinion et se sert de son subordonné pour la faire savoir sans s'impliquer directement.

L'intervention de ce jaffa semble réveiller ceux qui me sont hostiles et la tension dans l'air devient palpable d'autant plus quand le grand prêtre d'Ahriman Heotis décide d'intervenir.

_ Dieu ou pas vous êtes un intrus ! Ceci est le monde du grand Dieu Ahriman ! Partez ! Partez pendant qu'il en est encore temps, si vous ne voulez pas subir sa colère ! Partez ou il vous châtiera ! M'exhorte le prêtre.

Je ne sais pas si je dois qualifier Heotis de vrai croyant ou de fanatique religieux, probablement quelque chose entre les deux, mais sa foi et sa conviction sont visibles pour tous et donnent du courage aux jaffas présents. Des murmures d'assentiment se font entendre parmi la foule en face de moi alors que l'hostilité grandit.

Parfait !

Cela peut sembler étonnant mais c'est juste ce que j'espérais : une raison de faire une démonstration de force. Car ce que la mémoire génétique Goa'uld m'a appris sur les coutumes de « passation de pouvoir » c'est que les jaffas ont toujours besoin d'une « preuve » de la force de leur nouveau dieu. En général c'est la torture et la mise a mort de l'ancien dieu qui joue ce rôle mais quand ce n'est pas possible il faut savoir … improviser.  
Même si j'espère une prise de pouvoir tout en douceur je suis assez lucide pour réaliser qu'il me faudra tout de même « imposer » mon statut à l'élite de ce monde qui se trouve en face de moi. Une fois que je les aurais soumis leurs subordonnés et le peuple suivront leur exemple, le fait de les forcer à m'obéir sera la « preuve » de mon statut de nouveau dieu.

**_ Je ne partirai pas. Ce monde est à moi désormais, et vous vous soumettrez à mon autorité ou vous en subirez les conséquences.**

_ Imposteur ! Hurle Heotis. « Ceci est le domaine d'Ahriman ! Toi dont on ne sait rien, tu n'as aucun droit ici et tu n'es pas le bienvenu ! Notre dieu est puissant et il te châtiera pour ton arrogance ! Alors que toi qui te caches derrière cette armure tu n'es peut être même pas un vrai dieu ! »

_ Le prêtre a raison ! Clame le capitaine de Mek'tet après un léger signe de celui-ci. « Tu n'as rien à faire ici, étranger. Pars ou nous te chasserons ! Si tu es chanceux, sinon c'est la mort que tu risques de trouver ici. » Lance-t-il avec arrogance.

Ce petit capitaine commence à mes les briser avec son ton hautain.

Un bon point toutefois, c'est que Khozian ne semble pas vouloir s'impliquer. Avec la plupart de ses hommes ils se sont discrètement éloignés du centre de la pièce où se trouvent la plupart des contestataires, et ils ne sont pas les seuls.  
Nevaïo et Cohelo ont pris exemple sur Khozian et se trouvent dans le coin opposé de la pièce avec leurs subordonnés, Bazire s'est joint au prima de Castanna contrairement à Hrysos, mais c'est normal car il est beaucoup plus prudent, expérimenté et moins arrogant que le plus jeune Hrysos.

Un mauvais point c'est qu'un des lieutenants de Khozian semble soutenir la position de Mek'tet avec quelques uns de ses hommes. Il obéit sans doute aux consignes de Khozian qui garde ses options ouvertes, plus inquiétant c'est que Chenboub est avec eux et avec la mémoire d'Ahriman je sais à quel point il est dangereux, peut être même plus que Teal'c.

C'est en ricanant légèrement que je me lève de mon trône et avance de quelques pas, ma cape se déployant sur mon ordre pour un maximum d'effet d'intimidation.

**_ Le droit ? Ho, prêtre. J'ai tous les droits. Mais quand bien même ce ne serait pas le cas cela ne ferait aucune différence, car je n'ai pas besoin de droit puisque j'ai le pouvoir de prendre ce que je veux. Quant à savoir qui je suis ? Sache que je suis bien plus que ces Goa'ulds que vous appelez dieux et que vous vénérez. Je suis l'incarnation d'un nouveau pouvoir, je suis une force qui va balayer cette galaxie et imposer un nouvel ordre : JE SUIS ****L'OVERLORD**** ! **

Avec ma cape déployée, des crépitements électriques au niveau de mes gants et les « yeux » de mon masque qui flashent je donne un spectacle imposant, la plupart des jaffas présents ne peuvent s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

**_ Mais vous êtes chanceux, car vous m'amusez. En fait votre fidélité envers Ahriman est louable même si elle n'a plus lieu d'être. Alors pour cette fois je suis prêt à tolérer votre insubordination. En fait je vais même aller plus loin. Puisque certains d'entre vous semblent douter de mon pouvoir je vous offre l'occasion de mettre ma force à l'épreuve. Que ceux qui en ont le courage me fassent face et pour cette unique fois ils pourront lever leurs armes contre moi et tenter de m'abattre et cela sans risquer aucun châtiment après coup … du moins si ils survivent.**

Ma déclaration jette soudain un froid, ils s'attendaient sans doute à des menaces, voire l'exécution sommaire d'un ou deux d'entre eux mais certainement pas à ce que je leur offre une occasion de se battre contre moi.

D'un geste presque négligeant de chaque main je fais signe à ceux qui ne veulent pas me faire face de s'écarter sur les côtés.

Bientôt il ne reste plus face à moi que deux douzaines de jaffa parmi lesquels se trouvent : Heotis qui se cache à l'arrière, Mek'tet et Hrysos en tête du groupe et Chenboub et Narten, ces deux derniers ayant leurs armes de mêlée en main et chacun se plaçant sur un des flancs du groupe.

Un long moment passe sans que personne ne fasse un geste, comme dans une scène de duel de western, sauf qu'il manque la musique pour rajouter au dramatique du moment. Mais si mes adversaires ne bougent pas car ils hésitent, après tout ils font face à ce qui semble être un dieu et les rares fois où les jaffas osent s'en prendre à un Goa'uld c'est quand ils agissent avec le soutien ou la « bénédiction » d'un autre, moi je ne reste pas inactif.  
Derrière mon masque je prépare mes défenses et mes armes, mon champ de force est prêt à s'activer au premier geste hostile contre moi, dans les paumes de mes mains le métal couvrant les cristaux de Kara'kesh s'est rétracté, mes gantelets émettent un sourd « hummm » alors qu'ils sont chargés et prêts à relâcher une décharge d'éclairs configurés pour neutraliser et affecter une zone plutôt qu'une cible unique. Mes détecteurs et l'ordinateur intégrés de mon armure m'informent de tout changement et selon la position de mes adversaires indiquent les futures attaques les plus probables. Et je garde encore quelques surprises en réserve comme des lames rétractables placées au niveau de mes avant bras et la capacité de libérer un barrage sonique à courte portée.

Cela ne débute pas par le tir accidentel d'un soldat nerveux qui craque involontairement sous la pression mais comme un assaut massif et ordonné. Cela aurait pu me surprendre mais le cri de guerre mélangé à l'ordre d'attaque traditionnel Jaffa : « Jaffa ! Kree ! » ne passe pas inaperçu.

Soudain la majorité des jaffas face à moi pointent leur lance/bâton long vers moi alors que dans le même mouvement la tête de leurs armes s'ouvre. De part et d'autre deux petits groupes se déplacent pour se positionner sur mes flancs : deux Jaffas avec Chenboub à ma gauche et trois accompagnant Narten sur la droite.

Une pluie de décharges de plasma s'abat sur moi alors qu'une quinzaine de guerriers tirent en continu, accompagnée par de plus rares éclairs d'énergies de Zat'n'ktel qu'utilisent le grand prêtre et ses acolytes.

Mais aucun tir ne m'atteint : tous sont interceptés par mon bouclier d'énergie Asgard qui laisse un fin miroitement bleu dans l'air à chaque fois qu'il est touché.

Alors que mes assaillants s'escriment en pure perte à tenter de m'atteindre je m'interroge sur le fait que Heotis et ses sbires soient en possession de Zat, car il n'y a rien dans la mémoire d'Ahriman à ce propos. Une chose sur laquelle je vais devoir enquêter.  
Mais je ne peux m'attarder plus là-dessus car le danger approche : Chenboub et Narten.

Ahriman fut un des premiers Goa'uld à bénéficier de la technologie du champ de force personnel, même si l'apparence du mien et sa couleur sortent de l'ordinaire par rapport à celui orange-doré cylindrique des Goa'uld, il n'est pas étonnant que mes assaillants aient pris en compte la possibilité que j'en possède un et aient préparé les contre-mesures nécessaires en comptant sur la faiblesse apparente du bouclier Goa'uld : le fait qu'il laisse passer la matière solide à faible vélocité.

C'est une fausse faiblesse puisqu'un on peut renforcer le champ de force pour le rendre imperméable à la matière solide mais il est vrai que l'on ne peut utiliser d'arme à énergie depuis l'intérieur du bouclier et donc il est réglé pour pouvoir laisser passer la matière pour qu'on puisse tenir une arme juste en dehors et tirer. Il est donc raisonnable de penser que l'utilisateur soit vulnérable à une attaque au corps à corps.

Heureusement pour moi c'est une « faiblesse » qui n'existe pas chez mon bouclier asgard … d'un autre côté c'est un avantage que je n'ai pas très envie de dévoiler tant que je n'y suis pas obligé.

Je lève les bras, les paumes de mes mains tendus en avant, de chaque côté de mon corps et relâche une onde de choc de faible intensité sur chacun de mes flancs, assez forte tout de même pour envoyer mes assaillants valdinguer sur plusieurs mètres et les assommer à moitié. Puis, aussitôt, je tends les mains en avant et je déchaîne une pluie d'éclairs sur les adversaires me faisant face.

Les arcs électriques qui s'échappent de mes mains sont peu puissants : moins qu'un tir normal de Zat, mais ils font quand même l'effet d'un bon coup de taser à pleine charge. De plus si j'ai diminué la puissance cela me permet de générer plus d'éclairs pour arroser la zone.  
Plus d'une douzaine volent depuis chacune de mes mains vers leurs cibles. La visée de ces « gantelets de pouvoir » est loin d'être précise mais même si plusieurs éclairs frappent le sol ou les colonnes de la pièce la majorité fait mouche et aucun de ceux qui me font face n'est épargné. En l'espace de deux secondes ils sont tous neutralisés, du moins pour les minutes à venir.

Alors que je finis mon attaque et que je désactive mon champ de force, ce qui à posteriori se révèle un peu trop prématuré de ma part, je reporte mon attention sur les données de mes capteurs qui prennent la forme de deux petites fenêtres, chacune associée à un des groupes sur mes flancs qui ont subi les ondes de choc.

J'ai tout juste le temps de me tourner vers ma gauche pour cueillir Chenboub en plein vol alors qu'il descend vers moi, tenant son sabre à deux mains, pour me frapper avec un maximum de force.  
Mes capteurs m'ont indiqué, juste à temps, que si les deux jaffas qui l'accompagnent se sont pris l'onde de choc de plein fouet, Chenboub, lui, a vu venir la menace et a réagi au quart de tour. Sautant en arrière et se tordant dans les airs il a réussi à « accompagner » l'onde de choc plutôt que de la recevoir et cela en a atténué les effets et l'a propulsé vers le mur de la pièce ou il a pris appui, s'arc boutant pour absorber le reste de l'énergie kinétique de mon attaque avant de rebondir littéralement vers moi. Atterrissant sur le sol il avait pris quelques pas d'élan avant de sauter vers moi pour me frapper d'une puissante et vicieuse attaque de son sabre qui n'avait pas un seul instant quitté sa main.  
Ma décharge de foudre le touche en pleine poitrine malgré le fait qu'il interpose son épée au dernier moment pour se protéger. A ma surprise son épée semble absorber une partie de l'éclair, mais pas suffisamment.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger sur le sabre si particulier de Chenboub, un cri de guerre sauvage me force à me retourner pour faire face à Narten qui me charge comme un taureau. Ce géant de plus de deux mètres a lui aussi réussi à surmonter l'onde de choc, mais là où Chenboub a utilisé son intelligence et son adresse Narten a utilisé sa force brute et sa résistance : face à l'onde de choc il s'est accroupi, son imposante hache à double lame devant lui comme un bouclier, tendant ses muscles il a simplement encaissé l'attaque. Après avoir dérapé sur plus de trois mètres il ne lui a fallu qu'un moment pour se remettre du choc et charger à nouveau.

Il arrive sur moi, brandissant sa hache à deux mains, dans l'intention de m'abattre d'un coup. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure alors que je lui fais face : voir un tel guerrier vous charger, avec une telle férocité et une arme si impressionnante ne peut que causer un instant de peur et une montée d'adrénaline, et ce même si au fond je sais que mon armure devrait pouvoir me protéger de ce type d'attaque. Mais il y a toujours une différence entre savoir quelque chose et le vivre.  
Mon premier réflexe est d'utiliser mon gantelet de foudre pour le neutraliser, ou bien une autre décharge de force du cristal de Kara'kesh intégré dans la paume de ma main, mais finalement je change d'avis.

Au dernier moment je saisis à deux mains le manche de la hache qui descend vers moi. Mon armure me confère une force accrue, bien plus grande que celle d'un humain et bien plus également que celle d'un jaffa, même d'un colosse comme Narten.

Je bloque le coup net.

Je relâche un soupir de soulagement en voyant que j'ai réussi à intercepter l'arme et à la stopper sans problème. Narten lui me regarde incrédule, ça doit être la première fois que quelqu'un lui joue ce coup là.

Je profite de sa surprise pour relâcher sa hache de la main droite et je lui balance un puissant direct dans la poitrine. Le coup le projette brutalement en arrière et il s'écrase sur le sol presque deux mètres plus loin, la plaque de métal de son armure couvrant sa poitrine dentée et le souffle coupé. En fait sans son armure je lui aurais certainement défoncé le thorax et même là je doute qu'il puisse se relever avant plusieurs minutes.

Une décharge de plasma me frappe soudainement à la poitrine. Mon armure la stoppe et je ne ressens quasiment rien si ce n'est une légère « tape » due à l'énergie kinésique.

Levant les yeux je vois un des jaffas de Narten, lance en main qui me tire à nouveau dessus bien qu'il ait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Il devait se tenir derrière Narten quand je les ai frappés avec l'onde de choc et il a été en partie protégé par le colosse devant lui. Suffisamment pour se relever et me tirer dessus en tout cas.

Il est temps d'en finir avec ma démonstration : je marche lentement vers lui sans chercher à me protéger. Il me tire dessus encore et encore et avec de plus en plus d'appréhension face à mon apparente invulnérabilité. Après quatre décharges je l'atteins et le frappe avec le plat de la lame de la hache. Un seul coup est suffisant pour l'envoyer au sol, tout juste conscient.

Je jette négligemment la hache de Narten à côté de lui. Tous ceux qui ont voulu me faire face sont à terre, seuls quelques uns, comme Chenboub, commencent doucement à se relever.

De ma voix de Goa'uld je déclare alors avec mes yeux qui lancent un flash de lumière : « **Il suffit maintenant !** **J'ai été suffisamment tolérant. Je ne me retiendrai plus face à ceux qui voudront encore me défier ! Soumettez vous ou soyez prêt à faire face à mon courroux !** »

Les dés sont jetés.

Maintenant ou il m'acceptent comme leur nouveau chef ou je dois faire un massacre comme exemple, ce dont je n'ai pas du tout envie. La plupart de ces jaffas sont très compétents dans leurs domaines et ce serait du gaspillage de les perdre aussi bêtement.

Selon la mémoire d'Ahriman j'ai un peu plus d'une chance sur deux qu'ils acceptent de se soumettre dans de telles circonstances. En général ça dépend de leur degré de loyauté, des jaffas peu loyaux auraient déjà plié le genoux devant moi mais Ahriman a su inspirer fidélité et loyauté.

Alors que les vaincus se relèvent péniblement, la plupart des regards se tournent vers Khozian.

_ Seigneur, Votre pouvoir est évident et je suis certain que nul ici n'osera plus vous défier mais … Commence-t-il diplomatiquement. « En arrivant par le Chaapa'ai vous avez affirmé que notre dieu Ahriman avait succombé et que vous déteniez un dernier message de sa part … »

**_ En effet. **Acquiesçais-je avec un sourire derrière mon masque en utilisant la réplique typique de Teal'c.

_ Peut être … peut être pouvez vous nous en faire part ? Nous sommes des Jaffas loyaux, aussi il serait plus aisé pour nous de changer notre allégeance et de vous servir fidèlement comme son successeur si nous avions la certitude que notre ancien Seigneur n'est plus.

Khozian prend un risque en demandant cela, si j'étais un Goa'uld je pourrais considérer sa requête comme de l'insolence. Mais je ne suis pas un Goa'uld et je vois tout de suite l'utilité de sa demande : si j'apporte la preuve qu'Ahriman est bien mort c'est l'excuse parfaite pour accepter de me servir sans « trahir » leur dieu. Mieux encore si je peux « prouver » que je suis son successeur « légitime » cela devrait anéantir toutes raisons de s'opposer à moi.

**_ Comme la plupart de vous doivent le savoir Ra, le tyran, a décidé que votre ancien maître était une menace pour lui. Il craignait la vision éclairée d'Ahriman et le fait qu'avec le temps votre « dieu » devienne un dangereux rival, aussi il a choisi d'écraser ce danger avant qu'il ne se matérialise. Même la puissance de votre dieu et le courage de ses jaffas n'ont suffi face au nombre des armées de Ra qui ont envahi son domaine et votre ancien seigneur a du fuir vers ses refuges. Ici à Castana mais aussi à Taïga et surtout Barongo où il s'est établi après que Ra eut écrasé son royaume. **

J'ai capté l'attention de mon audience, les chefs et leurs officiers sont visiblement au courant de tout cela mais le fait que je le suis également semble leur causer une certaine surprise, le reste des guerriers Jaffas présent écoutent avec attention, ils ont certainement dû entendre des rumeurs ou des bribes d'informations mais ils n'ont certainement pas été informés des deniers évènements.

**_ Alors qu'Ahriman avait commencé à rebâtir son empire et ses armées il a été contacté par un rival de Ra, un ancien dieu des plus maléfiques que tous pensent mort. Ce Dieu Noir dont je ne citerai pas le nom proposa une alliance à votre ancien seigneur … qui accepta. Dans l'espoir de pouvoir se venger de Ra. Mais durant leur « collaboration » votre ancien maître découvrit certains des projets de ce Dieu Noir, des projets si terribles, si destructeurs pour l'ensemble de la galaxie qu'il choisit de défier son nouvel allié. Il se prépara à évacuer ses forces de Barongo vers Taïga avant de rejoindre Castana, mais le Dieu Noir avait dès le départ prévu de trahir Ahriman et il l'attaqua avant qu'il ait pu quitter Barongo. Tout ceci s'est déroulé il y a un peu plus de deux ans. **

C'est l'une des choses que j'ai appris en prenant le contrôle du palais. Selon le calendrier Goa'uld de Castana je suis arrivé dans cette réalité un peu plus d'un an et demi après la bataille de Barongo(2), si on ajoute à ça le temps passé en préparation et celui où j'ai aidé les Asgards cela fait deux ans et presque quatre mois depuis la disparition d'Ahriman.

**_ Durant la bataille votre dieu fut … gravement blessé. Après avoir échappé de peu aux forces du Dieu Noir il comprit qu'il ne pouvait le stopper, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait prendre sa revanche sur Ra. Aussi dut-il faire … un choix. **

Je tourne alors le dos délibérément à mon auditoire, sans aucune peur en apparence, alors qu'en fait je garde un « œil » sur eux en continu avec mes capteurs. Je marche lentement vers mon trône, de l'un des bras duquel je sors un Vo'cum, un appareil d'enregistrement sonore et visuel Goa'uld. Lorsque je me retourne vers eux ils reconnaissent immédiatement ce que je tiens à la main.

D'une commande silencieuse une petite colonne émerge du sol devant moi et le Vo'cum se met à flotter doucement vers elle pour y prendre place.

Les jaffas sont habitués à recevoir des messages et des ordres par l'intermédiaire de Vo'cum ou de sphère de communication Goa'uld, ils ne remettront pas en question l'origine ou la validité d'un tel message, tout simplement parce qu'il ne leur viendrait pas à l'esprit qu'il puisse s'agir d'un faux. Après tout personne n'oserait créer un faux message « divin ».

Ha !

C'est exactement ce que j'ai fait et en plus je me suis servi de la technologie holographique Asgard pour être sur qu'on ne puisse pas détecter qu'il s'agisse d'un faux.

L'appareil se met en marche et une image tridimensionnelle d'Ahriman dans son hôte précédent apparaît. Il est visiblement blessé, son visage portant des traces de brûlures, et arbore une grimace de souffrance.

**_ Jaffa ! Je suis Ahriman, votre dieu, et si vous recevez ce message c'est que je n'ai pas survécu à ma quête pour sauver la galaxie, même si elle a porté ses fruits, et que devant vous se tient l'Overlord. Sachez que Ra, le tyran, a décidé que je représentais un danger inacceptable pour son règne et a lancé ses armées contre moi, détruisant mon domaine. Dans ma quête de revanche un ancien Goa'uld, le plus perfide de tous, que tous pensaient mort s'est révélé à moi pour m'offrir une alliance. Mais j'ai découvert ses véritables projets et la profondeur de sa folie. Il est prêt à tout pour obtenir le pouvoir et si il ne peut l'obtenir il prévoit d'anéantir toute vie dans la galaxie, pire il sait comment y arriver. Seul il m'est impossible de faire face à ce danger et à la tyrannie de Ra mais durant mes recherches j'ai découvert l'existence d'un être qui peut devenir mon plus grand allié et dont l'aide me permettra d'accomplir ma vengeance. J'ai entrepris une quête pour trouver et libéré cet être : l'Overlord, qui a été emprisonné par un peuple médiocre, jaloux de son potentiel. Malheureusement j'ai été blessé durant une attaque traîtresse dont j'ai été victime et si je pense pouvoir réaliser mon objectif je ne suis pas sûr de survivre. ****C'est pourquoi j'enregistre cet ultime message, écoutez mes dernières paroles !**

L'ensemble des Jaffas sont bouche bée et semblent boire littéralement les paroles de l'enregistrement, après tout pour eux il s'agit d'une révélation divine.

**_ Celui qui se tient devant vous, l'Overlord, est mon héritage pour cette galaxie, le prolongement de ma volonté et ma revanche par delà la tombe contre mes ennemis. Il est l'aube d'un nouvel âge, et c'est pourquoi je lui lègue toutes mes possessions terrestres et vous donne comme dernier commandement de le servir avec loyauté, dévotion et fidélité comme votre nouveau Seigneur et Maître. Il accomplira ce que je n'ai pas pu faire et il vous mènera, vous et cette galaxie, vers un avenir glorieux … **

L'image s'assombrit alors qu'« Ahriman » disparaît lentement, mettant visiblement fin à l'enregistrement.

Je contemple les Jaffas abasourdis qui me font face, de l'électricité court entre les doigts de mes gantelets de puissance alors que ma cape se déploie majestueusement autour de moi et que les yeux de mon masque de métal émettent un flash de lumière blanche de manière « typiquement » Goa'uld.

Khozian est le premier à sortir de sa torpeur et il pose immédiatement un genou à terre, baissant la tête « humblement », avec comme seules paroles : « Mon Seigneur, je suis à votre service. »

Avec quelques fractions de seconde tous les autres jaffas présents l'imitent et s'agenouillent devant moi, sans plus aucune hésitation ou objection.

Je réalise alors qu'ils sont à moi ! J'ai gagné !

Et avec cette victoire un frisson de plaisir parcourt tout mon corps, une sensation enivrante que je savoure avec délectation.

Mon Imperium n'est plus seulement une idée ou un rêve, ici et maintenant, dans cette salle, à cet instant, il vient de prendre vie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ma sensation de triomphe est grisante et il me faut quelques secondes pour reprendre mon calme afin de rester en apparence impassible pour donner mes directives à mes nouveaux sujets.

Néanmoins je sais qu'il va me falloir prendre un moment plus tard pour analyser et maîtriser ces sensations et désirs que je goûte avec ma première victoire car c'est le genre d'expérience qui aiguise l'appétit et emplit d'un désir ardent de quelque chose de plus grand et de plus fort, comme une addiction. Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi les Goa'ulds sont aussi obsédés par leurs jeux de pouvoir, c'est là un piège dangereux pour l'ego qui pousse à en vouloir sans cesse plus au détriment de toute prudence et dans lequel je n'ai pas l'intention de tomber.

Bien il est temps de donner mes ordres et d'en finir pour l'instant avec cette première « réunion ».

**_ Nevaïo ! Heotis ! Je vous charge d'informer la population de la mort d'Ahriman ainsi que du fait que moi, l'Overlord, siège désormais sur le trône de Castana et que je suis leur nouveau Seigneur et Maître. Faites en sorte que la population reste calme et soit rassurée, à court terme rien ne va changer. Demain sera un jour de deuil en l'honneur de votre ancien dieu, Nevaïo tu organiseras un banquet funéraire demain soir à cette occasion. **

Devant la grimace à peine dissimulée de l'administrateur en chef de la capitale et le de facto intendant de Castana devant l'ampleur de la tâche j'ajoute : « **Tu peux utiliser les réserves du palais, à elles seules elles sont plus que suffisantes pour cela. »**

**_ Après demain sera un jour de fête pour célébrer ma venue et le surlendemain je compte recevoir les serments d'obéissance et de fidélité de l'ensemble de la population adulte.**

Quelques sourcils se haussent, d'habitude les Goa'ulds se contentent de ne recevoir un tel serment que des guerriers Jaffas et laissent leurs prêtres « éduquer » la population sur leur changement de déité. De plus certains se demandent certainement comment je vais faire pour organiser un évènement à cette échelle la population comptant un peu plus de 100 milles jaffas.

J'enclenche une des commandes de mon trône via la connexion de mon armure et une sphère de métal grise de la taille d'un ballon de basket et entouré d'un large anneau en Uru avec deux conteneurs sur chaque côté se matérialise dans les airs.

**_ Ceci fonctionne comme un Vo'cum couplé avec une sphère de communication et transmettra** **le dernier message d'Ahriman ainsi que mes paroles à la population. **

Cela sert également comme diffuseur de mon gaz de contrôle mental pour rendre la psyché malléable, gaz dont la sphère a déjà imprégné la pièce sans que quiconque s'en rende compte. Cela sert aussi comme émetteur subluminique pour implanter mes ordres, directives et modifications de comportementchez la populace et comme « œil espion » pour observer comment le peuple va réagir aux changements à venir. Bien sur je n'ai aucunement l'intention de révéler ces fonctions annexes.

Sur un autre ordre des emplacements s'ouvrent dans le cercle de métal et une douzaine de sphères plus petites en sortent, chacune dotée d'une espèce de petit bras articulé.

**_ Le moment venue ces drones remplaceront la marque d'Ahriman par la mienne. **Expliquai-je avant que les sphères-drones regagnent leur emplacement et que ma Sphère Espionne de Communication et de Diffusion ( SECD ) redevienne lentement invisible, utilisant la technologie de furtivité d'Ahriman dont certains jaffas présents doivent déjà connaître l'existence, même si dans le cas présent elle est miniaturisée pour être intégrée dans la sphère à un niveau que la technologie d'Ahriman n'aurait pu atteindre.

Ce n'est en fait qu'un prototype mais d'ici demain je compte utiliser le _Mjlonir_ et certaines réserves de matériel de ce monde pour en créer plusieurs centaines. Au final avec de sérieuses modifications je pourrai l'utiliser comme drone d'exploration de planètes inconnues.

_ Bien mon Dieu, il en sera fait selon ta volonté. Répondent Heotis et Nevaïoqui face au silence que laisse ma courte réflexion estiment que j'en ai fini avec eux, ce qui est exact.

Mais leur réponse soulève un problème que je dois traiter tout de suite avec le plus grand tact et qui me fait grimacer derrière mon masque.

Je ne souhaite pas revendiquer le titre de dieu, pas tout de suite en tout cas, mais pour prendre le contrôle ici c'était l'option la plus simple, et même si j'ai évité d'affirmer être une divinité j'ai laissé entendre que c'était le cas, que j'étais un Goa'uld et n'ai pas démenti leurs présomptions.

Il est temps de changer cela.

**_ Dieu ? Oui d'une certaine façon. Je dispose d'un savoir et d'un pouvoir bien supérieur à ceux d'un simple mortel, la mort n'a pas non plus le même impact sur moi et me tuer, définitivement, n'est guère une chose aisée. De plus je préside désormais la destinée du peuple de Castana et de bientôt beaucoup d'autres et c'est moi qui guiderai votre futur. **Tout cela est parfaitement vrai : le savoir Goa'uld et la connaissance Asgard me place au dessus de la vaste majorité des humains de la galaxie, avec mes clones robotiques et mes futurs clones organiques la mort ne me touche pas comme une personne unique et comme ce fut le cas pour Baal dans la série TV me faire complètement disparaître ne sera pas facile, enfin je règne désormais sur Castana et son avenir dépend de mes décisions et de mes projets.** « Néanmoins après mon long emprisonnement par des chaînes de médiocrité je ne dispose pas encore de ma pleine puissance. Avec le temps mon pouvoir va croître et atteindre ce que ****je**** considère comme un pouvoir divin. Mais pour l'instant ****je**** ne me considère pas encore comme un dieu, aussi je n'imposerai pas le fait de me reconnaître comme tel à mes sujets. »**

Mon audience semble abasourdie par cette déclaration hautement inhabituelle chez un Goa'uld, il est temps d'enfoncer le clou.

**_ Bien sur ceux qui souhaitent voir en moi leur dieu sont libres de le faire et de plus je suis bien plus qu'un simple dieu, bien plus q'un Goa'uld. Je suis l'Overlord, votre Overlord et dans trois jours je serai votre Empereur car alors Castana cessera de n'être qu'une simple planète, de n'être que le royaume personnel d'un Goa'uld comme elle le fut. Elle va devenir le premier monde d'un nouvel empire, un empire qui va s'étendre et couvrir cette galaxie et même au-delà. **

Vu leurs têtes ils semblent calmés par ma déclaration, il est temps de finir de donner mes directives.

**_ Bazire, Hrysos, un vaisseau va arriver sous peu, mon vaisseau. Il est … différent des vaisseaux Ha'tak et va prendre place en orbite au dessus de la capitale. Veillez à ce que l'on ne prenne pas son arrivée pour une attaque. En fait il serait préférable de faire atterrir les vaisseaux que vous commandez dans les chantiers navals car j'ai l'intention de les … améliorer. Cohelo, toi et les tiens êtes en partie responsable du contrôle de la grille de défense orbitale : fais en sorte que mon vaisseau ne soit pas considéré comme hostile et qu'il reçoive les codes de reconnaissance nécessaires et fais en sorte d'évacuer les entrepôts au sud de la ville.**

_ Mon D… Seigneur ? Demande Bazyre un peu embarrassé et ne sachant pas exactement comment s'adresser à moi.

**_ Oui ?**

_ Le chantier principal est actuellement occupé et les secondaires n'ont été conçus que pour accueillir des Barges et non des Kheops.

**_ Occupé ? **C'est étrange il n'y a rien à ce propos dans les souvenirs d'Ahriman.

_ Oui, sur les consignes de notre … ancien Dieu, nous avons lancé la construction d'un second Kheops doté des mêmes améliorations que celui en orbite. Il n'est terminé qu'au deux tiers et actuellement incapable de sortir de la plateforme anti-gravitationnelle. M'informe Bazyre.

« C'est nouveau ça ! Sans doute un des fragments de mémoire perdu quand Ahriman m'a transféré son savoir. » Réalisai-je. Mais je comprends le problème : si les Ha'tak de classe Barge sont construits autour d'une petite pyramide et conçus pour pouvoir ensuite l'utiliser comme emplacement d'atterrissage les Ha'tak de classe Kheops sont fabriqués dans des plateformes anti-gravitationnelles qui servent de bassin de calle sèche. Or si il existe trois pyramides servant à la construction et l'atterrissage des Barges, Castana ne possède qu'une seul plateforme anti-gravitationnelle autour de laquelle s'étendent les installations du principal chantier naval de la planète.  
Bien sur, et même si ils sont conçus essentiellement pour rester dans l'espace, les Kheops peuvent rentrer dans l'atmosphère et se poser même si en l'absence d'une plateforme l'atterrissage est plus difficile et peut causer quelques dommages.

**_ Alors trouves un terrain d'atterrissage convenable au plus près des chantiers, tu es un commandant compétent aussi je me fie à ton jugement.**

Bazyre s'incline en signe de respect et de remerciement et répond : « Bien mon Dieu il en sera fait selon ta volonté. »

Je passe aux suivants : « **Khozian !** **Mek'tet ! A vous de vous assurer du maintien de l'ordre sur la planète et de faire connaître à mes guerriers Jaffas ce qui s'est passé ici. En dehors de cela continuez vos devoirs habituels. Pour les jours à venir les choses resteront les mêmes mais après mon … couronnement … comme votre nouvel Empereur j'apporterai des changements et je réorganiserai nos forces. Mais nous verrons cela plus tard quand j'aurai le temps de vous voir individuellement. Maintenant obéissez ! **Ordonnai-je en terminant avec un : **«** **Jaffa Kree ! » **

Tous s'inclinent avant de quitter la salle et sur mon ordre les portes se referment, me laissant enfin seul. Je suis sur le système de sécurité leur déplacement dans le palais, plusieurs d'entre eux discutent à voix basse, certains avec animation, mais aucun d'entre eux ne semble ouvertement hostile. A leur sortie des ordres sont rapidement donnés et les forces autour du palais commencent à se disperser.

Lâchant un soupir de soulagement je m'assois lourdement sur mon trône de commandement.

Je me sens épuisé, la confrontation avec les jaffas a été nerveusement éreintante. Et maintenant que la décharge d'adrénaline du combat est en train de disparaître je me rends compte à quel point je suis passé près du désastre. Encore une chance que je me sois préparé à me battre et que je savais à peu près d'avance comment allait se dérouler le combat, ayant confiance dans les capacités de mon armure et ma connaissance des réactions jaffas, mais j'avoue que Chenboub et surtout Narten m'ont surpris. J'ai eu de la chance avec Chenboub d'agir par réflexe et surtout de ne pas laisser la peur me paralyser quand Narten m'a chargé avec sa hache.

Ce gars est une montagne et il est vraiment impressionnant quand il charge !

Mais ça en valait le coup ! Je suis sur que me voir battre leur plus féroce combattant sans difficulté visible à fait beaucoup pour convaincre mes jaffas qu'il valait mieux être avec moi plutôt que contre moi. Et quand les effets de mon lavage de cerveau commenceront à faire effet leur loyauté et obéissance deviendront totales sans qu'il soit besoin de recourir à l'intimidation ou à des démonstrations de force.

Activant mon communicateur interne je contacte mon clone qui se trouve à bord du _Mjolnir_ : « C'est fait ! Castana est à nous ! »

_ Ça a été boss ?

_ Il y a eu un peu de résistance et j'ai du faire une démonstration de force en bottant quelques fesses mais dans l'ensemble ça s'est plutôt bien passé.

_ Ok, je peux donc amener le _Mjolnir _en orbite et continuer comme prévu ?

_ Oui j'ai donné des ordres pour ça mais attends une petite heure afin d'être sur qu'ils aient le temps de suivre mes consignes. Avertis nos frères de notre succès et ensuite fais comme prévu, les entrepôts au sud devraient avoir été évacués et ils contiennent bien plus de matières premières nécessaires pour construire nos SECD grâce aux convertisseurs de matière du _Mjolnir_ sans occasionner le moindre stress des générateurs ou entamer les réserves d'énergie. Au fait il va falloir renommer ça.

_ Ouaip ! On pourrait utiliser le terme réplicateur mais ça ferait genre blague de mauvais goût.

_ Sans compter que ça fait plus que simplement répliquer, c'est encore un cran au dessus du réplicateur de Star Trek. Ajoutai-je.

_ En effet. Me répond mon clone en imitant parfaitement Teal'c. « Sinon Boss tu devrais te relaxer un peu, il n'y a quasiment plus rien que tu puisses faire aujourd'hui, et certainement rien d'important, il faut attendre de voir comment les choses vont tourner et quelles vont être les réactions. C'est demain qu'il faudra se mettre au boulot. »

_ Oui la journée a été assez dure et celle de demain promet d'être longue, je crois bien que j'ai mérité un moment de détente, en plus on approche de la fin d'après midi. Je reprendrai contact demain, d'ici là vous savez quoi faire.

_ Ok boss ! On fait comme ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je passais le reste de la journée à compulser tranquillement certaines informations que je n'avais fait que survoler plus tôt sur l'ordinateur dans la chambre d'Ahriman tout en écoutant de la musique, mes morceaux préférés étant enregistrés dans mon armure.

J'avais chargé les serviteurs de m'amener plus tard un bon repas cuisiné, ce qui me changerait de ce que j'avais eu ces derniers temps et j'avais commandé plusieurs des plats proposés ce qui me permettrait de goûter la cuisine locale. Au delà de ça je laissai les serviteurs continuer leur routine.

A une exception près.

Si Ahriman a parfaitement conditionné les servants du palais, les utilisant comme cobaye pour s'assurer de la perfection de ses techniques de lavage de cerveaux il y a une catégorie de « servants » qu'il n'a pas touché et à laquelle je dus faire face : ses concubines.

Bien sur d'après ses enregistrements et le nombre de membres féminins chez les serviteurs, toutes assez jolies, je sais qu'il ne dédaignait pas à l'occasion d'utiliser les servantes pour satisfaire ses besoins sexuels. Mais il préférait ses compagnes de lit plus … indépendantes … que de simples marionnettes programmées pour obéir.

Cela me posa un petit dilemme moral : d'un côté, et en comptant les mois passés chez les Asgard et en préparation de ma prise de pouvoir, depuis ma rencontre avec Ahriman, cela faisait plus d'un an que je n'avais pas eu de femmes et la perspective de non pas en avoir une mais plusieurs ayant pour seul but de servir mon plaisir se révéla très … attirante, voire même plus car c'est avec beaucoup de difficulté que je dus me contrôler et ne pas suivre ma première réaction qui était de les convoquer dans ma chambre pour une orgie. D'un autre côté je me rendis compte que non seulement ce ne serait pas très moral mais que profiter d'elles sans leur consentement ne serait pas « bien ».  
Ce qui est assez paradoxal vu que mes ambitions vont causer beaucoup de souffrances mais la différence est que là ce serait uniquement pour mon bénéfice personnel alors que mon ambition sert aussi l'Imperium et que au final mes plans devraient donner naissance à un monde que je qualifierais non pas de parfait mais de meilleur, ou du moins je l'espère.  
De plus je repensais aux adages : « le pouvoir corrompt, et à pouvoir absolu, corruption absolue » et « si tu veux tester un homme : donnes lui du pouvoir ». Il me suffit de regarder l'exemple des Goa'uld ou des dynasties et des dictateurs de l'histoire humaine pour voir que cela est assez vrai. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion : avec le temps il y a de fortes chances que je devienne certainement plus … dur … impitoyable …égoïste et égocentrique, entre autre chose. De même le pouvoir isole et à mesure que ma puissance grandira je risque de m'éloigner de mon humanité et de sentiments comme la compassion et l'empathie ne voyant plus mes sujets comme des personnes mais comme des outils. Mais si je me doute que c'est un processus qu'on ne peut pas totalement stopper il n'y a pas de raison de ne pas tout faire pour le ralentir le plus possible … ou du moins pour éviter de l'accélérer. Ce qui aurait certainement été le cas si j'avais suivi ma première envie. Au moins le moment venu j'espère que l'adage de Biscornu dans Overlord 2 : « le pouvoir corrompt, le pouvoir absolu est … très amusant » se révélera être vrai.

En attendant, partagé entre mon désir et ma raison, je choisis un compromis.

Peu avant mon souper je convoquais les anciennes concubines d'Ahriman … dans ma salle du trône. Là je confirmais le décès de leur dieu, dont la rumeur les avait atteintes, et je les informais du choix que je leur offrais.

**_ Vous avez bien servi Ahriman, je sais qu'il appréciait vos … talents. Aussi en … remerciement je vous offre un choix. Vous pouvez quitter le palais et retourner à vos vies, vos services envers votre dieu étant fini. Vous ne repartirez pas sans rien, en reconnaissance du don de vos corps pour le plaisir de votre ancien dieu je m'assurerai que vous soyez récompensé et que le reste de votre existence soit agréable. **Expliquai-je aux concubines d'Ahriman en face de moi qui n'étaient que cinq : deux femmes jaffas aux cheveux noirs et aux corps musclés et trois humaines : une blonde à forte poitrine, une rousse avec des tâches de rousseur et la dernière aux cheveux châtain avec un corps menu.

Castana n'étant qu'un monde-refuge et Ahriman n'y passant qu'occasionnellement et souvent pour peu de temps il n'y conservait qu'un « petit » harem qui en son absence se contentait de diriger les affaires domestiques du palais.

Je détaillai un peu plus ce deal aux cinq femmes en pointant l'attribution d'une maison personnelle dans le quartier de la ville de leur choix, ou même hors de la ville, un luxe réservé aux notables et soldats de haut rang. L'assurance que quiconque s'en prendrait à elles serait puni sévèrement, qu'elles bénéficieraient d'une occupation digne de leur ancien rang et de quoi subvenir largement à leurs besoins avec une exemption de tout impôt.

**_ … ou alors, si vous le désirez vous pouvez rester … mais quoi que votre fonction reste sensiblement la même votre place ne sera pas aussi élevée. **Ajoutai-je en voyant la mine presque effondrée de certaines à l'idée de quitter le palais et retourner à une vie normale, même avec tous les avantages et récompenses promis.

**_ J'ai l'intention de sélectionner moi-même mes concubines, du moins quand j'en aurai le temps car je vais avoir beaucoup affaire dans les mois à venir, aussi si vous désirez continuer à servir au palais je vous trouverai des tâches à la mesure de vos capacités à remplir. Vous ne serez pas de « simples » servantes, et aucun des travaux manuels ou humiliants ne vous sera imposé. Mais un de vos devoirs sera de me servir au lit quand je le demanderai. **

Pour moi cette proposition était tout bénéfice : si elles souhaitaient partir c'était un problème et une tentation en moins, et il y avait de quoi les inciter à ça entre les récompenses promises et un nouveau « rang » à la fois bien moins prestigieux et imposant des « conditions de travail » plus sévères et moins d'avantages.  
D'un autre côté si elles désiraient tout de même rester au palais je pourrai bénéficier de leurs « talents » dans la chambre à coucher sans remord ou regret car elles l'auraient choisi en toute connaissance de cause et je pouvais désormais leur trouver une occupation utile en dehors de la chambre et les renvoyer à tout moment et cela sans être lié par leur rang de concubine qui dans les cultures Goa'uld et jaffa leur accordaient un certain statut.

Je leur laissais quelques heures de réflexion et en profitais pour dévorer mon souper et continuer à consulter les plus récents rapports du système de surveillance d'Ahriman.

Quand les cinq concubines me rejoignirent dans ma nouvelle chambre pour me donner leur décision je fus tout de même étonné qu'elles choisissent toutes de demeurer au palais comme mes servantes, malgré leur rôle de quasi-esclave sexuelle. Même si une des Jaffas : Sereice'ti, n'était visiblement pas très heureuse malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour le dissimuler. C'était une assez bonne comédienne mais elle avait un caractère emporté et n'arrivait pas à cacher ses réactions immédiates qui se lisaient sur son visage avant qu'elle puisse les camoufler derrière un sourire ou une expression impassible.

Après tout ce que j'avais subi pour en arriver là : la possession par un Goa'uld, le temps passé à lutter contre les réplicateurs aux côtés des Asgards et toute la planification et les efforts pour prendre Castana, y compris l'affrontement que j'avais eu plus tôt avec les leaders jaffas. Je décidais que je méritais amplement de me « relaxer » et satisfaire quelques envies et fantasmes.

Aussi ce n'est pas une ni deux mais trois de mes nouvelles « sex-servantes » : deux humaines, la blonde et la rousse, et la jaffa Sereice'ti, que je gardais pour la nuit. Ma nouvelle forme physique, cadeau des Asgards quand ils avaient soigné mes blessures et amené mon corps au top de sa forme me permit de tenir le choc pendant plusieurs heures même si ma « période d'abstinence » forcée et l'excitation de ma première « partie à quatre » me fit venir trop rapidement à mon goût pendant mes premières étreintes. Mais après la première heure j'arrivais à me contrôler de nouveau et à faire durer les choses.  
Je m'autorisais la réalisation de quelques fantasmes comme d'encourager deux de mes compagnes de lit à s'amuser entre elles alors que je regardais et laissais la troisième s'occuper de moi. Cela les surprit car si il arrivait à Ahriman de coucher avec plusieurs d'entre elles simultanément, elles devaient uniquement se consacrer à son plaisir et faire de lui le centre exclusif de leurs attentions.

Les deux humaines réagirent à cela avec curiosité et non pas répulsion, la jaffa ne semblait pas aussi contente même si elle le cachait mais cela semblait plus une question de fierté et plus en rapport avec le fait de coucher avec des humaines car le spectacle en lui-même n'avait pas eu l'air de lui déplaire vu ses réactions physiques quand elle s'occupait de moi avant que je ne la fasse changer de position avec ma sex-servante rousse.  
En fait les sociétés fondées par les Goa'uld étant bien plus tolérantes vis-à-vis des relations homosexuelles, cela était notamment du au fait que les Goa'uld étant asexués à l'exception des reines adoptaient souvent l'identité sexuelle de leur hôte et quand ils changeaient d'hôte et passaient d'un genre à l'autre ils changeaient leur orientation mais gardaient un intérêt pour le genre de leurs anciens partenaires. De plus ces sociétés n'avaient dans l'ensemble pas été touchées par des religions qui réprouvaient et considéraient comme un pêché, voire même punissaient l'homosexualité.

Une autre chose qui les surprit était que je fasse mon possible pour qu'elles jouissent. Ahriman avait essentiellement était intéressé par son propre plaisir même si ses concubines devaient montrer qu'elles appréciaient leurs étreintes avec lui quitte à simuler sous peine d'encourir sa défaveur. Mais dans mon cas je trouvais qu'il n'était que justice qu'elles puissent également prendre du plaisir quand elles s'offraient à moi, et j'avais toujours trouvé très érotique le spectacle d'une femme en plein orgasme, surtout si j'en étais responsable. Et je découvris que cela allait plus loin : j'éprouvais un plaisir et une sensation de pouvoir bien supérieur à ce que j'avais connu avant à voir mes « servantes personnelles » se tordre de plaisir sous moi et s'abandonner toutes entières à mes caresses et à mon ardeur sexuelle. Les voir se soumettre totalement à ma volonté éveillant en moi un puissant sentiment de puissance.

Etant habitué à simuler je ne fus pas tout à fait sûr d'être parvenu à mes fins mais mes compagnes de lit semblèrent au minimum apprécier mes efforts, du moins les humaines car Sereice'ti, elle, sembla un instant furieuse quand je réussis à la pousser à crier de plaisir, avant de cacher sa réaction. De même elle sembla outrée quand la prenant à quatre pattes et approchant du grand final je lui administrais quelques claques sur les fesses, ce qui brisa les efforts qu'elle faisait pour s'empêcher d'apprécier mes attentions, et que le mélange de plaisir et de souffrance lui fit pousser des râles de jouissance (3).

L'un dans l'autre, je passai une excellente nuit ainsi que plusieurs heures intéressantes en début de matinée et j'eu bien du mal à m'arracher des bras de mes nouvelles servantes personnelles. Je dus faire un véritable effort de volonté et seul le fait que j'avais plusieurs tâches essentielles à superviser et que je n'avais pas le choix quant au fait que mon agenda devait être respecté pour les jours à venir afin de finaliser ma conquête de Castana, me força à quitter mon lit.

Durant mon déjeuner je repensais aux délices de la nuit précédente ainsi qu'à ceux de la matinée et au paradoxe entre l'attitude de la jaffa qui avait passé la nuit avec moi et le choix qu'elle avait fait de poursuivre sa vie au palais alors que cela ne lui plaisait visiblement pas malgré ses efforts pour faire croire le contraire.

Le cas de Sereice'ti était intéressant, il était malheureux que les souvenirs d'Ahriman la concernant étaient assez flous, faisant partie de ceux dont il manquait des bribes. Mais à partir des fragments que j'arrivais à assembler j'appris qu'elle était devenue une des concubines d'Ahriman par jeu politique et non parce qu'elle avait plu à son Dieu. Elle appartenait à une noble famille de jaffa qui avait un statut assez élevé dans le royaume d'Ahriman, son père était un guerrier respecté et un des commandants des armées d'Ahriman.  
Lors d'un affrontement il n'avait pas respecté les ordres de son Dieu même si il avait gagné au final. Bien sûr il ignorait qu'il n'était pas sensé gagné cette bataille et que cette défaite programmée faisait partie d'une stratégie complexe d'Ahriman pour introduire un de ses espions chez un rival. Cette « victoire » fit échouer le plan d'Ahriman et le laissa en possession d'un monde qu'il ne désirait pas et le forçait à utiliser des ressources qu'il aurait préféré utiliser ailleurs. Mais il ne pouvait montré son déplaisir, il ne pouvait se permettre de punir un jaffa qui avait gagné une bataille, c'était une question de prestige et de ne pas perdre la face. Aussi récompensa-t-il son commandant en lui faisant « l'honneur » de prendre concubine sa fille, son unique enfant, qu'il adorait avant de l'envoyer vivre sur Castana, loin de sa famille, afin de priver son père de sa présence, le forçant même à remercier Ahriman pour ce « privilège ».

Le statut de concubine « divine » était assez ambigu.

D'un côté il offrait un statut assez élevé à celle qui était choisie et apportait un certain prestige à sa famille. Celles qui étaient élues pour cette tâche recevaient une certaine protection : nul n'oserait s'en prendre à elles, les blesser, les injurier ou leurs témoigner du mépris, à l'exception des autres concubines. De plus elles vivaient généralement dans le luxe, sans souci à part plaire à leur Dieu, elles avaient également une certaine position d'autorité, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau domestique. Quand elles avaient perdu leur attrait elles pouvaient tout de même espérer vivre confortablement le reste de leur jours dans une des demeures secondaires de leur Dieu.  
D'un autre côté ce statut de concubine laissait une marque indélébile, nul homme n'oserait approcher celles qui en étaient victimes car les dieux, et surtout les Goa'uld, sont par nature jaloux et aucun homme sain d'esprit ne voudrait encourir leurs foudres. Les jaffas étant trop « respectueux » et les humains craignant la « colère divine », les ex-concubines étaient condamnées à vivre seul, même quand elles étaient « libérées » de leur devoir après avoir cessé de plaire à leur Dieu.

En interrogeant, au matin mes nouvelles servantes personnelles je découvris que c'était cela qui les avaient en bonne partie décidé à garder leur position, même si elle n'était plus officielle. Pour les femmes jaffas c'était le mieux qu'elles puissent maintenant obtenir car elles seraient toujours perçues comme les anciennes concubines d'Ahriman, les seuls jaffas osant les approcher étant ceux qui le feraient par orgueil et arrogance et qui étaient surtout intéressés par la possibilité de coucher avec une femme qui avait été touchée par leur Dieu pour le « prestige » que cela pouvait leur apporter.  
Pour les humaines après avoir connu la pauvreté et un quasi-esclavage, la vie en temps que concubine était presque un paradis, surtout avec le fait qu'Ahriman étant assez peu présent, leurs « services » étaient assez peu requis. Libres elles feraient partie de la minorité d'humains qui vivait une existence libre bien que modeste, le summum qu'un humain pouvait espérer atteindre sur Castana où ils étaient en majorité des quasi-esclaves soumis à l'autorité des jaffa. De plus une fois « dehors » elles seraient ostracisées par leur peuple, les concubines d'Ahriman issues des rangs humains étant traitées comme les putains d'un Dieu que l'on craignait sans l'aimer comme si il s'agissait d'un tyran, elles étaient aux yeux des leurs souillées à jamais et nul n'oserait les approcher.

Tout cela me donna à réfléchir, surtout sur le statut des humains et les problèmes que je risquais d'avoir notamment avec ce système si proche de l'esclavage. Mais tout cela était pour plus tard, pour le moment trois jours chargés m'attendaient au terme desquels je scellerai mon contrôle sur Castana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Les deux jours avant que je ne m'adresse au peuple de Castana et ne me proclame comme leur Empereur avec la création de l'Imperium furent assez … mouvementés.

Je repris contact avec mes clones robotiques et supervisai avec eux l'installation des SECD à travers toutes les communautés, jaffas comme humaines, de la planète et surtout dans la capitale qui était la ville principale de la planète où vivaient un peu plus de 45 mille jaffas, soit près de la moitié de leur population.

Je découvris à cette occasion, grâce aux détecteurs du _Mjolnir _qui étaient bien plus précis et performants que ceux des vaisseaux Goa'uld, l'existence de plusieurs villages humains non répertoriés ainsi que l'existence d'une assez large population humaine dans les montagnes et les forêts les plus proches. Non que ce soit une vraie surprise car les jaffas ne prêtaient pas beaucoup d'attention envers les humains du moment qu'ils obéissaient aux lois et traditions qu'on leur imposait, et notamment le fait de maintenir un niveau technologique et culturel assez bas, et qu'ils paient les tribus requis : le plus souvent sous la forme d'une part de leur récolte, une grosse part, ou de « volontaires » promis à un quasi-esclavage ou au travail dans les mines.

Je reçus également au cours de la première journée les rapports de Khozian et des autres jaffas hauts placés. Pour l'instant tout semblait bien se passer même si l'annonce de la mort d'Ahriman avait causé un choc. Mais le fait qu'un nouveau « Seigneur » avait déjà pris sa place, et qu'il, c'est-à-dire moi, avait acquis le soutien et l'obéissance des jaffas du plus haut rang et que « pour l'instant » les choses allaient rester les mêmes semblait rassurer la population.

Entre deux moments de libre où je préparais mon discours du surlendemain je recevais les « chefs » jaffas pour écouter leurs rapports et leur donner de nouvelles directives, prenant également un peu de temps pour qu'ils m'informent de la situation dans leurs secteurs respectifs. Je les encourageais à préparer un compte-rendu sur les activités des services qu'ils géraient ainsi qu'une liste de leurs besoins et « toutes suggestions » ou « conseils » en vu d'amélioration.  
Mes interlocuteurs semblaient un peu mal à l'aise quant à me donner des conseils mais je mettais tout de suite en avant le fait que si j'étais intéressé par leurs points de vue en tant que « professionnel » pour leurs secteurs c'est moi et moi seul qui déciderai de suivre ou non leurs suggestions et une fois ma décision prise ce serait ma décision et ils devraient s'y soumettre sans plus discuter.

Durant ces entretiens je notais que Bazyre, Hrysos et Cohelo semblaient particulièrement … respectueux. L'arrivée du _Mjolnir_, que tous les trois avaient les moyens d'observer ayant accès à des détecteurs Goa'uld et des senseurs optiques pour voir mon vaisseau maintenant en orbite, les avait sans aucun doute impressionné.

Avec Nevaïo et Kohzian je préparais également le déroulement de la « cérémonie » du surlendemain, déterminant les lieux de rassemblement les plus pratiques pour que tous mes sujets puissent être aussi proches que possible d'une de mes SECD, ainsi que l'encadrement que devaient fournir mes guerriers Jaffas.  
Ayant décidé de marquer moi-même les jaffas de haut rang ainsi qu'un petit nombre de guerriers et de recevoir personnellement leur serment d'allégeance j'avais ajouté à mon armure la même fonction que celle des drones des SCED, c'est-à-dire la capacité de remplacer un tatouage jaffa par la marque que j'avais choisie et qui serait l'un de mes symboles principaux : l'œil couronné, un œil stylisé surmonté de trois « piques » tels que ceux des couronnes en forme de diadèmes, une à chaque extrémité de l'œil et la dernière, plus grande, au milieu au dessus de la pupille. Le second symbole majeur serait celui désignant l'Imperium : un phénix stylisé ressemblant un peu à l'aguila de l'Imperium de Warhammer 40 000, mais avec une seule tête et un halo de flamme.

Je chargeais également le chef administrateur d'organiser dans les jours suivant la création de l'Imperium un grand recensement aussi complet que possible, d'abord chez les jaffas puis au sein de la population humaine. C'est l'une des rares directives que je donnais d'avance concernant le futur sachant que cela prendrait un peu de temps pour être mis en place et effectué à ma satisfaction et me donner les chiffres concernant la population : par genre, classe d'âge, métier ou occupation … qui me permettraient d'affiner mes futurs projets.

Tout au long de cette journée je dus également me contrôler et repousser sans cesse la tentation de rejoindre mes sex-servantes et le plaisir que leur compagnie promettait. Cela en était à un tel point que je pris la ferme décision de passer la nuit seul : pas question de laisser mes désirs charnels m'obnubiler alors que mes préparations en étaient à un point aussi critique, j'aurai le temps pour ça après avoir finalisé mon emprise sur ce monde.

…. …. …. ….

A ce moment là je mettais mon désir presque incontrôlable sur le compte de ma longue période d'abstinence, persuadé qu'une fois que je me serais « rassasié » je reprendrais le contrôle de mes envies sans problème.

C'était en partie vrai.

Malheureusement je ne vis pas à ce moment là qu'il s'agissait là du symptôme d'un défaut chez moi, défaut que la mémoire génétique Goa'uld avait exacerbé sans que je m'en rende compte. Un défaut qui allait me causer dans le futur autant de plaisir que de difficultés et avec lequel j'allais plus tard devoir souvent batailler …

…. …. …. ….

Pour la fin de journée et le début de la soirée, alors qu'au dehors le peuple recevait le « dernier message d'Ahriman » via les projections holographiques de grande taille des SECD avant de pouvoir profiter d'un repas funéraire « à la mémoire de leur ancien Dieu » pour se rappeler sa « générosité et sa grandeur », je passais mon temps à préparer le futur.  
J'organisai une réunion stratégique avec mes clones robotique pour vérifier que tout était en place et que rien n'avait été oublié, puis il fallut commencer à consulter les plus récents rapports de la police secrète d'Ahriman, qui avait reçu l'ordre de continuer ses activités d'espionnage au sein des jaffas, et les enregistrements du réseau espion qu'Ahriman avait installé chez un bon nombre de Jaffa.

Une tâche qui allait également consumer une bonne partie du lendemain, d'autant plus quand les enregistrements des SECD concernant les activités et réactions « publiques » allaient s'y rajouter.

Mais cela n'allait pas être en vain en fait le système d'espionnage d'Ahriman se révéla crucial pour moi le lendemain matin quand il m'avertit du contenu d'une petite réunion privée qui avait eu lieu durant la nuit …

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Goah Sha Kree ! Déclarent les conjurés, leur cri de ralliement qui signifie : « je ne crois en aucun dieu ».

_ Mes frères une chance s'offre à nous de gagner notre liberté avec la mort du faux dieu Ahriman. Beaucoup qui lui étaient fidèles sont maintenant en proie au doute et si nous leur apportons la preuve que les Goa'uld ne sont que des imposteurs ils nous suivront. Affirme leur leader.

_ Mais que ferons nous si ils apprennent que nous nous sommes rebellés contre un des leurs ? Ils enverront leurs flottes et leurs armées nous détruire. S'inquiète l'un des conjurés.

_ Non, ça n'arrivera pas car ce monde est secret, les autres Goa'uld n'en connaissent pas l'existence ou la localisation. Ce monde peut devenir un sanctuaire pour ceux qui veulent échapper à la domination Goa'uld et quand nous seront prêt il sera le cœur de la révolte qui anéantira nos oppresseurs ! Clame le leader avec fougue, récoltant des cris d'approbation.

_ Mais comment arriverons nous à cela ? Beaucoup ont déjà prêté allégeance au nouveau « dieu », cet « Overlord » qui veut nous diriger. Et ses déclarations à propos de fonder un empire et de conquérir la galaxie en attirent beaucoup parmi la vieille garde. Souligne un des Jaffas présents.

_ Ils font cela car ils ne savent pas qu'il existe un autre choix : celui de la liberté. Ceux de l'ancienne génération ont connu les chaines toute leur vie et ne connaissent rien d'autre contrairement à nous, les membres de la jeune génération, qui avons encore des rêves et qui ne sommes pas encore brisés par le fardeau de la servitude. Mais pour animer la flamme de la révolte il nous faut une étincelle, une preuve que les Goa'uld ne sont que des faux dieux, pour conquérir notre liberté il faut abattre le tyran qui veut devenir notre nouveau maitre, il faut que nous tuions l'Overlord.

Assis sur mon trône je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire derrière mon masque en écoutant l'enregistrement de cette conversation. Ces Jaffas qui croient pouvoir mettre fin à mon règne qui vient de débuter vont en fait, et sans même le savoir, m'apporter le dernier élément dont j'ai besoin pour affermir mon pouvoir sur ce monde.  
Quand j'écraserai publiquement leur mouvement de résistance je prouverai que ma volonté est absolue et que l'on ne peut pas me résister, réduisant ainsi à néant les dernières poches d'opposition.

En fait je décidai même de donner un « coup de main » à cette conspiration en incluant le leader de ces rebelles : Gahr'val, l'un des capitaines de Mek'tet, et ses plus fidèles partisans aux guerriers qui auront « l'honneur » de voir leur marque être changée directement de ma main. Cela leur donnera une parfaite opportunité à laquelle ils ne pourront pas résister, et pour moi ce sera l'occasion de savoir à l'avance quand ils vont frapper.

Leur mouvement n'est pas très grand : une trentaine de jaffa sont présents et il doivent être une cinquantaine en tout, mais d'après leur discussions ils ont gagné de nombreux sympathisants depuis l'attaque de Ra et la disparition d'Ahriman. Pire encore ils sont en contact avec des rebelles humains qu'ils ont enrôlés dans leur petite conspiration et à qui ils ont commencé depuis quelques mois à fournir des armes.

Heureusement ils n'ont pas l'intention de faire appel à ces « alliés » auxquels ils ont promis plus de liberté sauf si après ma mort les autres jaffas refusent de les suivre et qu'une guerre civile éclate.

Gahr'val semble être un leader très compétent, ce n'est pas le capitaine de Mek'tet qui a servi de porte-parole contre moi et qui s'est montré presque insolent, mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il était le cerveau derrière cette manœuvre contre moi. Il a réuni autour de lui un groupe loyal qui partage ses convictions et son désir de liberté.

En regardant d'autres enregistrements de Gahr'val je me rends compte qu'il me fait un peu penser à Teal'c, dans une version locale. C'est un bon guerrier, intelligent, honorable, idéaliste mais aussi compétent. Il pourrait être un parfait servant si j'arrive à le convaincre que je ne suis pas comme les autres Goa'uld et que au sein de l'Imperium les jaffas auront bien plus de libertés.  
L'épargner après l'avoir vaincu publiquement comme preuve de ma miséricorde devrait être un bon commencement.

Je découvris également qu'il avait des « agents », deux en fait : un dans le palais pour m'espionner et un au sein des techno-jaffas.

Je fus à peine surpris quand je découvris l'identité de son espion au palais : Sereice'ti. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait insisté pour conserver sa place au palais malgré son évidente aversion pour son rôle de concubine. Et elle est plus que son espionne comme Gahr'val le prouve en l'embrassant dès que leur petite réunion est terminée et qu'ils se retrouvent seuls.

D'après ce que j'arrive à comprendre ils se sont rencontrés quand Mek'tet a séjourné au palais juste avant la disparition d'Ahriman. Sereice'ti s'est laissée séduire par ce jeune jaffa qui n'avait pas peur de l'approcher et ses idées de liberté. Brisant l'interdit ils sont devenus amant au risque de la colère d'Ahriman si il devait l'apprendre.

Je repasseait une partie de leur discussion particulièrement édifiante.

_ Je suis heureux de te voir, j'étais inquiet quand j'ai appris que tu avais du passer la nuit au palais. Avoue Gahr'val.

_ Je n'ai pas eu le choix, notre nouveau « maître » a requis mes services. Heureusement ce n'est pas le cas cette nuit. Explique Sereice'ti.

Sur mon trône je fronce les sourcils : elle **a** eu le choix, je ne l'ai **pas** forcé à rester. C'est elle qui a choisi de se prostituer pour pouvoir m'espionner.

_ Est-ce que ça va mon amour ? Demande Gahr'val. « T'a-t-il fait du mal ? »

_ Je vais bien, ce porc ne m'a rien fait de pire que ce que j'ai déjà subi aux mains du faux dieu Ahriman. Déclare Sereice'ti, ce qui est faux vu que j'ai quand même réussi à lui faire avoir quelques orgasmes. « Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour je sais que mon sacrifice est nécessaire, nous avons besoin des informations que je peux récolter si nous voulons nous débarrasser de ce nouveau tyran. »

_ J'enrage que tu sois obligée de le laisser te toucher. Admet Gahr'val avec un grognement de colère. « Mais je te promets que cela ne durera pas longtemps et qu'il paiera pour ça. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une occasion et je pourrai tous nous libérer. »

_ Cela pourrait venir plus vite que tu ne l'espères. Répond Sereice'ti. Le faux dieu va apposer sa marque sur notre peuple après-demain et il va le faire de sa propre main sur les plus haut placés et un petit nombre de guerrier. »

_ Si j'arrive à faire en sorte que plusieurs des notres en fassent partie … ce serait parfait ! Murmure Gahr'val. « Le tuer quand il tente de nous marquer sera un puissant symbole et la preuve que la prétendue divinité des Goa'uld n'est que mensonge : cela embrasera le cœur de notre peuple ! »

_ Mais pourras tu réussir à le tuer ? Demande Sereice'ti soudain inquiète. « J'ai entendu dire qu'il dispose de pouvoirs supérieurs à ceux d'Ahriman et qu'il a défait plusieurs d'entre vous sans difficulté. »

_ C'est vrai qu'il est dangereux. Admet Gahr'val. « Et son étrange armure semble être puissante, mais il s'attendait clairement à l'affrontement et il aurait été battu si il n'avait pas levé son champ de force à temps. Mais cette fois nous aurons l'effet de surprise ! Et de plus Rolok a fabriqué de nouvelles armes, plus puissantes et dangereuses. »

_ Tu es sûr qu'elles vont fonctionner contre cet « Overlord » ? Demande Sereice'ti incertaine.

_ Même si il est plus intéressé par le fait de prouver qu'il peut fabriquer des objets et des armes dont les pouvoirs surpassent la « magie » des faux dieux plutôt que par le fait de gagner notre liberté, j'ai confiance en Rolok. Il a d'ailleurs déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait créer ce genre de choses. Avec ces nouvelles armes je sais que je peux tuer le tyran. Conclut Gahr'val.

J'arrête là l'enregistrement. Ce Rolok semble être le techno-jaffa espion dont Gahr'val avait parlé avec ses hommes sans pour autant révéler son nom. La nouvelle qu'il a « fabriqué » de nouvelles armes n'est pas un bon présage même si cela pique mon intérêt. Il va falloir que je me tienne sur mes gardes et que je fasse attention lors de ma confrontation avec les rebelles.

Le reste de la journée se passa « normalement » et reproduisit le modèle de la veille, je laissai mes clones s'occuper de continuer à compiler les informations sur le petit groupe de rebelles. Si tout se passe comme prévu ce mouvement se retrouvera décapité dès demain et il sera aisé ensuite de balayer le reste sans remous. Après un petit temps d'emprisonnement et un lavage de cerveau un peu plus poussé j'espère les voir tous redevenir des membres loyaux, obéissants et productifs de la communauté.

Au soir stressé et fébrile à la perspective du lendemain je décidai qu'un peu de « détente » était nécessaire, d'autant plus qu'il n'y avait plus rien d'autre à faire pour me préparer au lendemain, du moins rien que j'ai le temps de mettre en place.

Je décidai de « tester » la jaffa et l'humaine que j'avais délaissé lors de ma première nuit avec mes sex-servantes et après une courte hésitation je décidai d'inclure également Sereice'ti pour la soirée. J'éprouvai un plaisir assez pervers et une sensation de pouvoir à forcer cette petite traîtresse, non seulement à servir mon plaisir mais aussi à prendre du plaisir contre sa volonté sous mes caresses et mes assauts spécialement après avoir découvert qu'une part d'elle était toujours vierge. Je la laissai finalement pantelante et couverte de transpiration après m'être emparé de sa virginité anale. Mais après tout c'est elle qui a choisi de partager mon lit pour pouvoir m'espionner et aider à mon assassinat alors ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses surtout qu'encore une fois je lui ai laissé le choix et qu'elle a accepté, même si c'était sans doute pour garder mes faveurs et continuer à m'espionner et non parce qu'elle le souhaitait.

Au final je succombai à un sommeil réparateur avant d'affronter mon plus grand challenge depuis ma rencontre avec le Haut conseil Asgard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me tiens aux portes du palais, sur le large palier en haut des escaliers, face à des milliers de jaffas des deux sexes et de tout age à l'exception des enfants de moins de 14 ans. Tous alignés en rangs ordonnés sur la grande place en face de moi à l'exception d'une petite zone au centre de la place qui reste vide.

A mes côtés se tiennent les chef Jaffas et leurs subordonnés immédiats ainsi que les ex-concubines d'Ahriman qui ont le « droit » d'être présentes pour ce genre d'évènement et de chaque côté des escaliers se trouvent deux rangs composés des jaffas qui auront l'honneur de voir leur marque être modifiée de ma main et parmi lesquels se tiennent Gahr'val et six autres rebelles.

J'ai effectué une entrée majestueuse, arrivant en volant je me suis posé lentement, ma cape déployée, et mon armure produisant un spectacle son et lumière des plus impressionnant. Le tout « filmé » et rediffusé à travers toute la planète par mes SECD qui ont également commencé à diffuser mon gaz de contrôle mental et les ordres et directives subluminiques pour reprogrammer les esprits de mes sujets.

Je m'avance jusqu'au bord des marches, ma cape bougeant autour de moi comme si elle était vivante avant de finalement se stabiliser dans une position qui renforce mon image d'Etre Supérieur, et je commence alors mon discours.

« **Peuple de Castana ! Je suis l'Overlord ! Votre nouveau Seigneur et Maître de part la dernière volonté d'Ahriman et de part mon propre pouvoir. Mais plus que cela en ce jour et pour toujours je suis votre Empereur ! Car aujourd'hui Castana cesse d'être un monde isolé pour devenir le premier monde d'un nouvel empire, un empire qui grandira pour englober la galaxie et même au-delà, un empire qui perdurera à travers les siècles et les millénaires, un empire éternel : l'Imperium Aeternus ! Et de cet empire, cet Imperium, je serai l'éternel Empereur-Dieu ! Le Divin Souverain ! L'Overlord suprême !  
Ce n'est pas là une creuse déclaration car je vais vous guider vers cet avenir glorieux et prospère que sera l'Imperium. Les autres puissances de la galaxie tomberont une à une, y compris le règne tyrannique des Goa'ulds et de leur empire et c'est sur leurs cendres que mon Imperium, votre Imperium grandira !  
Mais l'Imperium a aussi besoin de vous, de votre force, de votre courage, de votre loyauté, de votre obéissance et de vos sacrifices pour grandir et se développer, aussi sûrement qu'il a besoin de moi pour le diriger et le guider. Mais ce n'est pas là une relation à sens unique : l'Imperium vous donnera autant que vous lui donnerez ! Il prendra soin de vous et vous protégera comme un père bienveillant. Il vous éduquera, vous aidera à trouver la place qui vous convient, améliorera la qualité de vos vies et garantira les libertés qui vous seront offertes en son sein.  
Ma volonté et mon pouvoir guideront l'Imperium, nous guideront tous dans les temps troublés qui s'annoncent, car je vous le dis de grands changements se préparent, le règne du tyran : Ra, touchera bientôt à sa fin et dans l'ombre de sombres pouvoirs complotent et s'apprêtent à émerger pour répandre la guerre, la destruction et la mort partout dans la galaxie.  
Le moment venu seul l'Imperium pourra abattre ces pouvoirs et restaurer la paix.**

**Aussi en ce jour nous allons faire un pacte ! Un accord où je m'engage à diriger l'Imperium et assumer le fardeau du pouvoir, à combattre ses ennemis et à le faire prospérer, et où vous mes sujets vous vous engagez à nous soutenir et nous servir, moi et l'Imperium, et à nous être loyaux et obéissants.**

**En ce jour une preuve de ce pacte résidera à jamais sur Castana ! **Déclarai-je en actionnant une commande qui téléporte un obélisque massif en Uru d'une trentaine de mètres de haut en plein milieu de la place, juste à l'emplacement laissé libre.

Des hiéroglyphes Goa'uld commencent alors à apparaître « spontanément » sur l'obélisque comme gravés dans la « pierre » par un doigt divin. Ils résument mes déclarations précédentes et d'autres hiéroglyphes apparurent au fur et à mesure du reste de mon discours qui dura encore presque deux heures.

Finalement j'arrive à mon « grand final ».

**Et nul n'empêchera tout cela, je vous en fait la promesse solennelle ! Qu'il s'agisse des Goa'ulds, des légendaires Tau'ri, des peuples extraterrestres ou … de ceux dissimulés ici même qui préparent mon assassinat ! Des traîtres et des rebelles qui croient naïvement gagner ainsi leur liberté sans se rendre compte qu'ils ne feront que s'engager sur la voie du chaos et de leur propre destruction. » **

D'un geste j'ordonne à Kohzian et aux autres de s'éloigner tandis qu'à voix haute je déclare : « **Allons Gar'val ! Approches donc avec tes suivants et prends ma vie ! Si tu crois que tes convictions et ta force sont supérieures à la vision de l'Imperium que j'incarne !** »

Gahr'val et les six autres conjurés sortent du rang, visiblement nerveux, et je suis content de voir un frémissement de colère contre eux parcourir les rangs des autres jaffas.

Je remarque tout de suite que la tête de leurs bâtons-longs est plus grosse que la normale et doit sans doute pouvoir faire feu avec une puissance accrue. Quant à Gahr'val il porte une armure légèrement modifiée, surtout au niveau de ses avants bras et de ses mains qui semblent être lourdement protégés, de plus il est armé, non pas avec la traditionnelle lance/bâton-long jaffa mais avec deux … bâtons-courts ? dans les 60 centimètres mais bien plus épais que la lance jaffa habituelle et je remarque aussi à sa ceinture ce qui ressemble à une grenade incapacitante de type goa'uld, certainement pour neutraliser les jaffas qui pourraient essayer de venir à mon aide.

**_ Tu n'auras pas besoin de cela. **Dis-je en désignant la grenade. **Ceci est un duel ! Une épreuve de force entre moi et ceux qui veulent aujourd'hui détruire ce futur que je vous promets ! Et par la promesse et le pacte que j'ai fait en ce jour c'est à moi seul d'affronter ces ennemis qui se dressent contre l'Imperium. J'interdis formellement que quiconque intervienne dans ce combat. »**

_ Faux dieu ! Ton arrogance sera ta perte ! Et cet « Imperium » que tu prétends bâtir n'est qu'une nouvelle chaîne pour priver les jaffas de leurs libertés ! Et c'est la liberté que je vais offrir aujourd'hui à mes frères ! Hurle-t-il avant de se lancer vers moi montant les escaliers en diagonale vers ma droite pour rejoindre le palier où je me tiens. Deux autres jaffas suivent son exemple en partant vers la gauche.

Les quatre autres ? Ils se mettent à crier : « Liberté ! » en une mauvaise imitation de _Bravehart_ avant de me mettre en joue et de tirer.

Leurs tirs s'écrasent contre mon bouclier laissant des miroitements bleutés mêlés de doré dans l'air. Selon l'ordinateur de mon armure leurs tirs sont presque trois fois plus puissants qu'un tir normal, bien qu'au prix d'un cadence de feu plus réduite, et aucune armure jaffa « traditionnelle » ne pourrait espérer encaisser ce type de dommage, même un des boucliers d'énergie personnel Goa'uld aurait du mal à résister longtemps à des rafales de quatre tirs de ce genre.

Mais pour mon bouclier Asgard ce n'est pas un problème. Je déchaîne mes gantelets de pouvoir contre les rebelles : ceux qui me tirent dessus et les deux qui approchent vers ma gauche.

Trois des jaffas en face de moi sont touchés de plein fouet par plusieurs arcs électriques et s'écroulent comme des marionnettes aux fils tranchés, le quatrième a bondi sur sa gauche et n'a été touché que brièvement par deux arcs.  
Il a tout de même l'air sonné et ne semble plus une menace, une petite voix dans ma tête me dit de ne pas laisser à un ennemi la possibilité de revenir dans le combat. Je suis d'accord mais dans l'immédiat j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

Pour les deux jaffas à gauche : l'un deux s'est sacrifié se plaçant volontairement devant son camarade il a pris toute la décharge et s'effondre l'armure légèrement fumante et certainement victime de plusieurs brûlures électriques. Reste son compagnon qui a le droit à une onde de choc de mon cristal de Kara'kesh qui l'envoie dans les airs avant qu'il ne retombe sur les escaliers et les dévale en roulant jusqu'en bas.

Vu la chute je doute qu'il puisse revenir dans le combat.

Mais cela a donné le temps à Gahr'val de m'atteindre et j'ai la suspicion que c'est exactement ce qu'il avait prévu avec les six autres, dommage que je n'ai pas pu obtenir un enregistrement de leur discussion concernant leur « plan de bataille** » **mais ils ont su être discret sur ce point.

J'abaisse mon champ de force, encore une fois pour en garder certaines caractéristiques aussi secrètes que possible, ce qui se révèle une erreur : quand je tends la main droite pour lui décocher une décharge de foudre ou une onde de choc il frappe mon bras violemment avec un de ses bâtons et mon attaque part dans le vide alors qu'il me frappe à la tête avec son autre arme.

Heureusement pour moi mon armure tient le choc sans problème et je ressens à peine le coup.

Après trois autres échanges de ce type je me rends compte que je n'arriverai pas à l'aligner pour lui tirer dessus avec mes gantelets de pouvoir, à chaque fois il anticipe et frappe mes bras pour éviter de se retrouver dans ma zone de tir, et je suis tellement pris par ce combat, mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure qu'il ne me vient pas à l'idée d'utiliser mon attaque de foudre en mode « shootgun » ou une large onde de choc, mon manque de combat réel se fait sentir, il est temps de passer à une autre stratégie pour provoquer la surprise.

Deux lames de 25 centimètres qui étaient logées dans mes gantelets de puissance qui couvrent mes avant bras presque jusqu'aux coudes jaillissent au niveau de mes poignets. Et j'engage Gahr'val au corps à corps. Il est surpris sur le moment et je mords deux fois dans son armure qui résiste assez bien ne causant malheureusement que des blessures très superficielles, mais le jaffa en face de moi se remet très vite et notre affrontement tourne rapidement au match nul.

Chacun de nous tourne autour de l'autre alors que nous échangeons des séries d'attaques et de parades, la majorité de mes frappes sont aisément stoppées ou évitées même si quelques une passent sans réussir à causer de dégâts significatifs. A l'opposé je n'arrive à éviter ou à parer que quelques unes de ses attaques mais aucune n'arrive à passer mon armure ou à me causer des dommages.  
Je lui suis supérieur en force et en résistance grâce à mon armure mais il est plus agile et rapide, malgré la sienne, et il est évident que ses réflexes sont plus affûtés de plus il sait parfaitement tirer partie de mon inexpérience au combat.

Mais l'un dans l'autre et malgré ses avantages le combat au bout de quelques minutes tourne contre lui, il devient rapidement évident que grâce à mon armure j'ai l'avantage de l'endurance : il dépense beaucoup d'énergie en parant ou en esquivant mes coups qui sont d'une force surhumaine et chaque blessure reçue l'affaiblit un peu plus alors que moi je n'en ai reçu aucune et ma force me vient de mon armure.

Mais soudain le combat bascule.

Une décharge d'énergie me frappe dans le dos, provoquant un grondement de colère dans la foule et chez les jaffas autour de nous. Le jaffa partiellement touché par mes éclairs s'est remis debout et me tire dessus. Mon armure encaisse le tir sans problème car elle a été conçue pour résister à des attaques bien plus puissantes mais cela suffit à me distraire, et Gahr'val en profite pour une attaque kamikaze.

Il me frappe légèrement sur le côté gauche du visage avec la « tête » de son bâton-court … juste avant de faire feu.

Mon monde devient soudain un univers de douleur alors que je me retrouve projeté au sol.

Je porte désespérément les mains au côté gauche de mon visage qui semble être en feu, une partie de moi reste incrédule et répète encore et encore : « Ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas m'avoir blessé ! » mais c'est pourtant le cas.

Quelque soit les modifications faites à son arme cela a permis de tirer avec une puissance énorme, plusieurs dizaines de fois celle d'une lance jaffa normale. L'analyse de l'autre bâton-court m'apprendra plus tard que cela a demandé un temps de chargement et que l'arme a été modifiée pour emmagasiner et charger une monstrueuse quantité d'énergie, de quoi vider la cellule d'énergie de Naqua'da liquide d'une lance normale en quelques douzaines de tirs. Face à un tir de ce genre mon armure aurait du tenir même au prix de sérieux dommages.

Mais c'est une arme encore au stade expérimental et ce tire a provoqué un feed-back qui a fait exploser la cellule de Naqua'da en une explosion trop forte pour les capacités défensives de mon armure et qui était dirigée vers moi.

C'est ça qui m'a blessé.

Les mesures automatiques de mon armure sont aussitôt mises en route, un mélange d'analgésique et de diverses substances médicales m'est aussitôt administré me permettant de reprendre mes esprits alors qu'un diagnostique est lancé.

Résultats : intégrité de l'armure au niveau facial compromise par cristallisation due à un impact énergétique de type arme au plasma trop puissant, impact cinétique surpassant les capacités d'absorption de l'armure causant un traumatisme crânien, et exposition interne à du métal surchauffé à cause d'une brèche d'intégrité provoquant des brûlures au second degré sur quinze pourcent du visage et des dommages au niveau de la rétine de l'œil gauche.

Et le plus drôle c'est que je peux m'estimer chanceux car ça aurait pu être bien pire.

Il me faut plusieurs dizaines de secondes pour me remettre et pour me relever lentement, ma main gauche est toujours collée sur la partie endommagée de mon visage où mon armure s'effrite alors que l'appareil de guérison Goa'uld installé dans la paume de mon gantelet de pouvoir, juste en dessous du cristal de kara'kesh, est à l'œuvre.

Heureusement pour moi Gahr'val n'en n'est pas sorti indemne non plus, l'explosion l'a lui aussi mis à terre et il a perdu sa seconde arme qui a dévalé les escaliers mais en plus sa main droite, qui tenait son arme quand il a fait feu est carbonisée jusqu'au niveau de son avant bras. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi l'armure au niveau de ses mains et de ses bras était renforcée : il devait savoir ce qui risquait de se passer si il tentait de tirer à pleine puissance. Mais visiblement ça n'a pas suffi à le protéger totalement.

Courageusement il se redresse pour me faire face alors que j'approche de lui mais arrivé à moins de deux mètres tout bascule à nouveau.

_ Gahr'val ! Crie une voix.

Et avec horreur je vois le jaffa qui m'avait tiré dessus lancer sa lance à Gahr'val. Je réagis aussitôt et lui balance une onde de choc, presque à pleine force, qui le catapulte littéralement à travers les escaliers avant qu'il ne s'écrase lourdement sur le sol de la place.

Mais il est trop tard : la lance vole vers son leader qui s'en saisit. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre pendant une seconde : je suis vulnérable ! Si il tire sur la zone endommagée de mon visage ce sera un coup mortel ! Surtout avec une de ces lances modifiées.

Et il le sait car sa lance se pointe automatiquement vers mon point faible alors qu'il me regarde avec un sourire arrogant et plein de mépris sur le visage.

La même pensée que lorsque j'avais été attaqué par un réplicateur me traverse l'esprit. **« Non ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Pas maintenant ! Pas comme ça ! »**

J'agis par pur instinct.

Je saisis la lance de la main gauche tentant de la détourner et serrant de toute la puissance de mon armure, le métal sous mes doigts se comprime bloquant l'afflux d'énergie et la lance explose.

Heureusement ça n'a pas provoqué un feed-back ce n'est que la décharge générée qui explose dans la lance et ne produit qu'une faible détonation.

Gahr'val a les yeux agrandis par la surprise alors que sur mon ordre ma cape s'enroule autour d'une de ses jambes l'empêchant de reculer et que ma main droite s'abat sur lui, mes griffes rétractables percent alors son armure. Je déclenche ensuite la seule fonction de mon gantelet de puissance que je n'eai pas encore utilisé jusque là : le mécanisme du bâton de torture Goa'uld.

Un flot de lumière sort de la bouche et des yeux de Gahr'val alors qu'il hurle de souffrance.

Pour un instant.

L'instant suivant je libère une onde de choc qui le jette au sol, lui brisant certainement plusieurs côtes, agrémentée d'une décharge électrique digne d'un triple tir de taser qui laisse Gahr'val impuissant à mes pieds.

Vaincu.

Je soupire de soulagement, d'autant plus quand je me rends compte que les dommages de mon masque ont temporairement mis hors d'usage la commande d'activation de mon champ de force, et que je n'aurais certainement pas pensé à mettre en marche manuellement. Si j'avais tenté de l'activer au lieu de réagir comme je l'ai fait ….

Le résultat du combat et le fait qu'il soit achevé est clair pour tous, mes jaffas loyaux s'emparent des rebelles et les maîtrisent les forçant à se mettre à genoux face à moi en bas des escaliers, un jaffa derrière chaque rebelle est prêt à exécuter son prisonnier sur mon ordre.

Mon visage a cessé de me brûler même si ma vision du côté de mon œil gauche reste trouble. Je retire ma main de ma blessure qui est en apparence guérie comme je peux le voir sur les images géantes de moi-même projetées par les SECD de la grande place. Mes clones aux commandes de la « régie » s'assurent de passer les meilleures images possibles. Même si la majorité de mon masque est toujours là, quoique un peu noirci on peut désormais distinguer le coin supérieur gauche de mon visage.

Je m'adresse alors à Gahr'val qui a suffisamment repris ses esprits.

**_ Dans ton désir de liberté tu as été mal guidé dans tes actions Gahr'val, et pourtant j'ai du respect pour ton courage et tes convictions. Mais saches que si ton peuple devait soudainement être libéré des Goa'uld et laissé sans guidance ni direction les jaffas se retourneraient vite les uns contre les autres et que dévorés par la guerre civile ils se retrouveraient sur la voie de l'autodestruction. Mais si tu veux vraiment que ton peuple connaisse la liberté alors implores mon pardon et dédies toi à l'Imperium car ce n'est qu'au travers de l'Imperium et sous mon autorité qu'il connaîtra le plus la liberté. Si j'étais un Goa'uld tu serais exécuté sur le champ en guise d'avertissement mais moi je sais faire preuve de miséricorde : acceptes de reconnaître tes erreurs et de me prêter serment de fidélité et d'obéissance, promets de devenir un loyal serviteur de l'Imperium et toi et tes compagnons vous serez épargnés et pardonnés.**

Je me penche légèrement en avant et tends la main à Gahr'val, il n'a qu'à la saisir mais au lieu de cela il me prend complètement par surprise se redressant légèrement il me crache dessus.

Je recule choqué.

_ Jamais. Déclare-t-il.

Ce … ce n'était pas prévu … je … j'étais certain de pouvoir le convaincre, que faire preuve de pitié le rendrait raisonnable … merde ! J'ai mal calculé mon coup !

**_ Gahr'val, te rends tu compte que tu te condamnes, toi et tes compagnons ? Est ce que ta fierté est à ce point importante que tu refuses d'admettre tes erreurs ? Ne gâches pas ta vie ainsi ! **Tentais-je de le raisonner.

Inutilement.

_ Je …cough, cough … je préfère mourir en jaffa libre, seul maître de mon destin, plutôt que de te servir … faux dieu. Décrète-t-il en toussant un peu de sang, visiblement j'ai causé quelques dégâts internes.

La réalité me frappe comme un mur de brique : cette tête de mule refuse ma miséricorde, pire encore il m'a craché dessus en public et s'obstine dans sa voie.

Merde !

Je … je ne peux plus me permettre de l'épargner. Désormais c'est une question de ne pas perdre la face, de ne pas montrer de faiblesses sinon … Les autres jaffa douteront de moi, c'est une civilisation guerrière où la force règne et la faiblesse n'est pas tolérée, je n'ai pas encore suffisamment d'emprise sur eux pour l'instant pour me permettre de laisser passer une chose comme ça … et certainement pas alors que j'ai déjà fait preuve de pitié …

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Je … je vais devoir le tuer …

Je me rends compte alors que je n'ai jamais tué jusqu'à présent et que même si je savais que ça arriverait tôt ou tard c'était resté pour moi une notion assez vague, irréelle. Mais maintenant c'est terriblement réel.

Je tente de gagner du temps et de sauver quelque chose de ce désastre en m'adressant aux autres rebelles.

**_ Et vous ? Suivrez vous votre chef dans sa folie et sa fierté démesurée ? Est-ce que vous êtes prêts à gaspiller votre vie pour rien ? Ou allez vous faire preuve de plus de sagesse ?**

Les jaffas se regardent et lancent un regard à leur chef, pendant un instant je suis plein d'espoir et puis :

_ Plutôt mourir en jaffa libre que vivre en esclave !

Leur réponse est unanime. Merde !

Pourquoi ?Pourquoi est-ce que cela doit arriver de cette façon ? Pourquoi cela ne peut pas se produire en plein combat, dans la fièvre de la bataille, quand on n'a pas le temps de réfléchir et que c'est « lui ou moi ». Pourquoi ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un qui mérite la mort, quelqu'un de mauvais et non quelqu'un de bien qui tente seulement de libérer son peuple de ce qu'il perçoit comme de la tyrannie et qui ne mérite pas de finir comme ça ? Même si il a tort car il ne comprend pas que je ne suis pas comme les Goa'uld.  
Mégalo et maniaque du contrôle ? Sans doute ! Mais moi au moins je vais me soucier de mon peuple et pas seulement de moi-même, moi je vais tenter de lui offrir une vie meilleure.

Pourquoi faut il que ce soit quelqu'un pour qui j'éprouve un certain respect et que j'aurais pu admirer comme Teal'c ?

Et maintenant je me retrouve le dos au mur, obligé de commettre un meurtre de sang froid et contre un « innocent » qui plus est !

Est-ce que mon rêve en vaut la peine ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas un prix trop élevé à payer ? Même pour donner vie à l'Imperium ?

Pour me donner le temps de répondre à ces questions qui m'assaillent je temporise espérant peut être un sursaut d'instinct de survie chez Gahr'val.

**_ Tu te rends compte que si j'étais un de vos dieux tu serais condamner à la torture, sans possibilité de mourir grâce au pouvoir de résurrection du sarcophage, jusqu'à ce que tu sois brisé et prêt à tout accepter, tout faire pour mettre fin à ta torture ? Tu as de la chance que je respecte ton courage et tes convictions. Mais** **Gahr'val, refuser ma mansuétude … c'est de la stupidité pure et simple.**

_ Peut être. Admet-il mais si ça peut inspirer un seul jaffa à lutter pour sa liberté ça en vaudra le coût.

Génial ! Maintenant il veut jouer les martyrs !

Je prend une grande inspiration avant de répondre à cette question qui m'obsède maintenant : est–ce que je suis prêt à prendre sa vie pour mon ambition, mon rêve, mon Imperium ? A me salir les mains ? Car une chose au moins est claire si Gahr'val doit mourir ce sera de ma main, même si je peux ordonner à n'importe quel jaffa de le faire à ma place c'est ma … responsabilité.

Je réalise que je pourrais peut être me contenter de l'exiler, l'abandonner sur une planète sans porte des étoiles.

… … …

**_ Tu as tort Gahr'val, car cette liberté que tu désires tant n'est qu'une illusion, une utopie. Alors que la liberté que tes frères goûteront au sein de l'Imperium, ça, ça sera quelque chose de réel et ils ne gaspilleront pas leur vie inutilement pour tes chimères.**

Non Gahr'val ne mérite pas de mourir.

Je lève la main en le regardant et active une commande de mon armure en murmurant assez fort : **« quel gâchis. »**

Tout mon gantelet réagit à mon commandement et en une fraction de seconde une balle de plasma concentrée se forme entre mes doigts, la plus puissante attaque que peut générer mon armure, avant de filer vers Gahr'val vaporisant littéralement le jaffa et ne laissant de lui que quelques cendres.

Je me tourne vers ses compagnons et lève la main vers leur garde en ne prononçant que deux mots : **« Pour l'Imperium ! »** Les jaffas réagissent aussitôt, sans la moindre hésitation : « Pour l'Imperium ! » répondent-ils avant de faire feu de leurs lances, abattant leurs six prisonniers.

Non Gahr'val ne méritait pas de mourir, mais l'Imperium mérite ce sacrifice, même si sa naissance et plus tard sa croissance doivent se faire au prix de vies innocentes et du sang versé.

_ Meurtrier ! Hurle une voix féminine avant que Sereice'ti se jette sur moi un couteau à la main, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

Mais elle n'a pas les réflexes et la vitesse qu'avait Gahr'val et malgré mon état de choc après avoir pris ma première vie je réussis à saisir son bras de ma main gauche avant qu'elle plonge son couteau dans mon œil exposé, puis l'immobilise en la saisissant à la gorge de la main droite.

_ Meurtrier ! Il valait 100 fois mieux que toi ! Puisses-tu brûler au royaume de Sokar dans l'enfer de Netu pour l'éternité.

Meurtrier.

Ce terme résonne dans ma tête et me cause une douleur dans la poitrine et soudain je sens une vague de colère et de rage monter en moi : « Comment ose-t-elle me juger ! ».

_ Je lui ai laissé le choix, c'est sa fierté et sa stupidité qui l'ont tué. Murmurai-je de ma voix normale remplie de venin tout en coupant la transmission pour que cela ne soit pas retransmis au « public », les jaffas autour de moi étant trop loin pour m'entendre.

Je suis empli d'un désir violent de lui faire mal, pendant un instant je considère de la faire enfermer et plus tard d'utiliser des aphrodisiaques pour la forcer à s'offrir à moi alors qu'elle continuera à me détester, forcer son corps à prendre du plaisir alors qu'elle hait chaque moment passé avec moi, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je la brise et qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un jouet sexuel avide de me plaire.  
Mais une part de moi pousse des cris d'alerte : ce serait aller trop loin. Aussi je me contente d'ajouter pour lui faire mal.

_ Tout comme tu as choisis de te prostituer pour m'espionner, non que je le regrette car ça m'a permis d'être le premier à te posséder complètement. Et puis que je sache toi et ton « amant » aviez l'intention de m'assassiner, ce n'est qu'un juste retour des choses.

_ Porc ! J'aurais du te planter un couteau dans le cœur pendant ton sommeil ! Crache Sereice'ti.

Les alarmes dans ma tête atteignent un nouveau niveau quand je réalise avec horreur que cela aurait bien pu se produire surtout la seconde nuit que j'ai passé avec elle. Quand j'ai découvert qu'elle était une espionne des rebelles je n'auras jamais du prendre le risque de coucher encore avec elle, de dormir avec elle dans mon lit … alors pour quoi est–ce que j'ai fait ça ?

Mon instinct de survie se met en overdrive, surtout quand je peux clairement lire dans son regard qu'elle me hait et désire ma mort à tout prix, même si ça doit lui coûter la vie.

Cette décision est plus facile.

Je change ma prise lâchant son cou pour lui attraper la mâchoire avant d'imprimer une violente torsion. Je peux entendre un audible « crack » avant qu'elle ne s'effondre, sans vie.

C'est à voix haute que machinalement je formule mon raisonnement : **« Ceux qui s'attaquent à moi et attentent à ma vie, s'attaquent à l'Imperium et tentent de le détruire. Pour l'Imperium. » **

Il me faut quelques poignés de secondes pour me remettre du choc de ce que je viens de faire, pendant ce temps je reste immobile, ma cape flottant au vent, le corps de Sereice'ti à mes pieds et non loin de moi la tâche noirâtre sur le sol qui avait été Gahr'val.

Tout autour de moi mes guerriers jaffas, imités promptement par la populace, s'agenouillent et se mitent à répéter encore et encore les mêmes mots :

_ _Pour l'Imperium ! Pour l'Overlord !_ Pour l'Imperium ! Pour l'Overlord ! **Pour l'Imperium ! Pour l'Overlord !** **POUR L'IMPERIUM ! POUR l'OVERLORD !**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : le principe de base de cette histoire est inspiré par **Stargate : Galactic Imperium** de VexMaster

N'hésitez pas à poster vos commentaires/critiques/appréciations et idées ils sont les bienvenus, pour chaque chapitre, afin de m'aider, me donner des idées et m'encourager à poursuivre mon histoire. (°_^) . Vous pouvez aussi me dire comment vous aimeriez voir l'histoire évoluer.

J'encourage aussi tous ceux qui ont apprécié cette histoire à lire mes autres fanfics : Buffy contre les vampires et la voie du Berserker (qui a enfin une review … mais une seule) et Harry Potter et le Miroir d'Orichalque.

Benji251 , alex et luffynette : merci pour les encouragements j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre ( et désolé qu'il ait mis si longtemps avant de sortir )

Mistawonders : Il est sur que l'Overlord va améliorer la vie de ses sujets et le niveau de leur civilisation néanmoins passer d'une culture et d'un système à un autre de manière radicale ne va pas être aussi facile que ça comme l'Overlord va le découvrir ( quoique il s'en doute déjà et table sur une transformation progressive de la société Jaffa. ) Sinon ton analyse est assez juste sauf que l'Overlord connaissant les défauts et certains effets pervers du capitalisme va essayer un système plus … hybride. ( après tout sur le papier et de manière théorique le communisme : c'est beau (^_-) )

Silver7872 : Merci pour la review, et pour répondre à tes questions : 1 C'est possible, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi mais dans tout les cas l'Overlord n'a pas l'intention de révéler qui il est ni d'où il vient, en fait il va faire le maximum pour garder son existence secrète le plus longtemps possible, et si il a un double il risque fort de le gagner à sa cause durant sa première visite sur terre ou de le neutraliser, je ferai un tirage de dé pour en faire un évènement dépendant du hasard auquel l'Overlord devra s'adapter. 2 pour cette question j'ai une excellente nouvelle : j'ai obtenu la permission de Vexmaster lui-même d'utiliser le void keeper ( le gardien du vide ) donc attends toi à le voir apparaître tôt ou tard, et à côté de ça j'insérerai quelques concepts et personnages personnels. 3 On n'y est pas encore, mais je ne pense pas car l'Overlord n'aimera certainement pas qu'une « impératrice » ait trop de pouvoir sur lui comme sur l'Imperium ( paranoïa quand tu nous tiens ! ) par contre il aura peut être un petit groupe de favorites ou si il prend des impératrices consorts elles seront au minimum 3. J'espère avoir une nouvelle review pour ce chapitre ( et d'autres questions : ça me pousse à réfléchir à des choses sur lesquelles je n'ai parfois pas encore réfléchi ).

1 : dans le chapitre précédent, l'Overlord a affirmé qu'Ahriman était mort et qu'il venait en temps que son successeur.

2 : voir chap 1 : ouverture pour l'explication sur le décalage temporel lors d'un changement de réalité.

3 : pour de futures scènes sur la vie « intime » de l'Overlord ( qui n'arriveront pas avant quelques chapitres ) je laisse deux possibilité aux lecteurs : garder le même niveau « soft » de description en résumant l'action (choix 1) **ou** avoir un passage un peu plus « lemon » ( après tout le rating est M ) même si ça sera occasionnel et que j'éviterai soigneusement de tomber dans la pornographie (choix 2 ). Le premier choix qui totalisera 20 votes ( un vote par review et profitez en pour laisser quelques commentaires ) sera retenu pour la prochaine scène de ce type.

En tant que rôliste et pour épicer un peu l'histoire je vais utiliser un jet de dés dans certains cas où la chance est un facteur important pour décider comment certaines situations vont évoluer et j'en informerai le lecteur après coup. Système utilisé : je lance deux dés et garde le meilleur résultat ( un pour moi et un pour l'Overlord et quand il s'agit de mes ennemis : un jet pour eux et un pour murphy et je retiens le plus mauvais ) en général plus le résultat est haut plus la situation est une réussite plus il est bas plus c'est un échec. C'est le facteur chance, car bon ou mauvais, pour moi ou mes ennemis la chance est capricieuse et n'est pas réservée qu'à mon seul personnage.

Pour ce chapitre et le précédent : _ opposition possible sur Castana, spécifique et général ( avec comme ordre de grandeur : 1 à 3 : révolte, 4 à 5 : espion goa'uld ennemi, 6 espion Tok'ra, 7 : tentative d'assassinat, 8 et 9 rebelles jaffa, 10 : accueil légèrement suspicieux, 11 et 12 : surprise et confusion, 13 à 15 : acceptation rapide, 16 à 18 : loué soit le seigneur, 19 et 20 : le sauveur est arrivé ).  
Pour le cas spécifique : D20 = 6 et 8, j'ai retenu le 8. Pour le cas général : D20 = 9 et 14, j'ai retenu le 14.

Dans le prochain chapitre de : **IMPERIUM AETERNUS**

… … …_._

_Kohzian s'approche de mon trône et je tends alors la main, couvrant la marque sur son front. Quelques secondes plus tard je la retire et c'est désormais ma marque, l'œil couronné qui apparaît au milieu de son front. _

_Le processus est inconfortable sans être vraiment douloureux mais Kohzian en digne guerrier Jaffa l'a enduré avec un parfait stoïcisme._

__ **Maintenant places tes armes dans le conteneur de droite. **Indiquai-je en désignant la « boite » rectangulaire, puis en pointant la carrée. **« Et ton armure dans celui-ci. » **_

_Légèrement étonné le prima obéit néanmoins immédiatement et sans hésitation. Il faut moins de dix secondes au processus de conversion après que les objets en question aient été mis en place pour s'achever. Quand le léger « hummmm » s'arrête je lui ordonne de prendre ses nouvelles armes et armures, à la fois récompense pour sa fidélité et son obéissance à venir et le symbole qu'il est désormais un jaffa de l'Imperium Aeternus._

… … …_._


End file.
